Problems
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Traumatic events can spawn off problems in the lives of both the victims... and the witnesses.
1. Problems Part 1

**Well yall. Im in the middle of writing like 4 or 5 different fanfics for Flashpoint. Haha. Its just every time I start a chapter or a new story…. I get a new idea. Haha.**

**Well I hope you like this one. And I still don't own anything, and I made up names of places. Haha. BTW… it's a bit long :O**

**Enjoy.**

****SRU*****

"Parker 225." Commander Holleran spoke as Greg stepped off the scale and Jules took his place. "Callaghan 125."

"Greg, lay off the donuts why don't you!?" Jules joked, dropping her helmet and vest to the ground.

"Yeah Boss. She's 100 pou-." Ed began as Greg stepped before the group.

"Put me down old man! You asshole!" Jules yelled as Greg flipped her over his shoulder, her kicking and screaming, with laughs and calls from the team embarrassing her.

"No Jules, I think you should add a few donuts." Greg dropped her to the ground, as she settled for her balance she punched his shoulder. "Don't worry, there is always mat practice." Greg thought for a second, knowing she could probably take him down, but then remarked, "Oh it's on." The team bursted with laughter, as the rest of them weighed in.

As the Commander walked out of the room with the team files in his hands, Greg began to give his daily instructions. "Okay Team, we're going to hit the gym until we get a call. I want to see you out there in five."

Walking back towards the locker rooms, Sam jerked Jules by her arm. "So what about a drink tonight?"

"Sam." She looked at him sternly.

"Oh come on. Just a drink, it doesn't even have to be alcohol! We can stop by the vending machine!" Sam joked as she tried to pull away to follow the team.

"Fine, we'll see. No, can you stop making a scene?" She jerked away and walked to her locker room, leaving Sam smiling alone in the hallway.

**** Northgate Mall*****

"I'm glad we can do things like this." 17 year old Jessica Bunn told her younger sister Alexis who was 15. Their parents had died in a car crash a few months ago, and they were hiding from child services, who would either put them in foster homes, or split them up. They were so close that they knew that if they just waited the three more months until Jessica was 18, she could become Alexis' legal guardian.

"Yeah, I like it when we get enough money collected to go shopping." Alexis replied.

"Speaking of that, I got a raise." Jessica said with a smile across her face.

"That's great! Hopefully with that and my pay we can keep the lights on for a few more months."

"Yeah, listen, I know our lives aren't perfect right now, but think about it. 3 months from now, we can get help with all of this." Jessica hugged her sister as they walked into the mall.

*******SRU******

"So Wordy, how are the girls?" Ed asked as he, Wordy, Spike, and Lou entered the gym area of the SRU station.

"Oh gosh. Sarah asked me the destined question last night." Wordy began, thinking of his six year old daughter.

"What was it buddy?" Lou asked, stepping onto the treadmill.

"Apparently she kissed a boy at school, and they are married, and she wanted to know if he could come live with us." Wordy laughed as the rest of the guys laughed along with him.

"Hey boys, what did I miss?" Jules asked as she walked into the gym, water bottle in hand.

"I think the better question is, what did we miss?" Ed joked as Sam walked up behind her.

"Okay Jules, when did you have your first kiss?" Wordy asked as she froze in her step, Sam giving him a confused stare.

"Im not answering that question." She said shyly.

"Okay then, do you think a 6 year old could kiss a boy?" Ed jolted into the conversation.

"Uh, sure, where is this going? Are you guys writing a book or something?"

"No, Sarah is getting a bit of tongue action going in the 1st grade!" Ed joked as Wordy looked at him appalled.

"Gosh Guys. Thats sick." Jules replied. " I mean, I learned how to make out when I was 6 from watching my brothers on the couch with different girls every night!" Jules laughed as she thought back to the memories.

"Well they must have been pretty go-" Sam began, stopping mid sentence.

"Nice save Sam." Spike joked.

"Guys, I really dont know what to do." Wordy said frantically. "I dont want my daughter to have a boyfriend when she is 6! Shelly thinks its just a joke, or a crush, but Im worried!"

"Calm down you little daddy!" Jules yelled as Wordy began to flip out. "Its a little kid crush, I was a little girl once, I know what its like. Shelly is right. You'll see... Or.. I have an idea. How about you bring her in tomorrow, and I'll talk to her. I have a plan." Jules smiled, knowing how much she loved Wordy's daughters, and how much they loved playing with Jules' things and talking to her since she was the only girl, and they said they wanted to be girl cops just like her.

"Okay sure! I'll bring her. You better help me here Jules! Im begging you! She isnt going to listen to Shelly or me. Maybe you can talk some sense into her!" Wordy thanked Jules as they others laughed at his obsessive behavior of protecting his girls. From what? A crayon or stuffed animal?

*** Mall****

"Ugh, Im so sick of this." Jessica stated as she scrolled through the pages on her phone.

"What is it?"

"I keep getting texts from some weird number. I have no clue who it is."

"Jess, let me see that." Alexis reached for the phone. "Girl, these are a bit threatening don't you think? Have you showed these to anyone?"

"Nah, It's no big deal. It's probably just someone from school trying to see if I'll tell on them."

"I don't know. I mean, read this one." Alexis showed the screen. _Loving the videos, keep posting. _"Are they talking about the Lex&Jess show videos?"

"I guess. I mean, those are the only videos I post." Jessica sighed, now worrying about the strange texts.

"Jess!-."

"Stop it! Okay? I was just trying to let this pass over, its nothing, Im sure."

"Jess. No. Look!" Alexis held up the phone she still wrapped her hand around. A new text said: _You two look nice today._ "Jess! This person, he's here!" She whispered, trying to keep people from staring at the look on their faces.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Jessica jerked her purse from the table and Alexis followed behind her as they swung through the tables of the food court trying to find a way to get to where they knew they were safe.

Once they made it to the parking lot, as they walked by an alley behind the mall, Alexis spoke. "Jess! Do you have any clue who-."

"Hello ladies." A man, about 30 years old, approached them, placing his hands on both of their shoulders. With a gasp, they turned to face him as he tightened his grip. "You two, come with me." He jerked them, pushing them into the alley as he wrapped his hands over their mouths. "You're gonna keep quiet or I'll kill you both." The man kicked them to the ground, releasing a gun from his jacket and holding it at their eye level. Glancing at each other, tears fled from the girls eyes.

******* SRU to Mall*******

_Team One, Hot call. Gear up, Gear up._

"Great. What is it boss?" Spike asked as he prayed for a bomb.

"Witnesses saw a man abusing two teenage girls in an alley behind Northgate mall." Greg spoke as the report came in.

"Whoo!" Jules said as she knew this was her strength.

"Jules and teenage girls, no better match." Sam whispered as they ran to get their uniforms back on, and get geared up.

After only a few minutes the team was out at the trucks, ready to go.

On the way there, Greg and Ed gave out team commands.

"Sam, Jules. Find the victims. Two teenage girls, one brunette approximately 16 or 17 years old, one blonde approximately 15." Greg said as they turned towards the mall.

"Everyone else, we need all eyes on this mall. We have coppers searching the interior and exterior of the mall. You spot the subject, you do what you need to do." Ed commanded.

Pulling into the parking lot with great speed, Sam and Jules parked and jumped out of the truck, their weapons raised.

"Sarge, we have no eyes on the subject." Wordy stated as he, Lou, Spike, and Ed sweeped the interior and circled the exterior of the mall.

"Keep looking guys, he's around here."

"You have an ID yet?" Ed called out over the radio as they ran from the back of the mall. Greg was positioned in the security office of the mall which they had as command post.

"Yeah, I'm sending it through to your phone. The subject's name is Nick Deacon. He has two charges or sexual assault, and multiple charges for fraud, identity theft. He also has a restraining order from multiple victims." Greg explained, sending the file to Ed's phone.

"Sarge." Jules whispered into the radio, Sam by her side.

"Yeah Jules?"

"Two teenage girls, in the east parking lot. They're in the alley, both beaten. Want us to make an approach?"

"Jules, you go in. These two girls don't need any men around them at the moment. Stay armed, even though we know they aren't. Sam, serve as back up. Keep eyes in, but stay back." Greg commanded the rules and guidelines as they prepared to move in.

"Girls." Jules tepped forward, lookingback to Sam one more time. Sam nodded in reply, stepping back.

"Stay- Stay away from us." Jessica cried as she crawled in front of Alexis.

"No girls, its okay. Im a police officer. My name is Jules. Can you tell me your names?" Jules spoke softly, coming closer to the girls, they huddled close to the back of the alley.

"I'm Alexis, this is Jessica." Alexis groaned as she tried to sit up, bruises covered their faces, arms, and legs.

Jules got down on her knees beside the frightened girls. She could see that the older one, Jessica, was more frightened then Alexis. "Im going to get you out of here, I promise. It's going to be okay." She tried to help the girls stop crying. "I want to be able to get you to a safer place than here. But we can sit here for a few minutes." Alexis nodded as she felt pain running through her body. Jules got between the two girls, sitting on the dirty, cold alley ground, she spoke softly to them, to calm their nerves.

"Jules, you good? We can use Sam on the interiors." Greg asked as he heard nothing bit calming words from Jules.

"Yeah boss, Im good." She whispered as the girls had their heads rested on both her shoulders. "I can do this."

"Sam, east entrance. Meet up with Spike." Greg commanded as Sam looked back once more at Jules, and ran towards the door.

"Girls, can you tell me what happened?" Jules asked once they began to calm down, though Jessica's body still trembled against Jules' vest.

Alexis spoke up, "A man, Jess was getting weird texts. He said he saw our videos, our show online. Then he, I really don't know. He saw us here, so we ran. Then he just beat us up and he- he- hurt Jess, he had a gun, and he told me to not move while he hurt her."

"Jessica, did he hurt you?" Jules looked to the girl who tried to sit up, but her body trembled with so much fear that she broke down in tears with her head on Jules' chest.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jules said as she ran her hands on Jessica and Alexis' backs.

"So, are you two friends?" Jules asked.

"Well, yeah, but we are sisters. We- we don't- we dont have parents." Alexis explained.

"Its okay sweetie." Jules said softly as tears came to Alexis' eyes.

"She is all that I have. Our parents died a few months ago."

"Jules, the medics are here. East Side, right near you. You can take the girls there now, they both need to be checked out, they seem to have formed a trust for you. Stay with them." Greg spoke over the radio.

"Alexis, Jessica… The paramedics are here. Im going to take you to them now, but don't worry, I'll stay with you." Jules reassured them as she took their swollen hands and helped both of them to their feet, trying to keep Jessica closer to her as she new the amount of fear she was experiencing.

"I got a visual on our suspect!" Greg called over the radio as he watched the man sneak from the west side of the mall on the security videos.

"All units take west. The suspect is wearing dark jeans and a grey hoodie." Greg commanded as he saw his team appear in the video.

The man all of a sudden took a bolt for the parking lot once he saw Ed from afar.

"Team One! Suspect is moving into parking lot, heading East. Jules keep alert subject is coming towards your location." Greg continued.

"Sarge, Im on it. I have both girls. We are heading out of the alley." Jules replied.

All of a sudden the entire alley became hell. Trashcans flew from the other end as a shot fired. "Get down, get down!" Jules pushed the girls to the ground as she fell after them… unintentionally.

"Jules?! Jules?!" Greg yelled over the radio as he heard the shots, then no reply.

"Let her go! Go away!" Alexis screamed as the man ran towards her and reached for Jessica, she was fighting back as the man hit her on the back of the head and carried her through the alley and out the back. "Jules! Jules help!" Alexis yelled as she saw blood rushing from Jules' shoulder. She had been hit by the man's bullet. Alexis ripped Jules' headset from her ear and spoke into it. "Help! Help! Jules has been shot!"

"Who is this?" Greg asked, knowing it was one of the girls.

"Alexis Bunn. You have to help! The man came and took Jessica! He hurt her and took her away after he shot Jules!" Tears began to flood from Alexis' eyes. Jules started to come around. "What happened? Alexis, Jessica… Jessica?" Jules whispered as she saw the daylight that beamed over the tall building surrounding the alley.

"Stay still Jules. He shot your arm! Then he kidnapped Jessica!" Alexis yelled as Jules grabbed her shoulder, blood ran down her sleeve and along her vest.

"It's okay sweetie, Im going to be okay. I have to go find Jessica. I promise you I will find her." Jules tried to stand up, Alexis on the ground crying, she handed Jules her headset.

"Jules, are you okay?!" Greg asked frantically.

"He got my shoulder. Im good though. I can do it."

"Jules-."

"I got this Boss! Okay Alexis can you run?" Jules asked her as she saw how small Alexis was, she was sure that she wasn't a slug.

"Fastest in my class." Alexis said proudly through her tears.

"Okay, hold on to this strap, and don't let go. You have to run, we are going to find Jessica. I will tell you when you can let go." Jules told her, seeing she wasn't overly comfortable with the plan, but if it would help them find Jessica, she would do anything.

Alexis nodded. "Okay lets go." She took hold of the strap on the side of Jules' vest as Jules jerked her large gun in front of her. They picked up speed as they ran towards the street.

"All of Team One, take the North, he's in the alley. He has Jessica. Go! Go! Go!" Greg yelled as everyone ran towards the North exit of the mall. Jules and Alexis were in the lead.

Jules could see Nick holding Jessica to the ground, hitting her, as she was already unconscious.

"Jules, hold on." Sam whispered over the radio as he and the others ran up beside her, she handed off Alexis to Sam, "It's okay, he's my friend." Jules told the frightened teenager. She nodded as Sam jerked her over to the side.

Jules ran with her gun raised. The others ran to the opposite side of the alley to block him off. Sam waited with Alexis as she placed her head on his vest, crying, hoping her best friend would be okay.

"Don't Move! I said Don't Move!" Jules yelled as se came up behind Nick.

"I thought I dealt with you!" He yelled, pulling his gun out on her.

Bang, Bang.

Just as Nick fell to the ground, Jules jerked her gun back, the pain in her shoulder returning. Blood continued to seep through her shirt as she had no tended to her wound like she was trained to. She watched her team fly in and take the fallen subject.

Jules held onto her shoulder as she dropped to the ground beside Jessica.

"Jessica, Jessica sweetie, I'm here. I'll stay with you." Jules knelt next to the unconscious girl who had no one to turn to except for her little sister.

Sam just watched as Alexis kept her face planted in his vest. Wordy walked over to carry Jessica to the ambulance. Then Ed led Jules away.

Lou and Spike took over Nick. As the Inspector's and other cops came in to clear the scene, Greg walked over to meet up with Jules.

"Boss, Where are the girls?" Jules asked as Sam had already met up with her as she had her wound looked at by the medic.

"Jules." Greg began. "Jessica hasn't woken up. They took both of them to the hospital. I think you should go. You need to get that seen by a real doctor, and they need you. The paperwork can wait."

Jules nodded as the medics laid her back on the gurney once the wound was being flushed.

"Hey Jules." Sam called out.

She looked over to him.

"Nice shot. I'll check in on you in a bit."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam waved as she was placed into the ambulance, and watched as they drove off.

*****Hospital****

Jules knocked on the door to the double occupant room.

"Jules." Alexis ran to the door to greet her as she saw she had her arm in a sling. She then broke down in tears. "She isn't waking up. I need her!"

"Don't worry, she will. I saw the doctor on my way up here. She's just asleep. She is still very much alert though, nothing serious sweetie." Jules watched as Alexis sat in the chair in the corner of the room, tears flooding her palms.

"Jules, Im scared. If she doesn't live, I will have no one!"

"Don't worry, I wont let that happen." Jules looked to the clock, it was already 10 pm. "Come here." Jules reached out with her good arm to hug Alexis again. She sat down on the small couch in the room and signaled for Alexis to sit by her. She broke down in tears as she rested her head on Jules' shoulder.

As Alexis fell asleep, Jules stayed awake, and watched and waited. Then after about an hour and a half the silence of the room was broken.

"Lexi?" A voice came from the other side of the room.

Jules stood up, placing Alexis' head on the small pillow. She walked over to see Jessica whos eyes fluttered to see where she was.

"Hey Jessica, its me, Jules." Jules moved a piece of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, seeing Jules' arm in a sling.

"Yeah, What about you?"

"Yeah, sure. Where is Alexis?"

"Shes asleep right over there. Listen, Jessica, I talked to the doctor, I know what happened to you. I just wanted you to know that if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here." Jules reassured her as she used her good arm to pull the covers closer to Jessica.

She didn't reply, all she did was burst into tears. "Jules. I was so scared, and I was scared for Alexis." She reached up to take Jules' hand tightly in hers.

"Jessica, its going to be okay, I promise. I wont let that happen to you ever again. Do you want to talk about it?" Jules asked, knowing that talking about her problems had always helped her in the past.

"Actually, yeah." Jessica smiled as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

**BAHAHAHA. Okay. Im sorry. This is STILL only part 1 of this two part story… I think I made it a BIT to long :D hahahaha.**

**Review please!**


	2. Problems Part 2

**So, yall, I have an issue. I REALLY like the connection Jules has with the girls, and there are also a few more things I want to put into this… So its not a 2-shot.. ugh. I REALLY don't want to end this yet!!! Haha.**

**Enjoy.**

***Hospital****

Alexis continued to sleep silently on the small couch in the room as Jessica had woken up to find Jules there with her.

"Listen Jessica, I understand how hard something like this is. My mom died when I was about your age, and well--- What happened to you happened to me when I was only 17. I know how scared you must feel. It's a really hard thing to deal with. You feel violated, or like, you are being punished for nothing… nothing at all." Jules spoke with soft words at Jessica's bedside, while she sat near the foot of the bed, watching the fear smear across Jessica's face.

"This—This happened—to you?" Jessica saw the memories coming back to Jules.

"Yeah, I was at a party. I was never a really well behaved teenager, but I don't know. I think things got a little out of hand then. But you. You and your sister are strong. You two are completely alone, but somehow you find the brightest side of everything. I could never do that."

"What? You are amazing! I hope I become like you when I am older." Jessica spoke, watching the smile cross Jules' face.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep. I am going to stay right here with you girls." Jules reassured her.

"You don't have to. I mean that's not your job." Jessica sighed.

"No sweetie! That's my favorite part of my job. I meet amazing people like you and your sister. I am staying right here with you two." Jules smiled, stepping from the bed and pulling the covers tighter to Jessica.

"Thanks Jules." Jessica smiled as she closed her eyes.

Jules sat back down on the couch, placing Alexis beside her comfortably. She couldn't even fall asleep. She knew how rough the investigation would be for her. Though all the worrying was settled by one voice.

"Jules?" Someone whispered from the door, calling her from her daydreams.

"Sam, its past midnight." She whispered back as he headed into the room, seeing how Jules had managed to get the two frightened teens to go to sleep.

"Yeah, I don't care, how's your arm?" Sam sat in the chair close to her.

"The doctor said it would be swollen for a while. I have to keep it dressed and I have to take antibiotics to keep it from getting infected."

"Well, it's a good thing we decided to share your house, now I can keep an eye on you." Sam smiled, watching Jules stroke Alexis' hair as she slept soundly.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna stay here with these two. You can go ahead and head back to my place, and get a good night's sleep. I can't work tomorrow because of my arm, plus I have to go do the investigation. I may stop by the station tomorrow though, Wordy's daughter is coming by, I think I need to have a talk with her." Jules joked as Sam kissed her forehead.

"You know I still love you." Sam smiled as a sigh deepened into Jules' stare.

"Yes, you told me earlier. I love you too Sam, why don't you just go ahead back to my house."

"Bye Jules." He waved, smiling at the sight of Jules with the small teenager up next to her.

"Bye Sam." She giggled.

After another hour of watching the dark room stand still, Jules finally fell asleep. It was short-lived though. Two hours. The sun woke her, leaving the room bright, with the yellow paint reflecting the daylight.

Movements occurred in the front of the room. Jessica had raised her head to the light, as did Jules.

"Hey." Jules whispered.

"Good morning, you know, you didn't have to stay all night." Jessica smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to. Im going to need to go soon though, I have to deal with m investigation of what happened. I need to turn in my uniform and everything for the SIU. I promise I'm coming back though. I just need to get this over with." Jules explained as Alexis began to come around.

"Jules? You—You're here." Alexis smiled as she reached over to hug her.

"Yeah, and I'll be right back, I just need to get this over with." She smiled as she stood up, grabbing her bags. She then wrote down her number on a small notepad and placed it in Alexis' hand. "You call me when you need me. But I will be back the second I finish." Jules smiled, as Alexis jerked her into another hug.

1 hour. That's all it took for Jules' investigation to be cleared.. Jules explained her reasoning for shooting the subject, and then she explained all that she and Jessica had talked about. Then the hot topic came up. _2 underage girls living illegally with no legal guardian. _

****Courthouse****

"They must be put into the foster care system." A social worker stated as Jules sat before her, Greg, a lawyer and a judge.

"No! They cant! They have to stay together!" Jules begged, tears coming to her eyes.

"Jules calm down." Greg whispered.

"Well, until the older sibling is released from the hospital, this discussion will be put on hold." The judge spoke as everyone rose to their feet and headed out of the courthouse.

"Boss, Let me deal with this. I can take care of this. Those girls just need something easy right now. They went through a traumatic event, and they are both still really scared. Let me get back to them." Greg paused a Jules spoke in such a serious manner.

"Okay Jules, I'll let you deal with this. They really have formed a close bond and trust for you. Take care of this. Im giving you the rest of the week off so you're arm can heal. You should be able to get something figured out." Greg rested his hand on her good shoulder and then hugged her close.

"Thanks Sarge." Jules said as she walked towards her car.

*****SRU*****

"Hey Jules, how did it go?" Sam asked as he saw her walking into the station.

"Good, Im clear, now I have one week to figure out what to do about Jessica and Alexis.

"Its okay Jules, we can figure something out together." Sam said hugging her gently so I wouldn't hurt her arm.

"See Daddy! Jules can hug boys! Why cant I?" Wordy's 6 year old daughter Sarah fussed as she saw Jules pull away from Sam.

"Sweetheart, you are only 6." Wordy sighed as Sarah ran up to Jules.

"Jules are you okay?" Sarah asked as she saw Jules' arm bandaged, even though Jules had taken the sling off against the rules, as always.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sarah, but I think we need to have a little talk, come here." Jules said as she took Sarah's hand, leading her to her locker room.

As the heavy door slammed shut behind them, Jules placed Sarah on the counter so she was at eye level… which was still pretty short.

"Okay Sarah, so what's his name?" Jules said, trying to sound serious… but it wasn't working to well.

"Billy. He's 8!" She said proudly.

"Okay, so what's this thing of you being married?! I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Jules joked, still trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep! On the playground!!! It was like in a fairy tale!" She smiled.

"Oh wow! You got married before me? So, have you two kissed yet?"

"Im growing up that's why! And yep! We kissed! Twice now!"

"Gosh! I thought boys had cooties? Man, I have been holding out on Sam then! Listen, I know this may seem like the greatest thing in the world right now, but boys can end up being really mean. Not all of them, but when a boy kisses you and you are 2 years younger than him, he is just using you. Trust me sweetie. Just take care of yourself. You call me if you ever need me!" Jules said, pulling her into a hug.

Jules started walking to her door with her bag, and Sarah was beside her until all of a sudden she jerked at her shirt hem.

"Jules?"

"Whats up?"

"Is it okay if he kissed another girl? I mean, my friend says they are just friends, but the girl he kissed is 8 just like him." Sarah said, the proud look had dropped to a frown.

"Listen Sarah, you just stay away from him. Here, her is my number, and you call me if he ever hurts your feelings, kisses you, or teases you or anything not friendly." Jules smiled at her as she handed her a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks Jules." She smiled as she reached up to hug her waist.

"Sam, Im gonna head on back to the hospital to be with the girls, you wanna come now that you're off shift? I really want them to actually meet you." Jules said, walking from her locker room with Sarah running past her.

"Sure Jules, I would love to go. Let me get my things." Sam replied, watching her stand there in the hallway being approached by Wordy as he went to get his bags.

"So Jules, should I worry yet?" Wordy asked as he saw Sarah bummed.

"Nah, Wordy, we got this. Just a little girl drama. I'll deal with it. Tell Shelly not to worry about a thing. You two need to take care of the baby. I'll keep an eye out for Sarah and her husband." Jules joked, as Wordy thanked her.

"Okay Jules, ready to go?" Sam asked, carrying his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Bye Guys. See you soon!" Jules waved goodbye and they headed out to her jeep.

On the way back to the hospital, Jules shad a long, in-depth conversation about a plan she had thought up for Jessica and Alexis. She wanted Sam's opinion, but she wanted him to meet them just as much.

"Okay Sam, listen, both girls are very sensitive to guys. Earlier Jessica went to radiology and it was a man taking her down, and me and another girl nurse had to take her down instead. Both of them are scared, but Jessica—Jessica was raped, this is overly hard for her." Jules explained as they stepped off the elevator outside the girl's room. Sam nodded in reply to her instructions.

"Jessica? Alexis?" Jules whispered as she opened the door to their hospital room.

"Jules!" Alexis jumped from the chair and ran over to hug her.

"Hey Sweetie. Jessica, How are you feeling?"

"Im feeling better, just in a lot of pain." Jessica sighed, beginning to shake from Sam's presence.

"I want you two to meet Sam. He works with me. He is on the same team as I am. Alexis, you met Sam earlier right?" Jules spoke, reassuringly.

"Hey Sam. Yeah, I met you for a few minutes." Alexis said, shaking Sam's hand.

Jessica sat silently, then her eyes cutting over to see Jules, so she could see the fear in her eyes.

"Jessica, Sam is a good guy. I promise you, he wont hurt you. He does the same job I do, he works to help people." Jules whispered to her, walking towards her.

"Hey—Hey Sam." Jessica whispered.

Sam kept his distance. "Hey Jessica, I hope you can trust me as much as you trust Jules. I'm a cool guy, I promise." Sam let off a small joke, seeing a short smile pull at Jessica's lips.

"Girls, I need to talk to you two." Jules said as she sat down onto the small couch, Alexis jumping to sit down beside her. Jessica tried to crawl as close to the end of the bed, as Sam took the seat near the window. "Okay, so… I was doing the investigation today, and of course the topic of you two not having a guardian came up. Now, the social workers want you two in foster care, but I cant promise that you would be together." Tears began to roll down both of the girls cheeks. "Now, I wanted to know what you two thought of—well—coming to live with me until Jessica turns 18, or until you two feel safe enough to get a place of your own like you do now. I cant let you two go back out there alone. You could stay for as long as you want." Jules explained, as all of a sudden Alexis jumped to her feet, "Oh my Gosh Jules! That would be amazing! We could finally have lights for a whole month!" Alexis smiled, hugging Jules tightly with tears of joy rolling down her eyes. "Girls, there is one more thing though. Sam does live with me, we are roommates." She and Sam both sighed, hoping it wouldn't change their opinions. "I don't care! I like Sam! Sam is cool!" Alexis said, running and pulling Sam into a tight hug. "Thanks." Sam whispered to her, then all 3 of them looked over to Jessica for a response. "Sam why don't you and Alexis run to the cafeteria for a few minutes?" Jules prompted. "Yeah Sam! Let's go!" Alexis tugged at his arm, as he laughed with her.

The heavy door closed behind them.

"Jessica." Jules sighed, walking to the foot of the bed. All she did in response is look at her hands, her bruised palms.

"Jessica, I really want you two to live with me for a bit. I promise you, Sam will keep his distance as long as you need him to. He's a great guy. I just really want you two to have someone to look after you so bad things like this don't happen again."

"Thanks Jules." Jessica replied suddenly, a smile on her face.

"So you'll do it? You'll come with me?!" Jules said excitedly, wrapping her good arm around Jessica.

"Yeah, it will feel nice to be protected again." Jessica smiled, feeling safe now.

**Wow. I totally zoned out. This chapter sucked. Oh, but I decided this isn't a 2shot anymore. Its going to be at least a few more chapters! I'll update again…well… today.. :D review please!**


	3. Problems Part 3

**Helllooooo :D EEEEKKKK… okay so… some fellow flashpoint freak rabid fangirls… GOT TO MEET Spike, Wordy, and SAM!!!!!!! Today.. at the CTV openhouse.. I am majorly jealous :O haha. But I got to see a bunch of videos and pics… which rocked :D**

**Well. Thanks for the reviews… **

**Enjoy.**

Early the next morning, Sam and Jules were on there way back from the courthouse, heading to the hospital to talk with Jessica and Alexis.

Hearing Jules sniffle, Sam looked over to the drivers seat. "Jules, you okay?"

"O course I am Sam." Jules smiled, wiping away the few tears. "I'm just so happy I got signed as their guardian until Jessica turns 18."

"I know you are. You're going to be awesome. I'm sure they will love living with you, I sure do." Sam smiled, looking over at her as she smiled back.

"Yeah, I know you do. Especially since you started getting those nightmares and needed someone to sleep with." Jules joked. The car took a quick turn into the parking lot where Jules found an empty space. "Sam." She looked over to him. "I'm really glad you get to live at my house with me and the girls, it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I know it is, but I also know what these girls went through that day, and I know they will need time to be comfortable around me."

"Well, they will warm up to you in time, probably get even closer to you than me. Sam, I have never had any kind of 'motherly' role. I hope I don't totally suck at this." Jules began to worry.

"You'll do great Jules, don't worry." Sam spoke, guiding her off the elevator as they reached the floor the girls were on.

"Hey Girls!" Jules said excitedly, entering the hospital room.

"Jules! Sam!" Alexis ran to the door.

"Hey Alexis." Jules smiled, hugging her.

"Jules, I already told you that you two can call me Lexi." She said jokingly, watching the laughter from Sam.

"Okay, okay. Well, I have awesome news for you two." Jules smiled, stepping to the middle of the room, watching the excitement on both of the girls faces. "Im now your legal guardian."

"Yes! Oh my gosh! Yes!" Alexis jumped around, running up to Jules hugging her tightly, then apologizing that she forgot her shoulder was hurt.

"Thanks so much Jules, this really means a lot to both of us." Jessica said sweetly, climbing down from the bed to hug her. "And Sam, thanks for sharing the house with two more girls." She walked over to him, as he held his hand out for her to shake it, but instead, she jerked into a huge hug. A smile radiated from Sam, as he felt that he had accepted by someone he thought would never even want to talk to him. All he could do was smile at her, he couldn't even say a word. She looked up at him, watching how happy he was.

"Well you two, the doctor said you could go haome anytime Jessica, so… I guess we can get out of here. The social worker already gave me most of your things, so you don't have to worry about anything." Jules said, watching Jessica walk around the bed to gather her things.

"Yay! Let's go then!" Alexis jumped, grabbing the small bag she had, and running to the door beside Sam.

"Okay! Slow down!" Jules joked as she threw her keys to Sam.

"Last one to Jules' jeep is a rotten egg." Sam demanded, throwing the door past her and running to the elevator.

"Hey, no fair!" Alexis giggled, trying to catch up with him.

"Jessica, you don't even know how much that meant to Sam." Jules said, wrapping her arms around her.

"Yeah, Well, I thought about it, and there is no reason for me to be afraid of Sam. I mean, he's a cop, you aren't supposed to be afraid of cops."

"Yes, you're right, and I promise to you that Sam will do nothing more than protect you, just as I will." Jules led her to the door.

Once they got out to the parking lot, they already saw a bond between Sam and Alexis. They were fighting over who got there first.

"No, I said who got in Jules' jeep first." Sam said.

"Um no Sam, you definitely said who got to her jeep first!" Alexis sniped back. "And anyways, how could I get in? I don't have the keys!"

"Oh yeah." Sam sighed, as he got into the passenger seat, and Alexis got in the back and was soon joined by Jessica.

"Sam, do you need another time out?" Jules joked.

"No Jules, we're good." He laughed, along with Alexis and Jessica.

Arriving back at Jules house after a short 15 minute drive, the girls were filled angst, fear, and excitement.

"Girls, you get the guest bedroom. It's pretty big and it has it's own bathroom. I really hope you don't mind purple though." Jules sighed as it was quickly interrupted by Alexis screaming, "Ooh! Purple! I want to see!" She pushed through the door before it was completely unlocked.

"Second door on the right!" Jules yelled as Alexis ran through the hall to see it. "Ooh! Purrrpppllleee!!!" She smiled, dazzled eyed.

"Im guessing Sam sleeps with you." Jessica giggled, as Sam cut his eyes over to her from the other side of the room.

"Long story, I'll tell you sometime." Jules smiled, feeling the tight connection she had with Jessica.

"Great, I cant wait." Jessica laughed back as she walked into the guest room and placed her bag at the door.

The hours until nighttime passed quickly as the day was filled with the girls settling into their new environment.

It was only about an hour before midnight when Alexis fell asleep easily in the bed in the guest bedroom. It was the first time she had watched TV before bed since their parents had died. Jules had gone to check on her, and on her way out of the guest room she spotted Jessica sitting on the couch, watching the late night news.

"Hey." Jules spoke softly, trying not to startle her.

"Hey Jules." Jessica smiled back, turning down the television. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah Jessica, what's up?" Jules replied as she sat down beside the weary teenage girl on the couch.

"I just wanted to tell you thanks. I mean, I have never seen Alexis this happy since our parents died. I'm so happy here, with you. I mean, I barely know you, but I feel really close to you—And Sam."

"You sure are welcome Sweetie. I know, I barely know you two, but you feel like you're—like—my kids or something." Jules whispered, trying to keep from waking Alexis or Sam up. Sam had crashed in Jules' bed about an hour earlier.

Jessica leaned over to hug Jules and lingered. "Well—You feel like a mom to me now—I hope that's okay."

Jules bit her bottom lip trying to keep from crying, "Sweetheart, that's perfectly fine with me."

Jessica's face lit up when she knew Jules felt the same way as she did. "So… Where are you with Sam? I'm not really able to figure it out with you two, it's like you're hiding something."

"Oh no, you can tell?" Jules said suddenly, clenching her teeth.

"So you are hiding something! Tell me! Tell me all! I'm 17, I'm old enough to understand."

"Ugh, okay. Well, since me and Sam are on the same team at work, we aren't allowed to date."

"Well, that's lame."

"Yeah, I know. Um, but we tried it out, you know behind the scenes, then I got shot—long story—Then the boss found out about us dating when he realized why I hung around the station so much when I couldn't even work. After that, things were a bit strained between us. It was weird, so we decided to be roommates—and I think you see how that's turning out." Jules explained as Jessica giggled at Jules' entire relationship story.

"So what do you think you're going to do?"

"Gah, I have no clue. I mean, we told the boss we were just roommates, no more than that. I'm guessing he believed us considering we both still have our jobs. But, gosh, you don't know how hard it is to work with him and not be allowed to care for what he says or does! I mean look at him!" Jules felt like she was becoming like a friend to Jessica, acting like a teenager.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying." Jessica smiled, laughing at Jules' rant.

"Speaking of—him—I think I'm gonna go on to bed." Jules smiled, as she stood from the couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm goo, but thanks again. I think I'm going to go ahead to bed too. Good night." Jessica rose from the couch, walking over to hug Jules as she made her way to join Alexis in the Guest bedroom.

"Goodnight." Jules watched as they split down the hallway to the two different bedrooms.

Jules snuck into her bedroom where she grabbed her shorts and tank top for bed, made her way to the bathroom to change, and she reentered the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Jules?" Sam whispered as she pulled at the covers to get in bed.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"Oh, it's fine. So what have you been up to since I fell asleep?" Sam asked, rolling over to his side to see her sitting in bed, her head thrown up against the wall behind them.

"I was just talking with Jessica. She's such a great girl, I really hope I can help both of them get back on track. These past few months have been rough on them. I found out that the guy that was stalking them was at random. He had just found out that their parents had died, and used them as an easy target for a bit of entertainment. Its sick really. A grown man goes after teenagers. How disgusting." Jules ranted as she sank into the bed.

"It's okay, they are safe now. I'm sure you will figure out a way to help them, you always do." Sam reassured her, placing stroking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I told Jessica about—us. I mean, Sam, she's 17 and she has no one to gossip or talk to, or anything like that, stuff normal teenage girls talk about."

"What did you say to her?" Sam chuckled.

"I told her that we were just roommates."

"How about the part of—it not working out to well?"

"Oh, I told her that part too." Jules smiled as she rolled over on top of Sam, kissing him.

"Good, that's the best part." Sam kissed her back, then they fell asleep with Sam holding Jules tightly, her face buried into chest.

**Hope you liked it!! Reviews—I Love them!**


	4. Problems Part 4

**Thanks for all the reviews yall :D**

**Haha. Get ready to laugh, there are a few funny scenes in this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey Jess." Alexis whispered from her side of the bed, seeing Jessica begin to wake up.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"This is amazing, isn't it."

"Yeah, it really is. I cant believe Jules is actually giving us a place to live. She's our hero."

"Yeah, shes is really great isn't she, and Sam, he's cool too." Alexis giggled.

"I'm gonna go get some water, and see if Jules ad Sam are awake yet." Jessica spoke as she stood from the bed, glaring at the clock, which read 11:00 am. "Wow, we slept a long time." It wasn't their usual pattern to sleep for almost 12 hours. Alexis nodded as she placed her head back on the pillow.

Walking through the halls of Jules' house, the floor creaked as the house was silent. The door to Jules' bedroom was left wide open, and when Jessica walked by she paused at the sight.

Sam was holding her close, her face buried into his bare chest. He was stroking her hair as he kissed her neck at the rim of her tank top.

"Roommates? Uh huh. Yeah." Jessica joked as she got Sam's attention, Jules was still asleep.

"Yeah, it's not working to well." Sam laughed back as he sat up, placing Jules' head on the pillow.

"Well, sorry I bothered whatever you two are up to. Good morning though." Jessica giggled as an embarrassed look came across Sam's face.

"Oh no, I just got bored. I need to get up anyways. Laying here for a few hours awake does no one any good. So what do you want for breakfast?" Sam asked as he stood from the bed, wearing long pajama pants. He threw on the t-shirt he had on the nightstand, and began to head out of the room.

"Well, you managed to keep at least half of your clothes on." Jessica joked as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, aren't we great, we're well behaved." Sam joked back, opening the pantry.

"Oh yes."

"Hey, we have no food what so ever. Do you want to go to the grocery store with me before Jules wakes up? I hate when she goes now. Last time she went, she got in a fight with the meat guy and she pelted a raw pork chop at him. I'm not even sure she's allowed to go back." Sam asked, closing the empty pantry.

"Sure, but hold on. A fight? With the meat guy?"

"Yeah, she was still wearing her gear after work, and the butcher comes out there to put more packages out, and he was holding the knife still. Then he started saying how butchers were better than cops, and it ended with me making her sit in the shopping cart for the rest of the way through the store."

"Oh wow. That sounds exciting." Jessica burst out laughing, thinking of the sight of Jules riding in a shopping cart, ranting about how stupid meat packers were. "I'm gonna go see if Alexis went back to sleep."

She looked into the room to see that Alexis had dozed off, stretched across the entire bed. Jessica nodded as she walked into the room to get ready to go.

While in there, Alexis woke up momentarily and Jessica just had to tell her all that had happened that morning, and she left her in awe.

After only a few minutes, She and Sam returned to the kitchen where Sam grabbed his keys.

"Awe, So you do have a car!" Jessica laughed as they walked out to see Sam's Dodge Ram Truck.

"Yeah, my man truck." Sam chuckled back. "Hey, do you want to drive?"

"Sure Sam, thanks!" She answered excitedly, catching his keys midair.

*****Grocery Store*****

"Okay, buy what you and your sister like." Sam told her, grabbing almost every sugary thing he saw off the shelf. "Jules says I need to cut back, but what's she going to do to me? Flip me?"

"I don't know Sam, she is pretty strong."

"Oh well, the more sugar I eat, the bigger I will be."

"That's a good point, hey is that the meat guy over there?"

"Oh god yes. Run! He knows me, I'm the one that pulled her off of him!" Sam yelled as they jerked the cart down the opposite aisle.

*****The house*****

"Hey Lexi." Jules smiled, standing in the doorway to the guest bedroom.

"Oh, hey Jules. Apparently Jess and Sam went to the store." Alexis smiled as Jules cam and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, Sam doesn't trust me at the store anymore. Long story. I'm sure Sam already explained it to Jessica." Jules laughed.

"Gosh Jules!" Alexis giggled back. "So, I heard something about some kind of close sleeping, wanna share?"

"What? Oh um, yeah. Nothing serious. Sam is just a cuddly kind of guy, I don't know what happened." Jules studdered, looking around the room embarrassed. "So, um, what do you want to do today? I was going to run by the station once Sam and Jessica got back. We can all go. It's pretty cool."

"Oh My gosh! That would be awesome! Oh and By the way, nice way of changing the subject." Alexis snickered, as she watched Jules get up from the bed, walking to the door. "Oh well, we've done worse." Jules jerked from the door running into the kitchen as Alexis chased after her.

"Nice!" She laughed as she walked up for a hug from Jules.

"Girl, you don't even know how great it is to have a few girls in the house. I mean, Sam's great, but it gets tiring after a while."

"I love being here. You are me and Jess' hero."

All Jules could do was smile, as she wrapped her arms around her once again.

"Why don't you get ready, so we can go once they get back." Jules suggested as Alexis walked back into the bedroom.

****Grocery Store*****

"Sam! $270! What in the world!" Jessica yelled at him, watching the check out clerk laugh at every box of candy and chocolate. "You bought over $200 worth of candy! Jules is going to kill you!"

"No, wait, uh uh uh! See I bought her something! These things." Sam raised a box of tampons. "I don't really understand them—but I bought them!"

"Put those down Sam! Are you serious? Tampons? Um, okay. Wow. She's going to be so proud." Jessica laughed as she watched people stare at them.

They headed back out the car and finished unloading the groceries.

*****The House*****

"We're back!" Sam announced as they walked into the house.

"Great, did you buy any food?" Jules asked, walking towards the kitchen, her jacket in her hand. When Sam approached her, he kissed her quickly, then jerked back to what he was doing.

"I saw that." Jessica laughed as she walked through the door carrying bags of groceries.

"Um Sam. What did you buy?" Jules fumbled through the bags of candy, aimlessly looking for real food. "Sam! I thought you would actually buy things that are useful, like soup and you know, healthy foods!"

"Oh, he went shopping all right." Jessica joked as she threw the box of tampons at Jules.

"Awe, thanks Sam. That's so damn nice of you." She said, then pelting the box at his head.

"Hey! I was doing a nice thing!"

Jules sighed as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Sam, I'm taking the girls to the station, wanna come with us?"

"Sure." Sam threw the bags of candy into the pantry as Jules took the girls out her jeep.

"Hey Jules, do you know who is on shift right now?" Sam asked as Jules drove down the street with Alexis and Jessica in the backseat.

"Um, Im guessing Team 3 is on, but I know that Greg and Ed are here today for the Team Sergeant and Team Leader meetings. Some of the others might be working out too."

Sam nodded in reply as the entered the SRU parking lot.

"Jules!" Ed yelled from the entrance to the guy's locker room, turning around to greet the group. "And Sam of course. How you doin?"

"Great! Ed, I want you to meet Jessica and Alexis." Jules pulled them forward.

"Oh yes, I remember you two." Ed pulled them close to him, whispering, "Listen, if these two ever start to gross you out, you come tell me alright?"

The girls laughed as Jules gently punched Ed's chest.

"So Sam, are you taking more days off or are you coming back when scheduled?" Ed asked, fumbling the files he held in his hand.

"Im going to come on back. Jules is taking more days off though, for her shoulder. But, Im excited to get back into the swing of things. I mean, I love days off, but I start feeling lazy after a while."

"Are you sure it isn't the candy and sugar?" Jessica joked.

"Yeah! I like this girl!" Ed said, high-fiving Jessica.

"Sam, can you go unload my Remmy? I never came back and did that. I'm sure its still in our truck. I'm gonna go take the girls to see my locker room, then if Team three is out, we can show them the gear and supply rooms." Jules asked, watching Ed wave goodbye.

"Sure Jules, you three have fun. Is that all you need me to do?"

"Um, I think. Wait, did you ever get my vest back? For some reason every time I get shot the SIU always steals mine." Jules sighed.

"Yeah, I'll go find it. I'll see if Greg got it for you."

"Thanks." She waved as she led the girls into her locker room.

"Woah." The girls stopped in their tracks.

"Its not that exciting, but its like my hiding place considering the guys aren't allowed to come in here."

"Jules, its awesome!" Alexis jumped as she saw the huge mirror and rows of lockers occupied by one person.

They stayed in there for only a few minutes, then Jules led them out to the gear rooms in the garage.

"Hey Sam." She spoke as she saw him unloading her gun.

"How was the locker room?"

"It was amazing!" Jessica stepped forward towards Sam.

"Oh yeah Jules, I found your vest." Sam pointed to the fenced wall where all the vests hung.

"Awe Jules, yours is so small!" Alexis joked as she observed the size and style difference from Jules' to the rest of the guys' vests.

"Oh hush." Jules giggled, "Awe, that's attractive." She pulled at the shoulder of it, looking at the stain from where she was shot.

"No, I think it brings a kind of flair to it Jules!" Sam joked.

"Sam, are you finished? None of the other guys are here. Maybe we should go ahead back home."

"Yeah Jules, Im done." Sam answered as they headed back out to the parking lot.

**Hope you liked it :D**

**Im starting the next chapter right now!! It will be up by tonight :D**

**Review please!**


	5. Problems Part 5

**Reviews! Yay! –Flashpoint Happy Dance- This is a really short, one subject chapter.**

**I own nothing ): Sadly…**

**Enjoy.**

That night after dinner, Jules knew there was a topic she needed to ask the girls about, and she had no clue what the answer would be. Sam offered to help her with the discussion and she surprisingly took up his offer.

"Girls?" She asked as she walked into the dark living room where the two teenagers were watching the new episode of Grey's Anatomy.

"Yeah Jules?" Jessica asked as she turned down the television.

"We were wondering if we could ask you about something." Sam followed tight behind Jules as they sat down on the adjacent couch.

"Sure, Shoot." Alexis answered quickly.

"Well, I know that once your parents passed away, you were on your own, and you were hiding. Now—I was just wondering if you still got to go to school after that." Jules asked quietly.

Jessica sighed, "We tried—for a few days—then once the whole thing about or parents got our, we hid. We couldn't let the school officials find us, because we knew they would send a social worker out to find us. Which they did—Once we had already ran away."

"I see." Jules felt plundered by information. "Now—how would you feel about going back—Jessica, you could graduate from high school. You could go very far in life. You're a senior, and Alexis, this is your first year of high school—these four years should be a time for you to learn about things, not just school wise, I mean, you could go to prom and high school parties, and just get your life back on track."

"Jules." Alexis smiled. "I want to go back. I don't know about Jess, but I—I'm ready." She rose from the couch and ran across the room to hug Jules, then Sam.

"Jessica?" Jules asked, looking at her just gazing at the wall, then her hands, then she finally moved her focus to Jules, Sam, and Alexis. She nodded, "I'll go. I need to. I need to do this for my parents, they wanted us to graduate and go to college. I also need to get back to working, maybe now I can get a job that's worth something since I have a legal guardian."

"That's great! Of course, I can help you find a good job. I'm just glad you two can get back into school. You only have a semester to take. You can do it." Jules said excitedly as she and Sam hugged the girls.

"I have more good news." Sam spoke up. "You know the monthly drug searches at schools? Well, guess who was assigned to your new school?"

"Oh my gosh! You and Jules?" Alexis jumped to her feet.

"Yep, and we already know all of the administration over there. So, you will be well known." Jules smiled, as she and Sam watched how excited the girls were.

**Okay, okay…. I know. It was a EXTREMELY short chapter. Oh well. I didn't want to put two subjects in here, so Im gonna add more chapters tonight!!!! Review Please!**


	6. Problems Part 6

**EEEEKKKK!!! I have LOVED this weekend… its been a true Flashpoint Freak Rabid Fan Girl weekend! :D **

**Enjoy!**

The next Monday morning…

The alarm went off on the clock that rested on Jules' bedside table. However, Sam was the only one to wake up.

"Okay, I'm officially putting this thing on my side of the bed." Sam spoke to himself as he had to clim bovver Jules to get it to shut off.

"Sam? What are you doing!?" Alexis asked as she saw Sam lying on top of Jules, as she walked past the room on the way to the kitchen.

"Um, trust me, this isn't as bad as it looks. I was just trying to turn off the alarm." Sam whispered as he fumbled for the off switch, still leaning over Jules.

"Sam, what the hell!" Jules' eyes quickly widen as she woke up to his arm pressing down on her chest.

"Oh sorry." He leaned his head down and kissed her forehead. "We need to get up Jules, stop being so lazy, gosh!"

"Oh yeah, Im the lazy one." Jules joked as she got out of the bed, "Hey Lexi, good morning. Are you ready for your first day back at school?"

"Yeah, Im really excited! Jess is getting ready, I think she is a bit nervous."

"Well, that's okay. Sometimes nerves are a good thing, they help you point out problems in your life, and then help you to fix them." Jules spoke seriously, picking out clothes for the day.

"Ooh! You should wear that! The guys at work would be all over you! It's really pretty!" Alexis smiled, seeing Jules push right past a black and silver top hanging next to a jean mini-skirt.

"I already have one of the guys all over me—Sam! Literally! But do you really like it? I always thought it would make me look pregnant!" Jules laughed as she ripped the shirt and skirt from the hangers and threw it onto the bed.

"Pregnant? Are you kidding me!? It's adorable! Come on Jules, live a little. I mean, five minutes after you get to work you put on grey pants!" Alexis said, watching Jules contemplate on what to wear.

"Ugh, okay! I'll try it out. Just do me a favor, keep Sam out in the kitchen until I'm ready."

"Yay! I'm on it!" Alexis skipped out of Jules' bedroom.

"Sam! How's Mr. Braddock today?" Alexis joked as she saw Jessica walk into the kitchen behind her.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked, trying to figure out why she was acting to sweet and innocent.

"Oh nothing." Alexis said, reaching into the freezer to grab an ice cube.

"What are you doing?! AHHH!!!" Sam yelled as she dropped about 3 ice cubes into the neck of his shirt.

"Dance monkey Dance!" Alexis yelled as Sam bopped around the kitchen.

"Wow Sam, Jules never told us you could dance!" Jessica laughed as she dove out of the way of Sam.

"Oh he can." Jules giggled as she walked out into the kitchen, Sam froze.

"Woah Jules, you look—really pretty." Sam gawked as she rolled her eyes and continued to make her way to the other side of the counter to get her Blackberry from her purse.

"I told you it was pretty!" Alexis said proudly.

"Thanks Lexi." Jules smiled, "So, you three ready to go? Im ready for my first day back at work!"

"Yeah Jules, we're ready." Jessica sighed, almost shaking in her shoes, though Alexis was already out the door.

"Okay, Im ready!" Sam yelled as he ran in and out of the bedroom in a flash. Before Jules could reply, he was in the car.

"Hey Jessica, are you okay?" Jules asked her as they were the only one's still in the house.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Alexis is so excited, I don't know why Im so scared."

"Sweetheart, you went through something really rough. When something like being raped happens to you, its really hard to overcome. You have to try to find things that can help you push past it. You know how I told you what happened to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone. I had to go back to school the next day. It was the worst feeling in the world to have people staring at you after some guy told them a completely different story than you remembered." Jules pulled her into a hug. "That isn't what happened to you though. You have people that know the true story. That's why I'm here. I understand how you feel. So, I want you to go today, and just look past the other kids at school, and focus on why you are there. I wanted you to have this." Jules smiled, pulling away from Jessica to hand her a Blackberry she had gotten from Greg. "Offical SRU gear."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Jules." Jessica pulled her back into a tight hug.

"I want you to be able to talk to one of us at anytime you or your sister need to."

"Thanks Jules. You really are amazing. I think I can do this now. Let's go." Jessica smiled, grabbing her book bag off the floor and following Jules to the car.

*******School*******

"Hello, I am here to speak with Principal Dubose." Jules said as they entered the main office. Sam stood next to her as Alexis and Jessica sat down on the couches near the door.

"Constables! So great to see you, I got your papers filled out for the two young ladies." The young woman stepped out of her office, greeting both Sam and Jules with a handshake.

"Were both great, I would like you to meet the two sisters, Alexis and Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." The principal smiled, shaking both the girls hands. "I have your schedules right here, and here are some maps to help you find your way around this place. I hope you find our school a happy and safe place to be."

"Thank you." They both answered as they watched the principal walk away.

"Okay you two, I hope you have a great first day back. I want you to call either me or Sam for anything you need, even if you just want to talk. I'll have my phone all day,a nd so will Sam." Jules smiled, hugging both of them. "I love both of you like you are my own kids."

"Well, we love you too Jules." Alexis spoke as they both pulled her into a hug. Sam looked lonely as Alexis said, "Oh Sam! We love you too!" Sam smiled as he joined in on the hug.

"Bye girls." Jules smiled as she and Sam watched them make their way down the hall to their first class.

*****SRU******

"Hey Thing 1 and Thing 2." Ed joked as he observed how close Sam and Jules were when walking into the station.

"I think you mean Sierra 1 and Sierra 2. Im sierra 1." Jules corrected him.

"Nice clothes Jules, New look? So, how have you two's morning been?"

"We just took the girls to their first day back at school. It was a bit rough on Jessica, but Alexis decided to make the best of it and tell me what to wear this morning."

"Hey Jules you ready for your—Holy crap!" Greg looked up from his file and spilled the coffee he had, all over him. "You look—like a girl!"

"Awe thanks Boss, what was I all these years? A duck?"

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way Jules, you look really pretty."

"Uh huh. Well, Im going to go change into my duck gear while you guys help Greg from getting burned again." Jules joked as she walked into her locker room.

After only about 10 minutes the team met up in the briefing room.

"Okay Boys."

"Excuse me." Jules paused him.

"And Duck." Greg corrected himself. "Today we are doing our lovely monthly drug searches. I know you are all filled with excitement to go watch teenagers stare at you while you search their classroom. The K9 unit is going to go with you guys, just to get an extra nose in there. Wordy, Spike, Lou you have West High. Sam, Jules, you take East. Eddie, you and I will cover both Ellis and St. Michael's. Let's go team."

Everyone exited the briefing room, heading towards the garage to get geared up for the day.

"East High." Jules smiled to Sam. "Sounds like the girl's go to the High School Musical School, great."

"Oh well. Hey, maybe we will see them today." Sam replied, loading his vest.

"Yeah, maybe." Jules said excitedly, wuickly zipping up her vest and throwing her Blackberry in the pocket.

Everyone drove off to their designated school.

*******East High School*****

"K9 Unit?" Sam asked as they saw two standard police officers standing outside a white Suburban.

"Yes Sir." The man opened the door to let the dog down from the truck.

"Canine take west side, we'll take the rest." Jules commanded, as she grabbed their guns and kits from the back of the large black SUV. The police nodded as they headed in with the dogs.

"You ready yet Sam?" Jules asked, closing the back of the truck.

"Yep, lets go."

"Nice to see you again, Constables." Principal Dubose came into the hallway. "I see you sent canine down to the west. I had one favor to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" Jules asked, letting her gun drop to her side as it hung around her on a long strap.

"Well, we have the Department of Motor Vehicles here today talking about drugs and driving while doing drugs. Do you think there is any way you two could talk for even just a few minutes about the charges or a few facts about narcotics?"

"Sure we can, I personally would love to." Jules answered, smiling at the young woman.

"Me too. I love narcotics." Sam answered, the Principal coming alert and staring at him, concerned. "Hey, what! No I didn't mean it like that!" Sam caught himself, and both Jules and the Principal just had to laugh.

"Well, all the students are in the gym right now. We can head on over there, I think the DMV should be done anytime now." Principal Dubose smiled as they walked across the campus and entered the building where the gym was located.

Sam and Jules waited in the lobby while the Principal went to see how much longer the DMV would be.

"Sam, what do you think Alexis and Jessica will think about us being here?"

"Ehh, I don't know, they'll be fine. By the way, I like the glitter." Sam commented, causing her to grab her ponytail.

"Sam, its just a hair bow with rhinestones on it. It's not glitter."

"Well, I like it. Oh and, you do make a cute duck." He chuckled as she punch his chest lightly.

"Don't Sam. Not here."

"Fine, Fine. I wonder how the girls first day back is going?" Sam tried to change the subject before he got too in-depth into the conversation.

"I guess we're about to find out, I hope they don't kill us for doing this."

"They wont Jules." Sam smiled as the Principal approached them.

"Okay you two, you can wait right over there at the doorway and I'll introduce you once the DMV says their last few words."

Walking up to the doors to the gym, both Sam and Jules' eyes wondered around, looking for Alexis and Jessica.

"Hey Jules, there's Jessica." Sam whispered, as she followed his stare to the girl sitting alone.

"Awe, I hope shes okay." Jules watched as Jessica sat, staring at the phone Jules had given her.

"Where the hell is Lexi?" Jules jerked at Sam, as she continued to look for her. "Oh well, maybe we'll see her once we go in."

"Yeah."

"Students and Teachers. Thank you for your patience with our introduction of the new Drive against drugs campaign. I have an exciting guest for you now. You may have seen these two wondering around campus, or maybe you saw them standing behind you hooking handcuffs, I hope not. So, I would like to introduce to you Constable Julianna Callaghan and Constable Sam Braddock of the Police Strategic Response Unit."

Jessica's eyes went straight from the phone to the stage as she saw both Jules and Sam step forward.

Alexis didn't even pay attention to who or what was happening down in the center of the gym, as she was preoccupied with the group of students she had met.

When they both stepped up to the podium, a sudden kid called out "Yeah baby!"

Jules took the opportunity to show her true duck skills, "Sit down, and Shut your mouth!!!"

"Oohs" came from the crowd as the kid sank back down onto the bleachers, at the moment Jules felt the urge to give off a loud "Quack" but held back the urge as the kids settled.

"We are here to talk to you today about narcotics." Sam spoke, "Now, can anyone tell us what nar-." Sam paused. "Jules, I think I found her." Jules focused on what Sam was staring at, as he finished his question to the crowd.

"Oh my god." Jules whispered as they tried to keep the focus onto Sam's discussion other than what Jules was staring at. She looked across the gym to see Alexis—in a boy's lap—her lips connected to his.

Jules took the quick reflex of grabbing the microphone from Sam and yelling, "What the heck?! Alexis!" The whole gym paused. Alexis ripped away from the guy so quickly, she almost fell off the bleachers. She sank down between the sets of bleachers as she watched Jules' disgusted stare.

"Jules, wow." Sam jerked the microphone back from her. The whole gym shook with laughter. Then all of a sudden her phone vibrated in the front pocket of her vest, jerking it out she noticed she had a text message from Jessica. _Nice one Jules. _

Jules looked up to watch Jessica, as she replied, _My bad :/ Are you okay?_

Another text message arrived only moments later. _No._

This brought tears to Jules' eyes, as she just watched as Sam finished up the speech.

"Any questions?" Sam asked before they left to get back to work.

A boy, probably 15 or 16, raised his hand.

"You, over there." Sam called on him.

"Yeah, I have a question, Are you dating the chick?" All eyes went to Sam and Jules as they looked to each other, then back at the crowd.

"Okay, next question." Sam skipped along.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" The kid called out.

"Well, you know what!" Another quack moment came on, but instead she sighed. "No. We don't. We're Roommates." More "oohs" came from the crowd.

"Thank you for listening to this interesting speech about narcotics, we'll be on campus until the end of the school day if you have any questions." Sam sighed as he pulled Jules by her vest off the stage. "That was professional." Sam said in a jerky tone.

"Sam, this is rough. Jessica is over there all alone, texting me. While Alexis is sucking face with some guy she met about an hour ago!"

"That does seem a bit weird, huh?"

"Alexis!" Jules called out as she spotted her trying to sneak by. "I'm a sniper, I can spot small things in big crowds. Who in the world were you chewing on in there?!"

"Jules! You make it sound so much worse than it really was! It was a guy. Big whoop!" Alexis complained as she jerked away from Jules' tight grip.

"Whatever. Just go back to class." She sighed as she let the embarrassed teen go follow her new friends.

"Jules." A voice whispered from behind them.

She and Sam both turned around. "Oh Jessica." Jules walked towards her as tears began to flood from Jessica's eyes.

"It's so hard. I'm too scared. Every time a guy teacher gets near me I want to scream for help. Every time a boy walks by me in the hall, I want someone to appear out of nowhere and make sure they wont touch me." Jessica cried softly, whispering so only Jules could hear. "What do I do?" She asked as Jules wrapped her arms tightly around her, her gun and vest pushing firmly against her.

"You persevere. Facing the problems in your life, may help you through this. Sweetheart, Nothing will completely erase these fears of yours, but moving forward may. I mean look at this, I had that awful fear of guys for years after what happened to me. Now, I go for days without seeing girls, until now that I have you two to talk to. But, you see what I'm saying. If I didn't try to push past the fear, I would not be where I am today." Jules smiled, pulling Jessica tighter.

"Thanks Jules, you do always know how to make me feel better. I think—I'm gonna back to class." Jessica Smiled, feeling protected by Jules, and Sam who watched over the conversation, but didn't hear a word.

"Well, me and Sam are going to be here all day doing drug searches. So, I might see you around."

"Bye Jules." Jessica smiled, "I love you. Thank you for all you do for me and my sister."

"Jessica, I love you girls like the daughters I never had, or well, haven't had, not going to have, I really don't know yet, but you two have made me so much stronger, you don't even know."

Jessica hugged her once more, then Sam patted her on the back. Heading back to class, she took one more look back.

"Jules."

"Yeah Sam?"

"You really are a hero, you know that?"

Jules dove her face into Sam's vest, tears rolling down her cheeks, she grasped tightly onto the thick pockets, feeling Sam wrap his protective arms around her.

**Hehehe, I kinda liked this chapter. Review Please!!! I hope you liked it! :D**


	7. Problems Part 7

**Im glad you people liked the last chapter :D I actually kinda liked it for once :D**

**This chapter kinda leads straight from the last.**

**Enjoy.**

"Gym's clear Sam." Jules called out over the radio from the over side of the gym.

"Copy."

"Where to next?" She asked, catching up to him at the doors.

"The lunch bell is about to ring. Let's clear the cafeteria. We may find something with all those kids in there." Sam suggested, opening the door for her.

The lunch bell sounded.

As Sam and Jules walked around the cafeteria aimlessly, not saying anything, and keeping to themselves, all you could hear was _What are they still doing here? _Or _Help me hide my stash!_

"Gah, this reminds me of my high school days. One time my friend had a stash, and the dogs came in. Then, somehow it was my stash, and my friend was gone." Jules began her story as she and Sam took a break, just standing near the doors watching the curious students.

"Nice, what happened then?"

"I met Greg Parker."

"Oh. Wow. That's a great way to meet your boss."

"Yeah, I know."

"Jules!" A voice called out from behind them, causing both to turn around.

"Oh hey Jessica." Jules smiled as she saw her approaching them with another girl.

"Katie, this is Jules. She's my foster mom. And this—this is Sam, he's my foster, um. Foster—Boyfriend?" Both girls giggled.

"Well, its nice to meet you Katie." Jules smiled, shaking Katie's hand.

"This is a really cool thing you guys do! This must seem easy compared to what you usually do!" Katie commented.

"Yeah, you would think it would be, but kids these days." Sam shook his head, sighing with laughter.

"Have you busted anyone yet?" Jessica asked, showing Jules how meeting one new friend had totally turned her day around.

"Yeah, two Sophomores, both with cocaine. Fun." Jules laughed as she reached down to fix the gun on her leg.

"You two must get so tired of caring those around! I could never do that job!" Katie said.

Sam responded, "You would think so, but really, after all the workouts, it really isn't that bad. Jules here as to carry a bigger gun than I do, plus she has more gear to carry."

"Lucky me. So Jessica, have you seen Alexis?" Jules asked, wondering where on earth the loosely knit teenager had wondered off to.

"Yeah, she's over there." Jessica joked, pointing to Alexis who was again kissing the same boy Jules had embarrassed her in front of earlier.

"Jessica, we need to take care of something. I guess we'll see you later. It was really nice meeting you Katie." Jules said, hugging Jessica goodbye.

"Bye Jules! Bye Sam!" Jessica called out as they charged over to Alexis' table.

"Hey guys. The cops are coming." A random boy at the table Alexis sat at whispered.

'What?" Alexis asked pulling her lips away from another guy's.

"Oh Alexis!" Jules said sweetly, walking up behind her and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Can we help you?" A boy asked. Both Sam and Jules knew something was about to go down.

"What is that smell?" Jules asked, knowing she smelled crack. "I think—Its you!" She said, directed towards the kid that Alexis had been clinging on to all morning.

"Come on Son, get up." Sam jerked the boy from the seat.

"Sam, Jules—Don't to this!" Alexis complained out of embarrassment.

"Alexis, you're not going to be making out with crack-heads." Jules jerked, pulling Alexis to her side.

"Yo. Do you know these cops?" Another boy raised to his feet.

"Why yes she does. Hi, Im her foster mom, and this is my friend." Jules said proudly, almost trying to confuse the kid.

"Got a half pound." Sam called over as he lifted bags from the boys pockets. "Wow, someone is a real winner to carry this around their school."

"Man, lets go sexy." Another boy said to Alexis, trying to pull her away from Jules.

By now, all eyes in the cafeteria were focused on what was happening.

"Woah, sir, what did you just call her?"

"Jules, stop." Alexis sighed.

"No, excuse me, What did you just call her?!"

"Man, I didn't say anything."

"Excuse me, A- Im not a man, Im a duck. B- The hell you did say something." Jules took a plunge to the ground, rolling on top of the kid, as he hit her back. "Don't mess with the duck." Jules yelled as she rose to her feet, one boot stabbing the boy's chest. The guns he had hanging at her side all day was now pointed directly at the kid's head. Sam charged around the table to pull her back.

"Damn girl." The boys laughed as they saw their friend's ass whooped by a girl.

"Jules!" Alexis ran off crying as Jules chased after her, leaving Sam to handle the boy with the cocaine.

"Alexis! Alexis come back!" Jules called out, losing track of her.

The canine police walked into the cafeteria to retrieve the boy. _Jason Parks._

"Jules? Jules where are you?" Sam called out through the halls. He finally spotted someone dressed in black and grey, scrunched on the floor. "Jules?"

"I cant find her. She ran off, probably wont ever come back home now." Jules began to cry, but tried to conceal the tears just incase a student were to spot her.

"Its okay Jules, she'll come out sometime. You were doing your job, a kid cant change that." Sam sat on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, but we were all teenagers once. We know how embarrassing that must have been for her."

"Jules, you were protecting her. A few more hours with that boy, and we could have a drug addicted teen on our hands."

"I think we already have a problem teen on our hands Sam. She acts just like I did in high school."

"Well, if she turns out to be half as good as you, she will get very far in life." Sam replied, kissing Jules' forehead, then helping her to her feet. "What do you say we get out of here? We already cleared the whole school."

"What about Ale-."

"Jules, give her time." Sam placed his hand on her shoulder as she sighed, wiping away the tears, "Let's go then."

******SRU*******

"Sam, Jules. You get anything today?" Greg asked from his podium, looking over the team.

"Yeah, we got 'em." Sam answered, watching Jules sit next to him with a depressed look on her face.

"Okay team, you can go for the day. Good job." Greg watched as everyone headed out of the room, "Jules?"

"Oh god, why?" She thought to herself, pausing in her steps.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked, with her alone in the briefing room.

"Yeah Boss." She paused for a second, "No."

"Jules, I know that trying to force work in with taking care of two older kids can be hard, but you can do it. That is one reason I haven't said anything about Sam. He's helping you out Jules, and together, you two can do this. You are giving those girls the best opportunity to have a good future, and it's now up to them to accept that opportunity. You are just there to guide them. I have faith in you Jules." Greg smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks Sarge." She smiled back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You can go." He patted her on the back as they exited the briefing room.

******Jules' house*******

"Hey Jules! Hey Sam!" Jessica said excitedly as she skipped into the house after getting off the bus.

"Hey Jessica." Sam came out to greet her.

"Where's Jules?"

"It was a rough day for her, she's taking a nap. Where is your sister?"

"Sam, I have no clue. She wasn't in her last class today after what happened after lunch, but trust me, don't worry, she will come back."

"Okay, that's what I told Jules." Sam hugged Jessica as she threw her bag on the floor.

"Oh Sam! Katie wanted to know if I could go hang out at her house tonight, and maybe sleep over then just ride with her to school tomorrow! Can I? Can I?!" Jessica jumped up and down.

"Okay, sure. Just promise that you'll get your homework done, and get some sleep." Sam gave in.

"I already did it! On the bus!"

"Good job, Jules will be proud."

"Hey Jessica, how are you doin?" Jules walked out of her bedroom, her make up smeared as she still had her uniform shirt and pants on.

"Great! Katie wants me to come to her house tonight!"

"That's great sweetie! Im glad your day got better, I'm guessing you didn't find your sister." Jules hugged her.

"No, but like I told Sam, she will come around eventually. She has always been a bit outgoing, but sooner or later she will come back. Don't you worry."

"Okay, I guess. Well, you go have fun sweetie. Jules smiled as she watched the excited girl bop out to the car after goodbye hugs.

"Well Jules, it looks like we have the house to ourselves for the night." Sam smiled, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah, I guess. I still wish we knew where Alexis was." Jules sighed as she placed her face in his chest.

"Yeah, but we'll see if she comes home. She might just be hanging around school late. Don't worry Jules, she'll be fine. I'm gonna get started on dinner. Is pasta okay?"

"Yeah, that's good." She smiled, walking over to the couch to watch tv.

After about 20 minutes Sam had finished cooking and he and Jules sat down in front of the television for a simple dinner together.

"Gosh, Im really tired." Jules complained as she stood up from the couch, carrying her empty bowl back to the sink in the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too." Sam replied, following after her.

"Sam." She turned to face him, "She's still not home and its dark out."

"Jules, she is 15. She's old enough to get home. If we go after her, she will just be even more embarrassed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, Im gonna go get changed for bed. What about you?"

"Maybe we could sleep on the couch just incase she comes home tonight, we will hear her." Sam suggested.

"Or—We could hang out on the couch." She smiled flirtingly, pulling his hand into the living room. "We haven't hung out in a while."

"Yeah, we haven't."

Jules ripped Sam's shirt over his head as he did hers. Leaning over her, kissing her passionately she whispered to him, "You know this whole roommate thing is really fucked up right?"

"Yeah, I know." He snickered, rolling beside her.

After hours on 'hanging out', Jules had fallen asleep after the long day they had, as Sam laid wide awake staring at the black screen of the television, then glancing to the clock. It read 2:25 am. As Sam rolled over on the couch to place another blanket over Jules, the front door creaked open. She was back.

**Hope you guys like it :D Im starting the next chapter right now!!! Review please!**


	8. Problems Part 8

**Hope you're liking the Fanfic :D **

**This isn't the most exciting or funny chapter, its actually a bit sad… But… **

**Enjoy.**

Alexis slid through the door, thinking Sam and Jules were in bed.

"Alexis." Sam stood up from the couch. "Where the hell have you been?!"

She didn't reply, just stared. Then answered, "You wanna—put some clothes on?"

He noticed he was standing in his boxers until he ripped a blanket from the couch to wrap around him.

"What? Sammy? What are you-." Jules woke up on the couch, bundled in blankets, looking past Sam she saw Alexis standing in shock.

"I- um-I uhh." Alexis studdered.

"Alexis, are you drunk?!" Jules jumped up, knowing she had very little on she grabbed all the blankets that held around her and ran to hug Alexis.

"Uh, I think. Im not sure. Its no big deal! People get drunk all the time!"

"Alexis, sit your ass down! Now!" Sam yelled as he turned to pull on his pajama pants.

"I'll be right back." Jules walked into their bedroom, already crying, and fumbling for clothes to put on.

"Alexis, I cant believe this. Sit down." Sam jerked her arm, throwing her to the thick chair in the living room.

Jules returned to see Sam staring Alexis down as her eyes wondered around the room.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? Where did you go? Im really sorry about today, but you cant run off like this." Jules sat down beside her.

"Alexis! What happened!?" Sam yelled.

"Sam, calm down. Alexis, you have to tell us." Jules placed her hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"I cant right now. I need to go to bed. Can I tell you in the morning?" She was so drunk and tired she could hardly speak.

Jules sighed, "Come here. You're sister is at a friend's house for the night." She walked with her to the guest bedroom, leaving Sam who headed straight to bed. He wanted no part in this.

Alexis didn't even attempt to change out of her jeans and t-shirt. She just climbed into the bed, hoping Jules would leave, but like that was going to happen, yeah right.

"Lexi, its just you and me. You have to tell me where you were, who you were with, and what happened." Jules said, then realizing she was pulling the negotiator act again.

"Jules! Im fine!"

"I didn't ask if you were fine! You made it home, so I know you're fine. I want to know what happened."

"I went to a party! Big deal!"

"Who's party was it?"

"Uh, no one's."

"Yeah, that's realistic. Come on Lexi, tell me."

"Jason Parks'."

"Jason Pa—Alexis—Are you telling me you went to that boy's house! After what we found on him!"

"He was going to give me a ride home from school, but instead we went to his house, then his parents weren't there. Then, he had beer, and a bunch of seniors came over and it was just—I don't know."

"Alexis." Jules paused, watching how frantic Alexis was getting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine, now can I get some sleep?" She rolled over in bed, trying get away from Jules' concerned stare.

"Fine, I'll be in my bed if you need to talk. I'm glad you you're safe. Good night." Jules kissed her forehead before she walked out of the room. She couldn't even yell at her about the fact that she was completely drunk. That discussion would have to wait.

"Hey Sam." She whispered as she made her way to the bedroom.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure." Jules climbed into bed next to him, holding onto him tightly. "I don't know what to do Sam."

"Get some sleep." Sam pulled her close to him, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

By that time it was almost 3 am. After dozing off then waking up again, Jules glanced at the clock to see it was about to turn 6:30. She new that it was going to be a rough morning for Alexis, so she got up quickly, got a shower, and headed into Alexis' room.

"Alexis? Sweetie? You need to get up."

"I cant." She mumbled from beneath the covers.

"Come on Lexi, you need to go to school. I've had plenty of hangovers before, you just need to get up. If you just get up, you're going to feel better." Jules sat down in the empty space beside her, Alexis still fighting to look at her.

"I cant."

"Come on. Get up Alexis. You need to go drink some coffee or something."

"I cant."

"Stop saying you cant! Go take a shower and go to school!" Jules began to snap.

"Jason."

"What?" She took Alexis' shoulder and rolled her over to see that she was crying, and appeared to be crying the whole time she was supposed to be asleep.

"He wanted me drunk for one reason, and one reason only. He was trying to rape me. And he-"

"Oh Alexis, its okay, come here." She pulled her close. "Did he Alexis?"

"Yes." She mumbled, tears running from her eyes.

"You—You just lay down. I-I'll be right back." Jules stood from the bed, wiping her eyes as she began to cry, she needed to ask Sam what to do.

"Sam?" She walked into the bedroom as he laid half awake.

"Jules, what's wrong?" He sat up quickly, noticing she was crying.

"Sammy. Alexis, she was… Oh my god, I can't even believe it." She broke down in his arms.

"Are you kidding? That boy hurt her!?"

Jules nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yes Sam. He did. I don't know what to do. I think I should take her to the doctor. I need to take care of this like I'm her mom. We need to try to keep this from Jessica for right now. She's trying really hard to get back into school, and succeeding. I just can't believe this happened again to one of these girls. They have gone through way too much."

"Jules, you said yourself that she was just like you."

"I know. I feel like Im living this… again. I know how scared she is. I mean, Jessica was sure scared considering what was going on, but Alexis is firstly, only 15, and secondly, she was pulled into it. This kid got her drunk just for one purpose." Jules crawled off the bed and started fumbling through her purse. "I need to go help her."

"I don't think I should go Jules. I'll go on to work. The team will understand."

"Yeah, I need to take care of this myself. I'm the one that is supposed to take care of her. I need to be her mother, I'm just not sure she wants someone to fill that role though, so right now, I need to just be her friend." Jules grabbed her purse, but before she could leave the room Sam grabbed her, and kissed her gently. "Jules, you're the closest to a mom they have. Alexis will understand just like Jessica did. I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I love you. I love how amazing you are and how you live your life to help and protect others." Jules looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too Sam. I'll call you later, you go on to work." She ran out of the room, and went back to Alexis who sat in the bed with her face buried in the pillows.

"Sweetie, come here." She pulled her out of the pillows and placed her head on her chest. "I need to take you to the doctor. We cant just let this go by unknown. That boy hurt you, and we need to go make sure you are okay."

"I was just—I was so scared." Alexis cried rocking back and forth as Jules held her close.

"I know you were sweetie. I know."

"No, you don't."

"I'm guessing Jessica didn't tell you."

"What?"

"This exact same thing happened to me. Like, exact same scenario. I went to a party, a boy got me drunk, the only difference was I woke up next to a guy I didn't know."

"Oh my gosh Jules." Alexis jerked her into a tighter hug. "What did you do?"

"I was alone. My mom had died, and I had my dad and 4 brothers. They sure didn't hear a thing about it except for the rumors that their little sister had sex with a senior. People try to make things that are just awful sound great, but it makes it worse. I had to go to the doctor alone. I didn't know that guy. The last thing I wanted was to be pregnant by him, or sick! We're going to the doctor, now." Jules said as she took Alexis' hand and grabbed her purse from beside her.

Sam watched as Jules led Alexis through the house. Both girls paused as Sam reached out for a hug that Alexis returned.

The ride to the hospital was silent, and once in the hospital no words were spoken at all. All that occurred was Jules holding Alexis tightly as she just sat and cried.

"Alexis Bunn." The nurse came out to the waiting room, and Jules pulled Alexis up to her feet. Entering the small room, Jules sat next to Alexis who trembled constantly on the examination table. "Calm down sweetie, its going to be okay." She stood up next to her, holding her hand tightly.

The doctor entered, "Hello, I'm Dr. Olsen." The lady entered the room, approximately a mid-30's or early 40's, light brunette lady. "Jules Callaghan, nice to meet you." Jules shook the lady's hand with her free hand that wasn't being strangled by Alexis'. "I see that we just need to have a few tests done. Now have you reported what happened to the police?"

"I'm a Constable for the Police Strategic Response Unit, I'm going to take care of this."

"Okay." The doctor nodded. After a few tests, both of Jules' hands were blue, and the doctor returned. "Everything seems fine. But now, you are pretty bruised up. I would say rest for a few days before trying to do anything. If there is anything else you need, you can call me directly with this number." The doctor handed Jules a card.

"Thank you." Jules smiled as the doctor opened the door to let them leave. By this time, Alexis had said nothing. Silence. That's all it was.

"Are you okay?" Jules asked as they drove back home.

"Yeah, thanks for being there." Alexis finally spoke after hours of silence.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Why don't we just go back home and let you get to sleep. I think the hangover is starting to lighten up."

"Yeah, but now I have an awful headache."

"It's going to be okay. I'll cook you some lunch, and you just make yourself comfortable."

"Listen, Jules. I'm really sorry about how I treated both you and Sam last night, well, this morning."

As Jules pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, she looked over to Alexis smiling, "It's okay, I know how awful you feel after something like that. I don't want you to even think about it. I want you to go into this house and go get some sleep once you eat something."

"Okay Jules. Okay."

****SRU******

"Sam, are you telling us the boy you two busted for cocaine yesterday raped Alexis?" Greg whispered, as Sam's held hang low.

"Yeah Boss."

"Sam, call Jules. We need both her and Alexis down here."

Sam nodded and headed into the hallway to call Jules, already knowing Alexis wouldn't like the idea.

After only a few rings, she answered.

"Hey Jules."

********

"Hey Sam, were back from the doctor, she's fine."

*********

"Well, that's good. Listen, Greg needs you both to come down here to do the report. I know she probably doesn't feel like it, but he says it's the best way to get the report done."

*********

"Okay Sam, I'll take her down there."

*********

"See you soon" Sam replied as they both hung up the phone.

"Alexis." Jules called to her room. "Hey, I know you don't want to, and I know you're not up for it, but Greg says that I need to bring you down there so we can get a report. I'll be right there with you, all I need you to do is tell him exactly what happened."

She sat in silence until she finally sighed and got up. "Okay Jules, I'll go." Jules smiled as they left the house, but Alexis didn't seem too excited.

**Okay… Please don't scorpio me! :O and yes, I know this fanfic is like and emotional rollercoaster. :/ Sorry!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow, but Im gonna be pretty busy, but we'll see.**

**Review Please!**


	9. Problems Part 9

**Thanks for not scorpioing me :D I appreciate it! Hahahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

"You did great sweetie." Jules wrapped her arm around Alexis as they sat alone in the private briefing room after giving Greg the report.

"Thank you Alexis." Greg smiled as he stepped out of the room. "Okay Team One, gear up. Jules, you can stay if you want."

"Are you kidding? No way. I have to deal with this!" Jules pulled Alexis with her out in the hallway. "Alexis, go stay in my locker room. We'll be right back." Alexis nodded as Jules kissed her forehead and hugged her goodbye. "Okay boys, let's kick this kid's ass."

"Jules, don't do anything stupid." Ed placed his hand on her shoulder, hearing the seriousness in her voice.

"Ed, I don't have time to let this kid get away. He knows what he did. Let's go."

Ed shrugged and sighed watching she and Sam throw their gear into her truck.

After arriving at the school in about 5-10 minutes, nothing stopped Sam and Jules from getting through those doors.

"Constables? Can I help you?" The principal ran out into the hallway, noticing the entire team entering the school.

"Ma'am, we have had a situation with one of your students. I need to have a file for 'Jason Parks'." Greg stepped forward as the rest of the team followed Sam and Jules.

"Um, sure. Can I ask why though?" The principal led him to her office.

"Ma'am we have had a situation involving two students. I just need that file."

"Um, okay." She handed him the file with doubts regarding why he needed it.

"Sam, Jules- Location right now is Room 212. Take the east hallway." Greg spoke over the radio, reading the schedule in the boy's file.

"Do you know any prior history on this kid? All I know is two of my officers busted him for a half pound of cocaine yesterday, and last night he was involved in a rape." Greg explained to the principal, the look of shock crossing her face.

"Are you serious? Rape? Oh my gosh! Well, Sergeant all I know about this student is how many times he has been up in my office. It's always something with that kid. And his home life, his parents are divorced and he lives with his dad who is never home. That's all I know."

"Ed, Wordy, Spike, Lou—you have backup yet?" Greg asked after nodding to the principal.

"Yeah, we're almost there Boss. Sam an Jules are on front entry." Ed answered, telling kids to get in their classrooms.

"Okay, Jules-Sam, you have my go. Take it easy." Greg commanded.

"Sam." Jules whispered.

"Yeah Jules?"

"This boy is going to pay for what he did to Lexi." Jules nodded to him, as he stared her down. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Police! Don't Move!" Jules yelled, pushing the door open with her foot, her gun raised. All of the kids froze… except for Jason. "Jason Parks! Don't Move!! I Said Don't move!"

Ed and the others fleed into clear the classroom, as Jules took off down the hall chasing after Jason. Sam followed closely behind her.

Within moments the boy was too tired to run and Jules took a dive into the hard floor, landing on top of him. "No one messes with my girl and gets away with it." Jules yelled as she handcuffed him and Sam came up behind her to cover.

"The duck is back." The boy mumbled, Jules hearing him and correcting him with a kick at the ankles.

"Sarge, Jules got him." Ed spoke over the radio watching how tense Jules was, throwing the boy around.

Walking out of the school, students stood in shock after an upset Jules threw Jason into the back of the truck, and was then driven off to the police station downtown by Spike, Wordy, and Lou.

One student was in more shock than anyone.

"Jules? Sam?" A shrill voice shrieked from behind them. "What's going on?"

"Sweetheart." Jules dropped her gun beside Sam and ran to hug Jessica.

When Jules broke down in tears in the middle of a call, Jessica knew something was up.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's Alexis—Sweetie—She -She was-She was raped by that boy. She finally came home early this morning around 2 am. I found out around 7. Sweetheart, maybe you should just go back to class, and once school is over we can figure this out." Jules cried, holding Jessica tightly.

"Okay Jules, okay. Just tell me, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's going to be fine. She has a hangover right now, so once we finish up with this, Im going to take her home."

"Okay." Jessica was at loss of words, not even able to speak or cry. In shock, she just wondered back to class.

*****SRU*****

"Alexis." Jules opened the door to her locker room to find Alexis sitting up against the bench, crying.

"Hey, did you-."

"Yeah, we got him. He wont be bothering anyone else for a long time."

"Oh thank you Jules!" She dove into Jules' arms, bursting into tears.

"Do you really think I would let him get away with this?"

"No. Not really." Alexis smiled, giggling a little.

"Well, Greg is letting me and Sam take you on home. You need to get some rest and your sister will be home any minute."

*****Jules' house******

Pulling into the driveway, Sam, Jules, and Alexis met up with Jessica who had just gotten off the bus.

The silence was unbearable as they all walked into the house, not speaking.

"Alexis! Are you okay?" Jessica broke down into tears, dropping her arms around her little sister.

"Yeah- I- I am." She cried, watching Jules tear up a bit, then Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry this happened to you! I- I- Im just really sorry sis." Jessica pulled her closer.

"I'm okay, I just need to go get some sleep." Alexis whispered as she walked into the bedroom.

As the hours dwelled on into the nighttime, Alexis slept straight through dinner, which was silent for the rest of them, and finally Jessica went to bed early for a good night's sleep after the shocking day she had experienced.

"Jules, come here." Sam was sitting in bed, as she walked into the bedroom trying to hold back her tears. "It's okay to cry sweetheart." He reached out for her as she dove onto the bed, grabbing onto his arms, crying a flood.

"I just cant believe she is going through the same thing I did. It was awful the first time, but to have to relive this and help her, Sam it's just killing me."

"Jules? What are you talking about? This-This happened to you?" Sam pulled her away, looking straight at her with concern.

"Sam, I didn't tell you?"

"No baby, you didn't. You referenced it, but I never thought _this_ actually happened… to you." Sam pulled her close to him. "Jules, I could never tell. You just always act so happy, and I could just never tell something traumatic like that had happened to you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sam, It was after my mom died. I mean, I started my crazy teen years after that happened, and the same thing happened to me that happened to Alexis. I was at a party, and I woke up next to a guy I didn't even know. I couldn't see I was so drunk. I don't even remember how I got home. All I remember is the next years of high school were awful, so I just played along with it. Guys wanted me to be a slut, and I was in no position to try to fight them off. Who was I going to tell? My dad? Yeah right! My dad finally found out something had happened once my brothers told him about the rumors going around school. Stupid guys were saying how I was just some slutty freshman that asked to go to parties around older guys, but he never got the real story. No one did. That guy was never punished for what he did to me, so-I- I just gave up. I just went along with what everyone told me to do. Then, one night I was driven home by a female cop and she made me realize how stupid I had been. Then came the rebellious phase. It's a long story Sam."

"Jules. I- I just can't believe it." Sam laid her down in bed and pulled a cover over her as she rolled close to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "You need to get some sleep sweetheart." Sam spoke, kissing her gently.

After about 10 minutes of silence.

"Sam-."

"Yeah Jules?"

"Did you know that you are the first guy I have slept with since high school?"

"What? What about the Scott guy?"

"Sam, no way. I dumped him, he was an asshole. But, in any other relationships, like in college and stuff, never. I mean, if I kissed another guy it was a miracle. I could never trust guys after all that happened. It just killed me to let them hug me. But with you, I don't know, I feel safe."

"Thanks for trusting me Jules, I want you to know that I would never hurt you. No matter what. I love you Jules, we just have to find a way around these rules so we can be together. Jules, you are an amazing mom. I mean, look at you. These girls have two of the worst conditions of teenage girls I have ever seen, and you make the best of it. You have helped both of them through awful times in their life."

"Sam, I do trust you. I also trust my team. I love you too, I do, I really, really love you." Jules spoke, lifting her head to his and kissing him passionately.

"Okay, this is the most perfect moment on earth, but I really don't want to ruin it… So all your getting is a kiss." Sam tried to act all serious.

"Are you sure about that? Sam, I just told you I trusted you!" Jules grinned, pulling him closer to her side.

"Okay, you convinced me."

**A) Sorry for the short chapter.... B) Haha. I had to ATTEMPT to lighten up the mood a bit.. I hope you liked this chapter. I will TRY to update tomorrow… but I wont be home till late. But, then again… I said I might not update today. HAHA. Review Please!**


	10. Problems Part 10

**Thanks for all the reviews yall :D I love them! This is a kinda touching chapter (: I hope yall like it!**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey Sam." Jules smiled, lifting her head from his chest to kiss him gently. "I told you I trusted you."

"Yeah, do you still trust me?"

"Of course." She smiled and placed her face back on his bare chest and fell back to sleep as he stroked her hair.

About 20 minutes later.

"Hey Sam, Jul-. Oh wow. Did you guys really-."Jessica sighed as she walked through the house gathering her things for school, and stopped by Jules' bedroom.

Sam looked at her with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Good morning Jessica." He chuckled, watching as she backed away from the room, Jules still sleeping soundly as Sam held on to her.

"Well, sorry for interrupting whatever you two have going on, but I'm gonna head off to school. The bus should be here any minute. Listen, Alexis is still in bed. I really don't think she needs to go today."

"Yeah, I don't think Jules wanted her to go. You have a fun day at-."

"Sam?" Jules whispered, looking up to see him still holding on to her.

"Hey Baby, Jessica is here." He replied, trying to reference to her _Warning. Kid in the room!_

"Oh hey Jess. I- I'll deal with Alexis later. You go have a good day with your friends, and you call me or Sam, or anyone else on the team if someone says something to you about this." Jules sat up, clinging the sheets around her.

Jessica giggled at the look on their faces. "Oh wow. How embarrassing. I guess I'll see you two later." She sighed and grabbed her stuff on the way out of the house, Sam watching the light from the front door, appear then vanish.

"So, where were we?" Sam charged, pulling Jules to him, kissing her passionately. She pulled away slowly, laughing, "Sam, I think you have already had your fun. Calm down."

"Fine, Fine." Sam shook his head low as he watched her grab the blanket from the bed and go to find clothes for the day.

"You know this is gonna come back and bite both of us in the ass." Jules said in a joking tone.

"Well Jules. I personally don't see anyone from the team around. I mean, do you? I sure don't. No one will ever know what goes down behind closed doors." Sam said, winking and chuckling at the embarrassed look she gave him.

"Sam- Gosh- There are so many things wrong with what you just said. A- I really hope the guys would never see that. And B-."

"Yeah, what's B?"

"B-, well, B is for what a bitch I have had to become to keep you behaved." She giggled, walking back towards him and giving him the kiss he wanted.

"And Oddly, Im okay with that."

"Okay, Im getting ready for the day. We finally have a day off though, so I want to spend the day trying to figure out how to help Alexis through this, but I really think we both need to be dressed for that."

"Um, yeah, I agree." Sam sighed, pulling on his jeans and official SRU Team One Shirt.

After they were both dressed, Sam went to the kitchen as Jules slowly dragged herself into the girl's bedroom.

"Alexis? Hey Alexis, sweetie, wake up." She entered the bedroom, seeing the shape of a body huddled under the pillows.

"SAM!" She shrieked, pulling away the covers, she dropped to her knees as Sam fled through the house and to her side.

"What's wrong?!"

"She's- she's gone!" Jules had pulled away the covers to reveal a pile of pillows Alexis had left them. Jules leaned into Sam, crying, as he wrapped her close to him. "It's okay baby, we'll find her. We will. She was just here a little while ago, Jessica saw her."

"Sam, I gotta- I gotta find her." Jules jerked away from his tight hug and ran to the door, grabbing her keys on the way.

"Jules! Jules come ba-." Sam chased after her but before he could get out the front door, her jeep was gone.

The streets of downtown Toronto felt hours long as Jules drove, honking her horn at any slowpoke, who decided to creep in front of her.

It felt like forever, as she drove all the way into the eastern-most part of Toronto.

Jules' cell phone rang. Of course, it was Sam. She let it ring through once. The next time it rang two minutes later, and she turned off the sound.

Pulling through the smaller streets, she looked out the window and saw a figure. She pulled over and stared for a moment. It was Alexis, sitting in a graveyard. She was sitting at a grave, stroking her fingers gently across the name. Jules didn't want to scare her off, she just watched from her car until….

**COMMERICAL BREAK! BAHAHAHA. Okay. I was gonna end this chapter here…. But Im WAY to nice. :D **

**Enjoy the next part.**

Alexis had a bag. She was fumbling through it with tears running down her face. It was filled with papers, flowers, and—a gun. Jules unlocked the door to her car, but then froze. A feeling of shock took over her, as she didn't know what to do. She knew Alexis was unstable and upset, and she knew that approaching her suddenly could make her fire the gun at either Jules or herself. Opening the glove compartment on the passenger side, she nervously took out her gun case. Placing it in her lap, a tear fell to it. Gazing at the gun, then stroking the side, she jerked the case back shut and threw it to the floor of the car. Jules jumped from the driver's seat, and began walking wearily across the street.

"Lexi." Jules sighed, trying to keep from dropping to the grass in tears.

"Go- go away Jules. I don't need- I don't- I don't need to be talked to right now." Alexis was shaking with fear, tightening her hand around the gun as she still sat on the ground, facing her mother and father's graves next to one another.

"I- I cant leave you."

"Yes! Yes you can! Go away!" Alexis rose to her knees, then fell back onto the grass, holding the gun tightly in her hands.

"Can I at least have the gun sweetheart? Where did you get that?"

"No Jules! I- I said I wanted to be alone!" She jumped to her feet raising the gun at Jules.

Sam drove aimlessly through the streets of Toronto. She was nowhere to be found, no Jules or Alexis. He was about to go home and see if she had come back, until he slammed on brakes.

"Oh my god." Sam jerked back on the steering wheel, seeing Jules at gunpoint with Alexis holding the gun. He couldn't move. He couldn't run out there and save her. He couldn't trust Alexis.

"Alexis. Please. Just drop the gun. It's not going to help either of us for you to have that gun. I'm- I'm not armed. I wont hurt you. I want you to tell me why you are doing this though. I mean, if you want to shoot me you must have a reason, and if you did shoot me at least I would know why." Jules sighed, trying to hold back her tears to appear strong to Alexis.

"I- I-" She couldn't think of a real reason, she was just losing her mind. "Just- I-."

"Alexis, put it—put it down." Jules took a step forward, scared to death that Alexis would pull the trigger, but she continued forward, jerking the girl's hand quickly like she was trained to pull the gun down and make it unable for it to be fired at her. Jules threw the gun to the ground, pulling Alexis into a tight hug, both crying their eyes out.

"Jules, I- I- Im sorry Jules."

"Oh Lexi, its okay, its okay sweetie, come here." Jules sat down in the grass, pulling Alexis in close to her. "Do you want to talk?"

"Jules- I—I miss my parents." Alexis cried.

"I know you do sweetie, I know you do." Jules began to think of her mom. "I know how it is to lose a parent, but I understand you lost both and I'm sure its not easy." Jules sat in the overgrown grass with Alexis holding onto her.

Sam watched from his car with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Alexis began to pull flowers out the bag that rested beside her. She leaned from her knees to place flowers on both graves, then returned to Jules' arms.

"Jules?" Alexis whispered.

"Yeah Lexi?"

"I—I want to move on." Alexis reached to her bag, tearing the bundle of papers from the bottom. Jules looked in shock as Alexis raised the papers in front of her. "Jules, Jessica will be 18 in a few months, and I'm not ready. I want her to go to college. I want- I want you to sign these so she wont have custody of me. I'm not ready to be alone Jules. As you can tell, I'm just not."

"Lexi, are you- are you sure?" Jules read the papers.

"Jules, I'm not asking for you to adopt me. I can—I can find another foster home once you want to be able to move on." Alexis sighed, handing her a pen.

"Sweetheart." Jules dropped the papers. "I don't want to ever move on. I love you Alexis, I don't want to give that up for anything."

Alexis smiled, diving into a hug from Jules. "So, you'll sign them!?"

"No. I wont sign these papers." Jules smiled, Alexis sighed, her jaw dropping until Jules spoke again. "I wont sign them because, Alexis, I want- I want to adopt you."

Alexis jumped to her feet with excitement, jumping and screaming as Jules came up after her. "Jules! You'll- you'll be my mom!" Alexis wrapped her arms around Jules as the both smiled brightly.

By this time, Sam had pulled away as he knew Jules was safe, and left the girls to handle things on their own.

"Yeah sweetie, I'll be your mom." Jules smiled, praying to herself that she can pull this whole "mom" role off. Sure, she wasn't married, but she had Sam. He was like the best friend she could have at her side to help out when needed.

"I cant believe it! Im so excited!"

"But listen, Lexi, you don't have to call me mom. You can just call me Jules."

"Thanks Jules. You don't—you don't even know how much this means to me."

"I- I want to send Jessica to college. She deserves it. She only has a month of school to go and she can graduate. I- I can't adopt her now. She's almost 18. Once she turns 18, she wont need me anymore."

"I know Jules, that's great that she can go to college. Im sure she will be really excited! I'm just completely psyched that you're my mom! I am trying to move on in life, and realize that things aren't going to go back to normal, but this-this has completely made me see that things can get as close to normal as they ever will." Alexis watched how excited Jules was and Jules replied, "How about we go get those forms signed off?"

Alexis nodded happily, collecting her things from the ground. She looked down to see—the gun. "Jules?" Alexis sighed with disbelief that she actually had held the gun up to who was now going to be her mother.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it." Jules lifted the gun by her finger and held it in a safe position. She paused. "Alexis, this is-"

"Im really sorry Jules. I really am." Alexis watched the disappointed and weary look on Jules' face when she realized it was the gun she had in a case in her locker room.

"It's- It's okay." Jules hugged her as they walked to her car.

Sam called once more and Jules finally answered. Before he could speak Jules explained, "Sam, I found her, we are both fine. I just need to do something before we go home."

"That's- that's good Jules."

She hung up quickly.

In an immediate approach to get the papers signed, Jules and Alexis were in and out of the courthouse in less than an hour.

"Oh my gosh! Jules you're my mom now! I love you so much! You don't even know how much this means to me!" Alexis jerked her into a huge hug, shaking her with excitement.

"Sweetheart, I cant even believe it! I love you too Lexi!" Jules lifted the small figured 15 year old off the ground, which was still no struggle for Jules after all of the SRU training. "I cant wait for Sam to hear the great news! He's gonna be so excited! I'm also looking forward to telling Jessica she gets to go to college and pursue any dream she has for her future! And you—What are we going to do with little Lexi? Hmm. Maybe she could come work a part-time job at the SRU I scored her?!"

"Oh my gosh Jules! Are you serious!! Today is like a dream come true! After my parents died, I never saw hope, but today has made everything better!"

"Come on sweetie, let's go home, your sister will be home soon." Jules smiled, as they both got into her jeep.

Arriving home about 10 minutes later, Jessica had still not gotten home from school, but Alexis wasn't going to let Sam find out the great news a second too late. Alexis slammed through the door, dragging Jules by her arm.

"Sam! Sam! Yoohoo!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Sam ran in from the backyard.

"What?! What!?" Sam still couldn't forget the position he saw Jules in just an hour or two ago.

"Jules! She's my- my mom!" Alexis jumped in excitement.

"I adopted her Sam." Jules smiled brightly, almost crying she was so happy.

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome! Im so happy for both of you!" Sam jumped with excitement, pulling both of them into a tight hug.

As they all three pulled away, the front door flew open. Jessica came running in, waving a folded paper in the air. "I got it! I got it!"

"What Jess,what?" Jules said frantically, watching the excitement on Jessica's face.

"Early Graduation! I applied and I sent in my grades, and I got it!"

"Oh my gosh sweetie, that's amazing!" Jules exclaimed, hugging her excitedly.

"Yeah, and Jules! They said I could go to any college this summer for early classes! All I have to do is apply to any college I want and they choose if I'm eligible!"

"Sweetheart that's awesome! Im so proud of you!"

"The only problem is… Alexis. I cant take care of her if I'm in college. So I don't know if I'm gonna-."

"Jessica, you're going." Alexis stepped forward.

"What?"

Alexis looked at Jules, excited to share the great news. "Jess, Jules is my new mom."

"Oh my gosh!" Jessica jumped up and down, linking ars with Alexis as they screamed with excitement together.

Sam walked up behind Jules wrapping his arms around her, kissing her cheek. "You're going to be an awesome mom." He whispered.

"And guys! They said I can start next week!" Jessica screamed, still jumping with joy.

"Today-," Jules thought for a moment, and decided not to tell anyone else about the incident that morning, "Today has been amazing."

**I hope you liked it! :D Review!**


	11. Problems Part 11

**I hope you liked the last chapter :D Im sorry that I'm kinda writing Jessica out, but don't worry she'll stick around!**

**Enjoy.**

"Sweetheart, we are going to miss you so much." Jules hugged Jessica goodbye as she, along with Alexis and Sam, saw her off to her plane to go to college in Ottawa.

A tear rolled down Jessica's cheek. "Jules, Thank you for all you have done for me and my sister. I have never met two people that were so inspirational to me, you and Sam. Oh, and I better see a ring somewhere in the picture when I come back over Christmas break. I mean, any more times of this thing of accidentally waking up and needing a doorbell to the bedroom, yall aren't going to be so lucky every time! So, get something figured out. And Alexis, you be good to Jules and Sam. Don't give them any more grief. And Jules, you adopting Alexis… You're amazing." Jessica dove into a hug from Jules, then surrounded into a group hug as she heard her flight be called.

"Good Luck kiddo." Sam smiled, hugging her goodbye.

"Im gonna miss you sis, but I know you'll do great." Alexis hugged her sister goodbye.

"Bye you guys. I love all of you." Jessica blew a kiss as she walked out through the terminal.

_The next day._

Alexis had taken onto the fact that Jules was her mom now, and she had already begun to call her 'Mom', but she would still call her Jules on occasion. It didn't bother Jules a bit. It showed her that she made the right choice in adopting Alexis.

"Hey Mom." Alexis skipped through the house to find Jules in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey girly, what's up?" Jules responded, drying her hands off.

"Um Jules, I was just wondering-Um- Clark wanted me to come to his party tonight. I was wondering if I could go?" Alexis asked nervously considering the last time she went to a party was when she ran off, and then the whole incident happened.

"Clark Lane? Ed's son?" Jules smiled, already knowing something was up between the two of them ever since Alexis had started working as a mail sorter at the SRU.

"Yeah." Alexis giggled.

"Sure, you can go. I mean, since Ed will be there." Jules smiled, "But…." She took Alexis' shoulder and walked her to the couch. Alexis sat down as Jules jumped over the back of it, landing on the edge. "I think we need to talk first."

"Oh no Jules, not a motherly talk!" Alexis sighed.

"Awe, come on. We never talk." Jules giggled, resting against the opposite arm of the couch.

"Mo-om! Ugh, why do we have to talk?" Alexis sighed, letting Jules have her fun.

"Nothing serious, I just think we need to get on the same page about boys and stuff." Jules looked at her, watching the bored look on her face.

"What are you going to tell me? No sex until marriage? Haha. Yeah, you might want to remember that one the next time everyone goes to bed! You and Sam, gosh, happy couple." Alexis joked, Jules blushing in return.

"Okay, okay, enough with that. Next topic. Um, drinking."

"You do that too."

"Im in my 30's sweetie. It's actually legal."

"Wow, Im loving how this conversation just piles on top of one another! I mean, you complete number two, you return to number one after a few more of number two, then you head back to number one-."

"Okay, this is going no where." Jules laughed, knowing she was a complete idiot for even attempting this talk with a 15 year old. "Okay, so bottom line, just say no. I'm gonna leave it at that."

"Say no to what? My period?" Alexis giggled.

"Ack! You're killing me. Say yes to that! Yes! No- No for that is bad." Jules replied, giggling again as she stroked her bangs back behind her ear. "You know what, I'm great at stuff like this at work, but here. No. Im buying you a book." Jules stood up laughing.

"No! Mom! No! Please no books!" Alexis begged.

"Fine, I think I can trust you. So, sit back down. Let's get on a different topic."

"Ugh, what now?" Alexis sighed sulking back into the couch.

"You. And Clark Lane."

"Mo-om. He's just a friend." Alexis tried not to look her in the eye.

"Uh huh. Yeah. So, friends kiss now? Gosh, I want to be a kid again." Jules giggled.

"What?! Jules you-."

"Ah hah! Caught you! Okay, so when did this start?" Jules asked, tying to be more of a friend then a mom to Alexis. She crawled back on the couch, placing her knees under her.

"Wow, you're good."

"I know I am, so tell me."

"A few days ago." Alexis said shyly. "He asked me out, but I told him I was busy."

"Awe Alexis! You need to say yes next time! Like now! I want you to go that party and hang out with him." Jules smiled, excited for Alexis.

"Yay! I cant wait!" Alexis jumped from the couch, hugging Jules and skipping off to her bedroom.

The front door swung open as Jules made her way back to the sink.

"Hey Sammy." She smiled, walking up to kiss him as he headed into the house with a case of beer and bags of chips from the grocery store. "Sam! Hide the beer! I just gave Alexis a whole talk about crap like that!"

"Well, excuse me Jules." Sam laughed. "Ed invited us to his place tonight for drinks and movie night in his basement."

"Oh wow sounds like fun." Jules spoke, then realizing, "Sam! Oh my gosh! Alexis is going to Clark's party tonight! She is going to kill us!"

"She doesn't have to know Jules. I'll tell Ed to keep it quiet, and we can drop her off and drive around and come back."

"Sam, you always have great plans." Jules giggled as she stroked his hair.

"I know, I'm amazing."

Jules turned back to her dishes, and whispered to Sam, "Go put that in your car. She really doesn't need to know about us going."

"Fine." Sam sighed, carrying the bags and case out to his car.

"Hey Mom, is Sam back?" Alexis came out of her room, knowing she had heard his voice.

"Yeah, he ran out to the car, he'll be right back."

"Okay, I wanted to get his approval on my outfit for tonight!" Alexis joked.

"Good girl. I'm sure he can't wait!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Sam came through the front door to see Alexis waiting for him.

"Come here Sam." She jerked his hand, dragging him to her room. "Okay, is this outfit acceptable?"

"Awe, I think you will look adorable. Some guy you are trying to impress or something?" Sam chuckled, watching her sink in embarrassment on her bed.

"Nooo. Okay. Maybe."

"Ah yes, you wanna tell me who?"

"Clark Lane!" Jules jumped in the room yelling.

"Awe! Lexi! That's sweet." Sam smiled.

"Okay, okay, you two. I need to get ready." Alexis swatted them out of her room as they ran off to get ready also.

*****Later that evening*****

"Alexis! Hurry up!" Jules yelled from outside her bedroom.

"Im coming, Im coming!" Alexis slung the door open, pausing in front of Jules' stare.

'Awe! Sweetie! You look so sweet and innocent, now go behave like you look." Jules pushed her to the car.

"Sam you're coming?" Alexis asked from the backseat as Sam got in the passenger seat.

"Well, of course. Me and Jules are going to—um—get dinner once we drop you off."

Pulling up to Ed's house after the quick drive, it was already dark and the house was shaking with teenagers and loud music.

"Bye Lexi, have a good time!" Jules waved as Alexis ran up to the house.

After she got in, Jules pulled her jeep around the block and parked down the street, and headed back to the house to enter through Ed's garage.

"Hey!" Ed shouted as he walked down into the garage to see Sam and Jules with his wife.

"Well hey there Eddie!" Jules joked as he carried down a stack of movies and video games. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot Jules. Get it? Shoot!" Jules looked at him like he was insane. "Oh nevermind, what is it?"

"Are you aware that your son's new girlfriend is my daughter!?"

"Woah! That cute little girl up there?! Awe, she was so sweet!" Ed jumped with excitement as he plomped down on just one of the few couches he had collected around a television in the garage.

"Awe, I want to meet her!" His wife Sophie sighed.

"Does she know you guys are here?" Ed asked as they shook their heads no.

Ed laughed, "Hey Clark get down here… and bring the little lady!"

"Ed! No!" Jules whispered, trying to get her voice over the music.

----

"Clark." Alexis whispered.

"Hey, my dad wants us to come to the hole he's hiding in for a second, my mom probably wants to meet you." Clark took her hand as she nodded.

-----

"Yeah D-." Clark paused, Alexis stopping behind them, they were both speechless. "Oh hi—um—Constable Callaghan—How are you tonight?"

Jules just giggled as she and Sam sat on the same couch.

Sophie jumped to her feet. "Awe, so you must be Alexis, Jules' daughter. It's nice to meet you."

"So, Clark, when were you going to tell me who your girlfriend was?" Ed joked as Clark and Alexis blushed.

"Da-ad!" Clark groaned, still holding Alexis' hand.

"Don't worry, I spotted the kissing a few days ago when you guys were still in the range, and I went back to get my gloves." Jules giggled.

"Mo-om!" Alexis shook her head.

"Okay, we are going back to my party. Stay down here, and don't leave this garage!" Clark ordered as he and Alexis headed back in the house.

Sam and Jules just stared at each other as they wanted to sit close way to bad, and they knew Ed would have something to say about it until he finally spoke up, "Are you two going to cuddle or what? You look like you're going to go insane. I'm sick of this thing of behind the scenes dating. Parker is all over it, he thinks you two work best together like this. So, I really don't care anymore." Ed joked as Jules dove up against Sam.

"Okay, we are going to watch Titanic." Ed prompted, everyone else's jaws dropping at his movie choice.

"Ed, buddy, Titanic?" Sam looked confused.

"Awe, come on. It's a good movie!" Ed defended.

"He has a point there." Jules added, replied by a nod from Sophie.

"So Jules, how's Alexis adapted to having a new mom?" Sophie asked.

"She already calls me mom. I don't understand how she has adapted this quickly, but Jessica went off to college yesterday, and Alexis is just already so close to me. It's great. It really is." Jules smiled.

"Beer anyone?" Sam interrupted as everyone jerked a beer from him.

After a few drinks, the movie continued to roll on. The garage was dimmed, but the loud music in the house echoed.

"Ed, maybe I should check on the-." Sophie whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Spike gave me motion and pressure sensors. I put one in ever bed, near every bedroom, and any other little hiding place kids these days could think of."

"Ed! Are you serious!?" Jules joked, she and Sam were both drunk, just as Ed. Sophie had taken it easy for the night.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for any grandkids. You better have talked to Alexis about-."

"Oh I did. It didn't go to well though." Jules answered jokingly.

The movie played for hours until Sam, Jules, and Ed were all drunk monkeys and Sophie watched them goof around.

"How about we- we uh- we check on those kids!" Ed yelled as Sam and Jules jumped from the couch together.

"Eddie, be good. Or I'll come after you three!" Sophie yelled as she laid down on one of the couches, turning on the news. By now it was 11 o'clock and the party ended at midnight.

Ed chuckled as he was followed by Sam and Jules. Sam had Jules on his back as they made their way up the stairs.

"Whheee!" Jules screamed as Sam hopped up the staircase. "Giddy Up!"

"Neiighhh! Neigh!" Sam imitated a horse as they ran after Ed.

"Ride 'Em Cowgirl!" Ed swung his arm around, pretending to lasso something.

Once they got into the living room, they made their way through the crowd of close dancing teenagers. Jules sure fit into the crowd as she hopped down from Sam who held her close. When a heavy metal rock song came on, Ed went into rockstar mode as Jules danced with Sam.

-----

"So, Are you having fun?" Clark asked Alexis as she sipped her sup of soda.

"Yeah." She smiled, placing the cup on the table.

"Wanna go make out?" Clark raised his eye brows with a smile on his face.

Alexis smiled and nodded sweetly, as Clark took her hand they headed up the stairs. Running up towards the rooms, a loud alarm went off. As they jumped and turned to run back down-

"Hiya!" Jules jumped out of nowhere, wearing a pink boa and huge lime green glasses.

"MOM!?" Alexis yelled as Jules danced around and all the kids stared.

"I got that Boom Boom Boom! And the beat goes Boom Boom Boom!" Ed ran around the crowd, kids dodging out of his way.

"DAD!?" Clark screamed.

"Where is Sam!?" Jules yelled.

"I'm right here!" Sam yelled as he skipped through the crowd, running up the stairs to carry Jules down.

"Wheee!"

The two teenagers stood in front of the large group in complete embarrassment.

Once the time started creeping around midnight, kids started to leave, leaving Alexis and Clark alone with the drunken adults.

"Um, Mom?" Alexis stepped towards Jules who was kissing Sam on Ed's couch in the living room. "Mom! Yoohoo!"

Jules jerked away, "What? Oh hey!"

"Are you guys okay? Maybe we should get going. I have a learner's permit, I'll drive." Alexis took her mom's hand in one and Sam's in the other, and drug them towards the door.

"Thanks Clark, I had a great time, I'll call you later." Alexis whispered, dragging Sam and Jules to the car.

"Get in the backseat and hush, I need to focus." Alexis was getting snappy after having to deal with two unruly adults.

After the quick ride back home, Alexis shot them to bed, and ran off to her room.

"Hey Clark."

---

"Hey I was waiting for you to call."

---

"Well, I was waiting to call you."

----

"So… How's Sam and Jules?"

----

"Judging by the sounds of things, maybe they actually fell asleep."

----

"Haha. Nice. My dad fell asleep in the garage because my mom said he wasn't allowed back in bed after embarrassing us like that."

-----

"Awe, You're mom is really sweet."

----

"Not as sweet as you. You're mom is really sweet too. I have known Jules since I was younger, and she has always been nicer than anyone on the team. She has a connection with kids, she's just an awesome person and you're really lucky to have an adoptive mom like Jules. I can tell you she will never let you down. I remember when I was 11, I decided to walk to the gas station down the street from the station without telling my dad, and a man walked up to me, tried to grab me, but before he could, Jules had him on the ground in handcuffs."

----

"Oh yes, that is something she would do." Alexis giggled.

---

"Yeah, she's a protector alright. Well, Lexi, I'm gonna hit they hay, it was really fun tonight. I just want you to know that I really like you and you are just the most awesome girl I have ever met."

---

Alexis smiled as she held the phone to her ear. "I really like you to Clark. And you are the most awesome guy I have ever met!:

---

"Goodnight." Clark replied.

----

"Yeah, Goodnight. Talk to you soon."

----------------

That night, Alexis went to bed with a smile on her face, exciting for what the future held for her.

**Okay… Im officially BEYOND sorry for not updating the past few days! I have exams and I have been really busy! So… I made this chapter longer :D **

**Review it please!**


	12. Problems Part 12

**Hello :D I have absolutely LOVED the reviews… so keep 'em coming!**

**Athe beginning yall might be a bit confused… but I didn't want to give anything away :D**

**And all I have to say is… QUACK! :D**

**Enjoy.**

"Sam." Greg stated, looking Sam straight in the eye as they sat in his office. "I could never do that to this team."

Sam nodded with a smile, "Thanks again." He shook his boss' hand and walked out carrying a handful of papers.

-----

"Alexis, me and Sam are about to end our shift, so whenever you finish up with that mail, we can go." Jules spoke as she walked by the front desk, trying to find Sam.

"Okay Mom, I'm almost done." Alexis replied, dropping a letter into one of the files. "Done." She skipped around the desk, ready to go grab her things from Jules' locker room. "Is Clark here today?"

Jules giggled, "No sweetie, Ed said he was trying out for the marching band today."

Alexis sighed, "Okay, let me get my stuff. Where's-."

"Hello Ladies." Sam walked through the SRU stuffing the papers in his back pocket.

"Oh hey Sam!" Jules smiled, seeing him come towards them.

"Hey. Um, Greg scheduled a little meeting for the team. It will only last a few minutes, but I just thought you should know." Sam said, holding his breath before bursting with excitement.

"Um. Thanks for telling me?" Jules looked confused. "But aren't we off shift now?"

"Uh, yeah. I think it's more of a team party for how awesome we did at the drills today." Sam continued to fumble for words and excuses. "Alexis can come. I think some of the other teams will be there too."

"Okay, whatever." Jules sighed, wanting to go home after a long day of work. Sam seemed overly excited to stick around though, she assumed it was because he beat everyone including her during the training drills that morning.

"Are you guys ready?" Alexis asked as she came back towards them.

"Apparently we need to stick around for a few minutes. Greg's holding some sort of meeting. Come on, you can come too." Jules took her hand and led her to the briefing room, which was filled with all of team one, and parts of the other teams.

"Jules!" Ed called out, holding a beer in his hands. "My favorite, how are you?"

"Ed, I just saw you an hour ago?!" Jules stared at him like he was insane.

"I know, but you really are my favorite." Ed replied, making both him and Jules laugh. "Want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Hey kiddo." Sam got Alexis' attention. He tossed her a cola.

"Awe man, thanks." Alexis sighed.

"Just a few more years." Sam chuckled.

Greg interrupted the hustle and bustle of the large crowd.

"Great job today teams. Now, I think our grand champion should be able to make his acceptance speech. "Sam?"

The crowd of SRU officers cheered jokingly as Sam pushed up to the front of the room.

"Thank you guys!" Sam acted proud as he accepted a beer from Greg. "And Duck." Sam just had to continue the joke. All the guys laughed and looked around until they saw Jules with a pissed off look on her face. "Actually, I think while I'm up here—I need to tell you guys something about the duck." Sam looked straight at Jules as her jaw dropped. All the guys witched stares back and forth from Sam to Jules. Greg smiled like he knew what was going on. Alexis laughed, watching Jules want to quack in his face.

"Well, me and the duck, if you didn't know this already, have been living together for—how long Jules?— Anyways, we have become very close, broken some of the rules, and tried to bend the rule book a million different ways. She has always been a bit weary of us getting caught, little did she know that all the officials new about it."

Jules' jaw dropped even lower as her eyes widened. All the guys just stared in amazement at what Sam was saying.

"And guys, I love the duck. She's my little duck." Sam smiled, as Jules gasped in embarrassment, while the guys smiled and laughed. "So…" Sam stepped away from the podium. Alexis giggled as he walked past her to get to Jules. "Julianna Callaghan." Sam paused in front of her, then he did the unthinkable in front of her teammates. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the newest addition to your family, Alexis. I want to be able to take care of both of you as a husband and father, not a boyfriend." Sam got to one knee and reached into his pocket for a ring box. Opening the box, Jules gasped when she saw the beautiful ring, then Sam continued, "So Jules… Will you marry me?"

Jules looked around frantically. Glancing at random guys from other teams, then Ed, then Spike who was laughing with Lou, then Alexis who was smiling and telling her to say yes, then finally her eyes stared straight at Greg.

"But—But—What about the team?"

Sam reached into his back pocket with his other hand. He jerked out the papers he had stuffed in there earlier. Raising them in her face, she squinted to read them. First, she thought they were transfer papers until she looked closer. As she read the fine print, she realized it was a letter from Greg and the Commander of the SRU.

"Say yes you damn duck!" Greg laughed from the group of guys.

"Sam, I want to spend the rest of my protected by you. I want you to be there every time I can't be there for Alexis. You have helped me so much, and I really don't now what I would do without you." She looked at him, as he still held out the ring and was on one knee. "Sam—Yes, I will marry you." Sam placed the ring on her finger quickly, then jerked her tight as he kissed her passionately. The teams cheered as they watched the first couple of the SRU kiss in front of them. Jules felt so strange kissing Sam for the first time in the station, with everyone staring, but at the moment—she could care less.

"I'm finally going to have a real family again!" Alexis screamed, jumping up and down beside Greg.

"Yes you are, and you are one lucky girl to have these two." He replied, hugging her.

"Hey Alexis, you want to give these two a real night?" Ed joked as he walked next to her, "How about you come home with me. You and Clark can hang out. I want to apologize for what happened at the party, it was my fault. So, to make it up to you I'm inviting you to come hang out all night with Clark in the- the basement." Ed cringed, then laughed as she responded, "Really! Oh Ed, you're awesome! I'm sure Sam and Jules with be happy!" She giggled.

"Yeah, well, I think I can trust you. All Clark has talked about since the party a few nights ago is you!" Ed smiled, seeing the happiness on her face. She hugged him, then ran over to tell the happy couple.

After another drink and a whole lot of talking and ripping Jules' hand in the air to see the ring, another hour had passed and it was now going on about 9 pm.

"How about we finish this up so I can take my new fiancé home?!" Jules joked as the guys laughed in return. "He's going to get punished for the whole 'duck' thing!" She continued.

"Oh no! Samtastic! Don't let her hurt you!" Spike yelled from across the room.

"Don't worry, she could never-." Sam was interrupted.

"I wouldn't bet on that one buddy." Jules said, jerking Sam close to her and kissing him passionately, Sam kissing back.

"Woot Woot! Go Samtastic!" Spike yelled as he and Lou watched Sam lift Jules on the ground, her protesting to get down. Sam threw her over his shoulder as all the guys laughed.

"Okay gentlemen, I think I'm going to take her home now!" Sam yelled as the crowd cheered as Jules struggled for him to put her down… which was in no way going to happen.

"She better not get into too much trouble! Drills Round two is tomorrow!" Greg shouted as Sam carried her out of the room, and Alexis laughed as she stood next to Ed.

-----

"Jules, do you know how long I have waited for this?" Sam threw her onto her bed.

"How long?"

He kissed her passionately as clothes flew across the room. "Way too long."

She kissed back, knowing things were finally settled between her personal life and work.

-----

"Alexis! What are you doing here!?" Clark ran down the stairs as she and Ed walked in the front door.

"I brought her home for you. We had a little thing going at work, so I decided to give her parents a night alone." Sam waited for his reaction.

"What!? Parents!?" Clark yelled with excitement, "Sam and Jules are getting married!?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah, I cant believe it!"

"Okay, you to can go hang out in the basement and watch something on tv or whatever, but just remember… Im watchin you!" Ed said, walking past them laughing.

"Let's go watch a movie." Clark smiled, taking Alexis' hand. She smiled and nodded in return.

-----

Sam and Jules sat in bed… in complete shock.

"I cant believe--we are getting married." Jules whispered as she placed her head on Sam's bare chest.

"I know. I love it." Sam chuckled, stroking Jules' long, dark hair.

"Well, I cant believe that we can still be on the same team. It's like a dream come true. I get my dream job… and my dream guy." Jules smiled, knowing that what she just said sounded corny.

"Well then—I got my dream girl." Sam smiled back. "Alexis was so excited. I wonder what she and Clark are up to?"

"Hopefully not this." Jules joked as she rolled on top of Sam, kissing him again.

"Yeah—hopefully not."

-----

"I really like you." Clark smiled to Alexis, then started to kiss her as they sat on the couch in the basement.

"Eh hem!" Ed walked into the room as they jerked away quickly.

"Oh hey Dad." Clark said with his head down.

"Yeah, don't 'hey dad' me. I was just wondering if Alexis wanted to spend the night, since its not a school night, and I know Sam and Jules would enjoy a nice night."

"Dad! Are you serious!" Both Clark and Alexis jumped up with excitement.

"Oh don't get your hormonal teenage panties in a wad yet, there are a few conditions." Ed sat on the couch over to the side, as they watched him seriously. "You two would have separate couches in the living room, and a lamp will be on, and we will leave the door to our room open. You got me?"

Both kids nodded and flung themselves to separate sides of the couch.

"Now, whenever you guys want to, you an come on upstairs." Ed smiled as he walked out of the basement, looking back quickly once he got out of sight, seeing them already next to each other again.

----

"Sam? You still awake?" Jules whispered as she looked over to see it was already 2 am. She then glanced down at her hand to see the beautiful ring Sam had gotten her.

"Yeah Jules?" Sam rolled over on his side to see her.

"I love you too." She said suddenly, Sam glancing at her for a moment, then kissing her gently.

"I love you more."

"I wouldn't bet on that one either." She giggled as he took her hand.

"I'm really excited to be with you Jules." Sam brushed his hand across her arm.

"Me too Sammy. Me too."

----

"Are they asleep?" Sophie asked silently as she sat up in bed beside Ed who was looking at a gun magazine. "It's 2 am, maybe we should get some sleep, you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah Soph, I can see them. They are fast asleep. And hold on, I'm trying to find a wedding gift for Sam and Jules." Ed flipped furiously through the thick catalog.

"You want to buy them a gun? That doesn't sound too "Have a great life together" to me." Sophie replied, leaning over to turn off their lamp.

"Now Sophie, there is a lot more in this catalog than just guns. There's vests, boots, shields, and a bunch of other awesome tactical stuff that only us Team Leaders get magazines for!"

Sophie rolled her eyes as she tried to fall asleep, and Ed followed her actions, but took one last glance out into the living room.

----

"Goodnight Alexis." Clark whispered.

"Goodnight Clark" She replied.

----

"Goodnight Eddie."

"Goodnight Sophie."

-----

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Goodnight Jules."

**I HOPE YALL LOOVVEEDDD IT! :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Problems Part 13

**I got a bunch of awesome reviews for the last chapter, so thanks!!! :D **

**Enjoy.**

Walking in to the SRU, Alexis followed Ed and Clark, whom she had ridden with.

"Thanks again Mr. Lane, I really appreciated you letting me spend the night last night, and I'm sure Sam and Jules did too."

Ed chuckled, "Sure thing Lexi, I'm glad Clark has a girlfriend I can trust. And, well, if she were to get into any trouble, her parents are cops with large guns! Where are those two anyways?"

Both kids giggled as Greg walked towards the three, "I wouldn't be expecting them right on time this morning."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." Ed replied jokingly, following his boss into the locker room to talk with the other guys.

-----------

"Sam, save some kissing for the wedding and honeymoon." Jules whispered as Sam kissed her neck.

"Hold on." He replied flirtingly, pulling his hand through her dark hair.

"Sam!" Jules giggled, pulling him away from her. "Baby, We need to go to work, we're already late."

"Fine, Fine." Sam joked. Jules then rolled out of bed and made her way to her dresser, grasping a blanket around her. "So—Who's going to win today?"

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Sam chuckled, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up."

---------

"Is Samtastic here yet?" Spike asked as he buttoned up his jacket.

"Nah, he and Jules are probably still asleep. They'll be here though, I know how Jules is about missing things. She's probably dragging his ass out of bed right now." Lou replied.

"Nope that was 30 minutes ago Lou." Sam spoke jokingly as he walked into the guys locker room.

"Whoo! Samtastic!" Spike yelled, running up to give his best friend a pat on the back. "How was-."

"Spike, I'm an engaged man now. I don't have time for your questions." Sam joked.

"Ah hah! Samtastic scored. So, is Jules excited?" Lou joked, knowing the answer.

"Man, She's never been that crazy. I think that ring went to her head."

"Oh Sam, trust me, the wedding ring is even worse." Ed laughed, following all the guys out of the locker room.

-----

"Hey Mom!" Alexis ran into Jules' locker room, jumping to her for a huge hug.

"Hey Lexi, how was your night with Clark? Were you good?" Jules giggled.

"It was so much fun! Oh and Jules, I don't care to know how your night went!"

"Awe, well, it was great for me too. Haha. You know, Sam is really excited about being your step dad."

"He is?!"

Jules nodded, "Yes he is." She threw her Uniform Jacket on, "Now, I need to go beat those guys today, second place doesn't work for me."

"Go Mom!" Alexis shouted, chasing after Jules from her locker room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is!" Ed called Jules over to all the guys.

"Hello Ed—Hey Sam." Jules walked right past him to pull Sam close to her.

"Okay team!" Greg announced, watching everyone take their seats in the briefing room. "We've had some excitement, and I would like to congratulate Sam and Jules beforehand. And now, now is when things get even more exciting! Round two of the drills are today, and I'm expecting yet another team one victory!"

"Sam, Jules and I, will be competing in the range competition." Ed spoke from the sheet.

"Ooh! Lovebird rivalry!" Spike shouted from another table.

Ed laughed, "Spike, you and Babycakes are competing against Richard and Rover."

"Pssh, Babycakes could take down Rover in her sleep." Spike bragged.

"Spike, and Jules will be in the rappelling competition."

"Finally, a chance to rappel down the station without getting yelled at." Jules joked while holding Sam's hand under the table.

"Lou, CS gas entry. You better have practiced."

"You got it Mr. Lane." Lou replied.

"Wordy, Sam, and I will also be on entry formation."

"Team, make me proud!" Greg announced as the speaker announced for the teams to join in the large convention room in the station.

"Rover—you're going down." Spike yelled at the stationary robot.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Richard from Team 2 yelled, running after Spike.

"Babycakes! Attack!" Spike yelled, grabbing her controller and sending her after Richard who ran around the room in circles.

"Go Babycakes!" All of Team One shouted.

"We will now begin the Range competition." The commander spoke over the microphone, "Braddock, Callaghan, Lane, Adams, Burdo, Jackson, Johnson, Vang, Parks, and Holder gear up, and follow me."

"Let's go team one." Greg shouted as the ones not competing followed those who were to the range.

"Go Jules! Go Sam! Go Ed!" Alexis shouted from the crowd as she was on break.

The row of guns sounded as each constable tried to get the best hit.

"Callaghan One. Lane Two. Braddock Three." Commander Holleran called out as Team One cheered, receiving yet another victory.

"Gah, you beat me Jules." Sam walked towards her, locking his gun back in the holster.

"Yeah, I did. Told you." Jules giggled, locking her hands with his and kissing him passionately.

About 15 minutes later, Spike and Babycakes took care of Richard with Rover.

"Come on Babycakes! Come on!" Spike shouted, then relieved by the Commander yelling to the crowd, "Team One wins."

"Yes!" Spike screamed, jumping up and down.

He and Jules then competed in the rappelling competition.

"Callaghan wins!"

"Yeah, Jules!" Sam shouted, running to kiss her.

"Awe, come on. She just wanted to get to the ground to make out with him!" Spike complained.

"Well, it gave her a reason to come down." Greg joked.

After another hour of competitions, it was lunch break time.

"Alexis, Team One's running to the diner for lunch, want to come?" Jules asked walking by the front desk. "Team Three is going to use their break to patrol, and Team Two left for a call. Then everyone else is hanging around here."

"Sure Mom, I'll go." Alexis skipped around the desk, and followed her to the Team One garage. "Clark!?"

"Hey Lexi!" Clark ran over to her.

"Get in the backseat." Jules opened the door to she and Sam's truck. The kids nodded with excitement.

------

"So, what are you two thinking about for your future together? You both better be staying at the SRU!" Ed asked, watching she and Sam sit next to each other at the large table they were eating at.

"Ed, we would never leave the SRU, we love you guys too much." Jules smiled, "And anyways, last night we didn't really discuss our future."

"Whoo! Samtastic and the duck! Woohoo!" Spike joked.

"Okay team, let's head back for the awards, even though we know who won!" Greg stared at Jules who seemed overly proud of herself.

"Yes, I'm ready to accept my awesome award!" She laughed, being followed by the rest of the team back to the cars parked outside.

-------

"Sam…look." Jules whispered, looking into the rearview mirror to see that Alexis had her head rested on Clark's shoulder.

Sam glanced at the mirror, then whispered, "Awe, Jules, you know my shoulder is always free."

"Sam, bring that up again when I'm not driving a huge vehicle." Jules giggled, seeing Alexis raise her head. "Alexis, are you off shift now?"

"Yeah, can Clark and I go for a walk while you guys finish up?" Alexis asked as the truck pulled into the garage.

"Sure sweetie, you two just be back quickly, we shouldn't be too long." Jules smiled to Sam, watching the two tae hands and head out to the parking lot of the SRU.

"Adorable." She giggled, waited for them to get out of sight, and jerked Sam close to her for a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You didn't like it?"

"I never said that."

"Let's go." She said with a giggle, dragging his hand into the station.

"What took you two so long!?" Ed exclaimed, running towards the garage entrance as Sam and Jules emerged.

"Your kid' shoulder is my kid's pillow." Jules joked, leaving Ed in a fog.

"Should I be worried?" He chased after them.

"Nah, their on a walk right now."

"Ugh, doesn't he know that's late!" Ed joked, but buy then Sam and Jules had walked away.

"Drinks!" Jules ran over to the cases of beer and grabbed one, opening it quickly for a drink. "Sam? You just had two at lunch, don't you think two would be a little overboard for work?"

"Nah. I'm good Jules, were off shift anyways." He replied, downing the beer.

"Sam!"

"Oh Jules, just go get your award—My cute little duck. I love it when you get frustrated." Sam growled, wrapping his arms around her as she

"For the grand champion today—the duck! Constable Julianna Callaghan, get your scrawny ass up here." Greg joked, holding up a beer in her honor.

"Quack!" She said to the crowd, all the guys laughing and cheering. She stepped away from the podium giggling, and heading back over to Sam.

"You two coming to drink night?" Ed approached them, breaking up a conversation.

"You know it!" Jules joked, "Sophie coming?"

"Yeah, the Clarkster is staying home alone."

"Yeah, So will Alexis, 9 o'clock?"

"Yep."

"See ya then!" Jules waved as she and Sam went to retrieve Alexis, who was now back in the SRU hanging out with Clark in the hallway.

"You ready Lexi?" Sam asked, somewhat drunk already.

"Sure…" She hesitated, wanting to say goodbye to Clark without her mom and Sam on top of her. She glanced at Jules with wandering eyes.

"Ready—oh, um, Sam let's go get—um—that stuff out of my locker room."

"What stu-?" Sam was interrupted by Jules jerking his arm. They turned the corner, and she pulled Sam behind her, "Awe, look." She whispered, feeling guilty for spying, but it was just too cute.

--

"I guess—I guess I'll see you soon." Alexis giggled, blushing as Clark took her hand.

"Yeah—yeah you will. I'll see if I can come tomorrow." Clark responded, pulling her close and placing his lips on hers.

---

"Eeep!" Jules squealed, freezing as the two teenagers jerked away, seeing her leaning around the corner. She grabbed Sam and dove into her locker room, leaving the kids standing in embarrassment.

--

"I guess—I guess I should go." Alexis smiled, kissing him one last time and walking towards the Jules' locker room.

"So—Jules. You two get the "stuff" yet?" Alexis asked sternly.

"Um—yeah. Let's go." She charged at the door, then pushed back by Alexis.

"Mom!"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry! But—to make it up to you—Sam and I are going to a get-together tonight, so we are letting you have the whole house to yourself!"

"Sa-weet! Okay, that makes up for it I guess." Alexis giggled.

"No boys though." Sam commented, being drug by Jules, already showing his fatherly side.

"Ugh."

-----------------

"Jules! You ready yet?" Sam called from the bedroom as she did her hair and make-up.

"Hold on!"

"Jules! It's already 8:45!"

"Gah, okay I'm coming! Hold on!" She threw the door open, running out frantically to find a necklace.

"Woah Jules." Sam stopped her in her step.

"What?" She was wearing a deep purple, silk top, with dark skinny jeans. Her hair was half-up half-down with spiral curls.

"You look—you look Ha-wt!" Sam chuckled. "I love the jeans, and the top, and the makeup, and the hair, and the-"

"Sam, hush." She kissed him just to get him to shut up.

"Fine." He said a few moments later. "What are you looking for?"

"I need jewelry, my neck looks bare." She complained, fumbling through her boxes.

"Jules, stop." Sam placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her over to the bedside table where he pulled out a box from the jewelry store. "Come here." He led her to mirror.

"Sam."

He placed a diamond around her neck, a tear coming to her eyes.

"Do you like it?" He smiled, watching the look on her face.

"Like it? Sam, I love it. It's gorgeous." She turned around to kiss him, her engagement ring stroking his neck.

"Good, I was hoping you'd like it."

"Well, all I have to say is that I have the most amazing fiancé in the entire world."

"Hmm, I guess I can also say that. So, are we going to dance tonight?"

"Sam!" She giggled. "Dance? In front of the guys? They have never seen me dance before."

"Well, it's a bar, its not going to be slow dancing." He winked.

"We'll see." She smiled, wiping the last few tears. "Alexis!"

"Im in my room." She called back.

"Sweetie, we are about to go, I'll have my phone on all night. You just hang out here, we should be home before midnight. Call me if you need me, and you have everyone else' number if you need anything. I love you." Jules spoke as she walked into Lexi's room to kiss her, "Bye."

"Bye Mom, you two be good." Alexis giggled as Sam came over to her and said goodbye.

"Bye." She responded to his kiss on her forehead.

---------------------------------

"Hey boys!" Jules barreled through the crowds of people at the bar, dragging Sam behind her.

"Jules!" Ed called out.

"Samtastic, you're lady is looking nice tonight." Spike chuckled, patting Sam on the back.

"I know." He joked back.

"Damn Jules! Where'd you get the rock?" Lou called out from across the table.

"I have fallen in love with jewelry stores." Sam replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"Eddie, Im going to head on home. I'm not to trusting of Clark these days, I'll see you soon." Sophie whispered to her husband as she collected her things, "I'll see you all later!" She waved, and left the bar.

The team hung out for over two hours, talking about meaningless stuff over several beers.

"You boys ready to see Jules dance?!" Sam yelled as the guys cheered, Jules had already had 4 beers and was out of it. "Let's dance guys!"

Everyone danced with a beer in their hand, except for Jules who was all over Sam, as he tried to keep from splashing his drink on her.

It was heading into the next morning, midnight, that was when they were supposed to be home.

"Whew! Gentlemen, tonight—was—was—fun." Sam stuttered, just as drunk as Jules.

"Hey, you two need a ride?" Wordy asked as Jules and Sam collected their things.

"Um, nah, I think—um—let's go Sammy!" Jules was flashing from hyper to completely insane by the seconds.

All they guys shook their heads low as the couple dashed out the door.

"Where to next baby?" Jules jumped in the driver's seat of her jeep.

"Hmm." Sam thought, then pulled her over the console to kiss her, "I saw a Holiday Inn on our way here, what do you think?" He winked to her as he dropped her back in the driver's seat. "Let's go."

"You got it." She floored it, sending the car down the street at a high speed. The road became foggy as the alcohol was already completely set in.

"Jules? Jules!" Sam grabbed the wheel to jerk her back in the lane.

She pulled in to the parking lot, shaking her head to see where other cars were parked.

"It's go time baby." Sam lifted her from the seat, and carried her to the door.

"Um—uh—we need a room, like now." Jules mumbled to the lady at the front desk.

She gave both of them a weird stare. "Ma'am, are you under the influence?"

"Listen! I need a damn room, look—um—see—I have a badge. Ooh! I put my damn life on the line every single day for you people and I can't even check in to a hotel without being questioned!" She yelled, the woman taking a step back. "Sam!?" She loked around, Sam was over the on the couch in the lobby, shaking as alcohol surged through his body.

"Ma'am, I have—a room on the 2nd floor." The lady responded, almost frightened by Jules' temper.

She tossed her credit card at her, she scanned it, and Jules garabbed the keys as Sam ran up behind her, scooping her up in his arms.

"I hate drunks." The woman whispered to the others behind the counter.

"Open stupid door!" Sam yelled as the light turned red, then finally green.

"Whhheee!" Jules squealed as Sam swung her around, and onto the bed.

"I love you Jules." Was the only thing that drunken Sam could say.

"I love you too." She replied, slurring her words.

After 2 hours, they were both asleep, and it was almost 3am. The cold, cheaply-made room felt hollow as she held on to Sam's neck.

----

"MOM! I don't know why you wont answer your damn phone! You must have turned off the sound or whatever, but answer the damn thing! It's already 3 am, and you two still aren't back." Alexis left the message on Jules' phone. It was the 4th message she had left since 1 am.

She finally got the gumption to call someone trustworthy like Greg. She couldn't go hunt down her parents, she needed help.

"Sergeant Parker!?"

--

"Yes, is this Alexis?"

--

"Yes! And I can't find Sam and my mom! They said they would be home before midnight, and they still aren't back. I can go look-."

--

"No, Alexis. You stay right where you are. I don't know why they aren't back yet, they left the party right on time. I need to come talk to you, I'll be right over."

--

"Yes sir. Thanks." Alexis began to tear up.

----------

"Sam." Jules whispered groggily, shaking her head gently to relive the pressure from her headache. She turned on her side to see the busted clock flashing 3:25 am. "Sam! Get up!" She dove out of bed, grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"What," he was startled by the bright light.

"Sam! Alexis has been calling all night! We have—we have to go!" Jules yelled, pulling her shirt back on, and checking her phone at the same time.

"Fine, Im up." Sam jerked his clothes back on, as Jules collected her wallet and phone.

"You are aware we have totally screwed up!" Jules grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the hotel room, and pulling him to the lobby. All of the front desk clerks were in the back, as it wasn't quite a busy time at the hotel. As the automatic doors opened to the night sky of Toronto, the alcohol set in once again on both of them.

--------------

"Alexis, sweetie, it's Sergeant Parker." Greg knocked on the door, Alexis ran to open it.

"Mr. Parker! They still aren't back! I don't know where they are!"

"It's okay, we can wait for them." Greg walked into the house, attempting to call both phones once again.

--------------

Jules' phone continued to flash as she drove her Jeep down the street, swerving through cars until the only light she could see was red and blue flashing in her rear-view mirror.

"Shit!" Jules jerked the car over to side of the road.

"Damn it." Sam replied.

"Sammy, we're busted. We're in big trouble."

"Hello Ma'am. May I ask if you're under the influence or impaired at the time." The officer stood, leaning towards her window.

"Um--."

"Can I see some registration and a license?"

She handed over her license and registration.

The officer walked away and returned within a few minutes, "So, Constable Callaghan and Braddock decided to go for a joy ride?"

The both stared at the older officer, then to each other.

"You two are coming with me. Out of the car." The officer commanded, standing them beside her car and handcuffing both of them and tossing them into the backseat of his car.

After a short ride of silence, they both thought they were under arrest, until they pulled up in front of Jules' house. When Greg walked out the front door, his arms crossed, while shaking his head low, they knew they were in trouble.

"Sergeant Parker, I found them." The officer stepped out his car and opened the door to reveal the two drunken adults.

"Awe, did you two act up?" Greg chuckled, placing his hand on the roof of the car.

"Sarge?" Jules gasped, then looking to Sam.

"You can take 'em." The officer laughed, as Greg helped him lift them from the car and take of their handcuffs. The officer drove off into the night, leaving Sam and Jules to face their Sergeant and her daughter.

"Nice job you two." Greg shook his head.

"Sorry Boss." Sam replied.

"Kids these days. And by the way, you kid is asleep, alone, in an empty house." Greg added, trying to pull the guilt trip on both of them.

"Oh my god." Jules gasped, making a dash for the house, "Alexis!"

"Mom?" Alexis groaned from her room.

"Sweetheart, Im—I'm so sorry." Jules sat down beside her, as she woke up a little. "I'm really sorry Lexi."

---

"Well, I better see both of you sober for your shift tomorrow. Get some sleep, drink some coffee, take a cold shower—alone—I don't car what you do, just be there."

"Thanks Boss." Sam chuckled at the embarrassment, and patted him on the back.

**Okay. This chapter took FOREVER to write because A) I broke my keyboard, and had to drive all the way to the apple store for a Mac keyboard. B) Exam week :/ C) This chapter sucked because it has taken me like 3 days to write and I get off subject hahaha. **

**Review.**


	14. Problems Part 14

**Haha, glad yall liked the last chapter! Keep Reviewing!  
**

**Enjoy.**

"Sam?" Alexis shook out her hair from its bed-head state as she made her way into the kitchen. "Where's Jules?"

"She's out in the driveway yelling at the tow-truck guy. She claims he dented her car when he brought it here this morning." Sam chuckled, pulling out the box of pancakes.

--

"I don't care if you think I did it! Someone is going to pay for that huge dent, and its not going to be me!" Jules snapped at the older man who's musty and mudded uniform read 'Hank'.

"Now- now—little lady, we don't need any kind of trouble." Hank replied, picking hi teeth.

"You know what—whatever, now let's handle this your southern way, and follow southern hospitality—so—,"Jules paused, "Get off my land!" She shooed the man to pull his truck off her property.

"Nice job mom." Alexis giggled from the doorway.

Jules turned on her heel and shook her head, "That'll teach 'em."

"What are you? A southern girl now?" Alexis laughed, and followed Jules back inside.

"Well, Sam and I want to go to the states sometime, so yeah—we should hit the south." Jules replied with a giggle, "So Sam, feeling any better from last night?"

"As good as I'm gonna feel, what about you?"

"Maybe you should ask Hank, he could tell you."

"I don't want to know." Sam chuckled.

Alexis had walked back to her room to get ready for work that day as Jules called to her, "20 minutes and we need to get going!"

"Okay Mom!"

"So Sam, what do you want to do about Alexis for our honeymoon?"

"I don't know yet. I mean, she'll be 16 soon, and if we get her a car she would be able to go do things on her own if we left her here. I'm not quite sure she would want to go." Sam winked, pulling Jules close.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jules smiled, resting her head on his chest as he kissed her forehead.

Once it was time to go, Jules tossed her keys at Alexis, "What are these for?"

"Drive! You have a permit, drive us to work."

"Fine." Alexis giggled.

---

"Okay Lexi, you're too far over, pull back to the left." Jules commanded, riding in the passenger seat.

"What? No I'm not!" Alexis jerked the wheel straight.

"Calm down you two." Sam said, mad that he was in the backseat.

--------

"Clark, pull back over and slow down!" Ed yelled, being slung around as his car jerked from lane to lane.

"Dad! No! I've got this!" Clark snapped back, slamming on brakes.

"Clark, you're going to hit something, pay attention."

"How can I pay attention when you're yelling at me!:

---------

"Alexis! Get my damn car back in line!"

"Mom! Chill! I know what I'm doing!"

"That's what all teenagers say! Slow your ass down!"

---------

Approaching the stoplight, "Dad! Stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling! Clark! Stop! Red-light!" Ed yelled as it was already too late, and Clark flew through the intersection.

--------

"Ahh!" Alexis screamed as she slung the car over into the middle of the intersection, and it was then T-boned on the passenger side of the car.

--------

"Dammit Clark! You hit someone! Dammit! Dammit!" Ed yelled, hitting the dashboard, after he had already been thrown back by the impact, the front of his car was smashed.

"Dad! I'm sorry!"

All of a sudden, Ed realized who had been hit.

"Jules!" Sam yelled, jumping out of the vehicle on the driver's side behind Alexis. He ran around to find her trying to fumble through the metal smashed up against her.

"Sam?" She groaned, leaning back to relieve the pressure of the side of the car against her.

"It's okay Jules, you're going to be okay." Sam cried out, trying to rip away the metal.

"Jules!" Ed yelled, running over to her car as traffic swerved around them.

"Oh my gosh! Alexis! I'm so sorry!" Clark yelled, seeing Alexis crying as she stepped out of the car.

"Jules! Jules! We've got you!" Sam yelled, jerking the metal away from her.

"Here buddy, let me lift her, I'm so sorry. Really. Im really sorry." Ed replied, dragging Jules' arms over his shoulder, trying to lift her through the side since her Jeep didn't have windows.

"Ed! You're hand is bleeding!" Sam shouted, watching as Clark was calling 911.

"Im good. Just a scratch." Ed sighed, wishing it wasn't him to be the lightly injured.

Within minutes ambulances and police had pulled up.

"Jules, it's going to be okay." Sam kissed her forehead, as she was loaded onto a stretcher, the medics stating she had bruised ribs, a broken arm, and possible a spinal fracture from the impact. "We'll be right there."

"Listen, buddy, you go, I'll take Alexis there. I'm so sorry Clark did this, I—," Ed's phone rang.

"Ed! What is this I'm seeing on tv?" Greg yelled, as he with Spike, Lou, and Wordy were watching one of the televisions in the station show the scene.

-

"Driving lessons gone bad. Boss, Jules is on her way to the hospital."

-

"Where is she?"

-

"St. Simon's, I'm sending Sam to go be with her. I'll call you guys once I know more." Ed replied, choking up knowing his son had nearly killed his teammate.

-

"Okay Eddie, take care of this." Greg hung up.

-----

"Alexis, I'm going to go be with Jules, you stick close to Ed and Clark." Sam hugged her as she was bawling, not even getting to see Jules before she was put in the ambulance.

"But Sam! I want to see her!"

"No Lexi, you don't need to yet." Sam hugged her once more. "It's going to be okay. She'll be fine." Sam teared up as he jumped into the ambulance.

"Alexis I'm so sorry!" Clark began to cry, pulling Alexis tight to him. "I cant believe I hurt Jules! Im so sorry!"

"Clark, it's okay, she'll—she'll be okay." Alexis tried to reassure herself more than him.

"Okay you two, we need to talk to the police about this." Ed lifted both of them from the curb, as they fumbled to find their permits.

After about 30 minutes of explaining, both cars were towed, then Ed, Clark, and Alexis were picked up by Greg from the scene.

Both men sat silent as the two kids cried in the backseat.

--------------------

"Jules?" Sam walked into the hospital room slowly, worried about how she may look as she was the only one to get hurt by the crash, considering she was the only on that side and her car had no windows to protect her from the hood of Ed's car.

"Sam?" She groaned, not able to move as the doctors had put her in a neck brace, placed a cast on her arm, and were icing her ribs.

"Oh Jules." Sam broke down in tears as he dropped into the chair beside her bed. She looked worse than she did in the ambulance as the bruises began to set in.

"Sam, I'm okay." She whispered, not able to move her jaw much as it was bruised from hitting the dashboard.

"Sweetheart, I know. It's just-." Sam couldn't even tell her how bad she looked. He just placed his hand on her knee where he knew she wasn't hurt.

"Where's Lexi?"

"I can't let her see you like this sweetie. She's with Ed and Clark, and Greg now I think." Sam kissed her forehead, even though a huge bruise had formed already.

Jules sighed, trying to fight the oxygen tube across her face, "Why?"

Sam froze, "Jules, you don't look like yourself."

She wanted to run to a mirror and cry, but she sighed, "How come no one else is hurt?"

"Jules, Ed's car was on your side. You were the only one on that side."

She just looked at him, not even speaking.

"He's really sorry Jules. Really, really sorry." A tear rolled down Sam's cheek.

---------

"Alexis, don't go in there." Greg pulled her arm as they got near Jules' room.

"I want to go! Let go of me!"

"Lexi stop!"

"No! I want to go!" Alexis jerked from Greg's grip and bolted for the door to her room. She slung the door open and dropped to her knees.

"**Oh no. She's starting yet another 'traumatic' Sam and Jules story." **

**NO! This is just a way of getting more action into it. I HAVE MY LAST EXAM TOMORROW!!!!! Then SUMMER!!!! So, all summer I'll be updating! WHEEEE! **


	15. Problems Part 15

**ITS SUMMER FOR ME!!!!! NO MORE SCHOOL! WOOHOOO!**

**Again, this is NOT yet another Sam/Jules traumatic story… no… I just needed some action to get things back. :D **

**Enjoy.**

A tear fell from Jules' eyes when she saw Alexis crash to the floor in tears. Sam dove to lift her back to her feet, as he saw Ed standing in the hallway holding Clark tight and Greg trying to mediate the emotions.

"Come here Lexi." Greg called out as Sam led her out of the room.

"Mo-om. Mom." Alexis cried after she saw how hurt her mother was. She was driving. _I should have—I could have pulled away faster—I could have waited._ She began to ponder through all the options she had learned in Driver's Ed when she used to be in school, and Jessica took care of her. _Jules protected me and I hurt her._ Alexis continued to cry as Greg sat her on the bench, and pulled her close.

"Lexi, I'm going back in there. You need to stay out here with Ed, Greg, and Clark. You can see Jules later, but right now—right now just isn't a good time." Sam kissed her forehead and walked back into the room to see Jules in tears, and in pain.

She couldn't lift her head, "Sam, Call Jessica, she needs to know."

"Okay Sweetie, okay." Sam kissed her bruised forehead gently, and took out his phone. They had not yet even told Jessica about their engagement as they were waiting since they knew they weren't getting married right away anyways.

*********

"Dad." Clark whispered, lifting his face from his palms. "I can't believe I did this. I'm never driving again."

"Clark, she's going to be okay, I shouldn't have been yelling at you." Ed pulled his son's head to his chest as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Clark looked across the hallway and saw Alexis being held by Greg. He whispered to her, "I'm so sorry." She replied with a nod, and a tear crossing her short smile.

********

"Hey Jess, How ya doin? It's Sam."

--

"Hey Sam! Sorry I haven't called much, I've been really busy."

--

"Um—Jess—I just needed to call you and tell you something." Sam said, brokenly in tears.

--

"Sam? Everything okay? Is Alexis okay? Is Jules okay?"

--

"Jessica, where are you?"

--

"I'm in my dorm, alone, Sam what's going on?"

--

"Jess, It's Jules. All of us were in a car accident earlier, Alexis was driving. Everyone is okay, but Ed's car T-boned the passenger side where Jules was sitting. She's a bit banged up, but she'll be okay."

--

"Sam! Oh my gosh! I- I don't know—should I catch a flight to Toronto?"

--

"No Jessica, No. Stay there, Jules just wanted you to know. Jessica?"

--

Her voice broke through sobs, "Yeah Sam?"

--

"We're getting married." Sam spoke into the phone, seeing a smile pull at Jules' bruised face, as he gently lifted her hand to see her ring.

--

"Sam! Im so—I'm so happy for you two! Keep me updated Sam. Call me if you need me to come back to Toronto." Jessica replied, wiping her tears at the excitement.

--

"Sure thing sweetie. I'll call you back soon."

The call ended.

*****

"Jules." Sam leaned over gently to kiss her cheek. "You're going to be fine."

She sighed, "Is Alexis okay? What about Clark? Or Ed?"

"Everyone is fine. Listen, do you want to keep them out there right now?"

Jules looked at Sam as if she wanted to be alone, or well alone with him. "Sam." She sighed, giving him the message to let her rest without visitors. "Don't make them."

He nodded, "Jules, I'm going to be right here with you. They can come in later, but right now, it's just me and my fiancé."

She smiled, trying to move her eyes to see Sam holding her hand, stroking her ring.

"We'll get you all better and we'll have that wedding. It's going to be amazing. You're going to look beautiful, and—"

"Sam." Jules sighed, "Have you talked to any doctors?"

"No not yet sweetie, they should be coming back here any minute to check on you."

"Okay."

Before they could say another word, just that happened, a doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hinton." The young lady smiled, pulling gloves from the box on the wall. "Mr. Braddock, fiancé right?"

Sam nodded, still holding Jules' hand. "Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor walked around the bed, "Yes, she does have a fractured vertebrae though, but no nerves were hit, so everything should be okay."

Sam sighed with relief, "How long of a recovery?"

"Ah, well, I would say the bruises will go away with time as any bruise. The ribs will heal too. The vertebrae will need care though, a few weeks, a month, it all depends on how easy you take it. Considering the line of work your boss out there was telling me, I would say no work for about a month just to be safe. Plus, you will need the brace to keep stabilized. Now, the arm will be healed within 2 weeks easy, it wasn't a bad break. You were lucky—being on that side of the car. I mean, it could have been worse." The doctor signed off on papers.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, knowing Jules would be okay.

"I'll be back a little later, you shouldn't be here very long, a few days at the most." The doctor smiled, and left the room.

"Jules!" Sam dove to kiss her. "You're going to be okay baby."

"Hallelujah." She smiled gently. "So—Is my car okay?"

"Jules." Sam chuckled, knowing that her Jeep would be one of the first things she would think of. "No. It's pretty totaled."

"Yes!" She felt like jumping with joy, but she couldn't even move.

"What? You're happy about that?"

"Yes! I get someone to finally fix that busted thing! And I wont have to pay for it!" She seemed way to excited.

"Okay, okay, calm down Jules." Sam tried to ease her excitement. "You need to stay still."

"Fine." She sighed.

A knock sounded from the door, and Sam went to get it.

"Sam?" Alexis stood, weary eyed with her knees knocking together as she trembled.

"Lexi, it's okay. The doctor said she will be fine." Sam wrapped his arms around her, then looked over to see Jules wanting her daughter to come in. "You can—you can see her if you want. She has a lot of bruises, but she will be just fine."

Alexis nodded gently, reaching out for Sam's hand. He took it tightly in his as he led her to Jules.

"Hey Sweetie." Jules spoke softly, seeing that Alexis was nervous.

Alexis approached her bed, still grasping on to Sam's hand. "Hey—Hey Mom."

"Sweetheart", A tear rolled down Jules' cheek when she saw Alexis' eyes fill up with tears.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I can't believe-," Alexis broke down into tears, Sam pulling her close as Jules interrupted her, "Lexi, this wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. I hope Clark and Ed know that too."

Alexis nodded as she pulled her face from Sam's chest. "I'm still sorry." She mumbled, seeing a smile cross Jules' face.

"Come here sweetie." Jules lifted her left arm, which wasn't hurt, just bruised. She pulled her closer to her bed, "Lexi, you're one amazing kid. You know that?" Jules' smile was contagious to Alexis as a giggle pushed past her sobs.

Alexis stood next to her mom, looking at her ring, "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the woman wearing it." Sam added, grinning as both of them as they exerted a small giggle. "Hey Lexi, why don't you go sit with Clark for a minute, he seemed pretty upset."

Alexis smiled, "Okay Sam." She felt better now that she knew Jules would be okay and she could tell Clark that also.

Sam led her to the door, and found the entire team waiting in the hall.

"Guys, I'm not sure she's up for visitors right now, so you all can just hang out here for a bit."

"Sure Sam, tell her we hope she's okay though. We were all really worried." Wordy replied as the voice of the guys not involved in the incident.

"Okay." Sam nodded, turning to go back into her room.

--------

The hours crept towards nighttime as the moon took the place of the bearing sun.

"Clark?"

"Oh, Hey Lexi."

Alexis sat on the bench, leaning close to him. "She's going to be okay Clark, the doctor said she'll be okay within a few weeks."

"But Lexi-,"

"No Clark, don't beat your self up about this. She will be fine. Now at the moment I could use you to help me reassure that to myself."

He sighed, "Lexi, she's going to be okay."

A smile appeared on Alexis' face, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. He smiled in reply, then looked up to see the grins on all the guys faces.

----------

"Man, I can't believe this happened." Ed sighed, talking to Greg, Spike, Lou, and Wordy.

"Buddy, She's going to be okay." Spike patted Ed's back.

Ed sighed once more, "I just—I feel awful. I mean, my kid—my kid has caused us to lose a member of our team for a while. I feel like crap guys. I—I don't even know what to say, I'm still in shock."

"Eddie, this wasn't Clark's or your fault! Car accidents happen. And yes, she is hurt, but she will recover. We will have Jules back out there as soon as she can. We don't even need a replacement. We can go a month with a team of 6, if that's what you guys want. Plus, we have to keep in mind that Sam and Jules are getting married soon." Greg reassured his toughest team member.

"Yeah, team of 6 is the way to go. And thanks boss, you always know what to say."

"Anytime Ed, guys, maybe we should leave Jules with her family for tonight." Greg added.

The guys nodded as Greg went to tell Sam.

--

"Okay Boss, yeah, she's nodding off. The painkillers are definitely kicking in. I'm going to get Alexis to go ahead and fall asleep on this couch in here. I'll call you guys back tomorrow and tell you how she's doing."

"You take care of her Sam." Greg jerked his teammate into a big bear hug.

Sam responded, "Sure thing boss."

**I hope you liked it! :D**

**Review please!**


	16. Problems Part 16

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them :D**

**Again, I don't own anything.**

**Oh and by the way, Jules is left handed… in both this and the show, so yeah. Haha. **

**Enjoy.**

In the hospital, Sam left Alexis asleep in the family room next door where there were multiple couches, chairs, and a large screen TV surrounded by shelves of books and games. He crossed the hall to go back to Jules.

"Hey Baby," He whispered, seeing her begin to doze off. Everyone else had left as the night began to dwell on.

She glanced over, seeing Sam walk towards her bed, "Hey."

"You getting tired?"

"Not any more." She smiled, reaching for his hand.

He pulled her gently over to the side of the bed, he knew if someone came in, they would bitch at him for going against policy, but he didn't even care, so he climbed up beside her.

She giggled as the bed rocked while he pulled her waist towards him. "I look like shit." She then commented, seeing her reflection flash before her in a mirror on the wall.

"Jules, you're beautiful." Sam kissed her forehead gently.

"Uh huh. Yeah right. Bruises, a busted neck, and a broken arm. Plus, my ribs. I wouldn't quite categorize that as beautiful Sam."

"I would." He chuckled, pulling the oxygen tube away from her face to kiss her.

She sighed as he pulled away, "I don't know why they think I need that thing, I'm perfectly capable of breathing."

"Same old Jules." He laughed, loving how she ranted even when she was in pain, "I cant believe we are getting married, you're going to look gorgeous."

She glanced over, the thick neck brace following, and placed her lips on his, "Well, you're going to look amazingly handsome."

"I can't wait to see my sexy sniper chick in a white dress."

"Sure thing. You know what sucks though, I'm getting married and I can't move." She winked, feeling him kissing her cheek.

He grinned, "There are ways around that Jules, maybe you should get some rest."

"Fine, but only if you stay." She smiled, pulling close to him with her good arm.

"I wont let go Jules." He nestled her into his arm, getting her as close as possible without causing her any pain. "Goodnight." He kissed her dark hair, stroking it as she fell asleep.

--------------

The sun rose and gleamed through the thin curtains of the dull yellow colored hospital room.

"Sam?" Jules whispered as she woke up to him kissing her forehead. She giggled, running her finger along his chest, which was still covered by his team one shirt.

"I told you I wouldn't leave." He smiled, pulling her so he could see her face, "The nurse already came in, I told her to buzz off."

"Sam!" Jules sighed giggling, "Thanks."

"Alexis went to get breakfast in the cafeteria about 10 minutes ago."

She nodded as much as she could, "When can I leave this place? I hate hospitals."

"The nurse said the doctor would be by soon, maybe I should get out of the bed."

"No Sam! Stay! I feel better when you're next to me." She smiled, gripping on to his t-shirt tightly. He sat up so it wouldn't look as evident that he had actually slept on the bed, and he lifted her next to him.

"That better?"

"Perfect."

A knock sounded at the door, and Alexis walked in.

"Hey Mom! Hey Sam!" She smiled brightly, "I got you two some food."

"Thanks sweetie." Jules smiled as Alexis placed the trays on the table.

Sam sighed, "Awe, I have trained her so well." All three chuckled as he picked through the different selections.

"Okay, so we have for a healthy breakfast, "Cocoa Puffs, Twizzlers, um—A few cans of soda, and jello!" Alexis listed all the wonderful choices she had made.

"What about the vodka?" Jules commented, trying to say it to herself.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Give me some damn Jello."

"Jules, it's not going anywhere." Sam added, lifting her close to him.

Alexis walked over to the chair and sat down eating a bowl of cereal—chocolate cereal of course.

"Sam?" Jules spoke, reaching for a spoon.

Sam chuckled, "Come here." He lifted the spoon of jello and went, "Here comes the airplane!" He fed it to her like she was 2.

She pulled left hand to grab the spoon from him giggling.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go watch TV, I'll be back in a bit." Alexis stood up and left the room.

"Well, we're alone again." Jules whispered, licking the jello off of her fingers.

"Yes—yes we are." Sam smiled as his lips met hers, then a knock at the door interrupted it.

"I see you two made yourselves comfortable." Dr. Hinton giggled, walking into the room with Jules' file.

"Yeah." Sam grinned at Jules, pulling himself off the bed as she sighed, still holding onto his shirt. "So any idea of how long she'll be here?"

"Im signing her out right now. Everything seems to be fine. Just keep that brace on, and take care of your bruises and that arm."

Jules sighed relief, "Thank God!"

The doctor and Sam laughed in reply, "Well, you can get changed into whatever you want to leave in, and we will get you discharged and out of here. Do you need a nurse to come help?" The doctor then looked at Sam who glanced at Jules, then to her, she replied, "I'll take that as a no."

Dr. Hinton giggled, signing off on the papers and leaving the room.

"So—what can I wear?" Jules asked, watching Sam lean against her bed.

"Uh, well—all the guys could find to bring was your uniform." Sam sighed, knowing she wouldn't be too happy.

She blinked her eyes slowly, "Great, nothing like some stiff fabric against bruised arms." She laughed, as Sam kissed her forehead, shaking his head with disbelief that as she was in pain, she could still complain about meaningless crap.

"So—what about a shirt?"

"Oh—um—they—," Sam searched the pile of her uniform, "They didn't bring one." He chuckled.

"Fine, why don't I just run out of the hospital in my underwear!"

"That would work."

She sighed deeply.

"Here, wear this." Sam ripped off his black Team One shirt to show he had an Under Armor shirt underneath. Jules smiled, "You know how much I love that shirt Sam. Thanks for wearing it!"

"Of course, Anytime." He winked, beating his tightly toned chest.

"Sam, help me here." She sat up, trying to change from the hospital gown into her pants and put the shirt on.

Sam turned to help her lift the gown, but in the mean time he just had to sneak in a kiss.

"Thank you." She smiled as she finally had pants and a shirt on, she sat with her legs hanging off the side of the bed as Sam walked out to get a nurse with a wheel chair, since it was hospital policy. As he was gone Alexis came back, "You get to leave?!"

"Yep!"

"Yay! Mom, I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" Alexis ran over, wanting a hug, but she knew she was in too much pain. Jules kissed her forehead. "I love you Lexi." She pulled her into a hug on her left side.

"I love you too Mom."

"Okay, are my ladies ready to go!?" Sam walked back into the room with a nurse following him with a wheelchair.

"Yep!" Alexis answered.

Sam checked his phone, "Okay Parker's here, he's going to give us a ride back home. Your car is well—busted—so we can deal with that later."

"Wonderful." Jules sighed as Sam and the nurse helped her into the wheelchair. "Now let's go!"

"Okay, okay!" Sam replied, taking control of the wheelchair as the nurse opened the door and Alexis followed, carrying Jules' things.

Getting in the car, and back out at the house was simple, but getting settled back into home wasn't going to be as easy.

"Can I _please_ get out of these pants!" Jules complained as the tight-fitted uniform pants hit every scrape and bruise on her legs.

"Okay, calm down." Sam settled her onto the bed in their room, pulled a pair of loose shorts from her drawer and helped her change into them.

"Thanks." She smiled, pulling his face towards hers to kiss him. "I still like that shirt." She commented, pulling at the tight _Under Armour_ shirt.

Sam raised his eye brows with a smile, "Do you want to change shirts?"

"No Sam, I like this one." She smiled and began to fold her cast in the loose black shirt.

"Fine." Sam sighed jokingly. "Suit yourself. What would you like to eat for lunch, I think Alexis was going to go be with Clark. She said he was still upset."

"Awe, I don't want him to be upset. She can go hang out with him if it's okay with Ed and Sophie."

"Yeah, I think—wait." Sam looked out of the bedroom, "—Sophie already came by and got her."

Jules giggled slightly, "Whatever, I think—I don't know, I'm not hungry."

"Okay baby, you just yell if you get hungry." He kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go grab a drink."

She watched as he walked out, and came back in moments later.

"Julianna Braddock, I'm very disappointed in you!" Sam called out.

She was sitting up in bed, holding the neck brace in her hands. Jules giggled, as she was caught red-handed by Sam. "Rules were meant to be broken. Right?"

"Yeah, but babe, rules can be broken, but the matter of either life or death really shouldn't be screwed around with." He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to avoid her ribs.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Jules—listen—I want you to get better fast. We need you back on the team. It's only a month!"

She fell to the pillow, grabbing her neck and side in pain. She was trying to be tough, but whenever she pulled a fake smile, all of the bruises on her face tightened, sending a surge of pain from her cheeks and down her spine.

"Be careful Jules." Sam tried to catch her on her side so she wouldn't hurt her neck.

She sighed deeply, seeing his face before hers.

----------

"Clark, she's going to be fine! Jules is actually really happy, she is already back to her normal self!" Alexis wrapped her arm over his back as Clark sat on the couch in his living room with his hands covering his face.

--

Ed and Sophie stood out of sight, watching the interaction between Alexis and Clark.

"I should have done something." Ed whispered to his wife.

"Eddie--."

"He's just a kid, I should have been ready to—to take control. I was yelling at him, this is all my fault." Ed sighed pulling his wife to his chest.

"Eddie, She will be fine. Stop beating yourself up about this. The insurance companies already are!" Sophie tried to lighten the mood.

"Great." He replied in a deep tone.

--

"I feel so bad about this Lexi."

"It's okay Clark! She's doing great. And—and I still like you." Alexis bit her lip as Clark leaned over to kiss her gently. A silent _awe _came from both Ed and Sophie.

----------------------

"What's wrong Jules?" Sam asked, lying beside her, holding her gently.

She sighed, wiggling closer to him, "I look awful."

"Jules? You look beautiful, you always will." Sam kissed her cheek.

"Sam." A tear fell. "A stupid, simple car crash did this to me. My face is black with bruises, I feel like my nose is going to fall off, and my whole cheek is swollen. That will never be pretty."

"Baby, you will always look amazing to me, no matter what you think about yourself or what anyone else thinks about you." He stroked her cheek, "The bruises and swelling will go away with time, nothing a little make-up won't cover, even though I don't think you need it."

"A little make-up? I think the whole store." She sighed once more, "Sam—?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"Why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose to like me over all the other girls out there that are actually into looking pretty all the time and you know—didn't devote their life to killing bad guys. There are girls who actually like shopping and wearing something other than a guy's shirt and pants all day. You're such an awesome guy, and majorly hot. I just can't believe you chose me. I don't even attempt to act like a girl, and I'm like all tom-boyish, and just—I don't know."

"Jules." Sam pulled her over to face him, "You are the most beautiful woman I know, and trust me you're a girl, a sexy one at that. You're my sexy sniper chick, and I wouldn't trade you for any woman in the world. I love you, and even if you shaved your head, took steroids, and wore guys clothes for the rest of your life, I would always love you. I may not want to sleep with a girl that did all that," Sam giggled, "But I will always love you."

She smiled at his sweet words, "Don't worry, I wont do that."

"Good, so we're on the same page, you will always be my sexy sniper chick, we are going to get married and go from there." Sam said joyfully, planning their whole life in one breath.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think—about having a baby? I mean, us having one of our own. I love Alexis and Jessica, and they will always be my children, and I will always love them. But—It's just—I mean, a few years from now, Alexis will move out and either go to college, or just want to be on her own. And Jessica is already gone, she's going to pursue whatever dream she has. I only get a few more years until I'll only get to see them on holidays, if that. I want—I want to have a baby, I want to get to experience actually having a child of my own—your child."

"Jules—." Sam paused, looking her straight in the eye, "I would love for us to have at least one child of our own. You're an awesome mom, and seeing you with Alexis and Jessica, it was like a way to show what an amazing mom you are. I want to get to raise a child with you, and see you in mom mode for another, who knows, 20 years?"

Jules sighed with relief, pulling her tight neck around to place her face on his chest. "How am I supposed to enjoy the fact that I'm getting married—with a broken bone in my neck?"

"Well, No more SRU style sex." He whispered, reaching down to lift her shirt over her head. He then held up her neck brace, "But for _protection_ wear this."

She giggled as she put it back on, opening her eyes to see Sam's right in front of her. He leaned over her, pinning her to the bed, "But who said anything about no crippled sex?"

"No one."

**Hehehehe. The end got kinda hot :D haha. **

**No…. This is not just another Sam/Jules fic of mine :D I'm thinking about bringing Jessica closer into the story… **

**Click that little box with green writing and tell me what you think! :D**


	17. Problems Part 17

**Hola! Haha. Thanks for the awesome reviews… but you better keep them up or I'm going to stop writing :O **

**So review please (:**

**Enjoy.**

"Sam?" Jules rolled to her side gently, as she squinted while the sun gleamed into the room. "Sam, what times is it?" She asked him quietly, feeling his arm wrapped around her.

"You slept all evening and night. It's 7 am baby." Sam chuckled, kissing her forehead gently.

She looked in shock, "What? Where's Lexi?"

"Calm down. Sophie drove her home yesterday, and Greg took her with him to work. She said she wanted to go today. He gave me the day off to be with you."

She smiled, "That was sweet. How did I sleep that long though!?"

"Well—you did seem pretty tired."

She thought back to before she went to sleep, "Shut up." She giggled, pulling closer to him. "So what are we going to do today?"

"You—you are going to sit in bed and not move, while I do stuff for you. You aren't going to leave this bed. We need you to get completely healed."

"Um Sam, I'm going to have to go to bathroom at some point!"

Sam sighed, "Well, I'll go by the store and buy some diapers, because who knows, you could get up to go to the bathroom, and slip. So no—no—you are staying right here."

She pulled herself up by the covers and took off, "Well, I want a shower, so I guess you'll just have to suffer."

"Hey!" He jumped from the bed and chased after her, laughing as he caught up and wrapped his arms around her gently.

------------------------------

"Thanks so much for the ride, Sergeant Parker." Alexis said sweetly, walking into the station.

Greg smiled, "No Thank you for coming in to work, that is very responsible. You could have easily taken the day to help out with Jules."

She glanced over smiling.

"I'm going to go get ready, but if you need anything today the team will be in the shooting range."

"Okay." Alexis wandered off to the desk where she got started on filing papers.

----------------------------

"Sam!" Jules squealed as he turned her to face him. "I'm going to take a bath, I think I can manage."

Sam sighed, "But um—what about—um—you hair? Ooh! How are you going to wash your hair with a broken arm? You can't get it wet!"

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe in a few minutes."

Sam jumped as she slammed the door in his face.

--------------------------

"Hey Lexi! How's Jules doing?" Spike asked as he walked up to the front desk with Lou following at his side.

Alexis lifted her eyes from the paperwork, "Oh hey guys! She's doing fine. Sam said she didn't like the neck brace though, and as usual she's trying to go against the rules!"

"Oh that is _so_ something Jules would do." Lou added.

"Yeah, she's stubborn, but I love her. She's an awesome mom."

Spike chuckled, "Well you tell she and Sam that the trouble makers said Hi!"

Alexis nodded as the guys headed back into the briefing room.

-------------------------

"Ooohhh Jules!" Sam called as he made his way through the bedroom barging into the bathroom without knocking. Jules sat in the bathtub, which was filled to the top with bubbles. "What?"

"I got shampoo!"

She noticed it was her shampoo she had just bought, and had left in a bag in the kitchen, "Oh Sam, you shouldn't have! And—Sam, it's my favorite kind. You're so thoughtful."

"Oh I know. I'm the most amazing fiancé ever right?"

"Well, I already knew that!" She giggled as he walked towards her, getting on his knees behind the tub.

He kissed her neck gently where she had taken off the brace, then splashed warm water over her dark hair. "So, whatcha reading?"

She lifted up the magazine she was glancing at, "Wedding magazine."

"Well, have you decided on any dress you like yet?"

"Not yet." She answered, "Once I get the cast off, Alexis wanted to go with me, and Jessica might come down for a bit."

"Well—I'm sure whatever you choose, you will look amazing. You remember what I told you last night, right?"

"Yes—Yes baby I do." She replied, smiling as Sam kissed her neck once more.

He pulled away, changing the topic, "I just love your hair."

"Well, I love yours." Jules giggled, reaching her good arm backwards to stroke his hair.

-------------------------

_A few hours later_

The team was set up in the shooting range, all assigned to their own lane. "Boys, I'll be right back." Greg called out as a silent moment fell into the large room.

Greg made his way back upstairs, to the main lobby of the SRU. "Hey Alexis." He stopped by the desk, seeing her relaxing back into the chair with a bored expression on her face, "Hey Sergeant Parker, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to come join us—in the range."

A surprised look crossed her face, "Are you—are you serious?"

Greg nodded, "Yeah, Jules hung up a Glock of her's a few months ago, and she said anyone could use it, so why not her own daughter?"

"But—are you sure she won't get mad?"

"Yes, I'm sure I wont get mad." A sudden voice came from behind her.

Alexis jumped, "Mom? Sam? Mom! You should be at home resting!"

"I think if I fall back asleep I'll go in coma. Plus, I want to be here to see my daughter fire her first gun." Jules smiled, leaning on to Sam's arm.

Alexis came from behind the desk to hug Jules and Sam then took Greg's arm as he led them to the shooting range. The doors open and calls from the other side of the range were shouted. Spike immediately placed his gun on the rack and ran over to see Sam and Jules. Then Ed walked over, "So—is someone shooting their first gun today?"

Alexis nodded. Then Greg added, "With Jules' old Glock."

Ed smiled, "Well, why don't we get her some gear?" He tossed over a set of range glasses and ear protection. Greg then walked off and returned with the cased gun.

"Mom, Sam, this is so cool!" Alexis jumped for joy, as both of them hugged her.

Jules lingered, "I'm so excited to get to see this."

Greg helped her load the gun, and led her over to Jules' lane in the range.

"Okay, so—you're going to line up the target, then fire. Pretty simple." Greg stood behind Alexis, raising her arm to an even height to the target sheet. "Whenever you're ready, you can fire."

The team stood with smiles on their faces as they watched. Sam wrapped his arms around Jules.

A shot fired.

"Woah." Alexis stepped back.

The team cheered as she smiled, and Jules and Sam walked over, Jules practically diving towards Alexis, "I'm so proud of you sweetie!"

Sam patted her back, "So, how was it?"

"That's the most amazing feeling ever! I can't even imagine what it feels like to be on a rooftop and shoot far!"

Both of them smiled, watching the excitement on Lexi's face.

"Hey guys, get a load of this!" Greg walked back over to Sam, Jules, and Alexis, holding the target she fired at. "I think we have the SRU's next Sniper coming our way!"

"Alexis, this is amazing!" Jules pulled the sheet into her hands, looking at how perfect the single bullet-hole was.

"Damn, I wish I could shoot like that." Sam commented.

"Thanks!" Alexis smiled proudly, "Is it really that good?"

"Sweetheart, I have been shooting since I was like 10, and it look me over 10 years to get this good!" Jules pulled Alexis into a hug, as they rest of the guys came to observe the paper.

Everyone praised her as they all went back to the main lobby.

"Baby, maybe we should head home, you don't need to get to tired or anything." Sam said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Do we have to?" She asked in reply like a little kid.

Sam turned her to face him, "Jules, we can go take a nap, just a short nap."

She smiled and sighed a little, "Fine."

Ed then approached the two of them, "Hey you guys, Clark wanted to know if Alexis wanted to come over later, today was his last day of school before Summer break."

Jules smiled, "Sure, she can go—" She looked over to Sam, "Gives us more alone time."

Ed shook his head, "I remember when you guys first met, and Jules almost blew your head off Sam. I wasn't even there and I got the whole story."

Sam gave Ed a glare, then laughed it off.

"Well, tell Alexis we said have fun, and be good. Apparently, I need to go 'rest', so I guess we'll get going." Jules pulled back towards Sam, locking hands with him as they waved to everyone, making their exit from the station.

----------------------------

Sam and Jules both went home, Sam insisting she get some rest, but Jules refused.

"Come on baby, go get some sleep." Sam begged as he watched her sit on the couch, staring at the TV. "Your neck is going to start to hurt, and so will your whole body, you're still pretty bruised up."

"Sam, I'm fine, I don't need any sleep."

Sam started to get frustrated, "Jules, I'm not going to fight you anymore on this, but the team needs you back, and you wont ever get back if you sit here and watch TV all day. You need to get some rest, it's the only way you will heal all the way."

"Sam! Give it a break! I slept forever last night. I don't want to sleep anymore!"

He started to wonder why she was getting so angry at him for just telling her to get some rest. "Jules, you don't have to get so upset, I'm just telling you what I think you should do." He made his way towards her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder gently. "Don't get mad at me, I just act this way because I love you."

Jules all of a sudden felt guilty for how she was acting, even though she had a reason behind it, that she just couldn't tell Sam. "I—I know. I'm sorry."

"You okay?"

She forced a smile and rested her head on his chest, "Sure."

"Jules, now I know you're not okay, you aren't yourself. What's wrong baby?" Sam took her arm and gently led her to the couch, pulling her close to him. "Tell me."

"Sam, I'm fine." Jules forced a giggle and smile, her eyes wandering away from Sam's serious stare.

He stood up jerking away from her, "You know what, whatever, I guess—I guess I'll go work out with the guys. I stayed home to take care of you, and you apparently don't want anyone, so—I'll see you later."

**COMMERCIAL BREAK! HAHAHA. I was SOOOO going to end this here, but…. I'm in a good mood considering my parents just bought me a couple hundred bucks of stuff for my iMac! :D yay! So…. Enjoy the rest! **

Jules slung her face into her palms, grabbing her neck as the pain radiated through her body. She watched as Sam gathered his bag, but she caught him before he could leave. "Sam." She said softly, but loud enough so he could hear as he walked past her furiously.

"What?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Please—Don't go." She spoke as her voice broke through sobs.

"You want to tell me why I shouldn't go?" He paused, crossing his arms and looking down at her.

She sighed, "Sam."

He sat down beside her, trying to make her feel more comfortable by holding onto her. "Baby, if we are going to get married, you have to tell me things. I don't want to feel like I did something wrong or something."

She suddenly snapped back, "No! Sam! I'm not mad at you!" She felt like she was eating her words, "Sam! I could never be mad at you, I love you." She put her face in his chest as he pulled her close.

"Well then, what's wrong Jules? Please tell me, I can help."

"I—I'm…" She paused.

"You know you can tell me anything." He told her, his hands cupping her cheeks as his thumbs wiped away her tears.

She looked into his eyes, "I'm scared."

"Scared of what baby?" He pulled her close to him, kissing her hair as his finger stroked through it.

"Sleeping—Especially alone."

"But you--."

"Yeah, I slept last night, and I dreamed—a lot. But, I never woke up because I knew you were beside me, but I still had the nightmares."

"Well, baby, I'll sleep with you. But only under one condition."

"What?"

"You have to tell me what the nightmares were about so I can help you." Sam began to stand up to lead her to bed.

She glanced up at him, "High School Sam. I don't know why it's all of a sudden coming back to me. I just can't believe all the shit I dealt with. I can't believe I gave in to everything and everyone."

"Why do you think it's coming back? Are we taking things too fast Jules?" Sam stopped before they go to the bedroom, looking right down at the worried look on her face.

Her eyes widened, "Sam, no way, and this ring proves that. I told you I trusted you, right?"

He kissed her lips gently, "Yeah." Then took her hand and walked into the bedroom, "Now, How about that nap." He crawled into the bed, pulling her beside him. "I will always be here to protect you Jules." He told her, kissing her cheek gently, as her face was nestled in his chest.

----------------------

Alexis continued to work briskly, tossing the files into boxes to be carried downstairs to the filing room, when all of a sudden she felt the urge to talk to someone. She decided to call Jessica. Making her way to hide out in Jules dressing room, she checked the halls. Team One was out on a run, Teams 2 and 3 were on calls, and the rest were off shift.

She punched in the numbers, and cracked the door behind her.

"Hey Jess."

--

"Hey Lexi, what's up?" Jessica asked worriedly, knowing that Alexis didn't usually call, it was always her to call anyone.

--

"Nothing—I—I'm sorry for bothering you, you're probably busy."

--

"No wait. Lexi, is everything okay?"

--

"Jess, I don't know. It's just—I don't think Jules wants me anymore."

--

"What!? Did she say something? Alexis, She and Sam both love you, and you know that! It's really rude of you to think that. She has done so much for you and me."

--

Alexis went speechless, "But—She—All she wants to do is be with Sam. I mean, I love hanging out with Clark, I really like him. I just—I don't know. Jules is getting married to Sam—they are going to want to have kids of their own. They're going to want to have kids that look like them, that they can show off to their parents. They aren't going to want me anymore."

--

"Lexi, calm down. They aren't even married yet. So what if they want to have their own kids? That doesn't mean they wouldn't love you! You just have to understand that right now they are newly engaged. I mean, of course they are going to want time alone. Take that as an advantage to be with Clark! You really need to trust me on this, don't be mean to Jules or Sam."

--

"Whatever. You aren't even here, so it doesn't matter." Alexis hung up suddenly, leaving Jessica hanging.

--

"Lexi?! Lexi answer me!" Jessica yelled until she got dial tone.

---------

Jessica attempted calling back multiple times, when every time she got the voicemail message.

Alexis grabbed her bag from the locker next to Jules', placing a note through the slit in the door, and she made her way out of the room. She walked right out the back door, and continued down the sidewalk, leaving a trail of tears that would lead anyone to her, until the rain came to wash them away moments later.

**I KNOW. You guys REALLY want to Scorpio me right now!**

**-Runs behind Sam's shield- **

**Sam: "Go away! You made me have fight with Jules!"**

**-Runs behind Jules' shield-**

**Jules: "I don't have nightmares you freakin psycho!"**

**-Crawls into a whole in the ground-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! :D**


	18. Problems Part 18

**Yeah… Sorry about the cliffhanger!! But this chapter should make it all better! **

**I don't own anything… as usual. **

**Enjoy.**

"Nice job gentlemen!" Greg announced as Team One came in, dripping wet from the sudden rain that occurred during their four-mile jog.

The guys crowded around the refrigerator in the exercise room, grabbing cold waters. Then Greg turned around, "Guys? Anyone seen Alexis?"

All the guys shook their heads no.

"She was here before we left." Ed replied.

"Maybe she walked home? I mean, Jules' house is pretty close." Spike added.

Greg didn't look too convinced, "She never walks home. I'll be right back." He walked off to check Jules' locker room, "She's not here guys."

Ed spoke up, "She was going to ride home with me to hang out with Clark this afternoon. She shouldn't have gone home. It might be worth a check though."

Greg replied, "Yeah, You guys want to stay here in case we get a call? Eddie, you come with me." Everyone nodded as Ed followed Greg out to the trucks.

--

"Something's up Eddie."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like Lexi to just get up and leave, she always tells me when she gets here and leaves, because she always ride with one of us."

"Maybe she walked home, I might be wrong. But, we'll see."

Greg nodded cautiously, pulling towards Jules' house. Both of them walked up to the front door, knocking gently, then ringing the doorbell. No answer. Greg tried one more time until Ed stepped forward, "Oh give me a break." He lifted Jules' mat and pulled the spare key out from under it. Unlocking the door with a simple twist, they crept into the silent house.

She wasn't there.

They made their way through the halls stopping at the open door.

"Awe, look at that." Greg whispered, seeing Sam and Jules sleeping. Jules had her arm with the cast stretched over Sam's waist, while Sam was sleeping with his hand pulling Jules' face close to his chest.

"How the hell did they get like that?" Ed asked, tilting his head side to side.

"I don't know." Greg then realized the reason for them sneaking into Jules' house. "Sam…Pssttt!"

Sam eyes jerked open after he heard the voices so familiar, calling quietly from the doorway.

"Boss? Ed? What are you guys—." Sam pulled himself from his comfortable position, but still holding onto Jules to reassure her that he was there.

Greg whispered, "Alexis—We can't find her!"

Sam jumped from the bed, gently placing Jules head against a pillow and kissing her lips gently, then following the guys into the hallway while trying to pull his shirt on. "What do you mean?"

"She—We came back from running, and she was gone." Ed spoke seriously.

Sam began to freak out, "What—I—I don't know what to do! I've—I've got find her." He then looked ran into the kitchen, the guys following after him. "Guys, What should I do?"

"We can—," Greg's statement was interrupted by a loud, shrill, scream from the bedroom. Ed and Greg stood in shock as Sam made a mad dash to the bedroom.

"Jules! Wake up baby!" He shook her gently as she tossed and turned, pouring with sweat. Her eyes opened with a quick movement, revealing Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, holding onto her tightly.

She sat in shock for a few moments, until finally speaking, "Sam?"

"Baby, it was just a nightmare, you're okay, I'm right here. I'm sorry for getting up. Something happened." Sam kissed her forehead while she pulled at the hem of his shirt.

"What—What happened?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

He touched her face gently—it still covered in bruises. That was when Ed and Greg appeared in the doorway. They had never seen Jules look so afraid. They knew she had a nightmare, but knew it wasn't a great time to remind her. "We can't find Alexis." Greg spoke softly.

Jules sat up quickly, jerking her neck in the process. "We've got to find her!" She bursted into tears.

"It's okay baby, we'll find her." Sam wrapped his arms around her gently, rocking her back and forth.

Ed spoke softly as Greg stepped away from the room, "He's putting out a missing child alert to the airports, and other transportation systems. Don't worry you guys, we'll find her."

They nodded, Sam still holding Jules tight as she cried. He then whispered, "You had a nightmare, are you okay?"

She shook her head no as he stroked her hair. He sighed, kissing her gently.

"Okay, all the airports have been notified, so have the taxi drivers. Wordy, Spike, and Lou are going to hit the streets and see if they see her. We can see if we get any feedback." Greg said as he walked back to the room, holding his recently used phone in his hand.

-------------------------

_What am I doing?_ Alexis thought, walking through the crowds of people waiting in line. She ran up in front of the tall adults, speaking to the young, nicely dressed lady. "One ticket to--." _Where am I going?_ "One ticket to New York City." She thought it would be the easiest place to get to where no one could find her in the midst of the millions of people living there.

The lady stared at her curiously, wondering why she was so antsy, and impatient. She looked at her with a confused look on her face, wondering why I young teen would be buying a ticket to New York City all by herself. The next flight to New York City was over an hour later, so she allowed her to buy the ticket with her passport and the pile of cash she placed on the desk. Then, to appease her curiosity, she watched as Alexis walked briskly to the chairs and took a seat. She turned to her co-workers, who were watching the computer as a missing child alert appeared. The lady's eyes widened, she had just sold the girl a ticket.

"She's over there." She whispered to the men looking at the computer. "She bought a ticket to NYC."

The men looked at her wearily, one man said, "Don't alert her. We'll get the contact down her to get her, how much time until the flight?"

"About an hour, maybe even a little less." The woman answered, then reached for the phone to call the contact listed. "Keep an eye on her."

-------------------

Greg's phone blared during the silent moment in the room.

"Sgt. Gregory Parker." He answered.

--

"Hello Sir, this is Marie Stafford at the Toronto Pearson International Airport." The lady spoke softly so Alexis wouldn't suspect anything as she kept glancing over. "I think we found the missing girl."

--

"Alexis Bunn?" Greg asked, seeing Jules' face fall as she felt bad for not getting her named changed to hers.

--

"Yes sir. She is sitting here, we haven't alerted her to the fact that we know who she is. She purchased a ticket for a flight to New York City. The flight leaves in less than an hour."

--

"We'll be right there, thank you so much." Greg answered happily, everyone's depressed looks turning to smiles.

The phone hung up.

"They found her. We have less than an hour guys. She bought a ticket to New York City." Greg told the group as they all rose their feet.

Jules jumped up and headed for the door, throwing her neck brace on the floor.

"Jules, wear it. You can't get hurt again." Sam advised.

She jerked, "Sam! No! I'm going to get my daughter." She walked out to the truck Ed and Greg had driven and got in the driver's seat.

"Jules, you can't drive." Sam yelled as the men ran after her.

"The hell I can!"

"Sam, give it up." Ed encouraged him as he and Greg got in the back seat, allowing Sam to sit up in the passenger seat.

Jules drove like a bat out of hell down the street, honking and using the sirens and flashing lights. The drive itself to the airport wasn't as bad as the thought she encountered on trying to figure out why Alexis would try to run away.

The airport was large and in clear view over a mile away even with the rain. Accelerating towards the parking lot she pulled in and they ran towards the entrance. Ed and Greg still in their uniforms from earlier, and both Sam and Jules instinctively wearing team shirts and the black uniform jackets.

------------------

_Why are those people staring at me?_ Alexis' breathing and heart rate increased as she had a growing suspicion to the people at the ticket desk. She gathered her small bag and stood up, trying to find a seat out of their view, that's when she saw the group of black heading her way. _Oh no._

Ed nodded to the others, "There she is."

"How much time?" Sam asked, trying to keep his eyes off of her as they all saw her fumbling to hide.

"15 minutes." Greg answered.

Jules bursted through the group, seeing Alexis spot her and run through the crowds of people.

An Announcement was made, _"First Call Flight 289 to New York City, First Call Flight 289 to New York City."_

All four made bolted towards her as Alexis made a turn to run to the terminal to board the flight.

Jules ran out in front as Sam called out to her, "Jules get back!"

"No Sam!" She jerked away as he grabbed hold of her. "Alexis Come back!" She yelled out, Alexis showing no signs of stopping.

Bystanders dove out of the way as Jules led the pack of Ed, Greg, and Sam who were running after her. They wanted Jules to stop to prevent from getting hurt. Soon, Jules was so far ahead that she took a turn, and the guys lost sight of her.

"Alexis!" She yelled as she was approaching the terminal, Alexis running towards it, her ticket ready.

"Jules! Stop!" Greg yelled as the guys finally saw her.

Jules continued to run as she saw Alexis was slowing down due to exhaustion, she took a dive as she came within distance of her. Diving on top of her, wrapping her arm in the cast around Alexis' chest, she tucked her head and rolled, but as the pain in her neck increased, Alexis jerked away running to the lady standing at the terminal. Jules rolled to her back, tears running down her cheeks—due to pain, and the thought that Alexis was leaving her.

The guys saw Jules lying on the floor, and barreled towards her, still over 100 yards away.

"Jules!" Sam called out, knocking past people to get to her.

Alexis froze. She had hurt her so-called Mom, and she couldn't believe it. She had hurt her once again. She trembled. She was unable to walk up to the lady and board the plane. "Mom!" She cried, running and falling to her knees beside Jules. "Jules, I'm so sorry!"

Jules shook her head gently as she sat up, grabbing on to Alexis' arm. "What did I do?"

Alexis felt awful, _What do I say? She's been nothing but nice to me. She's helped me through all of this. _"I'm sorry."

"For what sweetie?"

The guys saw Jules had control of things as Alexis helped her sit up. The stood back, not wanting to make them feel crowded.

"Do you—You don't have to keep me anymore Jules, I can handle it."

"What?"

"Do you still love me? I mean, you have Sam now, and you two are—."

Jules interrupted, "Alexis, sweetie, I love you more than anything in the world. I love Sam, yes, and we are getting married, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Where'd you get such an idea?"

Alexis trembled, feeling awful for what she had put Jules through, "I—I just thought—I don't know. I was going to go—I don't know." She leaned against Jules, covering her shoulder in tears as the stood up and Jules held her tightly. Jules took her hand and led her to the waiting chairs. The guys nodded to her as they walked to the truck in hopes that Jules could take care of this.

"Sweetheart, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Jules asked, climbing into a chair next to Alexis, trying to relax the pain in her neck.

"Not really."

"Please tell me Alexis, I found out just earlier that actually telling someone about your problems can help in the long run."

Alexis gave her a confused smirk, and continued, "Jules I—I just know that once you and Sam get married, you're going to want to have kids of your own, babies that look like both of you. You aren't going to want to even deal with me once you have that in your life."

Jules placed her hand on Alexis shoulder, "Sweetie—that's going to be a while from now. And anyways, I would need you!"

Alexis giggled.

"I would definitely need you there! I don't have many girl friends who could help me through something like that! And, I will always love you, no matter what. You've taught me what it's like to be a mom. Having a daughter that is old enough to show me what I'm doing right or wrong will help me tremendously in the future. Sure, I may want to have a child—later—but right now, you're my only child, and I love you more than life itself. Now, we just need to settle one thing." Jules smiled, watching Alexis loosen up and calm down, "You have to stop running away."

Alexis nodded, "I'm so—so sorry."

"It's okay sweetie." She lifted her good arm around Lexi kissing her hair gently as she pulled her into a tight hug. "Now, how about we toss that ticket and go home?"

Alexis jumped to her feet along with Jules, and ran to throw it away. She felt stupid throwing away such an expensive item, but felt what she was giving it up for was way more important. "I love you mom." She pulled towards Jules as they walked out to the parking lot.

Heading towards the truck, Sam, Ed, and Greg leaned up against the side. With a simple nod from Ed, Sam turned around with a smile on his face. Alexis ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Jules followed behind, but as she reached him, their lips met as Alexis still held onto Sam. Ed and Greg turned their backs with a chuckle after glancing to one another. Alexis giggled, as she pulled away from the two and let them kiss.

Pulling away, Jules smiled and turned to Alexis, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Let's get you three home." Greg announced, as he hopped in the driver's seat, Ed got in the passenger seat and Sam, Jules, and Alexis climbed into the back seat.

On the ride home, Jules sat between Alexis and Sam as she held Alexis' hand the whole time, but her lips held onto Sam's.

"You know… you can breathe anytime now." Alexis joked, as she held onto her mom's hand, staring at her ring, feeling proud that she would be able to live the rest of her childhood with two loving parents who loved each other, and her.

Ed and Greg shook their head low, until Ed pulled a piece of paper from a file in the glove compartment, grabbed a pen, and wrote on it to make a sign.

Ed held up the piece of paper as everyone laughed, Sam and Jules having to pull away from each other to read it. It read, "PDA ALERT"

Jules grabbed the sign as he lips went back to Sam's. She reached for a pen she knew was in the back pocket of the seat and wrote on the sign. "Fuck you."

She tossed it up to Ed as he, Greg, and Alexis busted out laughing.

"Okay, we're done." Jules pulled away jokingly.

They then pulled up to her house where they all got out.

"Thanks guys." Alexis smiled, pulling all four adults into a big hug.

Ed placed his hand on Lexi's shoulder, "You never have to doubt with these two, trust me, they love you." Ed smiled, as Alexis hugged him and turned to her parents. "Yeah, my mom and dad will always take care of me." She dove into a huge hug from the two of them as Greg and Ed waved and drove down the street.

As they headed back into the house, Jules spoke, "Alexis, If we are both going to be your parents, I'm going to need a wedding dress. How about we go check them out, just the two of us."

Alexis lit up as they both said bye to Sam and fled out the door.

**No cliffhanger!!!!** **I hope you liked it!!!!! Review please!**


	19. Problems Part 19

**Here's the next chapter!!! Thanks for ALL the reviews! **

**And by the way, this is the same day as the last chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

"Awe Come on Mom! Buy the strapless one! It's beautiful!" Alexis tried to convince Jules to buy the dress that she knew Sam would think was prettier, and she thought was prettier, even though it was more expensive than the others Jules was contemplating over.

Jules looked in the mirror, seeing Alexis' excited reflection. "Are you sure you like this one better?"

"Mom! I think it's gorgeous! But beware, Sam's going to be calling you a sexy sniper chick."

She giggled, "Yeah well, like a dress will ever change that."

Both girls laughed as Jules pondered through her thoughts. "You know who's coming right?"

"No. Who?"

"My Dad." Jules sighed, "I really don't want to have to deal with him right now. I mean, I can deal with Sam's parents coming, you'll like his mom, his dad on the other hand—"

"So the Dad's aren't the VIP guests?"

"No way. My dad, I hope his flight gets cancelled, Sam's praying his dad has to work."

"Aw Mom, that's kinda mean."

Jules raised her eyebrows, "Trust me, you don't want to meet my dad."

Alexis immediately agreed, "Okay, I guess I don't want to meet your dad."

"Good girl. Now, are you sure I should buy this one?"

"Totally Mom! All the guys on the team are going to be jealous of Sam!" Alexis joked, stepping up behind Jules.

She giggled, "Fine, Okay."

"Yay!" Alexis hugged Jules tightly.

"Okay, let me get changed and we can—hmm—how about you go by and pick up Clark, and Sam and I will take you two out to dinner? Wait, why don't you just invite him along with Ed and Sophie, ask them if they could meet us at Island Foods at 7!"

"Really Mom!? I would love that! I'll go call him!" Alexis bolted to her bag to get her phone, and realized she had texts from Jessica.

_New Message: Hey, r u okay?_

She replied.

_Never better, thanks for being an awesome sister._

She smiled as she sent the letter then fled to the door to call Clark.

Jules stayed inside the store, changing out of the dress. She still had the pink cast on her arm, and her appointment to get it off was in a few days. She had given up on the neck brace, despite the pain.

Once Jules had finished changing, she met up with Alexis outside.

"He said they could come!" Alexis jumped, pulling on Jules' arm.

"Well, then we better hurry and get Sam, its going on 6 now." Jules spoke as she and Alexis walked out to Sam's truck they had driven. "You know, I can't wait until my brand new Jeep is ready."

"Mom! You got seriously injured, and all you care about is the new car?"

"Might as well look at the positive!"

They both laughed as they headed home.

"Oh Sam!" Alexis called as she ran into the house.

Sam jumped from the couch, "What?" He had tried to forget about what happened all morning in regards to chasing after Alexis.

"We are all going to dinner tonight with Clark's family! Oh and Jules got a beautiful dress and you can't see it until the wedding, and all the guys are going to be majorly jealous of you, because its amazingly pretty!"

Sam chuckled, "A- Good thing we're going out to dinner, I'm starving. B- I hope you're right about the dress." He said as Jules walked through the front door. Sam smiled as she came towards him and kissed him gently.

"I'm guessing Lexi already--,"

"Yeah, we're going to dinner and my sexy little sniper chick got a magnificent dress." Sam laughed, "Did I cover it all?"

Jules smiled, pulling at the hem of his shirt, "So—we all better get ready to go."

Alexis stared at Jules, then to Sam, who was looking at Jules, and walked off, "I'm going, I'm going." She said, giggling.

Jules rolled her eyes laughing as she took Sam's hand to go to their bedroom and get ready, "You know, you really do look way hotter with no shirt on." Jules ripped his thin black shirt over his head.

"Well so do you, but I can't really impose that in public, as Ed would definitely call that PDA." Sam chuckled, as Jules leaned up against him, kissing his chest gently.

"Yeah, well—he's going to have to suffer tonight." She smiled flirtingly, pushing him down on the bed, and climbing on top of him.

"Hey! What did I do wrong?" He spoke before her lips crashed into his. "Nevermind." He whispered, dragging her shirt over her head gently.

All of a sudden, a loud voice yelled from the hallway, "Mom! Dad! Whatever you two are doing in there, hurry it up, it's already 6:30!"

"Shit!" Jules jumped off of Sam, running to change, just as Sam followed.

Alexis waited on the couch as she heard the two fly out of the bedroom. Sam was wearing a navy blue polo shirt with jeans as Jules had on her satin silver top, dark jeans, and silver boots.

"You two sure look cute." Alexis giggled, watching them run frantically getting ready.

Once everyone was finished, they ran out to the car and flew to the restaurant.

"Hey Eddie!" Sam called, exiting his car.

"Samtastic and the clan!" Ed called back as the met together in the parking lot.

Alexis walked past the adults, "Hey Clark." She smiled sweetly as he paused to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"Hey Lexi, thanks for inviting us! We're going to sit away from the adults, so they aren't spying on us."

She smiled, "Hehe, yeah." Clark took her hand as they walked into the restaurant.

--------------------------

"Eddie, we have got to do something about your head." Sophie kissed his cheek as they found their seat at the restaurant.

Ed immediately grabbed his scalp in embarrassment, "What about my head?"

Sam and Jules laughed. "Oh nothing." Sophie replied, sitting next to him.

Ed shook his head low, "So Jules, have you bought your dress yet?"

She giggled at the man's question, "Well yes Ed, I have."

He nodded, as she continued, "I just can't wait until we're married." She leaned against Sam, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm may have thought you two didn't look like a couple, but I—I—was wrong."

Jules blurted out, "Oh no! Ed Lane was wrong! Alert the media!" All four adults laughed as the then looked over across the room to Clark and Alexis.

-------

"I'm glad you could come." Alexis smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

Clark took her hand across the table, "Me too."

---------

The adults smiled, as they received their meals, ate over small talk, then waited for Alexis and Clark.

"You guys ready to go?" Jules asked, walking by Alexis.

The kids nodded and followed out the door.

"We had a great time tonight, thanks so much for inviting us." Sophie told Sam and Jules, as she clung to Ed and the kids wondered off towards Sophie's car.

"We did too, and so did the kids—I think." Jules smiled, nodding gently as she watched Alexis with Clark. "I'm scared Alexis has picked up our PDA habits."

"Ya think?" Ed joked, "But all I want to know is where the hell did Clark learn to kiss like that? Is he eating ice cream?"

"Eddie! Hush!" Sophie punched him lightly.

Sam immediately hit Dad mode, "I don't like it. She's too young to kiss boys."

"See, I brought up the same point. I'm not too great with little kids, and frankly I don't want any grandkids yet. So Jules—that's your issue to deal with." Ed agreed.

"Hey! I do a pretty damn good job I would say." Jules said in defense, "And Sam—What if I told you that you were too young to kiss girls!"

"I would just have to kiss you." Sam chuckled, pulling her in front of him and kissing her gently.

Ed broke it up, "Uh huh, Jules—you're doing a real good job—they're in the car!"

Sophie and Jules giggled as Sam and Ed charged towards Ed's car.

"Break it up you two!" Sam yelled as Ed jerked the door open. As the door opened all of the lights came on and the panic alarm went off.

Sophie yelled, "Eddie! You're making a scene!" As customers paused to see what was going on.

Sam and Ed saw the two kids, embarrassed as they were just listening to music in the backseat.

"Uh—um—," Sam knew Alexis was going to kill him…So was Jules. "Uh—Let's go Alexis." He acted serious as she waved to Clark and followed Sam.

"I guess I'll see you later." Jules spoke to Sophie as they branched to go take care of the men and kids.

"Sam! Get your ass in the car right now!" Jules jerked him over to his truck and slammed the passenger door after she forced him in there. Alexis climbed into the backseat, blushed and pissed off.

She climbed into the drivers seat, looking back to see Alexis avoiding her stare.

"We were listening to the radio Mom."

"I know that, but Sam and Ed apparently don't trust my awesome mom skills." Jules sniped, as she began the drive back home.

Alexis giggled, "Yeah—you are an awesome mom."

Jules smiled, looking over to Sam who sat, slumped in his seat with an unhappy look on his face. "I never doubted you Jules, I just don't want her getting into any trouble." Sam spoke, looking at the Alexis' reflection in the side view mirror.

"Dad! I'm smart. I can make good choices--," She thought to what happened that morning, "Most of the time."

Sam just thought the whole way home, as Jules watched Alexis sink back into the seat.

--------

The front door opened with a rush, Alexis running to her room as Sam threw himself on the couch.

"Sam—I know that you want to take care of her, but you know Clark—he's a great kid. So is Alexis. Once you legally become her step-dad, you aren't going to be able to do this to her if you want her to accept you. I have tried my hardest to keep my relationship as smooth as it can be, but still keeping tabs on things in her life." Jules explained, crawling up beside Sam on the couch.

After a few moments he replied in a deep tone, "I'm sorry Jules—It's just—I want her to like me, but I want to not just be her friend. I want to have more control of how she acts and who she hangs out with and stuff."

"Sammy, she works at the same place as us. I'll be back in two weeks. You'll be back in a few days. Who she hangs out with—Sam—She hangs out with the team and Clark, that's it."

"I guess you're right, maybe I should go talk to her." Sam suggested, kissing Jules' cheek gently.

She smiled, "Yeah." Stroking his hair, she pulled him into a hug then released him so he could make his way to Alexis' bedroom.

"Lexi?" Sam knocked.

"Go away."

"Lexi, I want to talk to you." He turned the doorknob gently, applying pressure so the door opened slowly. "Alexis, I'm really sorry. I really want to talk to you."

"What? What do you want to talk to me about—The fact that you don't trust me because I hurt Mom in the car, or that I tried to run away and almost hurt her again today? I'm sorry Sam. I'm sorry I'm not the first kid you always dreamed of having to deal with." Alexis buried her face into the pillow as Sam walked up beside her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Lexi—you didn't hurt her, she's okay. I wanted to—I wanted to tell you that all I want is the best for you. I want you to accept me as a step-dad. I want to be able to protect you more than just be your friend. Alexis, you are the kind of child I dream of having. I have always wanted a kid I could help through along with whoever I fell in love with. Jules and I want to take care of you. I love you Lexi, and I hope we can at least be friends. Again, I'm really sorry about tonight."

She sat up, looked at his teary eyes, and followed her hand back to the mattress. "I love you too Dad." She jerked up, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks." He said, pulling his fingers through her stringy blonde hair. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'll drive you to work tomorrow."

"Okay." She smiled as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

---------

The living room was empty, so he made his way to the bedroom to find Jules sitting in bed in shorts and a tank top, waiting for his return. "So, how'd it go?" She asked quietly, reaching out for him to come sit next to her.

"Good, really good." He smiled, pulling pajama pants out of his drawer and replacing his jeans with them. He pulled his shirt over his head and climbed beside Jules, letting her place his head on her chest as he caressed her dark hair.

"Sam--." She spoke softly, listening to his heartbeat. "I had—another nightmare earlier."

He bit his lip, "I remember, you wanna talk about it?"

"Today's dream was no different."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed, stroking her finger along his arm. "It was like a whole flashback of a party in high school. I think I finally realize why it's coming back though."

"Why?"

"Because I'm facing all of the problems I had back then, again with Alexis."

Sam held her close, "Jules, you can hold onto traumatic events forever. Sometimes they make you feel weak, but are actually helping you become a stronger person."

"Sam—That made no sense." Jules giggled, kissing his chest lightly.

He chuckled, "I realized that—Just know that I'll be right here all night. I'm going to get up early and take Alexis to work, then take you to the doctor to get that cast off. I'll wake you up before I leave to take her so you can get ready."

"Good plan."

"Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight—Sexy Sniper Dude."

"Well then—Good Night Sexy Sniper Chick."

The lights turned off with a quick flick of the switch by Sam. He pulled Jules close, watching the lights of the TV dance on the walls.

**Yes, I'm aware this chapter SUCKED. Don't worry, PLEASE keep reading! The next chapter is going to be really fun and involve the whole Team. I hope yall don't look at this chapter and give up on me :O **

**Trust me, you'll like the next one. I have already started it, and I'm lmao while I write it!!**

**So review this one anyways please, just keep the comments kind and simple. **

**Oh and By the way—you might want to stop by the store and buy a pack of diapers for the next chapter, just so you're covered if you laugh and pee on yourself.**

**LOL**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Problems Part 20

**Hiya! Haha. I got some AWESOME reviews on the last chapter, even though I thought it was awful. Well, here's chapter 20—Thanks everyone who has stuck around and stuck with the story! I hope to keep this story running for a while, because I love writing these characters! I know how I want the story to end, but its no where in the near future :D haha.**

**I don't own anything or any store names used in this chapter! Oh yeah, and if you don't know what some of the stores are—they're all real, so look them up. Haha.**

**Well, I hope yall enjoy this chapter—I am aware the things that happen in this chapter would NEVER happen in real life, but come on… its fiction! Live a little! This is going to be a really fun chapter so…**

**Enjoy.**

"Thanks for the ride Dad!" Alexis called out, climbing out of Sam's truck.

Sam waved, "We'll come by later once Jules gets her cast off."

She nodded and watched as he drove off.

------

"Sammy!" Jules said with a smile, seeing him walk into the house as she sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. She jumped to her feet to give him a hug.

"Hey baby. I see you got ready. We need to leave in a minute to get you there on time." Sam told her, caressing her hair as she hugged him.

"Okay." She smiled, pulling away to finish her breakfast.

About fifteen minutes later, Jules had finished eating and she and Sam were ready to go.

As Sam turned his truck into the doctor's office parking lot, he looked over to Jules who was picking at the pink cast she had completely covered in signatures from the guys at the station. "Don't worry, about five more minutes and you'll have it off."

"Finally! I mean, I know I've only had it two weeks and most people have them for at least a month, but come on—this thing just isn't practical whatsoever!"

Sam chuckled, "I hear ya." They climbed out of his truck and Sam took her hand as they headed into the building.

Once they signed in, they took a seat on the couch where Jules leaned up against Sam as he rubbed her left hand. "I'm just glad it was your right arm that had the cast. I want to be able to see your ring."

"Me too Sammy." She smiled, "Plus, I'm left handed."

"Yeah well, that's another good point, but I like the first one better."

A nurse appeared in the doorway, "Julianna Callaghan." She spoke as both Jules and Sam rose to their feet and followed her to the back. "I'm sure you're ready to get that cast off." She continued.

"Oh yes." Jules replied, taking Sam's hand as they entered a small room and the actual doctor followed them in.

"Nice ring." The doctor pointed out, smiling at the look on both Sam and Jules' faces.

She giggled, "Thanks."

The doctor began to saw off the cast with slow strokes of small electric saw. Once she finished, she handed Jules the split cast to keep.

Jules observed her arm imprinted with marks of wear the cast was, "Damn. That saw is the weirdest feeling ever."

"Weirder than getting shot?" Sam chuckled, pulling at her side where she had gotten shot almost a year earlier.

The doctor's attention was risen, "Shot?"

"Yeah. We're constables with the SRU here in Toronto. Remember the gunman at City Hall about a year ago?"

"Yeah! You were the officer that was shot on the rooftop?!" The young lady sat down on her stool to listen to the story.

Jules nodded, "Yep that was me, and this man right here was with me the whole time."

"Well, you two sure do have some stories to tell, I'm sure."

"Yeah—yeah we do." Sam smiled, pulling Jules to his side as she stepped down from the exam table and all three headed out the door.

Leaving the parking lot Sam asked Jules, "So—you want to head by the station?"

She nodded vigorously, "Please! I need to do something physical."

"Jules, you're neck its still hurt, plus you have to wear the arm brace."

"A—My neck is perfectly fine and B—Yeah, its brace, I've worn a many before and still worked out."

Sam shook his head low, "Jules you gotta take it easy."

"Sam—Trust me—I'm fine."

------------------

"Hey Lexi!" Spike called out, followed by Lou and Wordy.

She lifted her eyes from the paperwork, "Hello boys! How are you guys today?"

"We're good. But, we're glad you're okay."

She smiled, "Thanks. I'm really sorry about yesterday."

The guys nodded as they let her get back to work.

As the side entrance to the station opened, Spike called out, "Hey look! Sam and the Duck are here!" He ran up to greet them.

"Hey guys!" Sam patted Spike's back as the others came to see them. "So what are you all doing today?"

"We're going to go work extra security at the mall. There have been a couple of gangs hanging around that security doesn't want to take care of so they called us to take over." Greg announced, walking up to the group with Ed following closely.

"Sweet." Jules replied.

"We could always use some extra help—Sam." Greg continued.

"Hey! What about me!?" Jules sniped.

Greg sighed, "Jules you're still hurt."

"Now does this look hurt to you?" She jerked Greg's hand, flipping him off his feet and onto the ground with a simple motion.

Greg sat in shock, papers covering him. "Go get geared up." He chuckled, as he tried to stand up with Ed's help.

"Damn Jules." Sam punched her shoulder lightly as she walked to her locker room with a smirk on her face.

The team returned to meet in the garage about 15 minutes later—where they grabbed their gear, grouped up, and were on their way.

"Jules—I cant believe you flipped the boss." Sam laughed, pulling the truck behind Greg and Ed's truck.

She giggled, "Just showing him how its done."

"Yeah well—I'm glad you did kind of, I want to be able to go on more calls with you again. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

-----------------

"Okay team. We've got three gangs were tracking, and we need to get a hold of them. Mall officials say that they usually hang around in intervals. West-side hangs around at about 5 pm. South-street and East-side come in late, near closing time. We need to get a handle on this. It's nearing 5:00 so we're going to take opposite sides. Then we'll go from there." Greg explained to the team, holding a laptop screen with the layout of the mall appearing. The team scattered from around his truck and went their separate ways with their partners.

----------

"Dammit."

"What is it Spike?" Lou asked, his gun in a safe position, hanging from a strap around his neck.

Spike sighed, "_Sharper Image_ is having a huge sale. I was going to buy my mom those electric massage slippers she always wanted."

Lou chuckled, "For what?"

"Her birthday."

Lou paused, "Buddy—Her birthday was a month ago."

"I know that—But they're on sale."

--------------

"Kids these days." Ed groaned to Wordy. "What ever happened to virtual fighting on video games and junk food? Now they turn to real fighting and cocaine."

"I know what you mean." He said as they walked curiously through the crowds of shoppers who paused to see what was going on. "It's insane."

"Hey Wordy—Do you think—." Ed began seeing a group of teenagers hanging around near the exit of the mall.

"Team—Eyes on subjects—West exit." Wordy repeated over the radio.

Various voice replied with a simple "Copy."

"Freeze! Police! Hands in the air—now! Don't move!" Ed yelled, followed by Wordy and the rest of the team who ran up within seconds, surrounding the group.

"Eight in custody boss." Wordy spoke over the radio, as they were met up by the coppers who took them away from the area.

Greg sat in the security room watching the camera footage, "Good job team. Finish these guys up, and you have a break. Keep your radios on for your next instructions, stay geared up as you may be needed at a moment's notice."

"Copy." Various voices replied.

------

Ed and Wordy retreated to the security office to fetch Greg so they could grab a bite to eat at the food court. Then of course, Sam and Jules wandered off together, leaving Spike and Lou to go make trouble.

------

"So Spike--." Lou turned around to see his friend running in the direction of _Sharper Image._ He shook his head as he followed after him.

Customers stared as Spike grabbed a box of the electric massage slippers from the bottom of the stack, making the rest fall to the ground. "Yes! They have pink!"

"Spike? What the hell?" Lou asked with a confused look on his face.

"I told you I would buy her these! Aren't they adorable!?"

Lou sighed, "Whatever Spike." –as he followed him to the check out desk.

---------

"Damn Jules—I just love that black on you." Sam commented, forgetting the radio was on as he hurt laughing on the other end.

She gave him a stare as the pushed through the crowd, people still staring.

Sam turned his radio off, "Shh. They'll never know."

"Yeah—I guess you're right." She did the same. "So, where should we--." She was interrupted by a jerk to her arm. "Sam! What the hell?"

"Ooh! I like this store!" Sam's eyes opened wide as he dragged her into _Victoria's Secret._

Jules pulled back, "Sam! Were on duty! We aren't going to go on your fantasy lingerie shopping spree while we're on duty!"

"Aw come on Jules! Give me five minutes—I need to see if they sell my size!"

She raised her eye brows with a giggle, "What?"

"Whoo!" Sam grabbed a bra off the rack and turned quickly, hitting one of the employees as he did so.

The lady gave him a curious stare, "Can I help you Sir?"

"Uh—Um—I—." Sam threw it back on the rack and ran to Jules.

"You got in trouble didn't you?" She giggled, pulling on his jacket.

He rolled his eyes, "People these days don't respect law enforcement like they should."

She smiled, "Well—whatever—we can shop if you promise to behave. But first—you have to do one small thing."

"Oh no, what?"

"Go apologize to that lady who works here for messing with her merchandise."

"Awe come on! That's not fair!I didn't do anything!" Sam groaned, putting his head on Jules' shoulder.

She pushed him away, "I don't care! We are dressed identically and when she has to say something to you that says something about me. Haha. So go!"

"You know what—If you weren't a freakin sexy sniper chick, we would never have to deal with this." He mumbled walking off angrily, tensing his hand around his rifle. "Ma'am."

"Yes sir?"

"Uh—My fiancé said I had to apologize for playing with the merchandise." He said quietly, looking over his shoulder to see Jules practically rolling on the floor laughing.

The woman giggled, "Thank you sir." Sam then walked away at a brisk pace, grabbing Jules' arm furiously.

"I cant believe I just did that!"

"It was hilarious—but now—we can shop."

"Yay!" Sam jumped up in the air.

----------------

"Hey—Let's stick around here guys. Maybe keep an eye on the team via security cameras!" Ed joked, sitting back comfortable in front of the row of screens.

"Good idea!" Wordy agreed, joining him in the row of chairs.

Greg joined in on the fun as they clicked around to find Spike, Lou, Sam and Jules in the video footage.

"Got 'em!" Ed spoke proudly as he found Spike and Lou. They took off their radios so that no one could here their discussion from watching the live footage. "Where are they?" He continued, flipping through the boxes on the screen to find the name of the location, "They're in a cooking store!"

"Why the hell are they in there?" Greg chuckled, pulling a chair in front of Ed to see the screen.

Ed and Wordy laughed, "I have no clue, but they sure are having fun." Wordy told them, watching the two play with electric hand mixers.

"Wow. Those two are mature. Now—We have to have the most mature two on the team. Where are they?" Ed searched vigorously, knowing they'd be up to something.

----------------

"Jules! Look at this!" Sam yelled across the store, causing everyone to stare at the matching officers. They were both still fully armed, and it was a shock to most customers to see the two messing around in _Victoria's Secret. _

Jules dove over to Sam, slapping her palm over his mouth to get him to hush. He pulled her arm down, "Shh." She told him, "You're making a scene in the middle of the store Sam!"

"Oh well—Oh shit." Sam caught his breath.

Jules jumped, startled as he whipped her around in a circle, "What?"

"Spike and Lou! Hide!" Sam grabbed her arm, dragging her into the dressing room.

She smiled, "What the hell are they doing here?" She asked with a giggle.

"Who knows? But—This isn't that bad. Cozy little room. I'm not complaining." Sam winked, as he watched her smile fall serious.

"Sam!" She whispered as she rolled her eyes. "Hush!"

He pulled her close, "What are you going to do about it?" He complained, as his lips crashed into hers, her guns, vest, and jacket falling to the floor with a quick jerk.

-------------

"Dude. It's our five-month anniversary. I have to get her something." Lou whispered to Spike as they marched around the store, both feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Spike jerked on his arm, "Bro, are you seriously going to buy Teresa lingerie for a five-month anniversary?"

"What—we really like each other. Why not have some fun while we can!" Lou laughed, wandering aimlessly through the racks, not really wanting to touch anything.

"Whatever Man. More power to ya." Spike replied, hooking his radio back to his ear.

------------

"Man, What are they doing in _Victoria's Secret_?" Greg laughed, looking over to Wordy who was scanning through the cameras.

Ed leaned back in his chair, "This is just too much fun. I would love to know what Sam and Jules are up to right now."

"I'm trying! It's like—they fell off the face of the earth." Wordy continued to look at the different camera footage.

------------

"Lou, this is insane. If the Sarge or someone spots us in here, we will never live it down." Spike tried to get him to hurry up.

Lou looked around, "I'm surprised Sam didn't drag Jules in here."

They continued to walk around the store until Spike grabbed the back of Lou's vest, "I think you spoke too soon." They both broke down in silent laughter as they saw the floor of one dressing room covered in a pile of guns, two vests, and SRU jackets, then the black boots under the doorway.

"Buddy, I don't want to even know what's going on in there." Lou chuckled, as he and Spike ran to the other side of the store so that Sam and Jules couldn't see them.

"We gotta tell Ed, he'll die laughing!" Spike said, as they hid behind a rack and he spoke into his radio. "Sarge! Ed! Wordy!"

------------

"Whats that sound?" Wordy asked, still looking through the cameras. He paused on the one of Spike and Lou. "It looks like Spike's trying to get our attention on the radio." Wordy continued, grabbing the headset off the desk.

"Yeah Spike." He answered.

Spike spoke excitedly, "Guys! Sam and Jules are in the dressing room in _Victoria's Secret _together!"

They paused as Lou finished the thought, "Don't ask why we're in here. Just get down here! We have a plan!"

"Okay boys, we'll be right down." The gathered their gear and ran to the escalators, meeting up with Spike and Lou outside the store within minutes.

The whispered their plan as they made their way inside. Customers looked weary as they pushed through the racks, heading for the dressing rooms.

------------

"You know, shopping has never been this fun." Sam whispered, kissing Jules' shoulders. Both of them had stripped away their gear and T-shirts, leaving Sam shirtless and Jules in her bra. "Never been this fun." He repeated, ripping her hair from it's ponytail.

"No—Work has never been this fun." She whispered back.

"Agreed."

----------

"Okay guys—you know what to do." Greg signaled jokingly, sending the guys towards the dressing room.

All of a sudden Ed yells, "Police come out now with your hands on your head!" But before the two could even pull apart from kissing Ed had kicked the door in, while he along with Wordy, Spike, and Lou held their guns raised at Sam and Jules.

The two stood in shock as the guys broke down laughing.

Of course Ed had to crack humor before Jules would go after him, beating his bald head with her gun. "Jules, the pink bra _really _clashes with the grey pants!"

"Dammit! You guys are assholes!" She yelled, customers staring, Sam pulling on her arm.

"Ooooh Jules! Come and get me!" He yelled, as she ran out into the middle of the store after him. She paused, her face turning bright red as she barreled through the guys to find her shirt.

Even Sam couldn't hold back a laugh or two. "Jules calm down." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she pulled her jacket on.

"No!"

"Come on Jules, we were just kidding around, even Sam took it lightly." Wordy tried to calm her down.

"Well duh! You guys practically live in the locker room with no shirt on! I'm sick of this 'one of the guys' thing!" She wrapped her gun around her, walking past the guys, kicking through.

Sam smiled, "Don't worry guys, you know Jules, she just gets pissed easily. She'll be fine in a few minutes." Sam followed her out after he threw his gear back on.

"Well Lou—did you have to buy anything?" Ed joked.

Lou's eyes wandered, "What—what are you talking about?" He asked, grabbing his gun and running with Spike out into the open mall.

"Well, it looks like its just us three again." Wordy came towards Ed and Greg, "Nice job."

"Team—everyone go to the security office—now." Greg commanded, watching Sam and Jules wander away to the escalator together as Spike and Lou continued to joke around on their way to the elevator.

Ed paused, "I have one more trick up my sleeve—literally." He slid a bottle of _Advil_ from his pocket. "Watch this." He led the group of him, Greg and Wordy back up to the security room where Jules sat on a table with her arms crossed as Sam tried to get her to lighten up. Then Spike and Lou were observing the security cameras—trying to get a head start on watching out for the subject gangs—trying to get back to work. That was until Ed marched back in followed closely by Greg and Wordy.

"Oh Jules!" He called out.

"What the hell do you want Ed?"

He tossed her a bottle of _Advil_. "I just assumed you were PMS-ing, and that's why you're so bitchy."

All the guys gasped at Ed's bravery to talk to her like that. Jules' jaw dropped until she silently opened the bottle of pills with a quick jerk of the lid, and downed 3 pills dry at once. Everyone stood silent.

"You give me headaches—major headaches." She grabbed her gun and left the room, trying to hold back a small giggle as she slammed the door shut.

"Dude—she just took medicine. She's really pissed." Sam said seriously, knocking Ed's shoulder and following her out the door.

Greg stood from his chair, "Guys—A little less beating up on the girl—a little more beating up on dangerous teenagers. Now go—Now."

The guys left with a huff, Greg chuckling a bit as the whole scenario today had just been overly hilarious.

----------

Sam chased after Jules on the escalator. He finally caught her arm and jerked her beside him.

"What?" She asked, trying to pull away.

"Calm down."

"I'm fine—just beware—those guys are going to get payback." She bit her lip.

Sam smiled, "Just behave, and everything will go fine."

"Whatever." She smiled, rolling her eyes.

----------------

After the day's work was done, it was nighttime when they returned to the station. On her way out, Jules stopped by the guys locker room after getting Alexis, to get Sam so they could go home, and she left her mark. "Payback is hell guys,"

Once she and Sam walked away, all the guys stared Ed down.

"What?"

"Payback is hell."

**OKAY!! I hope yall liked this one. I'm aware there was no Alexis in this one, but I needed some kind of comedy in this :D hahaha. Sorry if you didn't like it. Haha.**

**Review Please!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Whoo 12 pages long! :D**


	21. Problems Part 21

**WOOOHOOO! I'm glad yall liked the last chapter! :D I'm gonna try to add more comedy, because apparently yall like that. Haha. Well, I hope yall like this chapter! Keep Reviewing Please!**

**Enjoy.**

Alexis tip-toed around the house, getting ready for work as she knew the team had the day off today and she wanted Sam and Jules to sleep in for once. Clark had already called and asked if she wanted a ride since school was out and he was going to go hang out at the station while Ed was in a Team Leader meeting. Her phone vibrated as she received a text from Clark telling her they were almost there. She made sure Sam and Jules' alarm was turned off, then placed a note on the kitchen counter, grabbed her things and headed to the driveway.

---------------

Stretching as she climbed out of bed, Jules checked the clock. It was already past 9 am. "Shit!" She whispered, walking into the kitchen to see if Alexis was up. She then saw the note that Alexis had left on the counter that read, _Dear Mom and Dad, Mr. Lane offered to give me a ride to work today. I don't know if he feels bad about yesterday or if mom, you scared the hell out of him and he doesn't want to get anywhere near you. Anyways, I can walk home afterwards. I hope you two got tons of sleep. Love, Alexis._

Jules smiled as she read the letter, giggling at the part of Lexi thinking Ed was scared of her. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water, carrying it back to the bedroom along with the small piece of stationary. Folding the paper back and placing it on her nightstand, she looked over to Sam with a smile as he was still sleeping peacefully. Jules decided to join him once again as she climbed back into bed, dragging herself close to his bare chest.

--------------

"So—um—Alexis." Ed spoke, looking into his rearview mirror to see she and Clark sitting together in the backseat of his car.

"Yes Mr. Lane?"

"How did Jules act last night?"

She giggled, "I wouldn't say she was in the best mood. Probably just PMS-ing though."

"That's _exactly_ what I said!" Ed threw his hand in the air as he spoke, "But for some reason she didn't like me bringing that up!"

Both kids shook their heads, then Clark said, "Dad—the last time you said anything like that to Mom, she made you sleep on the couch for a week."

"Yeah well—She's about to get it again, the way she was acting this morning! I bet you fifty bucks I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Clark laughed, "Oh it's a deal."

-------------------

Sam rolled to his side gently, still somewhat asleep. He saw Jules was—as he thought—still asleep, as she faced the other direction. He placed his hand on her back, running his fingers under the strap of her tank top, brushing her hair away from her neck with each touch. He slid closer to her, placing his lips on her neck.

She smiled, knowing he thought she was asleep she kept her eyes gently closed. But when he began to slide her shirt strap over her shoulder she whispered, "What the hell do you think you're doing." She didn't move, or protest.

Sam continued on, dragging her strap down her shoulder, and replacing where it was with his lips. "Go back to sleep." He whispered, not even looking at the clock.

"Whatever." She giggled, drawing her eyes back closed, knowing he'd realize she wasn't going to sleep, and that he'd soon realize that it was going on 10 am.

He kept kissing her gently, stroking her side as he slid his hand along her waist. He pulled at the hem of her shirt, slipping his hand beneath it, letting his fingers crawl up her stomach. As he neared her chest, Jules grabbed his wrist with a quick jerk. "Woah Buddy." She giggled, tightening her hand around his wrist.

"Dammit." He sighed, tickling her stomach making her laugh. "Sam!" She tried to pull his hand away from her, but instead he rolled over and began to tickle her even more. "I love it when you laugh." He said with a smile followed by a wink as she climbed on top of her.

"Well, I love it when you kiss me." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his face down to hers.

"Well I love it when I kiss you." He chuckled as his lips met hers.

-----------------------

Alexis wandered around Jules' locker room, doing a little cleaning for her while she was on her break. She mopped out the entire room, then wiped the mirrors, and cleaned the counters. When it was time for her to get back to work, she quickly made her way back to the front desk where she would gather new files, then hand them off to either Kira, Winnie, or Pete—whoever was working that day. Then, she would retrieve the mail and packages and deliver them to whomever they belonged to.

After a while, Clark came out of the meeting room where the Team Leaders were discussing matter with the Sergeants.

"Hey Clark." She dropped the file she held in her hands, hoping she had gotten his attention.

He glanced over, "Oh hey Alexis." He seemed to be withdrawn from her stare as he watched her come from the behind the counter.

"So—what's up?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Nothing." He had his phone rested in his palm as he read through text messages.

Alexis tried to see what he was doing, becoming curious as to why he was avoiding her. "You want to hang out tonight?"

"Sorry, I cant. I—I'm busy." His voice choked.

"Clark is everything--."

He quickly jerked, "Just stay out of my business, okay?!"

Alexis' face dropped, "Clark I-." Before she could finish her sentence he was out the door, walking briskly to Ed's car.

She quickly returned to her work, not lifting her eyes from the papers. _What did I do? Dis he break up with me? I don't remember doing anything wrong._ She continued to ponder through her thoughts, trying to find any mistakes she had made since she got in Ed's car that morning. He was fine then. What had she done wrong?

About 15 minutes later Ed bursted through the doors of the briefing room, heading straight for the desk. "Lexi, Have you seen Clark?"

She kept her eyes down, and softly said, "No Sir."

"You okay Alexis?"

"Yes Sir." She stuck with the same tone.

Ed immediately continued on his rampage to find Clark. Alexis knew he would come back to see if she was okay, so she made a run for it. Alexis grabbed her bag from beneath her feet and headed for the back door.

------------------------

"I just love days off." Sam smiled, pulling Jules close to him as they walked out of the bathroom, both freshly dressed after they each took showers. Jules' hair was still dripping wet as Sam ran his hands through it.

"I do too." She giggled.

He continued to hold her close, "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, Alexis should be home around three and its already noon. She said in the note she left that she was going to walk home. It's only about a ten-minute walk. I might just get some cleaning done around the house. Do you want to mow the lawn or something? It's a nice day."

"Yeah, I'm going to get to that. How about a quick run though, just to stay in shape on our days off?"

"Well Sam—I would have to change."

"Fine by me." He chuckled, walking into the kitchen to get waters while she got ready.

-----------------------

Alexis walked quickly down the sidewalk, trying to get far away from the station. She kept walking, and finally stopped for a second in a gas station, where she ran to the bathroom with eyes filled with tears. She rubbed away the tear-ran makeup from her eyes and cheeks, and tried to continue her way home but she couldn't, she was too upset. She knew that is she saw anyone, that they would know something was wrong. Finally, after 10 minutes of holding up a stall in the bathroom she finally got the gumption to head home.

----------------------

Both Sam and Jules stayed at the same pace their whole run. It was just a quick ten minute jog around the neighborhood. As they neared the house, Sam just had to try to beat her home. "I love that sports bra." He joked, "It's very official." She smiled with a giggle, "Yep. I had to have it special made—The SRU symbol on the front with the proud _Callaghan_ on the back. I think I need to get a few made with _Braddock_ on them soon. She smiled.

"So you decided to take my name?" He asked proudly.

She nodded, "Yes, I would be proud to have the same last name as my sexy sniper dude."

"I just wonder if a sexy sniper dude could beat a sexy sniper chick home?" He joked, running out in front of her.

She sprinted after him, "I don't think so!" She laughed, running up her driveway.

They headed into the house, each grabbing a bottle of water as they wandered from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"I am so changing back to regular clothes now." Jules said, pulling her T-shirt on over her _official_ SRU sports bra. "Well—maybe just the shirt, I'm cleaning, so the shorts can stay. Maybe you should get to that grass."

"Fine-Fine." Sam sighed as he kissed her gently and made his way out to the garage to get the lawn mower.

---------------

Alexis ran down the street to her house as she finally saw it in sight. The tears in her eyes had dried, and now all she felt was a headache coming on from crying so hard. She knew she was just crying and getting worked-up over assumptions, but it still hurt her on the inside. She could hear Sam in the backyard mowing. When she walked up the driveway, she prayed that Jules wasn't home, because she knew she would see right through her—which she did.

"Hey sweetie, you're home early—why?" Those were the first words Jules spoke to Alexis as she walked right by Jules who was standing in the kitchen wiping down countertops.

"Um-finished early." She mumbled, heading straight to her bedroom, plunging onto the bed, tears falling quickly as her face made contact with the pillow.

Jules held off for a moment, then took up her instinct and walked right into Lexi's room to find out what was wrong.

"Mom—I'm fine." Alexis mumbled from the pillow before Jules could even make it to the bed.

"Something happened, didn't it?"

She knew there would be no way out of this conversation so she tried to go along with it by rolling so that Jules could see her face covered in tears, though she tried to not make eye contact. "Now mom, how do you know something happened?"

"Well—I know something happened because I just know, plus—I know it has to do with a boy. So it's a fill in the blank statement, and you have four choices: A- A boy broke your heart. B- You had sex. C- You had sex then a boy broke your heart, or D- A boy broke your heart, then you had sex—wait…" Jules tried to figure out what she said.

Alexis looked at her, "Mom—I didn't have sex. Stick with A."

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought you and Clark were good though?" Jules pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her side to side gently.

"Me too. I don't know. He was fine this morning in the car and all of a sudden he got mad at me like an hour ago. It was really random." She sighed, placing her face on Jules' shoulder.

"Lexi, It'll be okay. There're more guys out there, Clark's a sweet boy maybe things will work out between you two." Jules rubbed her hand along Lexi's back gently.

"Hopefully." She wiped away her tears as she pulled away from Jules' shoulder. "So Mom, where did you get that boy problems involved either getting your heart broken or having sex?" Alexis giggled.

"Ah well, I kinda had to learn for myself the two worst things that could happen, and well—I sure did find out both. But my only issue was how I experienced both C and D—with the same guy—In the same week. Woah." Jules laughed, watching the expression on Alexis' face.

"How is 'D' even possible?"

Jules shook her head, "I have no clue." She giggled, standing up from Alexis' bed. "These few years you have left of being a teenager—you will learn that anything is possible. I hope that you and Clark can figure things out though sweetheart, I know how happy he made you." She smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead and headed to the door. Alexis called out to her, "Mom." Jules turned to look at her. "Thanks." She said with a smile. Jules smiled back and left her in her room where she sat alone for a while, thinking of what Jules had told her. She continued to think through Jules' statement of: "These few years you have left of being a teenager—you will learn that anything is possible." Yeah, anything from trying to be raised by your sister to becoming the daughter of two high ranking police officers.

As she lied back down on her bed, trying to get comfortable… The dreaded doorbell rang.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I noticed I used longer paragraphs in this one, more than simple dialogue. I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about what's going on with Alexis—Don't worry, you'll like the next few chapters! PLEASE continue reading! :D So, click that button with the green words and PLEASE send me a review so I know if you're reading! Doesn't have to be anything extravagant, just a simple "Hello" will work just fine! :D Thanks again!**

**And yes, I am aware it is now 4 am and yes, I am in the US and I am aware that I should SOOOO be asleep right now. Oh well. Flashpoint was awesome as usual tonight :D well… last night. HAHA.**


	22. Problems Part 22

**_OMG, IM SOOOOO SORRY!!! I thought I posted this earlier.... apparently I didnt :/ Sorry!!!_**

**Yay! I love reviews! :D Thanks to anyone who has read this story and continues to support it! If you're reading, PLEASE review just so I know you are! Leave me a simple Hello :D I hope you like this chapter! Oh and By the way you definitely need to have read the last chapter to get this one (:**

**Enjoy.**

_Don't answer it. Please Mom, please don't answer that door. _Alexis thought as she sat alone in her bedroom. The doorbell rang once again.

"Ed?"

She could hear Jules' voice echo when the door opened up to who she knew was Ed and Clark.

"Miss Callaghan." Clark's voiced sighed as he looked up to Jules. "Can I talk to Alexis?"

Jules smiled, "Come in you two. Take a seat. I'll be right back." She told them as she left the living room to talk to Alexis.

_Knock Knock_

_Dammit. Why does she have to put me in this position?_

"Lexi, sweetie?" Jules opened the door slowly, "Alexis, Clark is here and I really think you should talk to him. He seems upset."

Alexis rolled from the pillow. She didn't want to look Jules in the eye. "Fine." She sighed, knowing that there was no way Jules would walk out there and tell them to leave. "Okay sweetie." Jules whispered as she left the room.

She headed back into the living room, "Go ahead Clark." She smiled, the boy was practically in tears.

----------

"Lexi?" He asked softly, walking into her bedroom.

She turned to look at him as he came and sat down beside her on the bed. "What do you want?" She asked in a snide tone, keeping her eyes focused on her hands as she pulled at the pattern on the comforter.

"I—I wanted to talk to you. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to come off as angry at you."

"What?"

Clark bit his lip, "Lexi I—."

-------------

"Ed, what the hell is going on?" Jules asked, leaning back into the couch.

Ed raised his hands in defense, "Don't ask me! I walk around to find that boy, then I see that Alexis is gone, so I'm searching for both of them—then all of a sudden he asked me to bring him here."

"Yeah, well—She came running home. Apparently there was some kind of drama. I don't even know. I knew that she either had her heart broken or she had sex, and she confirmed that no sex was involved so I sighed with relief, but then I didn't understand anything between her and Clark—I don't know, I guess we'll see."

"Jules—My boy knows better than to have sex." Ed smiled, "You're daughter—She better not take after you."

"Shut it Ed!"

-------------

"What?" Alexis sat back into the pillows and folded her arms.

A tear fell down Clark's cheek, telling her something was wrong. "Lexi, my friend was hurt pretty bad in a car crash this morning once I got in the meeting with my dad. Then, when I walked out there—I wanted to talk, I really did, but I was trying to get the texts to send since there was no service in that room. Im really, really sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Clark—I—I'm really sorry! I had no clue about your friend. Are they okay?" Alexis jerked him into a hug as they sat on her bed.

Clark pulled away gently, taking hold of Alexis' hand. "Yeah, he's going to be okay. That's why I wanted to come see if you would forgive me for acting the way I did. So?"

"Yes Clark, I forgive you." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Good—So can I do this?" He whispered, as he leaned in for another real kiss. "Yes." She whispered in return. He stroked his fingers through her hair as they rolled across the bed.

------------

Ed stood to his feet, "Good Lord! I told that boy to make it fast. I need to make it home to get ready for the hockey game party that the boss and I are throwing tonight!"

Jules glanced over at him, "You—and the boss—throwing a hockey party? Okay then, who's coming?"

Ed's eyes wandered, "Um—Greg—Duh Jules!"

"You two have fun with that, maybe we should go get Clark so you guys can go then." Jules told him, standing up at the same time he did. They then made their way across the house to Alexis' room.

"Alexis I—Alexis!" Jules yelled, opening the door to see the two kids rolling across the bed.

Ed chuckled, "I knew she would take after you. Clark get your ass out of the room now."

"Okay guys—so either D works or you're just aiming for B!" Jules joked as she pulled Alexis from the bed with force, sending Lexi the message that she wasn't happy at all.

"Dad!" Clark complained as Ed grabbed his ear and drug him towards the front door, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Ed yelled, throwing the door open, looking back to see Jules holding Alexis by her ear also. Jules nodded with a grin as the door slammed shut.

She flipped Alexis around and directed her back to her room, "What the hell was that?"

"Mom." Alexis sighed as she dropped onto her bed, Jules still held a tight grip on her arm.

Jules giggled, "I have always wondered about teenage sex, but I mean—with the parents in the next room and no lock on the door? Wow."

"Mom! We were just kissing!" Alexis ripped from her grip, smacking her palm at her forehead a single time, "He was just upset this morning. His friend got hurt in a car accident, and he was trying to figure out if he was okay. He apologized. We're all good now."

Jules sighed deeply, "Kids these days."

Alexis giggled, "So where is Sam?"

"He was in the backyard working, I wanted to tell you something though."

"Oh god, what is it this time?"

Jules smiled, "Alexis—We're getting married tomorrow."

"What?! Where?! When?!"

She giggled as she pulled her daughter into a big hug, "Well—We already had everything in order, so we decided to just go ahead and do it. We put together all of our ideas, and we figured since the SRU has been the biggest thing in both our lives, we would just have it there!"

"Mom, you're having your wedding at a police station?" Alexis shook her head as a smile crossed her face.

"Yeah, So we aren't the most traditional of most couples, but I got to hear the pissed off reaction of my father on the phone! It was great! I don't think he has ever been that mad in his life!"

"It was great that he was mad? Whatever. I'm just really excited! Tomorrow Sam will legally become my step-dad! Are you ready to shock the guys in that beautiful dress?"

Jules smirked as she stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, "You betcha!"

Alexis laughed, "So am I being punished?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Not really."

"Then hush."

**This was an AWFUL, INSANELY SHORT, BORING, LAME, STUPID, CRAPPY, EWW, OFF THE WALL, DUMB, COMPLETELY POINTLESS, DID I MENTION STUPID? Chapter…. :P Please don't be harsh in reviews. I'm really not having any ideas for this chapter, hopefully the next few will be better. PLEASE KEEP READING! (: **

**Oh and if I don't update tomorrow, sorry I wont be home until late. Woohoo! Dance Intensives all week Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 10-3. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	23. Problems Part 23

**Sorry for the awful last chapter, but PLEASE keep reading, and TELL me that you are reading! :D I hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

"_Just—Just leave me alone."_

_Students crowded around her as if they were ganging up on her. She leaned towards her locker as if it was the only protection she had. A boy poked at her side. Another slid his hand through her dark hair. "So Jules—You coming to the party tonight?"_

"_I—I'm busy." She closed the locker gently, keeping her head down as she pushed through the mob of jocks and jerks. A boy jerked her back into the group, holding her shoulder with a tight grip. "No you're not." She bit her lip, seeing the guys who stood feet taller than her, reach over her, "I'll be there."_

_She fast-forwarded through her thoughts, presenting the image of her walking into a dark house, filled with drunken teenagers, loud music, and the strong odor of cigarettes and cheap beer._

"_Hello Jules." A boy—a man—he was way too old to be in high school—approached her with a half filled beer in his hand. When he wrapped his arm around her she pulled away gently, "Do I know you?" She felt him tighten his grip to pull her back. Kicking him to get away from her, a group of guys approached her, all of them pulling at her as she just kept silent. Minutes later all she could think of was a male voice saying "Wake up, wake up."_

"Jules! Wake up!" Sam shook her vigorously, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, still kicking off someone who wasn't there.

Sam climbed beside her on the bed, "Baby, it's okay, it's okay! It's Sam." He pushed his lips to hers, lifting her head off the pillow and placing it on his shoulder, "Shh. It's okay." He stroked her hair as her eyes flashed open, revealing tears of fear.

"Sam."

"Shh. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." He rocked her side to side, grazing his fingers up and down her back as he reassured her that she was safe.

"But—But—What time is it?" She mumbled, pulling away to look at him.

"Sweetie, it's only 8 o'clock. You lied down after dinner. Maybe we should get ready for bed, we have a big day tomorrow. You need your rest." Sam pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her shoulder.

She nodded as she stepped away from the bed, "Sam—It happened again."

"I know baby, but don't worry we can both get some sleep." He told her, walking around the bed to meet her. "Let's—Here—." Sam pulled out a tank top and shorts for her, "Yu get changed and I'll tell Lexi we're going to go ahead to bed. She needs to finish up whatever she's doing and get some sleep too."

"I love you Sammy." She reached up to kiss his lips gently.

He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers, "I love you too."

"Alexis?" He called out, heading into her room. When he opened the door she was on her bed staring at her laptop, "Yeah Sam?" He walked closer to her, leaning against the bed post, "Your mom and I are going to go ahead to bed—big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Alexis spoke excitedly, closing her laptop and placing it on her nightstand. "Night Sam." She reached for his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek goodnight. "Night Lexi, I can't believe that tomorrow you will actually be my step-daughter. I just want you to know that you can always just call me Sam if you like."

She giggled, hugging him gently, "Goodnight Dad." Sam smiled as he gently left her door cracked and headed back to him and Jules' bedroom.

"Sammy." She whispered, running to wrap her arms around him.

"You okay? I got Alexis to head on to bed. We should too." He kissed her gently, taking her hand and leading her bed. As he pulled the covers over both of them, he whispered, "Jules—Do you think you—."

"Sam, I don't need help. I'll be fine." She sealed his lips with her index finger, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She gazed down at her ring, "Sam, I've been ready for it for a long time."

"Good, me too." He grinned, rolling to pin her down to the bed. "Now how about a wedding day eve kiss."

"I had something else in mind, but that'll work." She smiled, pulling his face to hers. She rolled on top of him, her kips attached to his. "What was your idea?" He asked with a grin, sliding his hand down her side. Before she said anything she ripped the shirt from his body by sliding it viciously over his head. "You'll see." She giggled as he lifted her tank top off of her. "I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow." He whispered as he laid her beside him, pulling her face to nestle close to his chest. "Me neither, it seems unreal." She replied, kissing his chest gently. "I can't wait to see you in your dress, you're going to look gorgeous." He brushed his fingers through her long dark hair, twisting the curls around his finger. She nudged up against him, and with that he wrapped both arms around her. After about 5 minutes of complete silence between the two, Sam whispered to her, "Jules?" He looked down to see that she was sleeping peacefully, holding onto the waistband of his shorts with one hand, and her left holding lightly onto his hand as he gazed at her ring shimmer with the reflection light of the mirror. "Goodnight sweetie." He kissed her forehead gently, turned off the bedside lamp and dozed off with his hand along her cheek.

-------------------------

Bickering came from the living room first thing in the morning, adults yelling back and forth until they were abruptly interrupted. "What the hell?" Jules groaned as she opened the door to she and Sam's room.

"Julianna! Watch your mouth!" A man yelled from the couch.

Sam walked up behind her, "Whats wro— Mom! Dad?"

"Oh Sammy, she's beautiful." His mother ran up to hug the two, as it was the first time she had seen Jules in person. Their only conversations had been over the phone as his parents lived hours away. Jules blushed as his mother hugged her gently.

"I know that mom." He kissed Jules' forehead. "No, what are you guys doing here? I thought we all decided you would just meet us at the station!"

"Samuel Braddock, you be appreciative." His dad called out.

"Dad—I never said you _had_ to come."

His father didn't reply. His mother spoke up, "Julianna, It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Dad."

"Julianna." He replied in snide tone.

"So how did you get in here?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Sam's mother responded excitedly, "Your beautiful daughter let us in! A man from your team came and got her so they could finish up with getting ready."

Both Sam and Jules smiled, _Thanks a lot Alexis._ They giggled without speaking.

"So, can you guys behave while we get ready to head down there? Or does someone need to sit and make sure no one's head gets chopped off?" Sam chuckled watching the mean stares between Dads.

"I'll keep them in line." His mom replied with a smile, "You two get ready and we can go pick up the dress, tux, and the cake is being delivered.

"How did you know—."

"Sammy, I can take care of things."

"Woah, okay."

Sam took Jules' hand and led her back to the bedroom to get ready, "Your mom is so sweet." She smiled, closing the door behind her.

Sam kissed her forehead gently, "I know, but my Dad isn't any kind of bundle of joy."

"Mine either." She giggled.

He lifted her around his waist, "Well—forget about them, today is the best day of my entire life. I am finally getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much Jules." He kissed her passionately as she fell back onto the bed. "Sam—Sammy." She touched his face gently, "Our parents are out there—maybe we should go ahead and get ready, the wedding is at one and its already eight, we need to have enough time—."

"Hold on." He whispered, kissing her gently, "Okay—we can get ready." He chuckled, pulling away from her.

The both got changed and headed back into the living room, "So where to first?" The asked opening the door to their room, "Where'd she—."

"She went to get everything—told us to meet her station." Sam's dad blurted out.

"Sam, I don't think we should let these two ride together. Do you want me to drive my car and you can drive yours, just so we can keep them separate." Jules whispered, pulling him into the kitchen.

"I want to ride with you." He then looked over to the dads, "But I see what you're saying, good plan." He kissed her gently, pulling his hand through her hair. "See you there."

"Dad—Let's go." Jules said sternly, treating him like she was his mother.

"You too Dad." Sam yelled.

-------------------

"I don't get it, I'm getting married and you can't even be happy for me." Jules said with a tear, looking over at her dad in the passenger seat.

He sat sternly, feeling guilty, "I'm happy for you Julianna, I am. It's just the fact that you go into a man's job and come out with a husband."

"Yes dad—I do a man's job, but there is no rules against girls being police officers. And for the fact of me and Sam getting married, the boss is the one that passed that—not us."

He didn't reply, she just continued, "Dad—Apparently you cared enough about my life to get on the plane and come here, so can you just not fight with me. This is the best day of my life, and I want you to be there—you're my dad—you're supposed to walk me down the aisle with a smile on your face, not some pissed off stare at the man I love."

--------------------

"I love her dad."

"I know you do."

"Why can't you ever just be nice to me?"

"Braddock, hush."

---------------------

"Mommy!" Alexis ran to the door of the SRU as she saw Jules walk in with her dad. Sam followed close behind with his. "Hey sweetie, I heard you met my dad earlier."

"Yep! Grandpa!" She smiled, pulling him into a hug. He was like a totally different guy around her.

"And you met Sam's parents too."

"Yep! Grandma and Grandpa!" She giggled, hugging Sam's dad also after she gave Sam a huge hug. Both Dad's were totally different around Alexis, it's like she had formed a bond with each of them quickly just by smiling at them.

"You two sure do look nice." She smiled. Jules was wearing a halter sundress and heels as Sam was wearing a dress shirt and khaki pants.

"You look adorable sweetie." Jules kissed her daughter's forehead as she looked at the pink dress she had chosen to wear before she got changed into her bride's maid dress.

"Thanks."

---------------------

"_Where the heck is it?"_ Jules asked herself digging through her locker trying to find a set of earrings she had told herself she left there since she bought them during a break. "_What is this?" _She asked as she lifted a folded piece of paper from a shelf in the locker. Unfolding it the outside had _Mom _scribbled out with _Jules_ written next to it. She opened it to reveal a letter written to her.

_Dear Mom,_

_Thanks for all you have done for me since the day you saved Jessica and me from the guy that hurt us. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be alive. I personally would have either been killed by him or killed myself from the nightmares. Then, you tried to help us get back into the swing of things. You along with Sam showed us how you can grow up to be whatever you dream of pursuing. The whole thing at school didn't go so well, but you helped me through the awful time in my life. Jessica went of to college, and she can become whatever she wants in life. I have years until then, and these years should be amazing for me. Though, in your life you shouldn't have to worry about some kid you found through work. I want you to get married to Sam and have kids that look like you, and that you can be proud of. I love you so much Jules. I promise I'll never forget the time I got to spend with you, Sam, and the rest of the team. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, even before my parents died. I hope you and Sam can get married and have a great life together. Don't ruin yours for me._

_Love,_

_Alexis_

Jules' eyes filled with tears. She caught them as they rolled down her cheeks, and she fell back onto her bench in hr locker room. She examined the paper once more until the door flew open.

"Mom?" Alexis called out seeing Jules in her white dress, sitting on the bench with tears in her eyes. She noticed the familiar paper she had written on, "Mom—I—I'm sorry."

"When did you write this?"

"When I was running away. I—I don't feel that way anymore Jules, I want to be with the two of you." She ran over to wrap her arms around her.

Jules reached for a tissue from her counter, "Baby I'm so sorry you ever felt this way." She whispered as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "I want you to always know that you can come to me if you ever want to talk or anything. Talk to me before you go run off like that."

"I will Mom."

"Now, how about we go do this thing." She giggled, throwing the note back onto the shelf in her locker.

Alexis hugged her mom gently, watching the white dress shimmer with the reflection in the mirror. "Let's let the guys see that dress."

Jules shook her head, "Okay." She giggled, dragging her daughter at her side.

"Jules!"

She turned around quickly, to see a girl in a sundress standing with the groups of people in the large meeting room decorated in wedding décor. The girl ran down from the stairs and pulled Jules into a tight hug.

"Hey Jessica!" Jules said excitedly, hardly recognizing her. She had totally changed. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, and she finally looked happy. "I'm so glad you could make it sweetie!"

Alexis giggled, "I made sure to call her this morning to be sure she was in town already."

Jules smiled, "Well—You predicted it, you wanted us to get married—and look at this! We're getting married in a police station!"

"I'm so excited for the two of you! And guess what—I'm going to take Lexi off your hands for this weekend. I'm staying around town tonight, tomorrow and Sunday, So—That means some alone time for the bride and groom, and some sister time for Lexi and I!"

"Oh my gosh Sis! Are you serious?"

"Yep! We can go shopping and just hang out at the hotel!" Jessica replied, hugging Alexis tightly.

"Where's Sam?" Jules asked with a giggle, hoping he was hiding with the guys somewhere.

"I think he's in the guy's locker room. I know Lou was doing some kind of Church-ish thing to him!" Alexis laughed.

"Church-ish?" Jessica giggled, "I leave for a few months and I come back to you making up words."

"Hey Jules, before you go do this—I want you to meet someone." Jessica smiled, running over to a young man about her age, eighteen. "This is Chris." She smiled, holding hands with the dark haired boy.

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Callaghan." His smile was perfectly white as she shook Jules' hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad you two could make it. So—Should I know what's going on with the two of you?" Jules asked in a motherly tone, even though she wasn't Jessica's actual mom.

"We're dating—2 months. Chris just met me here this morning. He's living in Toronto with his parents during the break. I decided to stay at the school so I could catch up on what I missed all year."

"Well—I'm happy for you two. But, I think I need to go and walk down the damn aisle before I rip this dress in half." Jules giggled, pushing past them…until she was interrupted.

"Oh Julianna!" A voice called out.

"Ugh." She groaned, turning on her heel with a forced smile, "Yes?"

Sam's mom ran up to her, wrapping her arms around her, suffocating Jules. "Hey Mrs. Braddock." She grinned, trying to pull away before her lungs collapsed.

"Darling, you look gorgeous! Oh and call me Ruth!" She kissed Jules' cheek, really making her feel uncomfortable in a laugh out loud sort of way.

"Thanks Ruth."

"Well Julianna, the boys have my Sammybear in there and he's ready to get married!" She said excitedly running to her seat. Jules tried to make a run towards the room when she was interrupted once more.

"Jules." A familiar male voice called out.

"Great." She told herself quietly.

"Jules—As your sergeant I want to say how happy I am for the two of you. Having both of you on my team is the best thing ever. I love the way the two of you work in harmony not just with each other—but everyone else on the team."

"Thanks Sarge."

He pulled her to a hug, "You look amazing—Sam is going to faint when he sees you. I love you like a daughter Jules—I am just beyond happy for you." He kissed her forehead gently, pulling away to go back into the room.

"_Okay. Let's do this."_ She told herself, grabbing the bottom of the dress and walking a few steps forward to the room.

"Julianna."

"Oh for crying out loud. What the hell!? Am I just not allowed to—." She turned around, throwing her hands in the air as she yelled.

"Julianna!" Her father yelled, running up to her.

"Dad?"

"Are you ready to get married or not?" He smiled, pulling her into a hug.

She giggled, "You actually want to walk me down the aisle?"

"My baby girl is getting married. I at least want to be the one to walk you to some guy I don't even approve of."

"Oh Dad." She shook her head with a smile.

He stroked the curls in her hair, "Your mother you be so happy and proud of you right now. I'm sure she's looking down on you with a smile. You know—you were the only one that made her happy. Whenever she got mad at me, you would be the first person she would run to. I don't quite know what it was—It was like this close bond you two had. She would have loved to be here today, I'm sure. So you go in there and make her proud. I'm happy for you sweetie. I am."

"Dad." She whispered, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Okay." She said as she pulled away and took his arm.

She looked around the room to see all of the SRU teams in chairs that were placed in rows. At the end of the aisle stood all of the guys of Team One, Alexis, and Minister Lou had hunted down for them, then a smile grew across her face when she saw the tall Blonde guy in his tux, just waiting for her to come and kiss him. Being escorted by her father she couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam, and when she finally got to take his hands she felt an unexplainable feeling of happiness, joy, security, and passion. After exchanging vows, Sam pulled her close and kissed her passionately. As they kissed a loud thump went over the crowd. Jules jerked away to look behind Sam, "Is he okay?" She asked concerned seeing Spike on the ground becoming conscious as he grabbed the back of his head.

The guys gave a thumbs-up. "I think it's the dress." Sam whispered to her, kissing her once more gently.

They turned to walk back down the aisle as Jules suddenly stopped, "Now—Where the hell did you guys put the wine!?"

The crowd laughed, thinking she was joking, then realizing she was serious. "Team One Briefing room." Greg yelled back as he watched Jules jerk Sam's hand, take off her heels, and clasp them in the other as she made a mad dash to the briefing room. "Is he okay?" Greg asked, walking over to Spike who was sitting on a char with a bag of ice to his head as Lou sat next to him. Lou nodded, "I don't think he has ever seen people kiss like that before." Both Lou and Greg laughed as stern look came across Spike's face, "Hush!" He yelled as he stood up and followed the rest of the group to the reception.

"Ready to go see Jules drunk?" Greg chuckled, patting his Team member's back.

"Sure thing Boss." He smiled, walking out of the room with him.

**I hope you liked this one! :D Review PLEASSEEE!!!!!! :D**


	24. Problems Part 24

**--Okay. Serious problem.. Ugh. I accidentally shut off my computer as I was opening the file so Microsoft Word totally whacked out my whole chapter with weird codes. So, if you see a bunch of weird crap written all in-between sentences.. I'm sorry! You can leave me a note in your review telling me if you did find any errors.---**

**WOOHOO! I got some awesome reviews for the last chapter! Yay! Keep them coming! :D **

**I hope yall like this chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

"To Sam and Jules." The crowd repeated as they raised their glasses. Sam kissed her gently, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Can I have a beer?" Jules blurted out over the crowd. Everyone laughed as Ed tossed her one, "We made sure to get some for you."

"I have to have my beer." She giggled as she took the bottle and downed it. "Now—How about we make this a little more laid back, I hate traditional crap," She yelled as loud music ripped through the station.

Sam held onto her, kissing her gently as they walked through the crowd being acknowledged by every guest.

"Jules! Sam!" Jessica called out from across the room. Alexis stood next to her with her purse, and bag of stuff for the weekend. The two headed over towards them, "Hey sweeties!" Jules wrapped her arms around the two.

Well—I think we're going to head on out. We really can't do much, I mean—Not 21—yet!" Jessica giggled, "I guess we'll see you guys on Sunday!" Alexis added.

Jules smiled, "Well, you two can stop by anytime."

"Just call first." Sam chuckled, kissing Jules' forehead.

"Trust me, we will." Alexis laughed, pulling her parents into a hug. "Bye Mom, bye Dad! You two have fun—And I better not be getting any calls about you two getting in trouble while I'm gone!"

"Don't worry—We'll be good." Jules smiled.

"Bye guys, you two look great together—I love you both." Jessica hugged both of them, and walked with her sister out to the street to meet a taxi.

After a few more beers, Jules was completely drunk. Sam had decided to stay sober since he wanted to drive home. Jules stood up on one of the tables with a beer bottle in her hand, "I would—like to say thanks—to all of you that came out today!" She could hardly place words into a sentence she was so drunk. "Now—I think—My husband and I are gonna go home. Goodnight!" She yelled, jumping into Sam's arms. He smiled, lacing her onto her feet and kissing her passionately. Cheers came from the crowd as the two walked out. "Let's pray they make it home alright." Greg whispered to Ed, laughing at the two of them.

----------------

"Well—We're married." Sam took his eyes off the road to look over at Jules, who sat in the passenger seat in her dress.

She glanced over to him as he focused back on the road, "I know." She giggled, leaning back in her seat as she took his free hand. He massaged her fingers between his, "Plus I finally got to see that dress—It's amazing." Jules smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair, "Well—we have the whole house to ourselves until Sunday." Sam glanced over, "Oh I know." He chuckled, turning her car into the driveway. His parents had driven his car back so that they, along with Jules' dad could catch their flight back home. "So Jules, how drunk are you exactly?" He asked as he pulled the car to a stop, unbuckling his seat belt and turning to look at her. "Ask me that in the morning." She giggled, knowing she would have an awful hangover. Sam reached over and lifted her chin to kiss her. As they kissed Jules slid easily over the console between the seats, climbing into his lap as he opened the car door. They stumbled to the door, kissing gently as Sam held onto Jules' waist. The door unlocked with a simple twist of the key. Sam jerked Jules into the bedroom where he flipped the switch and tossed her onto the bed.

"I have been waiting my whole life for this night." Sam mumbled as she kissed her gently, pinning her to the bed as he threw his jacket to the floor. As he kissed her neck she easily unbuttoned shirt and jerked it down his arms. "Me too." She smiled, leaning forward as he moved his hand down her back releasing the zipper. He dragged it down her body, tossing it to the chair near the bed as he kissed her neck. "Jules, I think we are the most untraditional couple in Toronto—or maybe all of Canada." Sam mumbled next to her ear. "No—," She flipped over him, letting her hair fall around his neck as she pinned him down, "I've heard of hobos doing this in tents!" She giggled, stroking her hand along his chest. He jerked her so that she was lying directly on top of him, "Well—Were they sexy sniper hobos?" He laughed, pulling her close beside him, as she rolled to her side of the bed, "Hmm—Probably not." She smiled, and nestled her face against his chest, feeling him kiss her neck gently as she dozed off.

----------------

"When was the last time we actually got to hang out?" Jessica asked as she and Alexis stepped off the hotel elevator to go to the pool. Alexis turned to look at her with a low smile on her face. "Oh yeah." Jessica added in a sighing tone. "Well—Let's put that behind us." She said as she wrapped her arm over her sister's shoulder gently, and opened the door to the pool. "Yeah." Alexis paused and smiled at her sister.

"Well, its getting dark so lets just chill here for a while, then we can head back up to the room and watch some movies until 7 am!" Jessica giggled.

-------------------

"Damn Jules." Sam chuckled, feeling her kiss his chest gently as he held onto her. "I thought you fell asleep."

"And miss out on this? No way." She giggled, stroking her hand along his stomach. They sat silent for a moment, Sam just enjoying the feeling of having her close to him. "Jules?" He whispered, pulling her face up to see her eyes. "I'm so glad I get to wake up and see you every morning for the rest of my life." She placed her hand on his cheek, and pulled herself up to kiss his lips, "Me too Sammy." She rolled back onto the pillow, pulling the sheets up to her shoulders. "What should we do Sam?" He glanced over to her with a confused look on his face, "What?" He asked, as he watched her curl the sheets between her fingers, "About a family." Sam pulled her waist close to his, "We can think about it Jules, we don't have to rush something like that. Now get some sleep so we can have some fun tomorrow—I think the team wanted to go out to the bars tomorrow night with us as a team celebration." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around as she took his hand and tried to fall back asleep.

----------------

"Which movie first?" Jessica hopped through the hotel room in her pajamas as Alexis sat on the couch in the room staring at a blank screen. "I brought a few." She giggled, holding up the cases.

"Let me see." Alexis reached for them. "I would go with—."

_Knock Knock._

Jessica looked over to the door wondering who it could be. "I'll get it." She said wearily, standing up slowly from the chair she had rested against. She creeped over to the door, looking out the peep-hole to see who it was. No one was there. Alexis came up behind her slowly, waiting to see who it could be. Jessica twisted the door handle.

"Don't Move!"

**:D HAHAHA. I have another whole part of this written, but because of the stupid codes messing it up. I decided to cut this chapter short and leave an awful cliffhanger. I hope yall liked it! I just need to fix the other part, and I'll post it late tomorrow night. Only 5 more hours of dance left this week! WOOOHOOOO! Tomorrow's my last day of this crazy 19 hour week! **

**Review Please! :D**


	25. Problems Part 25

**Sorry for the cliffhanger!! Hope you like this chapter. **

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy.**

_A dark figure stood before the two. He black object positioned in his hand. _

"Don't move." He charged into the room, both girls running backwards hoping to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Sir, who are you?" Jessica asked in the politest manner she could. He didn't respond so she repeated, "Sir?"

"Shut up! Get in the chair! Both of you!" He yelled, pointing his gun down at them as they piled into the small cushioned chair in the hotel room. Alexis glanced over at Jessica with a frightened look on her face. Jessica nodded to her telling her she would be okay. "You're little police friends can't help you now." He yelled, dead-bolting the door with both locks.

----------------

"Sam." Jules whispered, tapping his shoulder even though he was facing her.

"Yeah Jules?" He whispered as he woke up from his light sleep.

She smiled as he opened his eyes, "Hey." She giggled. "I was just wondering—do you think the girls are okay?"

"Yes sweetie—They're fine." He whispered as wrapped his hand behind her head to pull her forward and kiss her forehead.

She glanced over at the clock, it was past 1 am, she leaned in towards Sam to wrap her arms around him and try to fall back asleep.

----------------

The man fumbled around the room. He was a dark haired middle-aged man. "You know why I'm here right?"

Jessica glanced up, "No Sir." She mumbled, watching the man pace back and forth smacking the gun in his hands.

"My brother—Those cops killed my brother—All because of you two. I saw you down at the station earlier, what was it—Special occasion?"

"Just a little get together—Sir—What can we do to help you?" She began to attempt the negotiation skills she had watched the team perform for each other as she watched from her desk.

"I just need to make my point." He said through a muffled tone, looking down at the gun, "Get her here within the next hour—or you are both dead."

Both girls stared at each other, Jessica then asked, "Who?"

"The woman who killed my brother, Constable Julianna Callaghan."

_Jules._ They both thought. "It's the middle of the night—It will be really hard to get her here." Jessica began to tremble furiously, as Alexis pulled out her phone.

"Call her—Now." He demanded, pointing the gun at both of them.

Alexis dialed the number and it continued to ring. When it hit the voicemail she ended the call. "She—She didn't answer." Alexis mumbled.

"Just get her here." The man yelled, stepping to Alexis and putting the end of the gun on her forehead, "Now." Alexis trembled so hard she couldn't dial her phone. She decided to turn to the person she knew practically slept with his phone.

"Sergeant Parker?" She asked quietly.

--

"Alexis? Is everything—." Greg jumped to his feet as he dove out of bed,

--

"Sergeant Parker—A man needs to see Constable Callaghan in room 317 of the Grande Resort by 2:20 am, or he will kil both me and my sister. " Alexis spoke in a forced tone. She knew that Jules' last name was now Braddock, but the last thing she wanted the man to find out is that she was related to Jules and Sam in a way.

--

"Alexis—." He tried to figure out what was going on as he threw on a new set of clothes and dashed to the door. The call ended suddenly as he started his car.

-----

"The Sergeant will take care of it." She told the man as she tucked her phone back in her pocket.

The man nodded as he took the gun off her forehead and sat down. "I don't want to hurt you. I just need to get what I want and be done with it."

"Sir, you aren't going to hurt Constable Callaghan are you?" Alexis asked in a soft tone. The man glanced up at both girls and looked back down to his gun.

------------------

Greg tried three different lines, Jules' house phone, and both Sam and Jules' cell phones. No answer. He finally dialed Ed who he knew was hung over and dead asleep. He was surprised when he heard the groggy voice on the other line.

"Eddie, we have a problem."

--

"What Boss?"

--

"A man has Alexis and Jessica held hostage—He wants Jules."

--

Ed jumped from his bed, tossing his shirt over his head, "What? Why? I- I'll—."

--

"Come out here—I'm in the driveway—We have to get both Sam and Jules." Greg yelled into the phone as Ed emerged from his house, running to the side of the car.

-----

"Okay Ed—We have to get Jules is some kind of gear—." Greg told him as they ran into the SRU to grab gear for the two of them, Sam, and Jules. They loaded up a truck and headed down the street to get the two of them.

Ed looked over from the passenger seat, "Who is it?"

"Im not sure."

"How are we going to do this boss? It's their wedding night—."

"Eddie, we have to get her there unless we want two kids to die tonight." Greg yelled to his teammate as they pulled into her driveway.

There was no reply to the ring of the doorbell.

The guys ran around the front door, knowing Jules hid a spare key somewhere. "Car!" Ed whispered to Greg as they ran over to her jeep that she never locked, and fumbled through her glove compartment to find the valet key she had also put a house key on. "Ooh! Someone was drinking." Ed chanted as he lifted the beer bottle from the cup holder.

"I'll get on her about it later—If she lives that long! Hurry up!" Greg slapped Ed's back as they ran back to the door unlocking it slowly. They crept into the quiet, dark house that smelled of Jules' perfume, Sam's cologne, and the beer that followed them home. They headed towards Sam and Jules' bedroom where it was dead quiet.

"Sam! Pssstt!" Ed tried to get Sam to wake up without him looking into the bedroom. After a few moments the guys gave in on trying to get them awake without entering the room. Ed dove over to the kitchen counter, grabbing a banana. He ran back to the hallway outside the room. As he chucked the banana at Sam's head, he wondered why he was trying to wake Sam instead of Jules.

"Holy Shit!" Sam yelled, sitting up grabbing his head.

"Sam! We need to get you two—Now! It's serious. Get Jules up and meet us in the driveway—Pronto!" Greg yelled as Sam watched him with a confused look on his face. The guy immediately stormed out to get vests on.

"Jules—Jules—Sweetie wake up." Sam gently shook her shoulder as he eyes widen slowly. "Baby—Greg and Ed are out in the driveway—they say its and emergency. Get dressed quickly." Sam kissed her forehead as he tossed on clothing and she did so too, but in a more frantic matter. "What? What could be wrong?" She pulled her shirt on as she ran out of the house. When she saw Greg and Ed in the dark with the large SUV pulled up in her driveway, she stood in shock as Sam ran up behind her.

"Jules—A guy has Alexis and Jessica." Greg told her bluntly as he held out a vest to her, "—Put in on Jules—He's looking for you."

Jules trembled as she pushed the vest away, "I—I have to go help them!" She dove towards the driver's seat as Sam caught her, "Put on the vest baby." He whispered to her, kissing her cheek as tears rolled down her face. He held her close as he strapped it on her. "Calm down—Everything will be okay."

Greg took the driver's seat, Ed took passenger, and Sam and Jules at in the back as Sam rocked Jules back and forth the whole way to the hotel.

"He has them held hostage. He said if we didn't get you there by 2:20 am he would kill them. Jules, you aren't getting anywhere near this guy, who knows who he is? But—I need you there—Alexis and Jessica will need you." Greg explained as they pulled into the parking lot. The time in the front of the car read _1:50 am._

All four grabbed guns of some sort. They dashed towards the hotel, flashing badges at the front desk clerks.

"Room 317." Greg told everyone as they got on the elevator.

Jules stood with tears rolling down her cheeks as she had a feeling she wouldn't live through the night. As they stepped off the elevator, they walked down the hall about to turn the final corner. Jules jerked Sam to her side, letting Greg and Ed walk forward. "Sam—."

"Jules don't say it."

"No, Sam—If I don't make it out of this tonight. I—I want you to have this." She whispered as she took her wedding ring off her finger and placed it in his palm. "Jules—no." He protested, a tear falling from his eyes as he watched the ring sparkle in the hotel lights. "Jules—you're going to be fine." He continued, stroking her hair gently. "Sam, there is always a chance with this job. I have to protect my daughter and her sister before myself. If I see that guy turn a gun on either of those girls, I'm going in." She spoke as a tear fell down her face. "If I don't make it tonight—I want you to know how much I love you. I hope you know I would always want you to move on with your life if anything ever happened to me." She smiled, as she brushed the back of her hand along his cheek. He pressed her up close to him, kissing her passionately as he felt as if he was telling her goodbye. "Jules." He whispered through her hair. He fumbled for her hand and placed the ring back on her finger, "For good luck. You'll be fine. Just stay away. We'll protect you." He kissed her once more as they joined back with Ed and Greg outside the room where they had covered the peep hole.

Jules nodded as she let go of Sam's hand and went to sit safely in a storage closet nearby. She could hear the thunder of the three men bursting into the room, catching the man off guard. He had his weapon placed on the table, caught off quickly as the men plundered through the room. The two girls were huddled on the couch as the man immediately grabbed the gun along with Alexis. "Bring me the woman now."

"Sir, I can't do that—I can't trust you to not hurt one of my officers." Greg began to negotiate.

"You have 5 minutes. Get her in here."

Both girls had desperate looks on their faces. Alexis was being held tightly by the man with the gun pressed to her ear.

As minutes passed he continued to warn them, "2 minutes until this one is dead. 7 until the other. Get her in here."

The guys watched persistently, waiting until the last second to distract him and take action. The man continued to lower the gun—lower—lower—until it was resting on Alexis' shoulder. He waited until 30 seconds before 2:20 am. "She has 15 seconds—10—5—It's—."

"Let go of her."

**Okay so officially this chapter suckkeddd! But—I managed to leave a cliffhanger—AGAIN. Don't scorpio me please! But DO review!**

**Who was it that said the final line? Give me a guess in your awesome review!**


	26. Problems Part 26

**Again, Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I'm going to TRY to make this one not a cliffhanger but you never know :D**

**Enjoy.**

"You." The man yelled. He was holding Alexis tightly around her neck. If Sam, Ed, or Greg were to fire at him, they would hit Alexis. The man fired his gun and a body collapsed to the ground.

"Jules!" Sam called out, dropping beside her. She rolled to her side as she had a vest on which covered her chest where she was shot—but her arm was bleeding. The bullet had hit her arm before her chest. Sam grasped her arm as he tried to control the bleeding.

"Sir—you just shot my officer." Greg tried to explain calmly as the man held onto Alexis tightly.

"Im not done yet!" He yelled, focusing on the trigger of his gun. He glanced over to Jules who was on the floor, being comforted by Sam.

"I'm aware of that—you want to get the job done. But my question is, what can killing her do? Or the kids?"

He fumbled through his thoughts for an answer, "I just want revenge."

Jessica stood in shock as Alexis trembled furiously, she couldn't even look at Jules lying on the ground. Jessica crept slowly closer and closer to the guys. She saw Sam's fallen gun on the ground next to Greg's feet. She continued to creep closer as the man kept his attention focused on Jules.

"You know what—It's over." The man yelled as he charged forward, Jessica made a simple nod to Alexis. She cried out, "Mom!", causing the man to be caught off guard, tossing her to the side. Jessica dove from an angle, grabbing the gun and firing a quick shot. _Bang._ A body fell to the ground. Blood spread across the room under the man as Ed, Greg, Sam and Jules looked in awe. Alexis broke into tears as she dove next to Jules. Greg went to grab Jessica as the blood ran beneath the man. He tucked her face in his chest. "Good job." He whispered, holding her close.

Sam held onto Jules as Ed dialed for paramedics. Alexis stroked her mom's opposite arm as she watched her nod out of consciousness. "Mom." She whispered. Sam wrapped his new daughter near his chest as he kept hold on Jules' bleeding arm. "Dad—Will she be okay?"

"It's okay Alexis. We're going to get her help." Sam kissed her forehead gently. He looked down at Jules' wedding ring and stroked it bravely. He held onto her cold hand as Ed came to take Alexis close to him. "Come here Lexi, let's get you out of here." He and Greg led the girls out to the hallway as the medics arrived. "She's going to be okay girls—good job. And—Jessica—When this is all over… I need to talk to you." Greg told them as they slid down the hall cupping their faces with their tear-drenched hands. They nodded as Greg pushed them along with the paramedics, leading them out to the parking lot to get them away from all the chaos going on inside. Other hotel guests had already begun to flee into the hall, and then were escorted by the police to get away from the hotel room under investigation.

"Sir, are you related to this lady?" The medics asked as he held onto her wrist tightly and they lifted her onto a stretcher.

"She's my wife—we got married—today." He said in a broken tone as tears rolled down his cheeks. The men nodded as he walked next to them and they rolled her out. Ed stood behind with the SIU who had come in to find it wasn't a SRU officer that shot down the subject.

"It's going to be okay Jules, sweetie—I'm here." He told her unconscious body. The bullet had devoured her arm. Blood rushed quickly as the medics tried to wrap it in the elevator. Once they got out to the parking lot he saw Greg with Alexis and Jessica, who were standing up against the side of the black SUV. It was only going on 3 am so the sky was dark with only parking lot lights showing their way. The girls were in tears as they saw Jules being lifted into an ambulance with Sam climbing in after her.

Greg stood between the two as he told them, "We'll see them later." He knew there would be trouble in investigating the case considering Jessica was a civilian who, in this case, murdered someone. They watched as the ambulance's lights and sirens blared, as it rushed out of the parking lot and down the street in a rush.

Ed emerged from the hotel with the SIU following closely behind. "Boss." He called out.

"You two stay here." Greg told them as he looked back on his way over to talk to Ed. "Yeah Eddie?"

"They're taking care of the body and investigation. Stainton says he can work something out—but right now—right now she needs to be with her sister and family."

"Good call. How about we head over to the hospital—It's going to be a rough night and day for these two." Greg spoke as they walked back over to the Suburban and all four got in.

-----------------

"We're going to get her into surgery within the next 5 minutes." The ER doctor told Sam as he stood next to her bed in the emergency room. He nodded as he looked back down at Jules' body. She was stable but not yet awake. As the doctor left him to be alone with her a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jules—Jules, sweetheart—Please wake up." He stroked her face gently, "Please Jules—I need you, Alexis needs you—We just got married, we—we need to have a family. Come on Jules wake up." He demanded, his tone getting deeper as he held her hand tightly. He knew she couldn't have jewelry in surgery as he wearily slipped his finger along hers to remove her ring. He held it tightly in his hand. "I love you Jules." He told her as he kissed her forehead gently. The doctor reappeared moments later, "Okay, we're ready." Sam stood from his leaning position he had against the bed, "I'll be right here sweetie." He kissed her once more and placed her ring in his pocket as they wheeled her away and he followed closely to go wait up in the surgery waiting room.

---An hour passed----

The elevator doors opened in the waiting room outside the general surgery ward of the hospital. "Sam?" A male voice called out, bringing his attention over to the elevator. Greg along with Ed, Jessica and Alexis walked towards him. They all sat along the chairs in the room, quietly without speaking. The only sound was the sobs of Alexis and Jessica as they huddled together on a bench chair.

Finally Ed gently placed his hand on his teammate's shoulder, "She's going to be okay buddy." He told him softly as Sam twisted her ring between his fingers.

Greg paced back and forth for the next hour as they sat silently.

After about two hours of surgery, it was past 5 am, and a doctor came through the automatic doors. "Are you guys with Mrs. Braddock?" The doctor asked.

They nodded as Sam stepped up from his chair, "How is she?"

"We have got in recovery. The bullet hit tissue we were able to repair. Though, she does have heavily bruised ribs on her left side where the bullet made its way to her vest. I would say she will make a full recovery with time. At the moment, she is awake, but a bit unstable. She was still under, but we can tell she's conscious. I want to get her admitted just for at least until tomorrow just to keep an eye on her vital signs. I can only let one of you back in recovery at the moment, so—."

"Sam, go." Greg patted him on the back as the doctor nodded and led him to the recovery room. When he go to the doors he paused when he saw her hooked up to different machines giving off annoying beeping sounds. The doctor waved her hand to acknowledge he could go in. She left him to enter on his own time by saying, "I'm sure we could get her to calm down if you were with her." He nodded and walked through the doors alone.

Her eyes were closed gently as she was still drowsy from the anesthesia. He came closer to her and took her left hand. Sliding the ring back on her finger he watched as her eyes slowly awoke. "Hey sweetie." He whispered, sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Sam?" She whispered softly, moving her fingers inside his palm.

"Yeah Jules, its me." He told her as he stood up to kiss her forehead gently, don't try to move—You just got out of surgery."

"Are the girls okay?" She asked, slowly tilting her head to see him beside her.

He smiled, "Yeah sweetie, they're okay—If it wasn't for you they may not be though. But Jules—once you went down—Jessica took out the guy."

She tried to giggle, "Well good—so we saved each other. Sam?"

"Yeah Jules?"

"I love you." She smiled, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. He wrapped his hand gently around her wrist and kissed her hand. "I love you too baby."

He sat back into the chair, not letting go of her hand. It was silent for a few minutes until Jules started to become fully aware of everything that was going on. "Sam?" She asked in dead silence. "Are we still up for the drinks with the guys tonight?"

Sam chuckled as he stood up. "Jules—You always seem to amaze me." He told her as his lips met hers.

"What? I want a beer."

"Jules—You're on morphine, you should be happy for now." Sam laughed, shaking his head in a joking manner.

Soon after, nurses appeared to move her into a hospital room. As she was wheeled out of the recovery room she noticed the clock said it was 6:30 am. "Damn—You people are so slow, hurry it up already." She griped, making the nurses show frightened looks on their faces. Sam looked to her with a "be nice" face, then to the nurses he said, "I'm sorry she isn't usually like this." Then he looked down once more to see her touching her hurt arm. He jerked her hand away and took it in his. "Okay—maybe she is." He said, causing the nurses to roll their eyes with a giggle.

Once situated in the hospital room, Sam watched the monitors closely, knowing her heart rate was jolting up, then slowing down.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Jules glanced over as she tightened her hand around Sam's.

"Mommy." Alexis whispered as the doctor had told them to keep calm around her to keep her stable. Alexis smiled when she saw Jules' eyes open as she looked at her walking into the room along with Ed and Greg—with Jessica following slowly behind.

"Hey sweetie—I'm glad you're okay." She whispered as Alexis placed her hand across both Sam and Jules' clasped hands. Jules saw Jessica behind the guys as she called out in a soft tone, "Jess?"

Jessica lifted her head from her depressed position, forcing a smile across her face. "Jessica come here." She called out. Jessica walked past Ed and Greg slowly, coming to the side of the bed as Alexis stepped away, leaving Sam still holding onto Jules' hand, gently easing away from her grip. Jessica looked over Jules as Jules let go of Sam and reached up to pull Jessica close to her, "Thank you." She whispered, letting a tear fall down her cheek. Jessica pulled away slowly, crying her eyes out, "Jules, I'm so sorry. I really am."

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But Jules—If the first time this happened—Had never happened, you would have never ended up like this today!"

Jules took hold on Jessica's hand firmly, "Jessica, you didn't cause this. I was the one that made the decision to walk in there." Jessica glanced down at Jules and sobbed quietly as she nodded and went to a seat over to the side.

"Jules—The other guys are going to come by later. Everyone is really worried about you. Jessica, I need to get you to the SIU to discuss what happened—actually both of you should go—It will be easier that way. Jules, I want you to rest and get stable so that they can release you. Ed and I will take care of the girls with the investigation crap, Sam, you need to stay here." Greg explained in a serious tone as he gathered the girls at his side. Alexis walked over to Jules and kissed her cheek, then Sam's as they watched Jessica walk out slowly beside Greg.

"Come on Lexi." Ed reached out and pulled her close to walk her out of the room.

Sam took Jules' hand tightly as he watched an odd look cross her face. "Something's up." She whispered.

"It'll be okay Jules." Sam told her as he kissed her gently. She smiled as he placed his head next to hers on the pillow, leaning against the bed gently. "Well Jules—Happy one day anniversary." He placed his chin on her good shoulder and kissed her neck gently. He lifted her head back up to look at her smiling up at him.

"Yeah." She said as she tightened her hand around his, "Sam, I—." All of a sudden her eyes fell shut, with a steady beeping noise coming from a machine. Sam stood in shock as nurses piled past him yelling vital signs as doctors rushed in.

**Okayyyyyyy…. I am WAY sorry for the worst cliffhanger ever. **

**-Hides behind Sam's shield.-**

**Sam: Hey! No one hurts Jules!**

**-Runs behind Jules' shield-**

**Jules: **_**Bang Bang**_

**I promise to update soon! :D**


	27. Problems Part 27

**Okay so I lived through being scorpioed because of that awful cliffhanger. Im trying to update quickly when I use madd cliffhangers, but it does make them more suspenseful! And… Yes, I was watching House earlier and I just got another wacky idea thanks to his brilliant mind ;)**

**Enjoy.**

_We're losing her._

Sam dove back through the crowd of nurses, protesting their gestures to push him back.

"Sir, you need to stand back." An older nurse yelled as the doctor stepped forward. The doctor began compressions as the other applied air through a pump oxygen mask.

_An hour ago she was talking about beer and parties… now this._

The doctors continued to pump air through her body as they also continued compressions. The heart monitor showed a line that rose less than a centimeter ever minute.

_Come on Jules. _

"Call it." One doctor prompted. The one doing compressions protested, "No—Give her a chance." He continued compressions.

"Don't give up, please." Sam yelled, his eyes flooded with tears. The doctor allowed him to get closer. He took her hand in his as he watched her die slowly in front of his eyes.

"Wait—we got something." A nurse called out as the numbers on the screen began to rise slowly but surely. The number would rise and fall constantly, but the rise was always greater. Sam smiled as he watched the doctor continue to bring her back to him. "Come on baby—Come on—Stay with me, Jules—stay with me." He cried, tightening his hand around hers, "Come on Jules." He kissed her forehead.

_She's back._

"Good job sweetie, I knew you could pull through." He told her as she opened her eyes slowly to see doctors swarming around her but Sam holding onto her hand tightly. She smiled as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "I love you Sam." She whispered. "I love you too Jules." He leaned over and kissed her as the doctors watched her vital signs fall back closer to normal. "We almost lost you there Jules—But I knew you were strong enough." He kissed her once more, "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She giggled, "I'll try." Sam shook his head as he stroked his hand through her hair.

---------------------------

"Sergeant, all I can say is that since she isn't a constable with the SRU—she wasn't legally allowed the right to fire that gun." Inspector Stainton explained in a calm manner as he and Greg sat in a room, at a table, alone.

"Inspector—She saved Jules—And when you save a member of my team—That shows me something."

Stainton sighed, "I understand that—But she is a civilian who fired an officer's weapon, and fatally wounded a sub—."

"Yes! A subject who almost fatally wounded by officer—An officer who got married within hours before this happening."

Inspector Stainton looked in shock, "Callaghan is married?"

"Braddock, Sir."

He sat biting his lip. "I don't get it—."

"Inspector, She and Sam are in love—they are married—A man almost killed her and you are going to fight against it? Sir, she adopted the younger one of the sisters, Alexis. Jessica just turned 18, and she went off to college." Greg thought for a second, "If you clear this—I think I have an idea." He told him with a nod as he jumped from his chair.

"Sergeant." Inspector Stainton called from the table. Greg turned around, as he was told, "Make it work." He left the room with a nod.

--------------------

"I think she's pretty stable." The doctor told Sam as Jules' vital signs leveled out. Jules watched as Sam stood up beside her. Her left hand was numb as it was the unharmed arm and Sam had held tightly onto her hand as if he would never let her go. He nodded as the doctor began to speak, "Things are getting better—you definitely need to stay until tomorrow considering what happened earlier. You lost a lot of blood in surgery and your body is still trying to deal with the transfusions. Tonight might be a bit hard to keep you stable, as your body will be getting used to the tissue repair we had to do, and we need to give you certain drugs to help you. We will try to make you as comfortable as possible though."

Both nodded gently as the doctor left the room. "I'll stay right here the whole time." Sam told her as he saw the fear she expressed about the night ahead of her through tears. "It's going to be okay, you can get through this." She smiled as he stroked the back of his hand along her cheek to wipe the tears.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam took a seat in the chair next to her bed, holding onto her hand the whole time. He stared down at her wedding ring, "Well—We made it through our wedding _night_ at least." He chuckled as she looked over to him, "Yeah." She looked down at his hand as he worked his fingers between hers. "It was fun." She giggled. He stood up and placed his lips on hers, as he kissed her passionately he mumbled, "That's exactly what I thought." He lifted his face away from hers to see her smiling up at him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Sam called out as he tightened his hand around hers and looked over his shoulder.

Three men walked in, "Hey Jules!" One called out.

"Hi Spike." She giggled, "Isnt it your day off?"

"We wanted to come see you." Wordy told her with a smile, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot."

Lou chuckled, "So, are you stable yet?"

Sam looked over from his stare at Jules, turning to the guys but still holding onto her hand, "She crashed earlier—but I think she just wanted to scare the hell out of me a little more. It's not like walking into a room with a guy wanting to kill her didn't scare me enough." Sam watched as the guys smiled, then to Jules who was rolling her eyes.

"Well—we're glad you are okay." Spike smiled. "We saw Ed and the boss with the girls at the station—what's going on?"

"It's a long story guys. Once I'm not on morphine and I am sure I can think straight—I'll explain it all." Jules smiled. The three men sat around for a while, talking about meaningless stuff they had discussed earlier in the week and such. Once they left it was nearing middle afternoon.

----------------------------------

"Fire."

_Bang,_

"Again."

_Bang,_

"And Again."

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

"Damn boss." Ed looked over as they stood in the shooting range at the station.

"I knew it." He called out. "They shoot just alike—She's perfect."

Alexis stood against the back wall as she watched her sister raise a rifle—then fire.

Greg stormed out of the large room, leaving Ed with the two sisters.

---------------------------------

"We're going to start a couple IV's that will help the tissue fight off infection—It may not be the most comfortable feeling in the world, you may feel a bit of pain in your arm near where you were shot. But, this is really important—so try to fight through it." The doctor told Jules from the side of her bed. Sam sat in the same place he had been all day except for the single time he ran to the bathroom and ran back. "It's going to be okay sweetie, I'm going to stay here the whole time." He told her as he kissed her forehead gently. The doctor looked over with a smile, "Now—he's a real husband." Both Sam and Jules smiled as Jules tightened her fingers in Sam's hand while the doctor placed another needle in her arm. Sam smiled as she closed her eyes for a split second.

"I'll have a nurse keep checking on her so we can keep her stable. You should be set for a few hours—just try to keep comfortable." The doctor said with a nod as she left the room.

Sam brushed the fringe from the side of her face, "You okay?" He asked in a soft tone as he kissed her cheek. She nodded as she tried to close her eyes and keep a tight hold of his hand as the IV dripped slowly. They knew it would be a long night.

-----------------------------------

The station was practically clear as each team on duty had either gone to a call, or went out patrolling.

Greg sat at a table in the briefing room, reading through papers and signing off with a quick flick of his pen. He saw Jessica walk by and he called out her name, "Yeah Sergeant Parker?" She asked as she entered the room and sat down beside him.

"I only have one way to get you out of this. I'm not sure if you will like the idea, but the only other option is going to court and fighting against the SIU saying a civilian fired an officer's weapon—fatally wounding a subject."

She nodded, "What should I do?"

"You're an amazing shooter. I know that you are in school—and want to stay there, but at the moment—you would be in jail if we weren't trying to take care of this. I wanted to know if you would like to be a constable in training for the SRU."

She looked at him confused, "How would this help me with this investigation."

"You would be part of the SRU, and have the right to fire a weapon of ours. You would go patrolling with us—listen in on briefings—take notes. Then once we get this cleared, you could go back to school."

She stood up and nodded, "Thank you Sergeant Parker." She smiled, watched him stare at her for a moment, then she immediately dove in for a hug.

"I will expect 100 percent out of you at all times." He smiled.

"Nothing less." She agreed as she shook his hand. He walked off, heading out of the room as her voice called him back, "Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Jules going to be okay?"

He nodded, "She'll be fine."

--------------------------------

"Dammit." Jules groaned as she clenched tighter onto Sam's hand. "It feels like someone is shooting up my arm a million times a minute."

"It's going to be okay, I'm right here." He told her as he stood up and starting playing his other hand through her hair. The doctor had told them earlier that she could get up and walk around if she wanted to, but as she started crying, Sam got a better idea. He wrapped an arm under her knees then behind her back, and lifted her into a cradle position. She wrapped her healthy arm around his neck as he pulled the metal IV holder beside them. He carried her to the big chair near the window and sat down with her in his lap. Leaning back, her face fell to his chest in tears as she grasped onto his shirt. He rocked her back and forth, kissing her gently. He held onto her tightly as he stroked his hand along her back, trying to get her to fall asleep. "It's going to be okay." He whispered once more nodded against his chest.

The night began to creep up, leaving the room turning darker and darker. Sam was about to fall asleep with her in his arms as he felt him phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached down gently and answered it in a whisper, "Hello?"

--

"Hey Sam—It's Greg."

--

"Hey Boss—Did you guys get this whole thing figured out?

--

"Trust me—We've got it under control. Spike told me she crashed earlier, how's she doing now?"

--

"She's in quite a bit of pain. They've got her on medications to help where they fixed the area of the shot wound, but apparently its not the most painless process. I finally got her to fall asleep in my lap. She's doing better though—her vitals are keeping more steady which is a good sign."

--

Greg smiled on his end of the phone, "That's really good Sam—really good. Ed got the girls locked up tight for the night at home. He said that he made sure they had both our numbers just in case they needed anything."

--

"Thanks Boss, I'll call them first thing." He told him as he looked over to the clock to see it was nearing 8 pm.

--

"You call us if you need anything. Tell Jules we love her."

--

Sam chuckled, "I sure will Boss, Goodnight."

The call ended as Sam looked down to see his wife still asleep in his arms. She had a tight grip on his shirt. Soon after he put his phone back in his pocket, a nurse walked in to check her monitors.

"Everything looks good—I can tell you make her calm." The nurse smiled.

Sam looked down again, "Yeah—I love her so much, I just want her to get better."

"Well—you being around her is really getting her vitals straight. She can stay there as long as you like, anything to make her more comfortable."

Sam smiled, "Thank you." He told her as she walked out of the room.

Another hour passed. Sam went back to rocking her side to side in his arms, kissing her every so often. He looked over to the empty bed, knowing she would be more comfortable, but he wanted to be with her. He lifted her up close to his chest and walked her back to the bed where he placed her beneath the covers. She stirred a bit as he climbed up beside her, "Sam?" She mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Go back to sleep baby." He told her as he kissed her forehead and she placed her face on his chest.

Sam looked around the dark room, only seeing the lights of the hallway, the monitors flashing, and dim street light coming through the window. He began to talk to himself, directing his words to Jules—not knowing if she was asleep or not. "I'm sick of being in this place. The next time you'll be in the hospital is when are reward for sitting here is a baby of our own." He looked down to see her eyes slightly open as she looked up at him, "Yeah." She whispered, closing her eyes again. Sam removed his hand from her waist and clasped his fingers with hers. He kissed her gently as closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up she would be back to her normal Jules self.

--------------------------

"Good morning you two." The kind nurse Sam had talked to the night before said sweetly as Sam lifted his head from the pillow.

He chuckled, "Sorry—I just wanted her more comfortable."

"Oh it's fine. I checked on you guys in the middle of the night—got the IV out—everything looks good."

"Great. I'm sure she'll be happy."

The lady smiled, "She slept right through me taking it out—Strong woman she is."

"Yeah—Yeah she is." He smiled as he leaned down to kiss Jules' forehead. His fingers were still intertwined with hers. When he started to move around Jules gently awoke, "Sam?" She asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hey Sweetie." He told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Mrs. Braddock, you made it through the night—everything is looking really good." The nurse said from beside the bed. Jules smiled as she looked back up to Sam. He crawled off the bed, pulling her back to the center as he did so.

The nurse nodded as she left the room smiling.

"Have you heard from Greg, Ed, or the girls?" She asked as she leaned over to pull at his hand.

He chuckled, "They've got it under control sweetie. You did great—I'm so glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too" She giggled.

Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again, "Hello?"

--

"Hey its Greg again. I went and picked up the girls—we're at the station. Everyone was wondering how Jules did last night."

--

"She did amazing, everything looks good. You guys could actually stop by if you want. I'm gonna have to get her some kind of food before she goes crazy again. They took her off of the other medications—so she's feeling a lot better."

--

"Sam—That's great! We were going to come on by in a bit, everyone is anxious to see her. Especially Spike."

"Ooh! Ooh! Give me it! I want to tell him something! Come on! Please!" Spike begged Greg for his phone as he jumped up and down screaming.

"Fine." Greg agreed and handed over the phone.

"Hiya Sam!" Spike jumped.

--

"Hey Spike." Sam sighed.

--

Spike continued to jump up and down, "Can I tell Jules something? Puh-lease!"

--

Sam sighed as he handed the phone to Jules, "Spike wants to tell you something."

"What is it Spike?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

--

"Guess what! Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

--

"WHAT?"

--

"Babycakes has a surprise just for you! She's so excited."

--

"Spike, I'm thrilled—really—I am. Tell her I cant wait to see her either." Jules replied in a dull tone.

--

"Okay! Bye Jules!" Spike tossed the phone back to Greg as Jules handed the phone back to Sam.

"Sam?" Greg asked."

--

"We'll see you guys soon." Sam chuckled ending the call.

Jules giggled as she thought back to how excited Spike was. She and Sam sat for about an hour until there was a loud raucous in the hall. There was then a loud bang on the door.

Sam got up to see who it was, "What the hell?"

He saw the entire team along with Alexis, Jessica, and Babycakes. "Spike, you brought Babycakes?" He whispered in shock. Jules looked over to see everyone walking in.

"Mommy!" Alexis called out as she ran over to hug Jules. "Hey sweetie! Hey Jessica!" Jules replied, hugging both girls at her bedside. "Jules, we got it all figured out—I'll explain later." Jessica told her with a smile. "That's awesome sweetie." She leaned up to kiss Jessica's cheek.

"Spike." Jules shook her head, "Why the hell is Babycakes here?"

"I told you she wanted to see you! She brought a surprise too!"

Everyone sat down in different chairs around the room as some stood to watch Babycakes reveal her "surprise" for Jules. Spike turned her around to Jules showing her the robot's back. "3-2-1. TA-DA!"

"Whoo!" Jules sat up quickly, her eyes not leaving Babycakes.

"She has this telepathy thing and she knows when you would want beer." He laughed as he reached into the back of the robot to toss Jules a bottle. Greg closed the door hoping that no one would come in as Jules drank. Spike tossed one to everyone except the two young girls. He tossed them sodas. "Babycakes also believes that teenage drinking is bad."

"Jules—You're in the hospital—take it easy." Sam warned her as she gulped down sips of beer quickly.

"Whoo! I told you I wanted beer." She giggled. Everyone watched in amazement as a woman who almost died the day before, was now sitting in a hospital bed drinking beer supplied by a robot. "Babycakes come here." She called out as the robot rolled over to the bed. She slapped her "arm" up beside her as Jules leaned over to kiss it. "Thanks Darlin'." She giggled.

Spike jumped up and down, "Babycakes said you would love the surprise."

Jules giggled as the rest of the team looked at each other, then to Babycakes, then to Spike who was still overly excited.

"Now—Where to put this… hmmm." Jules looked around for somewhere to hide the empty beer bottle. She knew it wasn't right to have it in the hospital—actually she didn't know if it was even legal.

"No problem!" Spike called out, "Babycakes?" The robot rolled over to Jules, wrapping claw around the bottle and taking it over to Spike who tossed it into her back. Everyone continued to laugh as they tossed their empty bottles in.

Greg stepped forward, "You're a brave woman Jules—We're really glad you're going to be okay." He smiled, everyone nodded as she replied, "Thanks."

**YAY! No cliffhanger this time! HAHA. I hope you liked this chapter. On my Microsoft word its 12 pages long, and I have been writing for like… ever. Haha. Review Please!**


	28. Problems Part 28

**Awe Man. I didn't have a cliffhanger in the last chapter and it makes it harder to get this one started. Sorry if I seem like I'm skipping too fast or something—just trying to get on with the story! :D**

**Yes—I tried to get some more comedy thrown in here, hope you like it :D**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey Dad—Jessica is going to drive me to work this morning since she's starting today, and you get a few days off to be help Mom." Alexis told Sam as he cooked breakfast early Monday morning. Jessica went to stay with her boyfriend there in the city until she could find an apartment. Sam and Jules approved of the plan that Greg had worked out until they could get the case cleared.

"Okay sweetie—Have a great day." Sam hugged her before watching her walk out the door and to the end of the driveway where Jessica pulled her car up. He waved from the window as they drove off. Returning to the kitchen he stopped by the bedroom to see Jules sleeping soundly. It had been her first night home since the Friday—wedding night fiasco. He kissed her gently on the forehead and walked back to the stove to finish making breakfast. Sam placed the batch of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon on a tray along with a fresh cup of orange juice. He placed a flower in a skinny glass and carried it to the bedroom.

He sat the tray on the bedside table and crawled up next to her. "Wake up sleepyhead." He whispered, kissing her lips gently. She opened her eyes slowly, "Hey." She whispered, pulling her hand up to stroke his cheek. "I made you breakfast." He told her, sitting up to grab the tray. She smiled, "You're the best husband in the world, you know that?" He helped her sit up as she reached out for a piece of bacon. "I know." He chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Damn." She groaned as she jerked back her arm from the pain of reaching. "Here." Sam told her, lifting the fork to her mouth as he fed her like a toddler. "Here comes the airplane." He laughed. She giggled as they talked while he fed her breakfast in bed.

Once he took the empty tray back to the kitchen he came back to sit by her in bed. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked her, brushing his hand through her hair. "My ribs her like hell—Probably look even worse." She sighed. Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Sexy sniper chicks never look like hell." He smiled as she looked to him, "Sexy sniper chicks don't go and get shot." She giggled. Sam shook his head, "Well—your standards for sexy sniper chicks must be way different then mine, here—let me see." He smiled as she laid back against the pillows. He lifted the hem of her tank top slowly, revealing the large bruises across her side. "Damn Jules." He sighed, seeing the bruises made him cringe from thinking of the pain she must be in. "Is it that bad?" She asked, not wanting to look down. "No—I just want to know how you got a tan like this?" He laughed, kissing her side gently. "What tan? Oh you mean the black bruise? Yeah—It was a special offer at the tanning salon." Sam smiled, stroking her side, then kissing it. "Okay—Sam—That's enough." She giggled, lifting her head from her stomach. "Ugh." He sighed, pulling her shirt back down and sliding back up to the pillows.

"I really don't know what I would do without you Jules." He kissed her gently. "What would I have done that night without you Sam? Laid there in pain? You make me feel comfortable—and you know how I am about being alone sometimes." She placed her hand on his chest as she smiled up at him, "I love you so much." He looked over her, then back to her face, "I love you too." He told her as she slid back down, pulling the cover close to her. "Are you tired?" He asked, seeing her eyes fall slowly. She nodded, "It's the pain killers." He tucked her in, then crawled in beneath the sheets to hold her close. "Sam?" She mumbled, taking a grasp onto his shirt. "Yeah Jules?" He asked, placing his hand over hers. "Take the damn shirt off. I can't move—but if I could—I would _so_ rip it off." She giggled, stroking his chest gently. He sat up slowly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor, "Better?" He chuckled, laying back against the pillows. "Much." She smiled, nestling her head against his chest.

----------------------------

"So Jess—You find a place yet?" Lou called out from across the gym. Jessica was running on the treadmill as she stopped slowed down to answer his question. "Well—I'm checking out a few this afternoon." She sped up again. "Well that's good!" Lou replied. She laughed, "Yeah—It's unreal how eager people are to get rid of apartments these days. I have a lot saved up from my job I had while I was taking classes though. I'm definitely just going to rent one since I hope I can get back to school soon." The guys nodded as they got up from wherever they were working out to get water.

Greg walked into the room as he saw his team quenching their thirst while holding a conversation, "Hello team." He said proudly. "Hey Boss." They all repeated. "Hey Jessica—How's Jules doing this morning?" He asked, dropping files onto a table. "She's doing a whole lot better—still in a lot of pain though, Alexis said when she left Sam was making breakfast for her." All the guys smiled, "Well you girls tell them I said hello." He chuckled. She smiled and nodded.

---------------------------

It was nearing early afternoon….

"Thanks Sammy." Jules whispered, brushing her fingers through his hair as he iced her bruises. "Anytime baby." He told her, looking up to kiss her gently. She winced as the cold ice pack touched her skin. "You okay?" He asked, lifting the ice away. "No—No I'm fine." She sighed placing her hand on his. She looked over to the side, taking her focus away from Sam as he continued to ice the dark bruises formed by the impact of the bullet. She sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "What's wrong sweetie?" Sam asked in a caring tone, lifting the away and rolling beside her. He brushed his finger along her cheek to wipe away her tears. "It's just—what would I have done if one of the girls got shot because of me?" She closed her eyes tightly as mental images started to appear in her head. Sam scanned her emotions with a quick glance, "Don't even think about that Jules—What you did—What you did was brave and amazing. You literally took the bullet for them—You're the bravest woman I have ever met in my entire life." He told her as she took his hand and tightened her grip, she smiled as he brushed the hair from her face, "You're one amazing person." He continued, making her giggle in embarrassment. "Well—You were right there with me the whole entire time—and that makes you the most amazing guy in the entire world." She smiled, tugging at his tank top he had put on. "Now Jules—If I tugged at your shirt every time I wanted you take it off, we would be in deep shit now wouldn't we?" He chuckled, "Plus, some of the guys may have felt a bit uncomfortable." She shook her head jokingly, "Sam—what would I do without you?" She smiled, using her good arm to lift his shirt away. "You would be bored—very bored." He laughed, lifting her shirt and stroking her non-bruised side, making her giggle. "That tickles." She laughed, trying to get away. "Oh does it?" He said with a wink, getting to his knees and tickling her side with both hands. "Sammy—stop! St— " Her protesting was interrupted as he placed both hands on her cheeks and his lips on hers.

-------------------------------

"Hey Sis." Alexis called out from her desk. Jessica made her way towards the front desk as the rest of the team headed out of the briefing room and to the guy's locker room. "How was your first briefing?" Alexis asked. "Gosh, I now know why Sam and Jules love their job so much. Even after only one day here—I see this place is the coolest place ever! I don't think I'll want to leave! We're going to the shooting range and patrolling tomorrow! I can't wait!" Jessica replied in an excited tone, "Plus—These pants are pretty cool." Both girls giggled, "Well I'm going to go get changed and we can get on out of here. Do you want to come with me to look at the apartments this afternoon? It may give Sam and Jules a little more time together." She said with a wink and giggle. "Sure—I'd love to come." Alexis smiled, finishing up her files she was working on as Jessica walked away to go to Jules' locker room.

-------------------------------

"Hey Jules—" Sam yelled through the bathroom door as he heard the shower running. "Alexis just called and said she was going to go look at apartments with Jessica once they finish up at work." She yelled, "Okay." Sam retreated back to the living room where he was trying to find something to watch as the day crept into the early evening. He flipped through channels quickly, finding nothing that appealed to him. He made his way back to the bedroom where he still heard the water running from the bathroom. As he sat down on the bed, the water stopped and he waited for Jules to return. As Jules came out of the bathroom in her towel Sam dove off the bed and ran over to her, "Sam?" She giggled, "What's wrong?" She asked as he jumped around anxiously. "How are you feeling?" He asked in an anxious tone. "Um—fine now—Why?" She asked as she walked over to the closet to pull out an outfit. "Let's go out to dinner—I need a drink—." She sighed, "Fine—But still—I was shot, so I'm not up for the whole Sam Braddock-Get it on-Date Night." She giggled, tossing a pair of jeans, a loose dress top and her black team one jacket to the bed. She looked over at him as he started to pull out clothes for the night. Jules shook her head jokingly about the fact that she was about to go out the night after she got out of the hospital.

About an hour later both were ready and it was nearing 8 pm. Sam drove Jules' jeep as they headed into downtown Toronto. "You look great—." He told her, taking her hand in his as he left one on the steering wheel. "For someone who got shot a few days ago—Sure—but for someone who just got married—not quite." She giggled, twisting her fingers between his. "Sam." She looked over, "Why are we going to dinner? I want a drink." Sam chuckled as she grinned at him, "Fine then—Drinks it is." He told her as he pulled onto the side of the street and opened the door to get out. Jules climbed out of the passenger side, wincing as her feet hit the ground. "You okay?" He asked, walking beside her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Yep." She smiled, as they headed towards the bar, walking through the streets in the night sky.

"So what'll it be?" Sam asked as they headed up to the bartender. They both just ordered beers, as they knew there would be plenty more to come. After small-talk and easy-sipping of their drinks—they decided to go for more. This time Jules took the task of walking up to the bar while Sam sat back in his seat.

"Cops night out?" A man asked as he came up beside her. He looked at her jacket, seeing the patches on the arms. She giggled, "No—Im with my husband." He raised his eyebrows, "Hey weren't you on the news a few days ago—shot at that hotel?" She sighed, "Yeah—That was me." "You sure bounce back fast" he laughed, taking his drink from the bar and turning to face her. "Well—I'm going to go, wouldn't want your husband to kill me—He was on the news too—cop couple?" "Yeah," She giggled, taking the beers and heading back over to Sam.

"What was that all about?" He asked, looking at her curiously. "He saw me on the news—Thought it was funny I was out drinking a few nights after getting shot." She giggled. She then sat down and enjoyed another beer with her husband next to her. As they sipped the final part of their beer a voice called out, "Hey you—Cop chick." Jules looked over with a disgusted look on her face. "Beer race—Over here!" The guy she had talked to earlier called out. She looked over at Sam. "Go for it." He told her. She sighed, "Free beer?" She yelled across to them. The guys nodded as she and Sam walked towards them. She took a seat across from a guy who she knew was already drunk as hell. She smiled at Sam as a man dropped a full beer in front of her. "You can do it Jules." Sam told her, kissing her passionately as she gripped her hand around the neck of the bottle. "On my go." A younger man told Jules and the guy across from her. She stared him down like he was a subject she dealt with on a call. "3-2-1. Go!" The two flipped the bottles upside down as the crowd cheered. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd jumped around, including Sam who stood by Jules the whole time. All of a sudden, a bottle slammed into the table. "Whoo!" Jules yelled as she gasped for air with an empty bottle in front of her. "Yeah girl!" All the guys cheered as the man who lost got up from the table and sighed in frustration.

"Who's next?" Jules called out, watching all the guys step back. "How about the husband?" One man called out—looking at Sam. Jules smiled up at him, "Are you afraid?" She giggled, jerking his neck down to kiss him, "Yeah right." He chuckled, pulling away to take his seat. He stared her down as one guy went to buy more beers.

-----

"This isn't going to be the same without Jules and Sam here—except for the fact that we'll save a wad of money since Jules isn't around." Ed sighed, heading inside a bar filled with people. The rest of the guys of team one followed in, "I know what you mean," Lou replied, he was the last to pay after losing a bet of who would win in a firing match at the shooting range. They all headed up to the bar to order their drinks.

-----

"You sure you aren't afraid of a little competition?" Jules teased Sam once more before he leaned over the table and kissed her deeply, all the guys cheering as the man returned and dropped two beers on the table. "You ready?" The guy asked. The nodded as they gripped onto the bottles. "On my go."

--

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Wordy asked the rest of the team as they walked over to the table surrounded by men cheering.

--

"3-2-1—Go!" A man yelled as both Sam and Jules lifted the bottles. "Go! Go! Go!" The crowd shouted.

"SAM—JULES?!" Greg yelled over the crowd as he saw the two downing beer. Jules slammed hers into the table in victory. She jumped up and froze, "Oh—Um—Hi Boss." She grinned, seeing the whole team watching in amazement. Sam finished the last sip and placed it on the table in defeat. A silence fell over the group as Greg, Ed, Spike, Lou, and Wordy busted out in laughter. "Aww Sam got his ass kicked by my little girl!" Greg chanted. "Your little girl?" Jules jumped towards him, Sam jerking her back so she wouldn't hurt herself. "So—you guys having fun?", Spike laughed, elbowing Lou. The two looked at each other. "Boss—I told you Jules couldn't make it without beer." Ed laughed with Greg. "You're—you're the sergeant?" The man who had spoken to Jules asked. Greg spoke through his laughing, "Yes I am." Sam and Jules sat in embarrassment as even the guys that put them up to the races laughed along with the team. After they had their fun Ed finally spoke up, "It's nice to see you're feeling better Jules." The crowd broke up soon after. The team had made their way to a table at the other side of the bar. Sam took Jules' hand and led her over to them, "Are you guys ever going to let us live this down?" Sam asked as everyone laughed. "Only on one condition—," Ed began, sipping his drink. "Oh gosh—what?" Jules asked as she leaned into Sam, wincing when she hit her arm against his back. "Jules versus Ed beer race." Ed told her with a laugh. "Is the beer free?" Jules asked. Ed nodded, "It's on." She told him. Lou came to the table with two beers in his hand as Ed and Jules took seats across from one another. Sam placed his hands on Jules' shoulder and leaned around her to kiss her passionately. His lips lingered as Ed yelled, "Eww! Now—I have lost my appetite, how can I win now?" Everyone laughed as Sam pulled away and brushed his fingers through Jules' hair. "You ready Ed?" Jules asked, gripping onto drink. "You bet." He replied, taking hold of his. "3-2-1, Go!" Wordy shouted as the two began to dunk their drinks. When they heard the smash of a bottle, they knew who the winner was. "Dammit!" Ed shouted, as Jules smirked with a winner's look on her face. "Good girl Jules!" Sam said with a wink and smile, leaning away from his glass to kiss her. The guys laughed as Ed jumped from his seat. "She's drunk—that's why she can down it so fast." She looked over with a smile, "No—You're just slow—And well—Yeah I'm drunk." She giggled, rising from her chair slowly, hoping not to hit her side or arm in the process.

Sam checked his phone to see that Alexis had sent him a text message hours earlier.

_Attempting to stay with Jess again…You two be good. ;)_

"Well—I'm going to get her home." Sam told everyone as Jules had to hold onto his arm to support herself. "You two be good now—especially the drunk girl on ya!" Ed said, making everyone laugh. "Ed—Ed—I—I have bruised—I have bruised ribs and—I got shot in the arm." Jules told him, using her hand—attempting to point at him but her drunken vision had her pointing at Spike who stood back with intimidation. "Well—We heard what happened when you had a broken neck." Lou chuckled as Ed laughed and elbowed him. "Sam likes to brag." Ed told the group. Jules' jaw dropped in embarrassment. "Ed!" Sam yelled trying to get him to shut up before Jules killed him with one hand. "What? You did! You came in the guy's locker room telling us all about your crippled—." Sam slammed his hands over Jules' ears as she stood, drunk and confused. "Woah! It got quiet!" Jules shouted making everyone laugh. She pulled away from Sam and practically ran into a chair as she walked around the table to grab her purse. "Get her out of here before she hurts herself even more." Greg chuckled as the rest of the team laughed along with him.

"Come here Jules." He reached out for her hand, grasping a tight grip onto it. "Do we _have_ to go?" She groaned, trying to pull away. "This is fun!" She smiled. "Don't worry—we'll find something fun to do at home." He told her, kissing her gently. Ed sent out a loud wolf whistle as the two made their way to the door. Sam shook his head jokingly as he dragged her at his side.

--------

"Jules—Let's get you in bed. You need some rest." Sam led her into the bedroom by holding her hand tightly. She continued to protest, "But Sammy—I'm not tired!" She pushed him away with as much strength as she could in one arm. "Baby, You're drunk as hell! Let's get you changed for bed—you're going to feel like shit in the morning after this." He walked towards her dresser trying to find her shorts and a shirt to wear to bed. She crept up behind him, looking over his shoulder. He turned quickly, seeing her right before him. "Go sit down before you get a headache and pass out or something." She walked slowly towards the bed as he followed. "Here you—," His kind gesture was quickly interrupted by her twisting him to the bed and climbing on top of him. "Jules!" He yelled, shocked as she pressed her lips to his. "Stop—you're going to hurt yourself—you're drunk." She just smiled and started to throw her clothes to the ground, tearing Sam's shirt over his head as she did so. He gave up on protesting, and instead just made sure she didn't hurt herself. He lifted her by her waist and tossed her gently onto the pillows. "You know—I'm really proud of you." Sam smiled, looking down at the glassy look in her eyes as he pinned her to the bed with his tight grip. "For what?" She asked. "You're a _sick _beer dunker!" He praised, kissing her deeply. She giggled, "So—You've bragged?" She bit her lip gently as she watched the guilty expression on his face, "Well—I scored—They didn't." He chuckled, rolling next to her. "Yes—yes you did." Jules smiled, stroking her hand along his cheek as he kissed her once more.

**Okay… So I just noticed that I did like paragraphs this time instead of writing a new line for each time someone spoke. Oh well. This may seem like a shorter chapter but its actually one of the longest I have written! :D**

**Hope yall liked the fluffiness :D **

**Review Please!**


	29. Problems Part 29

**Okay… I absolutely LOVE writing this fic for some reason! But—I don't know how to end it…Should I end it yet? I don't want to. **

**I'm just talking to myself… Oh well…**

**Enjoy.**

_3 weeks later. _

_Weeks had passed since Sam and Jules got married—the night ending with Sam at Jules' bedside in the hospital. Jessica was still working at the SRU, and had found an apartment downtown. Alexis went between the houses, living with Sam and Jules most the time, and staying with Jessica the days she had an early shift. _

"Wake up sweetie." Sam whispered to Jules as the morning crept through the windows in the form of sunlight. He kissed her gently as she opened her eyes slowly. "It's your first day back—we need to be on time." Sam sat on the edge of the bed, lifting Jules up along with him. "Good morning." She giggled, tossing her hand through his hair. "Good morning to you too." He smiled, pulling strands of hair behind her ears for her. When Sam stood up from the bed, Jules dropped to her feet gently, and began to make her way to the dresser to find clothes to wear. "You ready for today?" Sam called out as he walked into the bathroom. "You bet!" She yelled back, almost hesitating—and wasn't normal for her to hesitate before talking about her job. "Good." He said walking back into the room with a smile on his face. "I missed you." He continued.

------------

"Jess—you ready for work yet?" Alexis called from the kitchen in the apartment. "Yep." Jessica replied, walking towards her. "Hey—Mom said that I can come sleep over there tonight. She said your boyfriend could come over all he wanted as long as you were behaved." Alexis giggled. "Only Jules—only Jules." Jessica replied.

"I cant wait to see Jules back at work today, by the way." Jessica told her sister as they walked out to her car. "I really missed her." Alexis answered, "Me too! She's like the life of the party at work. It's so cool that our whole group is there now." Jessica smiled, "Me too."

-----------

"Um Jules—How many pancakes have you eaten?" Sam asked, walking into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before they left. "Four—so?" She looked up from her plate. Sam just sighed, looked around, and continued on with what he was doing. She felt like he wanted to say something but was holding back, "Sam—Why do you keep asking me these things?" She tried to capture his attention as she though back to how many times he asked her how much she was eating. He came back at her with a somewhat logical answer, "Jules! You've been off for 3 weeks! When you hang around the house a lot you tend to eat a lot considering there is a whole pantry of food near you. I just don't want you to go to work today and be too heavy to go out with us! You know the weight requirements." _Oh shit. I just told her she was lazy and fat. Dammit—What do I say?_

"Thanks a lot Sam—real nice bond the two of us have! My damn husband just told me I was fat and lazy!" She yelled, jumping from her seat. "You know what—drive yourself to work." She began to storm off to grab her things as Sam jerked her arm back, "Jules—You know I didn't mean it like that." He sighed. "You didn't mean any of it—That's not what you wanted to say." She told him in a stern voice as she pulled away and continued to walk to the bedroom to get her bag. He followed after her, jerking her hand tightly in his, refusing to let go, "You're right—It's not." Sam said in a sighing tone. "Jules—are you—Are you pregnant?" He asked her, looking straight into her eyes, which were now filled with tears. She threw her face against his chest as he wrapped her close to him with his arms, "I don't know." She told him, crying. Sam brushed his fingers through her hair, "Well—If you are—I think we're ready." He smiled, holding her even closer. She didn't reply—Just stood with her face close to him as he rocked her side to side. "It'll be okay Jules—I mean—We _did_ wait until we were married to start a family." He chuckled. She smiled a bit and leaned up to kiss him gently. "I'll figure it out later—we need to get to work." She sighed, taking his hand as they grabbed their things and walked out to the car.

-----

"Mom! Dad!" Alexis called out across the parking lot as she and Jessica were heading into the station. "Hey sweetie!" Jules walked up to hug both girls. "We're glad you're back Jules!" Jessica told her as she hugged her. "Me too." Jules smiled, taking Sam's hand tightly as they walked into the station.

"Jules!" Spike yelled as he and Lou walked through the hall and saw the four of them walk in. "You're back!" He ran up and hugged her until Sam spoke, "Hey Man, get off my wife!" Sam chuckled. Spike defended, "Ah well—It was great while it lasted."

"Hey Jules!" Greg yelled walking up to them. "You ready for your first day back?" She nodded, "I missed this place." As the group parted, Greg called out to Jules, "Weigh-in— today!" She tightened her grip around Sam's hand, dragging him into her locker room. "Sammy—What do I do? I think I've gained weight from these weeks off—Plus, if—If I'm pregnant—Then I'm sure I've gained weight." Sam pulled her close kissing her hair gently, "It'll be okay—we'll figure this out after work. It's a short shift today—only eight hours." He gently slid her away and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I love you sweetie—we'll do this together." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him gently, and he walked out to go get ready.

-----

The weigh-in came at the end of the shift.

"Callaghan 145." Commander Holleran called out, checking the scale again to make sure he was correct, "Damn Jules." Ed joked, "Someone packed on the ice cream and cookies." She looked over at him with a death stare, and he immediately shut up. "Jules—." Greg started, she knew he was about to blow her out for getting fat and lazy, "I'm sorry boss, I'll work out harder to get the weight off—I know I need to be in shape." She forced a grin and walked briskly back to her locker room. The guys parted and began to head back to get ready to leave.

"I- I'm going to go check on Jules." Sam told them as he broke apart from the group and knocked on her door. "Jules?" He called out, twisting the door handle the door popped open, as she hadn't locked it. She sat on the bench with her face buried in her palms soaked with tears. "It's okay sweetie—We can get out of here and go see if you really are pregnant." She looked up at him as he sat down next to her, "Sam—I'm only going to get bigger and bigger if I am. They're going to tell me to leave the team." Sam sighed, "Don't worry Jules—they wont." He told her, pulling her into a kiss. He stood up from the bench and smiled, "Let's get out of here—Jessica already took Alexis back to her place for the afternoon. We can go handle this together." He reached out for her hand and grabbed her bag off the counter.

Jules stood outside the guys locker room as Sam grabbed his things. "See you guys tomorrow." He told them as he headed out. "Sam!" Ed called out, grabbing him before he could leave, "Everything okay?" He knew something was up by the way Sam abruptly left. "Yeah—Everything's fine!" He replied with a forced smile, jerking away easily to take hold of Jules' hand.

--

"Something's up." Ed told the rest of the guys as he saw Sam and Jules were clear of the building. "Let them handle it." Greg advised with a gentle nod following from each team member.

--

"And now we wait." Jules said, biting her lip and crawling next to Sam on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her gently. "Sweetie—If you are—We're married—We wanted to start a family anyways. Plus, I'll be right here the whole time." She sighed as she pulled his shirt through her fingers, "I know—It's just—I don't know how Alexis will feel—If I am pregnant." He kissed her once more, "She'd be happy for you Jules—I would be too." She giggled, "Well—I'm still not sure about it—I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this." Sam smiled and pulled her closer, "I think you're ready."

After about five minutes, Jules took Sam's hand as they walked to the bathroom to see the results. "I can't look." She said, burying her face against his chest. "You check it—I—I can't." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her tightly and lifted the test from the counter. She looked into the mirror to see him with a bright smile on his face. "What does it say?" She asked as a tear smeared down her cheek. "Well—You aren't a fat, lazy pig." He chuckled as she looked at him with a confused look. "Jules—We're going to have our first baby." He smiled, placing the test on the counter and putting his lips on hers before she could speak. His thumb smeared between their faces as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sam—I—." He interrupted her, "Sweetie—I'm so excited. I can't wait for these nine months to watch you grow and our baby grow, and I will be right here with you the whole time." He stroked his hands along her back as she settled against him, looking into the mirror at the excitement on his face, "Im excited too." She smiled, stroking her hand along his cheek before kissing him once again. "Sam—." She began.

"Mom—Dad—I'm home!" Alexis yelled as she closed the front door back. Jules giggled to Sam as she grabbed the test and tossed it _towards_ the trashcan under the counter. They left the bathroom to find Alexis digging through the pantry. "Hey sweetie." Jules smiled, walking up to hug her. "Hey Mom! So—How was the first day back?" Alexis asked as she hugged her mom gently and went back to digging for candy in the pantry. "It was fine, what are you looking for?" Jules asked, looking over her daughter's shoulder. "Candy! For some reason it's all gone!" She complained, slamming her hands on her thighs. Jules looked over to Sam who followed behind her closely, "Sorry—I was hungry." Alexis giggled, "I should have known it was you Sam!" As Alexis gave up and went to her room with a banana in her hand, Jules turned to Sam smiling, "Thanks." She whispered as Sam kissed her gently.

------

Alexis sat in her room for a while watching TV while Sam and Jules sat in their room. Jules laid on the bed, searching the internet on her laptop while Sam sat beside her, stroking her back gently. "Jules—stop looking at that stuff—You're going to freak yourself out." Sam whispered to her as he saw she was already looking up stuff about pregnancy. "Sam! This says I could gain over thirty pounds! Sam! I'm going to be bigger than Greg!" She whispered anxiously wanting to scream. "Sweetheart—You wont be bigger than Greg." He chuckled, massaging her back as she continued to look through websites.

--

Alexis walked through her room, searching for her perfume so that she could read the label to order more online. _"Crap—Where is it?"_ She asked herself, throwing things to the ground from her dresser. She walked out of her room and straight to the bathroom, but before she could walk into the room she saw something lying on the floor. She lifted it and saw two dark blue lines formed on a pregnancy test. _Mom._ She immediately froze, biting her lip to hold back her emotions. _Should I tell her I know?_ _Why didn't they tell me? _She went with her first instinct and within seconds was standing at Sam and Jules' bedroom door that was wide open.

"Mom?" Alexis asked in a muffled tone. Jules immediately sat up, looking over at Sam. "Alexis." Jules whispered, not moving from the bed. When she saw the pregnancy test in her daughter's hand she knew that A- She needed to work on her trash-tossing aim, and B- She had let her trust level down. "Don't even talk to me." Alexis cried, throwing the test to the floor and running to her room. Jules leaned over, placing her hands against her face as she cried. "I-I'll go talk to her." Sam offered. Jules stopped him with her hand, "No—I—I need to." She told him, closing her laptop and standing from the bed, heading out of the room. "Do you want—?" She shook her head no as she needed to talk to her alone.

"Alexis? Sweetie, It's Mom—Can we talk?" Jules spoke, easing the bedroom door open. Alexis had her face buried into her pillows as she cried. "Sweetie—I'm really sorry." She told her, sitting down next to her and placing her hand on her back. Alexis rolled over to her side to see Jules. "I—I—I'm happy for you two." She forced a smile. "No you're not." Jules giggled, reading her emotions like a book. "I don't blame you—But—I _would_ really like to have another girl around while I go through this, I don't think Sam will understand." Alexis looked at her with a smile, "Sure thing Mom." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Jules and hugging her tight. "I love you Alexis—Don't you ever forget that. I love Jessica too. If it wasn't for you two right now—I would be freaking out. Taking care of you girls has given me more strength than ever—I just hope its enough strength to carry thirty extra pounds." "Thirty?" Alexis asked, shocked. "Maybe more." Jules sighed.

A knock sounded from the door. "You two good?" Sam asked with a smile. Alexis smiled as she jumped from the bed and ran up to him, "Sam's going to be a daddy." She giggled as she hugged him. Sam smiled as Jules walked up beside the two, "All I know is—No family photos for nine months." She laughed, kissing Sam gently as the three held tight in a group hug. "I love you guys." Alexis whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

**Whoo! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	30. Problems Part 30

**Yay! 30 chapters and I am still LOVING writing this fic. **

**Haha, I had to do A LOT of research for this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

_Three weeks passed of silence about the pregnancy. _

"Sammy." Jules called out, walking into the kitchen as Sam cleaned up from where they cooked breakfast together. "Yeah sweetie?" He replied, dropping the pot to the side and walking over to her. "Can you tell?" She asked stroking her stomach. Sam pulled her into a tight hug, "I can't wait until I can tell—I think women look beautiful when they are pregnant." She pushed him away gently, "You didn't answer my question." She giggled, flipping her ponytail between her fingers. She felt thankful for having her hair pulled back for work as the morning sickness was already getting to her—ruining half the shift. "You look fine Jules." Sam told her, pulling her back into a hug. She sighed, as she knew that weeks were passing faster than she expected.

As Sam drifted back over to the sink to finish cleaning, Jules took a seat on one of the barstools at the counter. He paused and looked over to her, "So—Have you made an appointment yet?" She dropped her head low. "Jules— I know you can't stand doctors—But I'm not going to let you get even this far in your pregnancy without seeing a doctor." He placed the rag he was cleaning with on the counter, and walked over to kiss her gently. "But Sam—." He turned her to face him, "Jules—We can go together if you want. I just need to know that our baby is healthy. We have today and tomorrow off—why don't you call and try and get an appointment. I mean, Alexis is staying with Jessica right now—the two of us can get this settled." Jules looked up at him smiling, "How come you always seem to convince me to do something." Sam chuckled, "I'm a negotiator." Jules giggled as she kissed him gently. "Yeah—I'm not giving you cocaine jackass!" Sam sighed, "Well—Now we all have an awesome comeback for any situation." Jules laughed as she went to grab her laptop for phone numbers and her phone.

----------

"I wonder what the team is going to say." Jessica told Alexis as she threw a plate to the sink. "I think they'll be happy for her." Alexis replied as she finished her eggs she made for a brunch. Jessica giggled, "Yeah—I think they will be too."

---------

Jules walked slowly back into the kitchen, dropping her phone and taking a seat on the couch—hoping Sam didn't notice her entrance. "So—." He called out from behind her. _Damn._ "What?" She answered with a smile. "When do you go?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She fumbled with her fingers, "I didn't call." Sam sighed and wrapped his arm behind her back and around her waist. "You have to." He whispered as he kissed her gently. "Sam I'm not emotionally ready for this." She sighed. "Yes you are." "No—I'm not." "Yes—You are." She gave up and got up to grab her phone. She smiled as she sat down next to him and took his hand as she dialed her phone.

"_This _afternoon?" Jules asked the receptionist. "Jules—go for it." Sam shook her gently. "Okay." She replied, hanging up the phone.

-----------

"Chris—This is Alexis, my little sister." Jessica introduced the two as her boyfriend stood in the doorway.

"It's really nice to meet you Alexis—your sister has told me a lot about you." Chris smiled, shaking Alexis' hand. "Call me Lexi." She replied, closing the door behind them.

"How about we all play some video games?" Jessica suggested, dropping to couch.

"Fine by me." Chris replied, "You know I'm going to beat you both." Alexis added.

------------

"Jules—do you want me to go with you or sit in the waiting room?" Sam asked as the walked away from the car, and up to the door of the OB office. She tightened her grip on his hand, telling him to stay with her. As they walked through the doors, Jules was sure she heard a field of atomic bombs, horrific screaming, and shattering glass all around her when she looked at who was there. _Are you kidding me? _

"Sam—Jules?" A man called out. Both of them froze. Jules couldn't even look at who it was calling her name even though she knew the voice completely.

"Um—Hey Wordy." Jules said in a shy tone. Sam tightened his grip around her hand as he went over to say hey to his teammate. Wordy couldn't stop staring at the two as Shelley spoke up, "Aww Jules! You're pregnant?" _Kill me now._ Jules nodded shyly. Shelley was 5 months pregnant. "I—I'll be right back." Jules told them as she pulled away to go sign in.

"Man—You got Jules pregnant—I wonder what Ed's going to say!?" Wordy joked.

"He isn't going to say anything—because he isn't going to know yet!" Sam sniped back.

Shelley smiled, "Don't worry Sam—He won't tell anyone—Right Kevin?"

"Right." He chuckled. "So, how far along is she?"

"Only about 7 weeks."

"Well—Then now's a good time to—wait—7 weeks ago—Wasn't that after Jules got shot?!"

Sam chuckled, "Maybe."

Both Shelley and Wordy shook their heads low. Jules returned to take Sam's hand as they took their seat. Within moments Shelley's name was called to go back.

"Let's go Kevin." She spoke to him, pulling him up from his chair.

"I guess I'll see you two later." Wordy whispered to Sam and Jules as his wife pulled him behind her.

"Sammy—." Jules spoke suddenly.

"That was—," Sam froze, "Awkward."

"Well—Our little secret is out." He mumbled, Jules was still in shock. "I cant—I cant believe we would run into someone from the team—here." She replied, digging her nails into the palm of his hand.

"Julianna Braddock." A nurse called from the door, relieving Sam as they stood up and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The nurse led them to a room where Jules sat up on the examination table as Sam stood next to her with his hand wrapped behind her. When the lady left, she lifted her hand for him to hold it. "Jules—you would never know that you're a sniper." He chuckled taking her hand and kissing it gently. The doctor entered the room soon after.

"So how many tests did you take?" She asked, typing files into a laptop. Jules looked up at her, "A few—All positive."

"And you said seven weeks right?" The doctor asked as Jules nodded.

"And how have you been feeling?"

"Like complete crap." Jules responded in a dull tone. Sam looked over at her, "Sorry—She isn't the biggest fan of all that's going on." Sam apologized for his wife's behavior. The doctor giggled, "Well—this is something to be happy about. So how long have you two been married?" She asked, looking down to her laptop. Sam chuckled, "Seven weeks."

The doctor laughed as she continued to type, "Wait—Weren't you on the news seven weeks ago for being shot?" She gasped slightly. Jules nodded, still looking to her hands. Sam answered for her, "Yeah—It was a busy weekend. Get married, get shot, then end it with a few beer races."

The doctor sighed with a giggled, "Okay—I'm going to get an ultrasound just to see how developed the baby is now." Jules laid back as Sam took her hand firmly. He kissed her cheek gently and watched the image appear on the screen. Jules smiled as she saw the life forming before them. "Jules." Sam whispered, "You're actually smiling." He chuckled, as she looked see him leaning over her. "Sam—It's amazing." She giggled, looking back over to the monitor. As the doctor finished up, she told Jules, "Now—Within the next few weeks you will start getting deeper into the morning sickness. You'll need to keep eating to get the nutrients for the baby, no matter how sick you feel. Plus—get lots of rest—You'll appreciate it once the baby is born." She smiled. Jules replied, "Great, morning sickness," as Sam helped her sit up. "Don't worry sweetie—It'll all be worth it." She nodded as she stepped down from the table.

"At 18 weeks we can tell the gender of the baby, I'd like to see you again at 13 weeks and then 18 weeks, then we will go forward from there." The doctor said smiling as she opened the door and led the two back to the front desk to check out. Sam held a tight grasp on Jules' hand as she slid her fingers between his.

_They're still here?_

"He-ey." Jules said shyly as the walked up behind Wordy and Shelley. She knew she had to hold some kind of small-talk before she could make the appointments and run for her life.

Shelley smiled, "So, how'd it go?"

"Great." Jules giggled, pinching Sam's fingers. He stared down at her, "Um ouch?" He chuckled in a whisper. Wordy walked up beside them, "Hey guys." He said in a low tone. The two nodded, "Hey." Wordy tossed his eyes around, not wanting to stare at either of them, knowing it must be a bit awkward. "So—I guess I'll see you at work—or not—or maybe—um okay—I'll see you guys later. Let's go Shelley." He told them, jerking his wife's hand behind him.

"Hold on Kevin!" Shelley protested. She walked over to hug Jules, "Congratulations. I'll make sure he keeps quiet." Jules smiled as she whispered, "Thanks." Shelley nodded as she and Wordy left the building.

After Jules finished up making appointments and such, she and Sam left for the car ride home.

"I'm really excited Jules." Sam told her, dropping one hand from the wheel to take hers. She nodded, "Yeah, me too—Sam?" He looked over, "Yeah?"

That was when Jules' phone rang. A heavy vibration shook her bag as she reached down to get it. She checked to see who it was, it was Alexis. Before Jules could speak, or finish her sentence for Sam—her ear was being blown up by a loud cry, "Mom!?" Alexis spoke, her tears practically breaking up the signal.

**Okay. I have an AWESOME storyline I want to throw in here…But you will probably kill me if I did. Ugh. Haha. I'll probably use it anyways because it's a pretty epic storyline. Hmm. Should I? Um. I don't know. –I'm talking to myself.-**

**Anyways.. OH MAN.. Today was AMAZING! CBS has announced that Flashpoint will be back with Season 3/ Season 2 Part 2 On July 17****th****! 21 days! :D :D :D **

**WOOOHOOOOO! Then, Another flashpoint freak and I had an AMAZING few hour long Flashpoint discussion… Oh it was amazing… "Uniquefreak202." Go check her out on here… She's an awesome writer! (: Haha. I just had to thrown in some Wordy JUST FOR HER! hahaha**

**Well—I'm done babbling, but NOWHERE NEAR DONE SCREAMING WITH EXCITEMENT! :D**

**HAPPY FLASHPOINT FRIDAY!!!!!! **


	31. Problems Part 31

**Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I did decide to go with the storyline I thought of, and yall will probably scorpio me for it… Haha… but I NEED to be alive for season 3! WOOOOOHOOOO! July 17****th**** needs to hurry up! :D**

**Enjoy.**

"Alexis? What's wrong?!" Jules yelled into the phone as she heard her daughter yelling through the phone.

"Mom!" Alexis couldn't even tell her what had happened.

"Alexis, sweetie—Calm down. What happened?" Jules asked in a calm voice.

"We're—we're at the hospital. Chris shot Jessica—I—I—Mom, I killed him."

Jules gasped as she got Sam to head towards the hospital. Sam still had no clue why he was driving there or what had happened. "It's okay sweetie. We'll be right there. Where is Jessica?"

"They—They took her to surgery—Mom—He shot her chest. They said that she had a collapsed lung in the ambulance—Mom hurry." Alexis continued to cry.

As Jules hung up the phone she broke down in tears, Sam looking over to her, "Jules—What happened."

"I'll tell you when we get there—Hurry Sam." She told him as he sped down the road, only a few blocks from the hospital.

---------

"Alexis." Jules called out across the surgery waiting area. She was sitting with a police officer and she was handcuffed immediately after she finished her call. Both Sam and Jules ran over to her as the cop released the handcuffs. Jules wrapped her arms around her tightly as Sam showed the cop his badge.

"She's—She's in surgery." Alexis told her parents.

"What is going on?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arms around both crying girls.

"Dad, Chris shot Jessica." She said with a broken voice. "I'm going to—." Sam began on a fatherly rampage. "I already did, Dad." Alexis dove into his arms.

"You must be with Jessica." A young male doctor said as he came through the doors to the surgery ward. The family nodded as they took a seat, Jules had Alexis in her lap as she rocked her side to side. "She's still in surgery at the moment, but we have the bleeding under control and we repaired the lung. Her chance of survival is still low—but it's high enough to keep trying. We are doing all we can." Sam stood up to shake the man's hand and quickly sat back down as he let the doctor return.

"Sweetie—What happened?" Jules whispered as Sam leaned towards them. The surgery waiting room was mostly empty except for the occasional nurse passing through and an elderly man sitting at the other side of the room asleep.

Jules was in tears as her daughter cried against her shoulder. Sam smoothed his hand across Jules' back as he tried to hold back his tears. "We—we were at Jessica's place. Chris came over. Everything seemed fine until Jessica started talking about everything that has happened to us, then he snapped. He pulled out a gun. Jessica tried to use some of the negotiating skills she has learned at work. He kicked me and then she ran towards him and held the gun against her head. He—He said that we killed his dad and uncle. His dad was the man in the hotel. Then—He—He—had his finger on the trigger and I could barely move but I got up, but before I could get the gun he shot her in the chest. Then I grabbed his arm and he missed me and shot himself clear in the head."

Jules bit her lip, "Lexi—You didn't kill him—He killed himself."

"No! I killed him Mom."

"Sweetie, no—no you didn't sit down." Sam reached out for her as she jumped from Jules' lap. "Sit down." Jules repeated for him.

"No—No!" She yelled, waking the old man up. She started hitting her forehead as Jules stepped up to grab her. "Sweetie—Alexis—Alexis stop it!" She yelled as she grabbed Alexis' wrists and pulled her into a tight hug as they both cried again. Sam wrapped his arms around both of them. "It's going to be okay." He told them as he kissed both of them on the cheek. "It's going to be okay." He repeated.

"Sweetie—You said he kicked you—Are you okay?" Jules asked in a sweet, soft tone, as she tried to calm down. Alexis raised the side of her shirt. Both Sam and Jules gasped as they saw the growing, dark bruise. "Oh my gosh—Alexis." Jules whispered as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Jules—You—You take her down to the ER—Now." Sam told her as they both looked over to him. "Go. I'm going to stay here to wait for the surgeon to come back out." They both protested. "Dad—I'm fine." She said as she cringed. "Go, Now." He told them in a calming tone as he sat back down and watched Jules drag a protesting Alexis to the elevator.

---

"She's—She's not going to make it… Is she?" Alexis mumbled as she and Jules rode down to the emergency room on the elevator. Jules glanced over and wrapped her arm around Alexis' back. "She's going to be okay sweetie." She told her as the doors opened.

A nurse came towards them, "You were one of the girls brought in by the police right?" She nodded, "Come with me." The lady added, guiding Alexis and Jules over to a curtained segment of the emergency room. "A doctor will be right with you." She smiled, pulled the curtain closed and walked away.

"Ow, Mom—It hurts." Alexis cringed with pain as she grabbed her side tightly. "I know sweetie—I know, just hold still." Jules tried to force a smiled as she kissed Alexis' forehead. Standing next to the emergency room gurney that Alexis sat on, Jules checked her phone in her pocket, hoping for some kind of communication from Sam to get an update on Jessica. Jules hand was shaking as she placed it on Alexis' knee. "Mom." Alexis whispered, placing her hand on top of Jules'. Jules looked over to her. "So—Um—Did you go to the doctor?" She tried to lighten up the mood. Jules breathed a giggle, "Yeah—I'll tell you about it later." Alexis nodded as she tightened her hand around her mother's.

"Alexis Braddock?" A doctor asked as she pulled the curtain to the side, then closed it back. Alexis thought for a second. She though of how nice it was to have to loving and caring parents again. She missed her parents—But she, for some reason, never felt the same amount of love from them as she did for Jules and Sam. They nodded as the doctor came towards the gurney. Alexis laid back as the doctor felt of her ribcage where the whole left side was almost completely black with bruises. Jules held her hand tightly, smiling occasionally to give her a sense of comfort. The doctor flipped through her charts, taking notes, and signing off on different forms. "We're going to get her up to radiation to get a few x-rays of the bruised area. I'm almost positive she has about 2 broken ribs." A nurse came in to curtained room to unlock the gurney. Before the doctor left, she told Alexis, "Your mom can go with you if you like." Jules smiled as she looked down to Alexis. She was 15 about to turn 16—but she wanted some kind of reassurance to be there with her. Alexis nodded as she reached out for Jules' hand and laid back as they walked down the hall to the elevator. "It's okay sweetie." Jules whispered, leaning over to kiss her daughter's forehead as they entered the elevator.

----

Sam sat in the waiting room for what felt like a lifetime. No one had come out to speak to him again. All he saw was the occasional nurse or doctor pass through. It was apparently a quiet day in surgery. As Sam laid back in his seat to try and doze off, a sudden flash of light past the doorway awoke him. A surgeon came towards him and stood before him. "With Jessica right?" He asked. Sam nodded, "Yes—I am." The surgeon stood silently, as he bit his lips, clasping his hands together tightly.

----

Jules told the doctors she was pregnant and wore a protective x-ray vest as she held onto Alexis' hand while the doctors got x-rays. The amount of quiet started to get to Alexis as a tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't stop thinking about her sister. Jessica was the only blood relative she had left. She needed her. If she died—She was alone when it came to her parent's death. Alexis looked over to Jules. She knew she loved her. She knew that Jules would take a bullet for her any day—Considering she did. "Thanks for being here, Mom." She whispered, tightening her hand around Jules'. "Anytime Lexi." She said back, smoothing her thumb across Alexis' palm.

When the doctors finished, Jules and another nurse helped Alexis from the x-ray table. Alexis got changed back and they got her back on the gurney. "Three broken ribs." The doctor that had seen her earlier told them as she sat in pain. "I'm going to admit her to a room overnight just so we can get her on some heavier pain medications." They nodded as the doctor filled out forms. "Take her to the 4th." She told the nurses who stood by them. She handed them files and sent them on their way. As they got onto the elevator, Jules' phone rang.

"Hey—Hey Jules." Sam spoke, his voice cracking through sobs.

---

"Sam—Sam what's wrong?"

---

"Jules—How-----Jessica-----Okay-----." The signal failed as his voice exclaimed.

---

Jules' voice broke into sobs as she stroked Alexis' hand. "Mom, what's wrong? Mom!"

"Alexis, She's—She's okay!" Jules was crying with joy that Jessica had made it through surgery. She needed more details though. Alexis began to cry tears of happiness as one of the nurses patted Jules' back.

As they got off the elevator and entered a private hospital room, the nurses lifted Alexis from the gurney and into a bed. As the continued to hook up monitors, the door flew open. "Jules! Alexis!" Sam yelled as he ran into the room. Jules dove into Sam's arms as she saw the excitement on his face. "Sam! The call broke off—So she is—she's okay?!" Sam nodded to the two of them, "They got her out of surgery and into the ICU. They still only have her at 85%, but that's a lot better than the first percentage they gave us. I'll go check on her once she wakes up. Alexis—you okay?" Alexis smiled and nodded. "Jules—you need to sit down—this has been a lot of chaos for you to deal with while you're pregnant." He told her, kissing her gently as he placed his hand on her abdomen. She giggled, "Sammy—I'm fine." He pulled away slowly, and walked over to kiss Alexis' forehead. "Don't give your mom any trouble." He chuckled. Alexis smiled as Sam walked away from the room.

Alexis sat in bed as Jules pulled a chair next to her. "I'm going to put in the IV now." A nurse told her as she prepped a needle. Alexis didn't even say anything. Jules simply reached out her hand, waiting for Alexis to take it. Alexis pulled her hand over and grasped tightly onto Jules'. She winced as the needle pierced her skin, then sat back as it felt less piercing. She smiled to Jules as she didn't let go of her hand.

---------

"You trying to scare us all to death?" Sam chuckled as Jessica's eyes opened slightly. She smiled as she saw Sam reach out to hold her hand. "Keep him away from me." She told him, clenching tightly to one of his fingers. "Alexis shot him sweetie, he's not going to hurt you." A tear rolled down her cheek as Sam kissed her forehead gently.

"Alexis got pretty banged up. Jules is up in a room with her right now. The doctors are going to try to get you well enough to be moved into a room with her by tonight. We were all really worried about you—we still are—you need to be strong for us, please." He whispered to her as both of them had tears drawing lines down their cheeks.

----------

"So…" Alexis groaned as she looked over to Jules beside her. She had Jules hand grasped tightly in hers. "Mom—."

"Yeah Sweetie?" Jules asked as she leaned closer. "You're pregnant." Alexis giggled. Jules nodded, "Yes—yes I am." Alexis smiled at her, "How did the appointment go?" Jules laughed as she thought of how much had happened in only the past few hours, "Oh—It was interesting. Let's just say—Wordy knows." Alexis stared at her for a moment, "You—you saw Wordy?" Jules nodded, "His wife is pregnant." Alexis smiled, "Hopefully he'll keep quiet."

Jules smiled to her daughter as Alexis reached over at placed her hand on Jules' abdomen, "You're going to look cute pregnant Mom." Jules' smile dropped, "You know—If you have a concussion for my hand meeting your skull, I may get arrested. Sam would be very unhappy if I had our first child in jail." Alexis giggled, "Oh well." She gently pulled her hand away as Jules kissed her forehead and sat back down into her seat.

----------

Jessica's eyes drifted shut gently as she dozed off due to the amount of painkillers she was on. "Go to sleep—I'll be right here." He whispered, relaxing his grip on her hand as the monitor showed a normal heartbeat pattern.

**FINALLY! Haha. I haven't updated in a few days, sorry! But… I didn't leave a cliffhanger… so yay. Haha. **

**BUT! While I didn't update, I DID make two new videos. I'm going to try to post the links on my Fanfic profile as soon as I can! **

**REVIEW! (By the way…. Almost only 18 days until Season 3!!!!!!!!) WOOOHOOO!**


	32. Problems Part 32

**Haha, Just as I started writing this my phone vibrated and I saw another review (: Haha. That makes me HAPPY! Plus, Im overly excited for SEASON 3!!!!!! :D**

**OKKAAAAYYYY! SO… This chapter is pretty funny… Well… It gets to be really funny… So READ CAREFULLY AND YOU WILL LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF :D Hahaha. Just sayin!**

**Okay, I don't own anything sadly. Yes, I try to do a disclaimer every once and a while… But I think we all know I wouldn't be writing a fanfic if I OWNED the most wonderfullest show EVER!! Haha. Oh and sadly, I don't own Taco Bell or Bojangles (Yes, I am aware they don't have Bojangles in Canada… But oh my gosh… I have no clue how yall live without a Bo-Berry Biscuit… I think they are the reason for obesity… THEY ARE AMAZING… So yeah, If you wanna know more just type in Bojangles on the internet…. That place is AMAZING!!!! **

**Oh yeah, And I don't own Wally World (Wal-Mart) Haha. We call it Wally World in the south, so yeah :D haha. DID YOU KNOW: That if you type in wally world on the computer it brings up walmart! HAHAHAHA.. Oh and I don't own the "EZ Grabber" Haha. **

**Okay Im done :D**

**Enjoy.**

"_I am going to kill you both. Your mother killed my uncle and you killed my father. Your family has put my family through hell."_

"_But Chris—Chris stop. You said—You said you loved me."_

"_Shut up."_

_Both girls fumbled towards the door as shots fired. _

Jessica woke up gasping for breath as she screamed louder than life.

"Sweetie—Jessica—Sweetheart—It's okay, it's okay." Jules spoke softly, wrapping her arms around Jessica. She looked around to see the hospital room. It was different then where she had fallen asleep. Sam was over beside a bed occupied by Alexis. He glanced over to see Jules next to Jessica. Alexis slept soundly as morphine dripped slowly through her body to relieve the pain of her broken and bruised ribs. "Jules—He—But he--." Jules kissed her forehead gently, "It's okay." Tears drew lines down Jessica's face as Jules gently pulled her into a hug.

Sam walked across the room silently. He didn't speak has he draped his hand over Jules' shoulder and kissed her cheek gently. It was past midnight and the halls were quiet and the only sounds heard were monitors and the cars on the street below.

"The doctors got you moved up here—you're going to make it sweetie." Jules told her as she gently took her hand. Jessica smiled, "Is—Is Alexis okay?" Jules nodded, "She'll be fine Jess—Don't you worry." Jessica just looked up at the two of them, feeling tightness where she had been shot. "Don't try to move—you have stitches." Jules said sweetly. Jessica nodded gently as she tried to close her eyes. Sam kissed Jules sweetly on the lips and walked back to his chair next to Alexis. Jules sat down quietly next to Jessica's bed, taking her hand in hers as she dozed off.

-------------

"Hey there Sleepyhead." Sam chuckled as Alexis woke up to see him sitting next to her. "Hey Dad." She giggled, grabbing her side as she woke up to feel the bruises and broken ribs. "Stay still—I think the doctor should be here any minute to start another round of pain killers." Alexis nodded as she sat up slightly.

"Hey Lexi." A young voice called out. "Jessica! You're—you're okay!" Alexis said excitedly, seeing Jules standing next to Jessica's bed. "Yep, How are you feeling?" She asked. "Banged up, but I'm good. How about you?" Jessica sighed, "Like I was shot." Everyone in the room laughed as Jules stepped up.

"I'm going to go get you girls some real food. I already saw the lunch cart coming around—and I couldn't tell if it was meat or baby food. You girls are too good to put that crap in your bodies!" Jules told them as she collected her purse. "Bye girls." She walked over and kissed each of them on their forehead. Sam met her at the door where they thought they were out of sight. She bit her lip as she tugged on his shirt for him to kiss her. He brushed his hands through her hair and down her back as he kissed her passionately.

"Ewwww!" Alexis giggled. "PDA Alert!" Jessica smiled, as she felt happy for Alexis to have two loving and caring parents…If only she did too.

Jules giggled as she kissed him gently once more and left the room.

Sam chuckled as he went back to his seat, "Kids—Don't ever try that at home." Everyone laughed as Sam sat back and turned on the tv in the small room.

--------

"Here's your lunch, girls." An older nurse smiled as she carried the plum colored trays into the room. The girls cringed in disgust to the ripe smelling food.

"What the hell is this crap?!" Alexis blurted out, loud enough for the people down the hall to hear, as she saw the strange colored food placed before her. Both Sam and Jessica looked over. "Sorry." Sam apologized for Alexis' behavior. The nurse didn't reply, just dropped the food on the tables and ran.

"What the hell was that?" A sudden voice called out. Jules came into the room with bags of food in her hands. "Look at this!" Alexis yelled as she tilted her tray up. Jules' face dropped, "Is it throw up?" Everyone giggled, "I think the guy next door helped them make it if it is!" Alexis added, "He sounds like hes having a freaking cow! Or a Donna!" Both Sam and Jules broke down in laughter as Sam made his way to welcome Jules back to the room with a kiss.

The girls pushed away the trays anxiously as Sam tossed them to the side. "Um—Jules—Did you go on a shopping spree?" Sam chuckled, going through the bags of food and other items. "I stopped by Wally World." She giggled, jerking the bags away. "Okay—today's lunch consists of either--," She pulled out the bags of food, "Some of those Volcano Burritos from Taco Bell, or a few Bo-Berry biscuits from Bojangles—What'll it be?"

The girls giggled, "I'll take the Volcano!" Alexis said bravely. "Can I have the Bo-Berry biscuit?!" Jessica begged. Jules tossed them the bags of food as she turned to Sam, and I got you something special!" She giggled. "What!?" Sam acted all excited. She pulled out a Taco Bell box, "I got my baby a Big Bell Box Meal—Volcano Style!" Sam gasped with real excitement as he jerked her waist and pulled her into a huge kiss. The girls giggled as Sam smothered her. Jules pulled away laughing, "Okay—Okay—Take it!" She handed him the box. As he opened it, she was sure she could hear a choir singing in his head. "Oh my gosh." Both girls said at the same time in shock as what Jules had gotten him. It was huge. A bunch of tacos and burritos all stuffed together in the same box, drenched in fire red sauce.

"So—I also stopped by Wally World as I told you already." Jules told the group as she dug through bags. "And—Since I cant go in the gift shop anymore—."

"Wait, why cant you go in the gift shop?" Alexis giggled.

"That stupid old lady! I _swear_ that razor _fell_ into my purse!"

"A razor?"

"Why not shave?"

"Wow—Continue."

"So—I was walking out after deciding I would also need to buy shaving cream, and the alarm went off—So the old lady acted like she was going to like strip search me! So I was like 'Get off me old lady' and she was like 'Don't talk to adults like that little girl' and I was like 'Quack' and she was like 'Rawr' and I was like 'I love you too' and—."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Oh nevermind." Alexis sighed, digging back into her burrito.

Sam was inhaling his food with large sips of the Extra Large soda she got him.

"Okay—Back to my shopping spree! I bought you girls a bunch of crap that I wont know where to put when we get home. Firstly, I bought one of these awesome things!" Jules laughed, pulling a large metal rod out of the bag, on the end it had a claw shaped object. "It's the E-Z Grabber!" Everyone busted out laughing as Jules used it to reach over and grab Sam's hand, pulling his focus away from his food.

"Hmm. I also got some better air freshener for that bathroom—which smells like shit! Hmm. What else—Oh yes—I bought some of those cute little toilet seat covers—and um—hmm—a bunch of these really cool samples of toothpaste!"

"Toothpaste?"

"Yes Jessica, toothpaste! I bought—fresh mint, clean mint, sparkling vanilla mint, herbal mint, star mint, cinna-mint, and a bunch of other "mints" that sounded kind of strange, but I liked the small tubes."

"Did you—Did you buy the razor?" Sam mumbled as he tried to swallow his taco.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot." Jules yelled in frustration. Everyone giggled, "Hairy Duck." Jessica smiled as Jules' face turned serious. "Quack!" She yelled.

-----------

"This room—It smells like Mexico and Bojangles." Jules giggled, spraying air freshener as they tossed the food out. "Or a Bojangles in Mexico!" Alexis added. Jules continued to spray the room down with a fruity-smelling spray. She paused, as she had to shake it to get more spray to come out. "Aw Man! Now how am I supposed to freshen the awful smelling bathroom?" She complained. "You could try the gift shop!" Jessica giggled. Jules sighed as she dropped the empty can into the trash. "You know what—Screw that old lady! I am allowed to go in there!" Jules yelled as she stormed out with her purse. She quickly returned, jerking Sam from his chair to kiss him. Without saying a word she walked right out and down the hall.

"Ooh! That was like a "Hope I make it" kiss!" Alexis giggled.

Sam sighed as he fell back into his chair, "Yeah—well—she can take out that damn old lady—The woman called me 'blondie'! I swear, if I had my gun—I would have so called scorpio on her!" He chuckled. Both girls relaxed back under the covers of their beds. "You two get some rest—so you can hear the story when she gets back." They nodded, smiling as the closed their eyes for a few minutes.

----

"You again…" The old lady in the gift shop griped as Jules stormed in. "Nice to see you again, Ethel." The lady turned on her heel, turning her nose up as she continued to pluck through bouquets of flowers.

"What do you want now?" The lady asked as Jules fumbled through the shelves. "Air freshener for your shitty bathrooms." The woman gasped, not answering Jules as she continued to follow her around.

"Dammit old lady, you got a problem or do you just admire following a girl's ass like the 18-wheeler stuck in five o'clock traffic!?"

The old lady stood back as Jules kneeled down to reach a bottom shelf. The woman leaned over her.

"What the hell?! I am aware I smell good—It's called pick yourself up some Grey Goose while you tell your family that you went to get food. Try it sometime—wait—Family? Oh I'm sorry—You have to actually have a family that is willing to have their asses ridden by grandma as they vacuum the damn house!" Jules spoke seriously.

Out of nowhere a sudden sound a slap sounded. "Damn Grandma, you got an arm." Jules yelled, slapping back. They soon his the ground, Jules shoved her elbow into the old lady's mouth, "Aww, No teeth, eh grandma?" Other customers in the small store ran and two security officers ran in.

The men pulled the two off the ground as Jules fought back. One man jumped on top of her as she rolled over, "I'm pregnant, dumbass." She yelled as the man climbed off of her and put her in handcuffs. "Crap—I hope the team doesn't show up." The man looked at her as he grabbed her bag off the ground and led her out of the store. "What?" She sighed, "SRU-Team One." He nodded, "You must be Callaghan." She nodded, "You people better recognize." The man shook his head low, leading her down the hall to the security office. She sat down handcuffed on a bench.

------

"Um Sir?" A nurse popped her head into the room.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

A security officer stood at the doorway.

"Oh she didn't—did she?" Sam sighed, "Girls—I'll be right back." The girls giggled as they new Jules was in trouble.

----------

"So—You _really_ do want to have _my _baby in a jail cell?" Sam chuckled as he saw her sitting on a bench with handcuffs hooking her hands behind her back. "Shut up." She told him as the security officer unlocked the handcuffs. She stood up, rolling her wrists as Sam stroked her hair as he kissed her. "You beat up an old lady?"

She nodded, "Sammy—I was about to call you! I tell ya—I feel safer around Donna than I do that old lady!"

"That's pretty hard to beat."

"I know. I was almost positive if I let it go on any longer that she would have her hand in my back pocket."

"Jules—Only _really_ bad girls beat up old ladies."

"Well—I am."

"I'm aware of that."

The security officer said she was free to go with a warning. They got on the elevator and rode back up to the 4th floor where Alexis and Jessica were.

Sam opened the door slowly, but as Jules entered a loud sense of laughter came over the room.

"HAHA! Mommy got in trouble!!!" Alexis chanted loudly as Jules fell into a chair.

"Oh really? Nice one Callaghan." A male voice called from the door.

**Haha. Hope you liked the little bit of comedy I threw up in there. As you know, I like to add a bit every once and a while. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Yeah, Sorry for the cliffhanger… At least it wasn't an awful one!**

**Oh man… 17 days! But…. My crazy mom wants to go to the beach on the 17****th****!!!! IS SHE INSANE? That's pretty lame, eh? I mean come on! One night out of the whole month I HAVE to be at home…So I'm going to deal with it :D Haha. I WILL be at home that night no matter what!!!!! WOOOHOOOO! HAHA. REVIEW!**


	33. Problems Part 33

**Haha. I'm glad yall liked the comedy in the last chapter (: I'll try to add more. :D**

**OHHH MANNN! Yall.. this chapter is going to be sort of short…. Because I just got one awesome, funny chapter idea from my lovely fp freak buddy Christine! :D Who knew a text could be soooo inspiring! Okay, so yeah… Imma try to speed things up (:**

**Enjoy.**

"What was it this time?" The voice continued.

"Eddie!" The girls shouted. Jules giggled as Sam walked past her high-five him.

"She's a bad girl—and she beat up an old woman." Sam explained. Ed gasped, "Julianna Braddock—How could you."

"I didn't correct the guy when he called me Callaghan for that reason!"

"Nice one. How are you girls feeling?" Ed asked, after he had received a call from Sam after the news had spread on TV about the shooting. Toronto Police had taken care of it. They knew the case would end up in court, but seeing the outcome bright—no one really worried.

"Great." The both commented. Both Sam and Jules knew the girls would feel awful once they were off pain medications though.

Ed nodded, "Well—someone wanted to come visit you Alexis." He smiled as Clark came in with a large bouquet of flowers for his girlfriend. A huge grin spread on Alexis' face as Clark walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I was really worried Lexi." He smiled, placing the vase of the table beside her. She giggled, "Well—I'll be okay. I missed you." She felt embarrassed as Sam, Jules, Jessica, and Ed were staring at them. They tried to continue on with what they were doing as they talked to Ed.

"Do you know when you'll be out of here?"

"I'm not sure. A few days—Hopefully sooner than that! I don't think Mom could take many more days here without getting arrested.

Jules stared at her shaking her head low. "That woman was weird!" She yelled. Everyone giggled.

"Well—I'm really glad you're okay, here…I brought you a few things." He told her as he pulled out bags. "Oh boy." She giggled. "An iPod with 16 gigs of insanely loud music, a few bags of Bugles, and a pack of Churros!" She gasped, "Churros!" As she jerked them from the bag, handing him one too. He smiled as they ate the sugary dough.

"Kids and Churros." Jules giggled.

"Yeah—What is it with kids and Spanish pastries?" Ed chuckled.

---------

Once everyone had left, a doctor came in to check on both girls as the nurses had stopped giving them heavy painkillers. Alexis seemed to be feeling fine with low doses, but Jessica was feeling awful.

"A few more days." The doctor quoted as she signed off on charts and left the room.

"Only a few more days." Jules smiled as she took Jessica's hand., Sam sat beside Alexis as loud music filled her head from Clark's iPod.

**I know… WAY SUCKO chapter! But… I have a really funny storyline for the next chapter. It will fast-forward a bit, because I mean—I'm getting bored with Alexis and Jessica not being able to move. SO…. Imma start the next chapter RIGHT NOW! :D**


	34. Problems Part 34

**Yay. Now I can write this chapter! Wooohooo!**

**Okay… so… My flashpoint freak buddy aka Therealsierra1 was texting me as I write this. So THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRATION! Haha. She had to go somewhere and OF COURSE we had to make it related to Flashpoint… DUH! :D  
**

**Enjoy.**

**-Yes I fast forwarded a bit…Sorry!-**

"Jessica—Can I talk to you?" Jules asked as she walked into Alexis' bedroom where Jessica had been living with her for the past week since they got back from the hospital.

"Yeah Jules, what's up?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

Jules sighed, "That—You calling me Jules—Sweetie—I want—." Jules paused as she reached into her back pocket. "You what? You—you want to adopt me?!" Jessica asked excitedly, as she read the handful of papers Jules pulled out. Jules nodded, "Sam and I do…We want you to have parents to come to." Jessica smiled at her. "But what about—I mean—Your pregnant and you're going to have another child." Jules grinned, "I want to adopt you though." Jessica reached up to pull Jules into a hug, "I would love you and Sam to adopt me—Mom." A tear fell down Jules' cheek as she hugged Jessica. "I love both of you girls so much—And I just want to be as close to you as I am Alexis. I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need anything." Jessica nodded, "Thanks Mom."

Jules stepped away from the bed, "Well—I am going to go get these papers finished up so that we can officially call you our daughter." Jessica giggled, "Hey Mom." As Jules opened the bedroom door to leave, "Can I come?" Jules nodded, "Sure if you feel like it." Jessica pulled the covers away to go get ready.

--------------

"Oh my gosh Jules, I'm so happy—you don't even know how happy I am!" Jessica yelled as they came out of the building. Jessica wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Me too Sweetie, me too."

------------

"Okay—Jules—What the hell? I just got a call from the dentist saying that we have appointments tomorrow!" Sam complained as he threw the phone to the couch as Jules and Jessica walked into the house.

"Sammy, it's the dentist—You'll be okay." She told him as she kissed him gently.

He crossed his arms angrily, "I don't want to go!"

"Sammy—you're going."

"Ugh—You better be glad I love you—or I would so hate you right now!"

"Sam—That made no sense."

"I know!"

-------

_The next morning_

"Rise and shine girls!" Jules said as she opened the curtains in the girls' bedroom.

"Mo-om." Alexis complained, squinting as the bright light came in.

"We're taking a family trip to the dentist!"

"Great." Both girls said sarcastically as they climbed out of bed.

Within minutes, both Alexis and Jessica were up and ready to go.

"Sammy—Sammy you have to go to the dentist—."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" He complained as he locked the bathroom door where he was hiding.

Jules backed up as she kicked the door in. "Dammit!" Sam yelled as she came towards him. "Sammy—Don't worry—If you don't go, I'm sure the guys will be well amused by your childish attitude!"

Sam gasped as he ran and grabbed his phone and ran to get in the passenger seat of her jeep.

"Let's go girls." Jules called out.

"Ugh." They groaned simultaneously.

-----------------

"Why the hell is it so cold in here?" Sam complained as they walked in. "Sit down." Jules commanded as she went to sign in. "She is so hard to deal with sometimes!" Sam continued as he fell back into the couch. "Sam—Stop being such a baby!" Alexis giggled.

Both girls went back at the same time. Jules sat next to Sam as he continued to complain about anything and everything. She finally took his hand to get him to shut up.

"Mrs. Braddock." One of the hygienists called her back. "You coming?" Jules asked as she reached out her hand. He ran after her, taking her hand tightly. "She's a scaredy-cat!" Sam told the lady, "Oh is she?" The lady giggled. "Sam—Sit quietly and I might keep my ring on." The hygienist giggled. Sam sat in the chair pulled up beside the reclining dentist chair. Jules reached out for his hand as he gladly took it. Sam watched in amazement as the lady used different tools.

Once she was done, Jules got up and grabbed her bag, "Now—we go wait in the waiting room until its your turn!" All of a sudden Sam's face dropped, "But—Um—." Jules giggled, "It's not bad Sam. I'll be right there." She walked him back to the couch where they sat down.

"I—I need to um—I need to go to the bathroom." He said quickly as he ran to the door and walked out to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Mr. Braddock." An older dentist—a guy—came out to get Sam.

_Oh shit—Dr. Payne._ Jules thought as she saw the stern look on the man's face.

"I'll go get him!" Jules jumped up and ran to the door.

"Sammy—Oh Sam—Sam get your ass out here!" Jules yelled as she was talking to a bathroom door. "Sam, there is a really hot blonde in there that wants to clean your teeth." She tried to convince him to come out.

"I don't like blondes!"

"Sam—you are blonde."

"How about a hot brunette?" He asked as he popped his head out.

She giggled, "The day I become a dentist—someone better alert the media." She told him as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him from the bathroom. She threw him against the wall as he tried to get away. "You're going to go in there and be the big boy you are, you understand me?"

He looked away. She pressed her lips against his, pausing as she did so and pulled away.

He sighed, "Aw Man." She giggled at him, "You'll get an even bigger kiss if you go in there." She still had him pinned against the wall when they heard a familiar voice.

"Sam! Jules!" The voice called out, _Oh shit. _They thought. "Guess what! Oh my gosh! I got a BLUE toothbrush! I am soooo excited! Oh my gosh! And Dr. Hart gave me a big kiss, see!" Spike bragged as he pointed to the old lady lipstick on his cheek.

"Michael Scarlatti!" His mother called out.

"Hold on Ma!" Spike yelled, "Anyways—What are you guys doing here?"

Jules stepped away from Sam, "We're at the dentist—duh Spike!"

"Oh my gosh, Sam! You SO need to come to my place, Babycakes and I are having a Bomb Brigade marathon, and a sleepover!"

"Oh um—um—" Sam tried to think of an excuse as Jules grinned. "I—I have to go in the dentist."

"Aww! That sucks! Well—another time I guess!" Spike smiled.

Both Sam and Jules nodded, "Well—Um." Sam began.

"Michael Scarlatti if you don't get your butt in this car right this instant, no Babycakes for a whole week!"

"Ack! Bye Guys!"

"Bye Spike." The groaned as he ran away.

"So—you ready yet?"

"Not really."

"Let's go." Jules giggled as she drug him back inside.

Sam froze as he saw the man waiting for him, "You said it was a hot chick!"

"I say a lot of things." Jules giggled, kissing him once more, "I also like dentist mint—They didn't have it at Wally World though, so—you better get in there so I can enjoy dentist mint." She giggled, twisting her fingers in his.

"In the chair, Sir." The old man told him.

Jules bit her lip as she saw how mad Sam was.

As the dentist began to clean his teeth Sam jumped up. "What the hell? That water is fucking cold! What am I—a penguin?"

"Sit down sweetie." Jules told him quietly. "Sorry." She told the dentist.

The man continued, "I think someone has a cavity!" He said proudly.

Jules looked down at the fear on Sam's face.

"Should we fill it now—or come back later."

Jules thought about how hard it would be to bring him back, especially once she got farther into her pregnancy, "Now!" She shouted. The look on Sam's face killed her. She though he would kill him.

"Okay—I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry sweetie." She whispered, leaning over to kiss him. He sank back against the chair, "I—I've never had a cavity before." Jules giggled, "Neither have I sweetie—but it's okay—don't you worry."

"I got the Novocaine." Dr. Payne said when he returned with the large needle in his hand.

Sam practically jumped out of his seat, "You're going to put that in my mouth?!"

He nodded, "Open wide."

Jules immediately jerked onto Sam's hand as he kicked his legs in the air screaming.

"AHHHH! AHHH!" He continued to yell as his mouth went numb. "Holy crap!" He complained as the dentist pulled away.

"See—That wasn't that bad." Jules said sarcastically as Dr. Payne left the room.

He stared her down, "I better get some major sex out of this." Jules giggled, "You're insane." He gasped, "But—But—." "Fine." She replied, laughing as she kissed his hand.

Dr. Payne returned and filled the cavity. Sam sat relieved knowing that something good would come out of it if he acted nice. He clenched onto Jules' hand tightly every time he heard the tools against his teeth.

--

"See—that wasn't that bad, now was it?" She giggled as Sam stood next to her at the check out desk.

"We didn't have any cavities." The girls smiled brightly.

"I—I didyent fleel a fling!" Sam said numbly as his mouth was completely numb with novocaine.

Everyone laughed as they walked out to the car. "Flook! Flook! I got a purpula toofbrush!" Sam bragged, still numb. "And—I get a surplise from Jules!"

"Yes you do—my brave little soldier" Jules smiled as she leaned away from the steering wheel to kiss Sam's cheek. He grinned brightly, feeling proud that he went to the dentist.

"We are definitely going to bed early tonight." Jessica said in disgust. "I know right—a surprise? I'm scared—I'm locking our door!" Alexis added.

"Hush." Jules giggled, looking over to Sam.

----------------------------------

"I think the feeling in my mouth is back." Sam chuckled, walking over to Jules as the sky became darker into night. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her close to him. "It is, eh?" He nodded, pressing his lips to hers. She immediately twisted around and fell on the bed. She kicked him over so she would fall on top of him, "Surprise."

**Okay—Hope yall liked it. Yes, I did add the bit of Spike humor! :D Haha. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks Therealsierra1 for the awesome inspiration… Haha. Glad the dentist wasn't as mean to you as it was Sam :D**


	35. Problems Part 35

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Make sure you check out my new two-shot **_**A Day By The Lake**_** I have one part up now, and the other half should be up soon :D **

**Enjoy.**

_Two weeks Later._

"I feel—awful." Jules groaned as she walked out of the bathroom and fell back onto the bed. Sam laid next to her as they both knew they had to be at work in two hours. They were working the night shift. It was going on 6 pm and work the shift started at 8.

"But you know it will all be worth it sweetie." Sam told her, pulling her close. She pulled herself back under the covers, "Are you sure about that?" She sighed, lying back against the pillows. "Just think about it—when you finally get to hold it—just keep that in mind."

Jules giggled, "It?"

"Well—We don't know if it'll be a girl or boy yet!"

"It?" Jules repeated, stroking Sam's cheek as he kissed her forehead.

Sam chuckled, "Im so excited Jules."

"Me too." She smiled, placing her face against his bare chest. "But I really don't want to go to work today."

"Jules, you're going on 11 weeks. You're almost through your first trimester. Don't you think its time we tell?" Sam asked in a calm tone, stroking his hand through her hair.

Jules jerked up, "What? Why? Can you tell?!"

"No—Um—No! I didn't mean it like—I just don't want you doing too much once you get farther into your pregnancy and I think the team would be really happy for you!"

"Uh-huh—yeah—whatever." She sniped, climbing from bed to get ready for work.

"Come on Jules—I really think we should. Wordy already knows and hes been a great friend not telling, but I think its time we announce it."

"Like they don't already know."

"What?"

"I already look like a blowfish!"

"A really cute blowfish."

Jules giggled, "I really hate how you always convince me to do everything,"

"I know, I'm amazing that way." He chuckled, changing shirts and grabbing his bag.

The girls had gone shopping that afternoon, and had promised to keep in touch and stop by the station on their way home.

------------

"Sam—I'm so glad that we have both of them now." Jules smiled as she rode in the passenger seat on the way to work. Sam looked over, "Yeah—Now they can really be together again."

----------

"Oh my gosh are you serious?" Sam yelled as he opened up his locker.

The guys laughed, "So Sam—You using Jules' perfume on your uniform now?" Spike joked, elbowing Lou.

Sam grinned, "Apparently it adds a badass touch?"

"Nice." Lou chuckled. "So where is she anyways?"

"Um—getting ready." Sam rolled his eyes as he turned back to his locker.

The guys just continued on with getting ready for their shift and when they met up with Jules and Greg they took their seats in the briefing room.

"Listen, when he's done talking, I think we should say something." Sam whispered as he sat down beside her. Jules sighed dropping her face to her palms as the team settled down and Greg began to speak. After about half an hour of showing presentations about new cases coming in, Greg finally made his "comments, questions, or concerns" announcement. That was when Sam spoke up.

"Uh Boss—." Sam spoke suddenly, breaking the bored silence and waking Spike up.

"Yes, Mr. Braddock? Do you have something to add?" Greg asked as he leaned against his podium.

A female voice came from beside him, "_We_ would like to say something." Jules smiled, working her fingers into Sam's hand.

As the two paused, all eyes on them, Ed had to crack a joke, "Divorce already? I knew Jules was a handful—but I was sure Braddock could hold onto you for _at least _a few more months!" Everyone laughed as Sam glared back at him. They stayed seated, taking a less serious approach towards the subject.

"So—." Greg tried to get them to say what they wanted to say so that everyone could get to working out. He had a good idea of what they wanted to say, as he had already seen a difference in Jules' stamina, weight, and how she bought sodas instead of beer at team outings.

"Well—Uh—I'm not fat." Jules said quickly, trying to laugh it off. The guys sat quietly, looking around at each other. All of a sudden Ed bursted out laughing, "Jules—Are—you—hahaha—Are you pregnant?!" Ed continued to laugh so hard that he was banging on the table, sending Wordy's cup of coffee everywhere.

Sam smiled, "Yes—And we're very excited."

"I'm really happy for you two, How far along are you?" Greg said in a low tone as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Jules, patting Sam's back as they stood up.

"Ten weeks."

"Me too." Lou smiled, hugging her next, then hugging him quickly as Spike jumped up and down screaming, "Baby Sniper! Baby Sniper!"

"Yes Spike—A baby sniper." Jules giggled as her eyes followed him up and down.

"Woooohooooo!" Spike continued to jump around. Wordy was next to hug she and Sam as he had already heard the news.

As Jules sighed and leaned against Sam, she felt a light tap at her shoulder and when she slowly turned around, Ed wrapped his arms around her.

"Um—Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You're squashing me." She giggled as he slowly let go.

"Sorry." He smiled, leaving one hand on her shoulder as he shook Sam's, "I'm really happy for you two."

"Thanks." They both answered as he walked back to his laptop.

Sam wrapped his arms around Jules, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She smiled, reaching up to kiss him gently.

Greg knew he had to talk to the two—but Jules had already come up with a plan to keep herself from getting fired. "I'll speak to you two after shift." Greg whispered as they nodded in reply.

"Lets hit the gym boys—and pregnant lady." Ed chuckled.

"Great." Jules sighed smiling. She giggled as Sam placed his hand on her back and followed her along with the rest of the team to workout.

**Okay, I know this chapter sucked. Sorrrryyy!**


	36. Problems Part 36

**Aw man! Only one review for the last chapter? PLEASE Review!!!!!!!! (:**

**Enjoy.**

"Trust me Boss, we can make this work." Jules begged as she and Sam sat at the opposite side of the briefing room table. "Jessica decided not to go back to school yet—and we just got the case passed—so she's staying home. I can go home on my breaks and check in on everyone—and I am going to save up all of my vacation days to take this break."

"Okay."

"Okay? So—." Jules smiled brightly as she took Sam's hand. Greg stood up and came around the table. "Make it work." He stated, shaking Jules' hand, then Sam's as they both stood up. "Thanks Boss." Jules whispered as she pulled him into a hug. As he hugged her tightly, he patted Sam's shoulder, "I really am very happy for you two." Greg smiled as the two walked away holding hands.

_**18 weeks pregnant…**_

"Are you ready for today?" Sam asked, walking out of the bathroom to find Jules still laying in bed. She didn't answer. "Sweetie, you need to get up, it's already 9 o'clock and your appointment is at 11." He continued, leaning over the side of the bed to kiss her. She continued to pull at the sheets as she placed her hand on her abdomen. "Jules." Sam whispered as he sat down beside her, "We get to see if it's a boy or girl today, aren't you excited?" She nodded gently as a smile grew on her face, "Where are the girls?" Sam stroked her cheek, "They went out for breakfast. They told me to tell you good luck today." Jules smiled, "Do you want it to be a girl or boy?" Sam sighed, "Well—I guess that's for it to know and us to find out."

Jules giggled as Sam pulled her close and kissed her gently. He placed his hand over hers on her abdomen, "You're going to be an awesome mom, you already are." Sam whispered. She smiled, "I've never raised a baby though." As Sam sat up he chuckled, "And I have?" They laughed as they crawled out of bed and started getting ready to go.

-------------

"Well—At least Wordy isn't here." Jules giggled as she and Sam walked into the waiting room. "You nervous about something?" She asked as Sam squeezed her hand tightly.

"What? No." He smiled, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist as they sat down on a couch.

As they sat in the waiting room, people entered and exited on occasion.

"Oh my gosh." Jules whispered in a gasping tone as she grabbed Sam's arm.

"What!?" Sam looked around trying to find out what was wrong.

Jules shook his arm furiously as she couldn't even speak. "S—Sa—Sam!"

"What is it?"

She glanced over at a man, then looked down, trying to cover her identity as a man walked towards her with a woman at his side.

"So—Is this who you left me for?" He said suddenly as Jules lifted her head and took Sam's hand.

"So Scott, you finally got a girl pregnant." Jules said as a snide remark.

"Not like you ever wanted to. So you got married to your teammate—that doesn't sound like you." He said as he noticed the matching black jackets.

Jules rolled her eyes, "Yes—This is Sam." Sam reached out to shake Scott's hand. As Scott shook it he stated, "This is Lindsay." Jules looked at the pregnant blonde that stood beside him. She just smirked and shook the woman's hand quickly.

"What do you want Scott?" Jules groaned.

He shook his head, "What? A guy can't talk to his pregnant ex-girlfriend?"

"Exactly."

"I'll be in the car baby." The lady said as she kissed Scott gently, rolled her eyes at Sam and Jules, and left.

"So, why didn't I hear about this?" Scott crossed his arms.

"Maybe because I don't associate with idiots like you anymore."

"You sure didn't have any problem back in the good old days—you just don't get it—Lindsay and I have been dating for two months now and she's already gotten used to my style."

Both Sam and Jules snickered, "Four months? Four months and she's already pregnant?"

"Yes, you said you weren't ready."

"It took a real man to show me I was." Jules raised her eyebrows she stared him down.

Scott stepped towards her, "You bitch!" Though, just as he came at her, he fell to the ground after Sam's fist collided with his jaw. Jules giggled as Scott jumped to his feet and ran to the door, not looking back.

Other people in the waiting room watched in shock as Sam sunk back against the couch, pulling Jules close to him. "No one messes with you and our baby."

Jules giggled, "I cant believe—."

"Braddock." A nurse called out.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at her with concern.

She shook her head as they stood up, "Nevermind." She told him in a sweet tone as she kissed him gently. Sam wearily wrapped his arm around her waist as they followed a nurse to a room.

"A doctor will be right in." The nurse told them as Jules sat down and Sam took her hand. Sam looked at her curiously as he eyes wandered.

"What?" He asked stroking his other hand through her hair.

Jules smiled as she kissed him gently, "Nothing." She told him, then kissing his hand that was connected with hers.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Braddock." A doctor came in with a cheerful smile on her face. "Today you get to find out the gender of the baby."

Both Sam and Jules nodded with smiles on their faces. Sam looked down to Jules as the doctor started an ultrasound.

"Congratulations you two, you're going to have a girl." The doctor announced.

Sam immediately dove down to kiss Jules as she leaned up for her lips to meet his. The doctor smiled, as she loved seeing happy couples. "Well, I'm going to go get the images printed for you." She said as she left the room.

"Sammy—I'm so happy." Jules giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her once more as he whispered, "Me too." Jules smiled, Sam chuckled as he wrapped her in his arms and rocked her side to side.

"Well, you're 18 weeks in. Around this time you'll be feeling probably the worst you'll feel. Soon you should just get back to your normal daily routine—just carrying a little extra weight along with you." The doctor giggled as she entered the room. "Try and get as much rest now, because once that nine months is over—be ready to stay awake!"

"Thanks." Jules spoke sarcastically.

Sam and Jules smiled as the doctor handed her a set of ultrasound images. They nodded as they followed her out the door.

As they neared the waiting room to leave, Jules paused behind a corner, pulling Sam at her side.

"What!?" Sam whispered as he was jerked around.

"I'm scared to go back out there! Who knows who we may see next!?" Jules whispered jokingly. The doctor had already made her way to drop off the file and continue with her patients. "Who else is there to see, Donna?" Sam chuckled. Jules bursted out laughing silently, "I sure hope not—is she even married?" Sam stuck his tongue out in disgust, "I wouldn't be surprised if she's ever been on a date!" Jules giggled, "Me neither, Sam?" He looked down, "What?" She sighed, pushing past him, "We were hiding behind a wall." She smiled as Sam wrapped his arm around her waist and walked out to the waiting room with her.

They made their way up to the check-out desk. She might as well had seen it coming.

"Julianna!" An older lady called out from behind the desk.

Both Sam and Jules forced a smile, "Hey Mrs. Scarlatti." Jules smiled sweetly, kicking Sam's ankles as they laughed on the inside. The lady walked around the desk and came out to hug them. "So, you're—." She paused as if she didn't want to say anything. "Pregnant?" She finished, speaking in a questioning tone.

_No dumbass, I just starting gaining weight, wearing maternity clothes, and going to the OB for the hell of it. Duh I'm pregnant._

Jules smiled, "Yeah."

"Well—I'm very happy for you two!" She told them in her happy, motherly voice. "I tell you, one of the most rewarding parts of being a mother is when you get to potty-train! My little Spikey-boo was a tough muffin at it! He didn't learn to go potty without a pull-up until he was five years old. I remember on the night before his first day of school he wet the bed four times."

Both Sam and Jules bit their lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"But I tell ya—he finally got it!"

Sam and Jules continued to hold back their laughter.

"That little Spikey-boo is a really good boy! He told me what great friends you two are to him! I remember his first day—He came home and said he had a crush on a girl at work—and her name was Jules. The next day, he came home and said that you scared him."

Jules giggled, "I remember that—I was in the range alone and he walked in—heard a shot—and squealed like a little girl." She laughed, "He didn't have any ear protection!"

"Aw my little Spikey-Boo is a handful."

"But we all—" Sam began.

"Hey Ma! I brought you a—." Spike walked in the door, bringing his mother a coffee, when he saw his teammates standing before him.

_Are you kidding me!?_

"Hey Sam! Hey Jules!" Spike said excitedly. "Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" He ran to the three, handing his mom the coffee, then hugging Sam and Jules.

"Hey Spike." They said at the same time.

Spike jumped, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is just too cool—Haha!"

"What?" Sam chuckled.

"The fact that you guys, are here on the same day that my mom works here on the same day that I stopped by!"

"Yeah." Jules giggled, rolling her eyes at his childish attitude. "We should be getting home." She completed, "Nice seeing you guys."

"Good luck!" Mrs. Scarlatti shouted.

"Bye Sam! Bye Jules! Bye Baby Braddock!" Spike shouted throughout the whole waiting room.

Jules grabbed Sam's arm as they ran for their lives out to her car.

"Well—That was awkward." Sam chuckled as he hand one hand on the hood of her jeep and the other hand on her stomach. "Yeah." She giggled, kissing him gently and walking to the passenger side of the car as he climbed into the driver's seat.

-------------------------

"Mom! Dad!" Alexis ran to the door screaming, as she wanted to know if it was a girl or boy. Jessica ran after her hugging both Sam and Jules as they walked into the house.

"What is it!?!?" Alexis screamed as she jumped up and down.

Sam smiled, "Sit down!" He joked as he and Jules sat on one couch and the girls sat on the other. "Tell us!!" Jessica smiled brightly.

"Girls—okay—Thank the lord I have the two of you—It's a girl." Jules giggled, as Sam pulled her close. Both girls jumped up screaming with excitement. "You girls will have a little sister." Sam told them as they continued to scream with joy.

Jules showed them the ultrasound pictures, "Woah!" They both yelled, still jumping around.

After things settled down, they continued to hang around the house for the rest of their day off.

_**That night**_

"Jules?" Sam asked as he turned off the TV and rolled towards her in bed. She turned the other way. "What was it this morning?"

She didn't respond.

"Jules! You never act like that unless something is up—did something happen between you and Scott that I should know about?"

No answer.

"Jules! Im your husband—."

She rolled to her side, "I had a false pregnancy."

Sam stroked the hair that fell beside her face as she slipped close to him. "What?"

"As you could tell today—All he wants to do is get a girl pregnant and he succeeded—finally." Jules sighed, "I just hope that girl isn't going through what I went through."

"Jules I—." Sam whispered as he wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek. "What did he do?"

"He said jump—you better jump or you get hit." She tried to throw humor in, but it just made her feel worse. "It never got to a point of it truly affecting me, but—that's why I usually had a jacket on. The day I met you was the day after our first date. I never told anyone because I thought the guys would either judge me or kill him, so I kept quiet….Then I met you." Jules smiled to Sam as he brushed his finger along her cheek.

"We wouldn't have judged you sweetie—I would have killed him though." Sam smiled, "You're such a strong woman—And I sure did make one damn good choice when I was picking a new girlfriend for the month." He chuckled, placing his hands on both sides of her face and pulling her on top of him as he kissed her passionately. "I can't believe all that you have gone through, you're one big role model to Alexis and Jessica—now the baby." Sam told her, still kissing her. She nodded as she fell beside him, "I love you Sammy." She kissed his cheek gently, closing her eyes. "I love you too Jules." He smiled as he rested a hand on her abdomen. He could already feel the gentle kicking of the baby as he dozed off holding onto her.

**Ugh. Awful news today. ): CBS has replaced "Coming to you live" with "Clean Hands" on the 17****th****! ): So no season 3 yet. HOPEFULLY they'll show it the 24****th****!!! If they don't then I will go into a major depression because we wont get to see it here until 2010! ): Ugh!**

**PLEASSSEEE REVIEW!**


	37. Problems Part 37

**Ugh. I can't even write anymore ): Writers Block sucks! But, Okay—I think I have an idea—Yall are probably going to kill me… or… send a "F'n L Driver Killing Kangaroo" after me (: LONG STORY!!!! Hahahahaha.**

**Enjoy.**

"No—No I really don't think this is a good idea!" Jules protested as her daughters faught against her.

Sam interrupted as he grabbed Jules' shoulder, "Maybe—Maybe it would be good thing for them to get away for a few days."

Jules shook her head.

"Come on Mom! Please!? We just want to drive up to the capital as a road trip, we'll be back in a few days, and we promise to call every few hours to check in!" Jessica begged along with Alexis.

"Yeah Mom! We just want to be able to get more sister time in before the baby comes, because we want to be here the whole time to help out!" Alexis played the sweet and innocent card.

Jules looked to Sam who wrapped one hand over her shoulder and one over her growing belly. "I don't—Fine." Jules sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched the girls jump around screaming. "But I will be checking in on you two constantly—and you don't answer—I will send the team after you." She girls nodded in agreement.

------------------

Alexis and Jessica left the next morning as Sam also left for work. Jules stayed home, 25 weeks pregnant.

It was middle afternoon and Sam should have been getting ready to head home as Jules laid down to take a nap. As she did so her phone rang, and she missed it.

"Hey Jules—I guess your either asleep or out. I just wanted to call and say I was on my way home. It was a kinda rough day at work—I love you babe—Talk to you soon, bye." Sam hung up the phone, hoping that she would hear the voicemail alert and come call him back. He continued driving home. Sam looked down at his phone, he wanted to hear her voice. Only hours earlier they were at a call at a daycare where a little kid was shot. Ed was the one who pulled the trigger in the end—but it was hard on everyone. He reached into the console to lift his phone in his hand and dial her number once more. Glancing down, he lost sight of the road until he placed his hands back on the wheel—as he saw an 18-wheeler coming straight towards him.

-----

"This man needs help over here!" A kind man who was driving by at the time of the accident had pulled over to help. Sam laid buried in the midst of all the metal of his truck. He glanced down one last time as he saw a red flashing light from his phone—Jules was calling him back. He closed his eyes as all he could hear was screaming and sirens—everything went black as he went out of consciousness.

---------

"I give up." Jules sighed as she tossed her phone back into her purse and walked back to bed. She laid her head down, waiting for him to be there when she woke up. She worked a few days a week or sometimes every shift just a few hours shorter. She hated when she took the day off, she felt useless and lonely. She cringed as the baby kicked gently while she tried to get some rest.

------------

"Can we get his wife here?!" On Emergency Room doctor shouted as she inserted a tube to get Sam hooked up to a ventilator.

"I'm on it." One nurse ran to the desk to get a police to go to residence. Two cops left in a hurry.

"We need to get him up to surgery!"

"He's not stable!"

"Well—He's not going to make it if we don't try—Set up another unit."

Two doctors fought back and forth as they treated Sam for the injuries the car crash caused to him. He had broken multiple ribs and had a collapsed lung. None of what the doctor's were doing was waking him up. His heart rate was all over the place as couldn't even breathe on his own.

"Get him in surgery, now!" A doctor shouted as she unlocked the break on the gurney and the doctors and nurses pushed him frantically to the elevator.

---------------

A sudden ding at the front door woke Jules. She climbed out of bed, stopping by the mirror to shake out her hair.

She opened the door to two men in uniform, standing with blank looks on their faces.

"Mrs. Braddock?" One man asked. They wanted to get her back inside seeing that she was pregnant and they knew she could be overly emotional.

She glanced over both of them, "Yes—What's—What's wrong?"

"I think it would be better—."

"Just tell me." She shook her head, frustrated. A tear rolled down her cheek.

One man lifted a license in his hand, "Is this your husband?"

She nodded.

The man speaking grasped her arm with his hand, "We need you to come with us ma'am, your husband was in a car crash earlier and he's in critical condition."

Jules broke down in tears, as she tried to sit down on the front step, both police grabbed her arms to ease her down the steps. "Is there anything we can get you?" One asked.

"I—I need ID." She told them as she walked into the house to grab her bag. The men nodded as one took the drivers seat and the other sat next to her in the backseat of a police car.

-----

"Where is he?" Jules yelled as the men led her in.

A doctor came forward, "Mr. Braddock is upstairs in surgery. He's still in critical condition—But they're about done and we'll move him to a private room in ICU where we'll monitor him."

Jules bit her lip as she started to cry again.

"They're not going to give up." The doctor whispered to her. "Are you okay?"

Jules placed her hand on her stomach and nodded slowly as the police led her to the elevator.

As they sat in the surgery waiting room, Jules' eyes wandered as she thought of how Sam must have felt with her in the same position, "Of all things." She mumbled.

"Ma'am?" One officer glanced over at her.

"Of all the times we have been shot at, or shot—He could be put in this position from a car wreck."

Both men looked at her confused. She lifted her bag and handed the man a small flip holder with a badge on one side and SRU ID card on the other.

"You both work for the SRU?"

She nodded slowly as a doctor came from the doors to the operating room. Both officers rose to their feet, "Dr. Hoff, this is Mrs. Braddock." One introduced as Jules stayed seated and the doctor, a young woman, came to shake her hand, and sat down next to her. "We have your husband stabilized—Though, he still has severe injuries to his ribs and we repaired the collapsed lung. Another thing was a dislocated shoulder and we fixed that too. We're moving him to a private room in the ICU once he is out of recovery—he—he still hasn't woken up."

Jules trembled as she placed her face in her palms and cried, moving one hand to her abdomen. "Can I—?"

"Follow me." The doctor smiled and stood up, placing her hand on Jules' back as they walked past the cops. "Thank you gentlemen." The doctor nodded as the two officers exited the room by entering the elevator.

The room was very white and sterile. Jules glanced around, as she hadn't ever really seen the recovery room when she was fully awake. Jules didn't even have to wait for the doctor to point Sam out. She saw him lying in a bed, resting as peacefully as you can after being banged up in a car wreck. The doctor nodded, "Go ahead." Tears ran down Jules' face as she collapsed by the bed in tears and two nurses came in to get her a chair.

He laid still, not even flinching as the steady beeps of the heart monitor sounded. His face was bruised where he hit the steering wheel. She gently stroked his cheek as a tear of hers fell to the bed.

"This is for you." Dr. Hoff smiled as she handed Jules Sam's wedding ring they took off before surgery. She closed her eyes as she tightened her hand around it.

"Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"I'll call my daughters later." Jules smiled. The doctor looked at her confused. "Adopted." Jules corrected.

"You tell any one if you need anything." The doctor smiled as she left Sam and Jules alone.

Jules took a deep breath before saying her first words. She took his hand firmly in hers as she broke down crying again, placing her face next to his in the pillow. "Sammy—You can make it—I did—I know you can." She whispered in is ear. She kissed his cheek gently as he showed no signs of responding.

"Sam—I—I need you, I really can't do this without you." She told him, placing her hand on her abdomen as she sat back up. "And the girls—they need you too. Come on Sammy—wake up." She begged as she shook her head low and tightened her hand around his. "I love you."

She had nothing else to say—All she could do was wait, and let him know that she was with him.

-----------

"He's been stable this whole time—we can move him to another room." Two nurses told her as they came in with the doctor and moved the hospital bed to the elevator with Jules following closely.

As they stood in the elevator, all that was heard was the quiet beeping of the heart monitor, and the ding for each floor they went up. Breaking the silence, the doctor smiled to Jules who held Sam's hand tightly. "How far along are you?"

Jules glanced over, "25—25 weeks."

The doctor smiled and nodded, "Congratulations."

"Yeah—well—I don't know what I'll do if I lose him. We have two teenage adopted daughters—they're sisters—and a girl on the way. I need him more than anything—He's been through a lot with me—we've helped each other through rough times."

The doctor and nurses smiled as Jules kissed Sam's hand and they headed off the elevator in to the ICU halls and ended in a private room.

"How long do you think he'll still be unconscious?" Jules asked, worried as she stared straight down at Sam.

"We never know—he could wake up in a few minutes—to a few weeks. Just make him feel comfortable and safe—and he'll wake up." The doctor hesitated for a moment as Jules dropped her head to her palms in tears. "I'll be back in a little bit to check in—you can grab any nurse in the ICU if you have any questions." Jules nodded, "Thanks." She said through sobs.

She was alone again with him. All she could do was stare at his unconscious body. She broke down yelling and screaming. Who was she yelling at? Him or herself?

"Damn it—I—Why?! Sam, come on—Please Sam, please!" She paused for a moment. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to balance out her weight as she leaned over him, placing her cheek on the un-bruised side of his chest. She cried her eyes out, letting her tears pour onto his chest. Her hair fell along his side gently. Jules rested in the same position for a few minutes until she felt her hair moving with the gentle touch of someone's fingers.

"Don't cry." Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. She held still to be sure not to hurt him. "Sam—." She whispered as she started to cry in relief that he was awake.

"Are you—." He cleared his throat from the dryness of where they had him on a ventilator earlier. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Sam—I'm better now though." She gently eased up from his chest as his hand fell from her hair. She tried to climb off the bed as he grabbed her arm. He smoothed out a place next to him, "Come here." He whispered, telling her to sit closer. She slid closer to him as he pulled his hand from her arm and placed it on her abdomen.

"Sammy—You had me so worried, what happened?"

He looked up at her as he felt the kicking of his daughter against his hand, "Im not really sure baby—I was on my way home and I think—There was a truck coming at me, and I don't know—I just took my eyes off the road for a moment and I slid into the other lane."

Jules shook her head, "Sam—I don't ever want two police at my doorstep again—with your ID in their hand, you hear me?"

Sam chuckled, "I promise as long as you promise."

She giggled, "Promise." Jules leaned sideways to kiss Sam on the lips and avoid hurting him or the baby.

"Good." He laughed, grabbing his side in pain.

"Sweetie, don't move—you had surgery a few hours ago."

"I can tell." He groaned as he continued to move his hand across her belly, "A few more months and we'll be set with a daughter of our own."

"Sam—you were almost killed and that's what you care about?"

"Of course—You and this baby and the girls are my reason for living." Sam smiled.

A quiet knock on the door set the two alert. "I see someone woke up." The doctor said excitedly as she came into the room.

Sam nodded easily, "Lucky me." He joked as he was in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll get you on more meds for the pain—we just had to get you awake before we knocked you out again." The doctor giggled. "Look's like your wife begging worked, you're up—that's a really good sign."

Jules blushed as Sam stroked his hand along her dark hair.

The doctor checked the monitors and started an IV of morphine, "You should be able to fight the pain with that." She smiled as she left the room.

"I'll call the girls in a little bit—I haven't told them yet because I wanted to be with you."

Sam smiled, "That's okay." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"You get some sleep." She whispered as he started to close his eyes. She kissed him gently as he nodded and fell asleep.

**Okay… so … It was Sam's turn to get hurt :P hahahaha. SORRY! **

**OHHH MANN..**

**HAPPY FLASHPOINT FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND AND AND HAPPY FLASHPOINT DAY TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Can yall believe our wonderful show is a year old!? Awww. Now Imma go buy some balloons and write a characters name on each of them (: lmao.**

**REVIEW!**


	38. Problems Part 38

**Okay, so…as you can tell I'm going to screw with yall's heads and throw a bunch of twists in here! (: **

**Whoo! Im writing this while Flashpoint's on (: Yay. Remote Control—ADIOS DONNA! **

**Enjoy.**

Another ring blared through the phone. Jules stood outside the hospital in the dark, as she had to go outside to get signal.

"Hey Mom! We were just about to call, what's up?" Alexis said in a happy tone.

-

Jules sighed, "Hey sweetie, is your sister there?"

-

"Sure—Hold on—We're unpacking—Here—Here she is."

-

"Thanks, hey Jessica."

-

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?"

-

Jules took a deep breath, "Fine, Um—Jessica—Sam—."

-

Jessica sat down as she felt some kind of big news coming on. "What's wrong?"

-

"Sweetie—Sam was in a car accident earlier."

-

"Oh my gosh! Mom! What—Do we—We're coming home."

-

"No—No you girls stay there—He's in ICU, pretty banged up—but he's stable and he woke up. I just wanted to tell you girls."

-

Jessica sighed, "Mom—But—Fine."

-

"Okay, you two be really safe. I'll check up on you before I go to bed."

-

"Okay—we love you."

-

"I love you too, bye."

------

Jules stood for a moment as a cooler fall breeze came through. It was already October. The months she had already had Alexis and Jessica flew by, and before she knew it she was married and pregnant with her first child. She made her way back inside and went back up to the 5th floor ICU.

"Hey Sammy." She whispered as she looked into the room and saw him lying in dozing off.

He reached out slowly for her to take his hand, "Go home." He whispered as she came close to him.

She shook her head, "No—No way am I leaving you. I'm staying here."

"Go—You need to be at home where you can get some rest." He pleaded, placing his hand on her abdomen.

"No Sam—You stayed with me—I stay with you."

"Jules, you aren't even allowed to be here past eight—go."

She sighed as she looked at the sign out in the hallway with ICU visitor hours, "But Sam—." A tear rolled down her cheek.

He sat up easily, wrapping his arm around her, "You go home—get some rest—our little girl needs it."

Jules smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye, "I love you." She whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you too—And you too." He said, kissing Jules gently, then placing his hand back on her belly. "Drive safely." He chuckled as she grabbed her bag. She giggled, "I will." And left the room as she wiped her tears. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to be with him.

-------------

On the way home she decided to call Greg, "Hey Boss." She said blankly as he answered the phone.

-

"Jules—Jules, how is he!?"

-

"So you heard."

-

"Yes, its all over the news—I wanted to call, but I didn't want to interrupt anything. So, is he okay?"

-

"Yeah—He took some time waking up, but he's good—In a lot of pain though."

-

"Well—at least he's okay. It's really good hearing from you Jules—it was a rough day today."

-

"Sam told me—I'm really sorry. I wish things could have gone better."

-

"Me too, well I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing. Bye Jules."

-

"Bye Sarge."

---------------------

Her gas light flashed, signaling she was running low.

She pulled into the gas station as the sky grew darker. Jules unhooked the gas pump and waited, listening to the quick rush of fuel from the pump to the tank.

"Hey." A voice called out.

She turned quickly, "What—What do you want?"

"She left me because of you."

It was Scott.

"What did you do, rape her while she was pregnant?" Jules looked down to the gas pump, trying to make him go away. He walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook his hand off, stepping back.

"I didn't rape anyone—you asked for it."

"Scott just go away."

He all of a sudden came onto her, following after her as she beat his hands away from her. "Scott—Just leave me alone!" He continued to smack at her, slapping her face and shoulders.

"No bitch! You made her leave me by telling her I was a bad person or something!" He yelled, slapping her across the face with a good swing. He wrapped his hands around her neck, almost strangling her to death.

"Dammit—Just—Stop!" Jules kicked at him, wrapping one arm against her stomach to protect it from getting hit. All of a sudden she heard a man screaming, a police officer was coming towards them. Scott jerked away, putting his hands in the air.

"On the ground!" The officer shouted with his gun raised.

Jules stood frightened and in tears, she was shaking from head to toe as Scott dropped to the ground with a police officer's foot on his back. He handcuffed him and threw him into his police car with another officer.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The officer came back over to her. Jules nodded slightly, she reached up to wipe her tears and brought blood back with her hand.

"Maybe we should call an ambulance." He said, opening her car door to give her somewhere to sit.

She shook her head, "No—No I'm good—I'm an SRU officer, I can take it."

"You sure? I can have an officer drive you home, or we can call someone if you like."

She shook her head once more.

"You're pregnant, would you like to go to the hospital?"

"No—I'm fine!"

The man nodded and handed her his card, "You call if you get to driving and you change your mind."

She smiled and nodded, wiping the blood from her face.

"Here—Let's at least fix that." He told her, pulling a bandage from the first aid kit the other officer brought over. She nodded as he fixed the wound. "You call if you need any help." He repeated as he watched her drive off.

The whole way home she shook with anger, fear, pain, and everything in-between. How was she going to tell Sam what happened? She wasn't—but he would notice a bruise and bloody mark on her face. She contemplated for the whole ride home and once she went inside she realized she was going to be all alone.

She forgot about calling Alexis and Jessica and figured they would be busy anyways. She changed quickly and climbed into bed to get the well deserved rest she earned from carrying all the extra weight around.

Too bad she had no idea for what was in store once she closed her eyes.

----------

"_Please Scott—Please, just stop." She begged as he pushed her onto his bed._

"_Dammit—Shut up." He yelled, slapping her across the face. All she wanted was one of her "brothers" from the team to come kill him. That's right—Kill him. She hated that son of a bitch more than anyone in the world. _

_She took a deep breath as he kissed her again, holding her neck tightly as he did so. He strangled her for no reason, placing his knee on her stomach so there was no way she could talk anymore—much less fight back. _

_Nothing with him was ever romantic—It was what Scott liked, him being in control and leaving her helpless._

_She shook furiously as he would punch her and beat the life out of her—while he kissed her. It was like he just wanted her to feel like he was in control of her life. _

_Jules was sure he was sleeping with other women, or well—putting them in the same position as her. He fell asleep at her place one time after all the fun and games and she found different girls addresses in his phone when she had gotten up to wipe the blood from her neck and get ice for the bruises. _

_She couldn't break up with him—she just couldn't. The day she finally did he just made sure she had one last thing to remember him by, and that was when she took a pregnancy test—and it was positive and she went to the hospital the same day only to find out that it was a false pregnancy. She was a lucky one. The last thing she needed was a reason for him to stay in her life. _

"_Don't act like you don't love me, bitch." Scott yelled smacking his hand across her face once more. _

The impact she felt emotionally woke her up, shaking and screaming in the dark room. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, feeling a tense pain as she moved. In her sleep she had rolled over onto her side, putting pressure on the baby. She slid her legs to the edge of the bed and climbed out—she couldn't be alone anymore.

Jules changed quickly and grabbed a coat on her way to the door. Glancing at the clock she realized it was already 3am. She continued on her rampage to her car.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw her bag into the passenger seat, along with a gun she felt she needed to have with her after the day of luck she had.

There was no traffic. She sped through the streets, and slammed on breaks at a sudden feeling of being overwhelmed. She smacked her hands against the steering wheel, bringing them up to cover her face as she bawled her eyes out at a stoplight.

When she pulled herself together she pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran into the hospital with tears pouring down her face as she got on the elevator.

She was alone… again. She couldn't take it. Only a few more seconds until, _Ding, _She was finally within yards, now feet from him.

"Ma'am you can't—." A male nurse called out. She kept walking. "Ma'am!" He yelled.

She could hardly see the numbers on the rooms as her eyes fogged up from all the tears, but she could remember exactly where his room was.

"Jules?" A voice called out to her. Sam was sitting wide-awake in bed as he saw her appear in the doorway.

She broke down, sobbing right in front of him as his face dropped. "Jules, Sweetie—what happened?" He reached out for her. She dropped her bag in the middle of the floor and ran over to him, burying her face against his neck. The room was dark and he couldn't see the fact that she had red marks all around her neck, and a bruise the size of an apple on her forehead, along with a huge cut. She never replied.

"Ma'—." The nurse who yelled at her in the hallway ran after her, and found her against Sam's bed with her face buried in the pillow. Sam shook his head telling the man to go away.

"Jules—What—Happened?" Sam hesitated, pushing her shoulder back so that he could see her face. He gasped as she closed her eyes while he saw the marks on her. "Jules—you tell me what happened to you right now, before I get a nurse to take you down to the emergency room."

She stood silently, biting her lip as a single tear fell.

"Who—."

"I needed to see you." She whispered, closing her eyes even tighter.

Sam tightened his fists, "I'm—I'm going to kill him, who did this?"

She shook her head, "I was—I was at the gas station and he came up to me and he started hitting me, but then a police officer saw him and arrested him."

"Who?!"

She looked at him, trying to get him to say it for her.

"Scott's back." She whispered.

"Jules—Oh my—Come here." Sam wrapped his better arm around her as she climbed onto the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her abdomen, "You need to see a doctor—He could have hurt you."

"No—I'm fine—I just needed to be with you." She whispered, sniffling back her tears as she felt him scoot over, then signal for her to lay down beside him. She did so, hoping she wouldn't hurt him as she buried her face over his shoulder, crying her eyes out.

**I know…I know… I'm just plain MEAN (: Oh well…**

**HAPPY FLASHPOINT DAY YALL!!!!!!!!**

**-May your Flashpoint Day be filled with many, many episodes, and Sammy-goodness!!! (:**


	39. Problems Part 39

**I'm glad yall liked the last chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

"She cant—." A nurse whispered as she came in at 3 am to check on Sam's vital signs. He was still awake, but Jules had fallen asleep quickly up against his side.

"She's staying." He ordered. The nurse nodded, "Is she okay?" She asked, seeing the marks across Jules' face. He nodded, "I think she should be checked out by a doctor in the morning." The lady nodded, signed off on a chart, and left the room.

Sam lied wide-awake. He couldn't sleep—not knowing that that creep had come back trying to hurt her. He placed his hand on her waist, cringing a bit at the pain he felt.

He tilted his head to the side and tried to close his eyes and get some sleep.

------------------

The sun shone through the window as the sun rose from the night sky.

"Jules?" Sam felt beside him. She was gone. He sat up quickly, looking around to find her. She had taken her purse and jacket with her, wherever she went. He started to freak out, wanting to climb out of bed and search for her, but he couldn't.

-----------------

"We'll get that bandaged up for you." A nurse told her as she sat on a gurney in the emergency room. The lady pressed gauze to her forehead, cleaning the large mark on her face. "Do you want to share what happened?"

Jules shook her head, "He's been arrested."

The nurse nodded, "Is he the father?"

She shook her head again, "No—."

She didn't ask any more information from her. Jules just sat still while she felt medication being pressed to her face and arms.

"We can take you up to the OB/GYN if you want to check on the baby."

"No—No I'm fine."

The nurse looked down to see a wedding ring on her finger, "Do you want someone to call him?"

"He knows—."

The nurse gave up on getting her to talk to her. "Well—Fine—You can go then."

"Hey—Wait…" Jules called out to her as she started to walk away. The lady turned around with a smile on her face. "He's upstairs—in ICU—Can someone tell him—Tell him that I'm okay—I cant talk to him."

She nodded, "Braddock?"

Jules nodded in reply as she grabbed her purse and walked out, taking a deep breath as she entered the cold morning air.

----------------------

A nurse came back into Sam's room, keeping an eye on his vitals so that he could be moved down to the general ward soon.

"Ma'am, have you seen—."

"She's fine." The lady said blankly, continuing with what she was doing.

"What—How—?"

The nurse smiled, "Don't you worry—I think she's just a bit lost right now—She really cared that you knew she was okay."

He grinned. "Thanks." He said, as he watched her leave the room.

------------------

Jules sat in her car alone. An open-top Jeep really wasn't the best car for this time of year, maybe it was time to put the cover back on. She sat in the drivers seat with her face in her palms as she leaned against the steering wheel. Everything was quiet until she heard a quiet knock at the metal of the car.

"You wanna tell me wha—Oh my gosh Jules." Greg stood outside her car, he had gotten a call from the police station saying that she had been assaulted. She had always put Greg as her first emergency contact on anything ever since she started working for the SRU. He was like a father to her, and would always be there for her no matter what. Sam was also always an emergency contact even before they were married—she could always count on him. She lifted her face to see him standing outside her car. She kept silent.

"I got a call from the police Jules, what happened?" He opened her door and stood silently for a moment, looking at the bandages on her face.

"They should have told you." She sighed, wiping tears from her face.

He leaned in to pull her into a gentle hug, "I know—They did—I just wanted to hear what happened from your point of view."

"I can't go see him anymore—I know—He's my husband, but I'm ashamed to have gone crying to him last night—This is all my fault."

"Jules—Sweetie, none of this is your fault—You need to go be in there with your husband, he's told me so many times."

"Told you what?"

"Hes told me so many times that he lives to protect you, Jules—You don't even know how much he loves you." Greg whispered, stretching her away from the hug.

She tried to smile, but then she whispered, "I cant believe Scott's back."

"He's not—He's going to be put behind bars—No one hits you and gets away with it. No one will hit this baby and get away with it. I'll make sure of that."

-------------------

"Dad, why are you even calling?" Sam yelled frustrated, into the phone.

***

"Samuel—You don't belong there." His dad tried to speak calmer.

***

Sam clenched his fist, "Dad—Jules is pregnant—I'm not leaving Toronto to go train at the base!"

***

His father gasped, "She's—She's pregnant?"

***

"Yes—25 weeks."

***

He continued on his rampage, "Son, it's only a three-week training—you'll be back with time to spare!"

***

"Dad! She's my wife—I'm a grown man, you cant tell me what to do anymore! It's not like I was hurt at work—It was a car accident!"

***

"I don't care—This means a lot to me. You have to do this. Sam—."

***

"What Dad? What could you say to make this better? All you do is try to get me away from here—away from her—Jules is the best thing that has ever happened me, Dad."

***

"Sam—If you do this—If you just come up here to the base for those three weeks—I—I'll leave you alone. You hear me? I'll leave you alone, for the last few months I have."

***

"Dad—I don't—I don't know."

***

"No more pressured phone calls—no more expecting military from you—I'll leave you alone if you just do one last thing for me."

***

Sam sighed. He couldn't leave her. Not the way she is now—no way. But he thought about it—Never having to hear from his father again—Never having to hear from the man he hated most, ever again. "Okay Dad." He sighed deeply, trying to think past the three weeks he would be far away from her. He didn't even want to hear what she would say to him about his choice. He had been moved to the general ward over the past hour, and now he would only have a nurse come in about once every few hours—enough time for her to kill him with her bare hands.

***

"Good choice Son, good choice. Now you heal up—I'll see you at the end of next week."

***

Sam couldn't respond, he just hung up. He couldn't believe that he had just agreed to leave his pregnant wife for three weeks.

---------------

"What do you say we go talk to him?"

She glanced up at her boss for a moment, holding his hand tightly.

"Why don't you just go talk to him—." Greg smiled.

She sighed, "I don't know—."

"Go—He'd be happy to see that you're okay."

She nodded, "Thanks Boss." She wrapped her arms gently around him, hugging him tightly.

He watched as she made her way back into the hospital, slowly but surely.

---------------

"Sammy?" Jules whispered as she entered the room they had moved him to.

He reached out for her, "You scared me to death baby, you cant do that to me."

She giggled, "Sorry—I just needed an old man's advice."

He stared at her confused. "Don't worry—I'm all good now." She laughed, wrapping her hands around him, kissing him gently. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better. Jules—I needed to talk to you."

She smiled, "Me too."

"You first."

"Sammy—." She took his hands in hers, "I love you so much and you don't even know how happy I am to be with you for the rest of my life."

He sighed, "Me too Jules—Me too." He pulled her face down to his to kiss her gently, "Jules?"

"Yeah?"

He stared at her for a moment, "I'm going back to the base."

"You what?" Her jaw dropped as tears rolled down her cheeks furiously. She ripped her hands from his without even taking a second thought.

******Commercial Break!******

"Sam—How could you?" She cried, looking him straight in the eyes.

He shook his head, "Jules—I'm only going to a three-week training, I wont be in the field—Jules—I have to do this."

"Why Sam? Why?!" She begged, beating on the side of the bed.

"Baby—I have to do this for my Dad—As a final thing to do for him."

She lifted her face from her tear-covered palms, "Final thing? Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Jules, my dad has cancer."

**Okay—So—Yeah—Yall hate me now. Oh well (: **

**I had one awesome Flashpoint day and I hope yall did too!**

**Okay, and I like REALLY want to add on to this—So I'm going to go start the next chapter… at um…2 am! Haha. **

**The next chapter should be up tomorrow night, REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	40. Problems Part 40

**Whoo! 40****th**** chapter! Thanks SO much to everyone who has supported this story!**

**Okay so… No real family would EVER have this many "Problems" in their life, but well…its Fanfic (: **

**Enjoy.**

Jules couldn't say a word, she didn't want to be selfish—but then again, she didn't want to be alone for three whole weeks.

"I know—I know you want to either hit me or kill me right now, but Jules—I promise—It's only a few hours away, and I will call you every day, and I will be back before you know it."

She closed her eyes, "Sam, how am I supposed to live without you with me?"

"You're strong—And you can do this—Just think after those three weeks, we'll be together again and I'll never have to think again about the military—ever again!"

"I love you though."

"I know—But you can do this. The girls will come home and you will have them, the team, and this baby to help you through those three weeks. Jules, It's only three weeks."

"But what if you get hurt?"

He sighed, "Sweetie—It's just a training—I wont get hurt."

"Sam." She whispered once more.

"I have to do this." He pulled her close, kissing her gently.

---------------------

A week and a half passed. Sam was released from the hospital, almost fully recovered. When the girls heard the news that Sam was leaving for three whole weeks, they protested almost as much as Jules did, but finally agreed they would support him and see him in three weeks.

The morning of Sam's departure they stood in the middle of the airport, hugging him goodbye.

"Bye Daddy, you better call us the second you get there!" Alexis wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying as he kissed her hair gently. "I will, Lexi—don't you worry."

"Bye Dad—You be safe now, ya hear?" She smiled, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, "You take care of this family for me." She smiled and nodded. The two girls stood together as Jules took Sam's hand and led him over to the side.

"Sammy—I cant believe you're leaving." She cried, diving into his arms.

A tear rolled down his cheek, "Sweetie—I'm not leaving—I'm not, I'll be back before you know it."

"No Sam—It's going to seem like forever." She continued to cry as she pressed her face against his chest. "Please don't leave." She begged him. He placed his hands on her abdomen and smiled, as he looked her in the eyes, "You go and you take care of Alexis, Jessica, and my little girl. You be strong for me." He stood for a moment, feeling the baby kick gently, and thinking of how much he was going to miss holding her close at night to protect her and the baby.

"_First boarding call for Flight 228."_ The speaker announced across the huge airport.

"Well, I guess this is it." He whispered as he looked over to see Alexis and Jessica sitting in the row of chairs with their hands pressed to their teary eyes. He looked down to see Jules crying, pulling her gloves off to wipe her tears. "Don't worry baby—I'll call the second I get there, I promise."

She stood silently. He lifted her chin to his, kissing her more passionately than ever. _PDA my ass,_ He kept kissing her until she almost couldn't breathe. He pulled away slowly, looking at the tears that sparkled in her eyes, and kissed her once more gently on her forehead. "I love you Jules." He whispered, as he started to slide his hand out of hers. "I love you too Sam." His hand dropped from hers and both girls walked towards her. Jules stood watching him walk slowly towards the terminal when she placed her hand in the pocket of her trench coat.

"Sam." She called out, turning his attention back to her. She ran up to him, pulling something from her pocket. "Take these." She handed him the last ultrasound images she had printed.

He smiled, "I love them Jules." He then kissed her forehead once more, tucking the sheet of images in the pocket on the outside of his bag. "Bye sweetie."

"I love you." She yelled as he handed the lady his ticket, he smiled, "I love you too," he said back as he walked through the doors and they shut behind them.

Jules looked to the ground as she immediately broke down in tears silently, standing in the middle of the busy airport.

"Mom—Mom come here." Alexis took Jules' wrist as she pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay—He'll be back soon." Jessica reassured her, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we head home?" Alexis suggested.

Jules shook her head, "No—I want to go to work."

"But Mom—you cant."

"Jessica—Drive me to work." Jules demanded. Jessica took the keys as she and Alexis walked with Jules out to her Jeep.

The whole ride to the station was complete silence.

Jules charged inside, leaving the girls to do whatever they wanted.

"Jules—What are you—?" Greg called out as she marched into the briefing room, taking her seat changing into uniform or saying a word.

Greg finished up giving his daily briefing, ignoring the fact that Jules was there. She watched, listened, and took notes as if it was a normal day at work.

"Let's keep the peace." Greg said as his final statement. Everyone got up and left the room except for Greg and Jules. She just waited for him to come ask her what was wrong, even though he knew today was the day she said goodbye to Sam.

"Jules?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

She kept her head down, "He's gone," She mumbled.

He placed his hand on her back gently, "He'll be back."

"Can I—Can I stay here today?"

Greg looked at her for a moment, "Jules—You cant work out—You go on home and rest, I'll come by later and check on you." She nodded as she stood up from her chair and walked out of the room with Greg's hand on her back.

"Hey Jules." Ed and Wordy stood side by side as they watched her walk towards them. Greg released his grip on her and allowed her to walk over in their arms. Each man wrapped one arm on either side of her. "Hey Guys." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "He'll be back before you know it, Jules." Ed told her. "He will." Wordy agreed. She pulled away slowly with a smile on her face and walked over to Alexis and Jessica that had waited for her.

"Let's go home." She told them, smiling back at Ed, Greg, and Wordy.

Jessica and Alexis nodded as they walked with her out to her car.

---------------------------

The plane was quiet. Sam sat in a row alone as he went through his carry-on bag.

He pulled out all the pictures he had brought. He knew he had packed every picture he could find. Going through his bag he had pictures from he and Jules' first date, engagement, and wedding. He had pictures of the girls, pictures from team events, and the ultrasound images.

Sam smiled when he came across one picture. It was of he and Jules together at the bar. As a tear rolled down his cheek, he tried to keep in mind that the day he gets back he'll take her to do whatever she wanted.

-----------------------

"Mom?" Alexis popped her head into her parent's room, "You want anything for lunch?"

Jules shook her head, and plunged back into the pillows crying. Alexis came to her side and sat down next to her, "It's going to be okay—Dad will be back really soon." Jules just kept her face in the pillows. _What if he liked it there? What if he wanted to go back to Afghanistan and leave Toronto—leave her here with two teenagers and a newborn baby? _"Why don't you and your sister go out for lunch, its been a rough morning." Jules prompted, sitting up and wiping her tears.

"But—."

"Go—You two deserve it, I'm just going to hang around here. You two go."

Alexis nodded, "Can I call Clark?"

"Yeah sweetie, that would be fine—you guys go have fun." Alexis smiled brightly as she left the room.

_No way in hell will I become a military wife—No way. _

-------------------------

Sam stepped off the plane once it landed at the base. He looked around seeing military jets, people in uniform. He looked around once more.

_What the hell am I even doing here?_

"Mr. Braddock." A voice called out to him.

"Hello General." Sam spoke seriously as the man in uniform shook his hand.

"Follow me to where you will be living for the next three weeks." He led Sam to a bunk he had lived in before. As he walked in he was greeted by two old friends of his that he hadn't seen since he left the military.

"Braddock!" Two men called out.

"Brian—Mike—How ya been?" Sam punched each guys shoulder with a smile as he dropped his things on one of the beds.

The both nodded, "Good."

"How about you? Leaving and not sending a postcard?" Mike joked.

"Married." Sam smiled.

Both men whistled, "So who's the lady?"

"She's on my team at the SRU, Jules—The best thing that ever happened to me." Sam smiled, opening up his bag. The guys looked down into it.

"Dude, no way in hell is she a constable." Brian joked, pulling out on of Sam's wedding pictures. "Believe it buddy." Sam chuckled. He then smiled when he saw the picture once more.

"Well has she ever thought of joining us here in the military?!" Mike joked, catching a serious glare from Sam. "Dude, she's 27 weeks pregnant—She's not coming close to this base, and I'm only staying here for three weeks and I'm out of here."

"Pregnant? So you finally scored, didn't you."

Sam smiled and nodded, "I cant wait to get back to her—I actually need to call her now."

"Go ahead—go call your lady—we promise not to interrupt." Mike elbowed Brian jokingly.

------------------------

Jules at alone on her bed, staring at her phone waiting for it to—.

_Ring Ring_

She hit the green button faster than ever, "Sammy." She smiled brightly, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

***

"Jules! How are you? I know its only been a few hours, but damn do I miss you."

***

"Sammy, I'm so glad you made it okay—I'm—well—As good as I'm going to be until you get home."

***

"You be strong—I'll be back in no time—."

"He-ey Braddock's lady!" Mike yelled into the phone.

Sam chuckled, "Back off you idiot!"

Both men whistled as Sam walked to the other end of the room, "See what I have to deal with?"

***

Jules smiled and giggled, "Sam—I miss you already."

***

"I miss you so much—you don't even know how much I miss you."

"First session—5 minutes!" A voice came across a speaker that echoed around the entire base.

"Well—I guess I have to go." Sam said sadly.

***

"Sammy—I love you—Be careful." Jules cried into the phone.

***

Sam smiled as he wiped a tear from his eye, "I will sweetie—I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you."

***

"Love you too." She smiled, hanging up the phone and dropping to her pillows again.

---------------------

"So what are you even doing here, Braddock?" Mike asked as they walked down to the center of the base.

Sam paused in his step, "You know—I'm not even sure."

**Whoo! I am excited to write the next chapter—and if you are a Wordy fan…. ;) then you'll be excited to read it! **

**Please review!!!!! (: **


	41. Problems Part 41

**Okay so… If you like Wordy…He'll be in this chapter a bit, so enjoy it! Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

Jules lied alone in bed that night, sleeping on her side as usual, but feeling the emptiness without Sam next to her, holding her tightly. She closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up the next morning and it would be one day closer to when he would return.

-----------------

"Hey Mom." Alexis said as she woke up and walked into the kitchen the next morning. Jules was sitting at the table with her phone in her hand, hoping for Sam to call. "Hey." She said quietly, giving up on the wanted phone call.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Alexis smiled brightly.

"What is it?"

Alexis took a deep breath, "I want to try school again—I need to be with more kids my age—I wanted to know if I could go to that private school that Clark goes to. He really likes it there."

Jules sighed, "Its almost halfway through the year though."

"I know—But I just—I really want to get back being with kids my own age, and I'll be home after school to help take care of the baby and Jessica will be home during the day, and it will work out—Please mom?"

"I'll have to talk to Sam about it—But if its something you really want to do, I don't see why not." Jules smiled as Alexis ran over to her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "Thanks so much!"

"So, where's Jessica?" She asked after a few moments.

"She went to the store, she should be back soon." Jules replied. She went back to her seat and sat down just staring at her phone again as Alexis headed back to her room.

As soon as she was about to get up her phone vibrated.

***

"Good morning sweetie." Sam said in a soft tone.

***

She smiled, "Sammy—How did yesterday go?"

***

"It was really nice training with some old friends—I saw my Dad—He isn't doing too well, but all I could think about was you the whole time."

***

"I really miss you Sam." She tried to hold back her tears.

***

"I really miss you too sweetie—I just wanted to call before we got started today, think about it Jules—Only 20 more days until I come home."

***

"That seems like forever. Oh yeah—I wanted to ask you something."

***

"Yep?"

***

"Alexis wants to go back to school—What do you say?"

***

Sam smiled, he was happy the girls were trying to continue on without him there—he just worried about Jules, "I say yes—She needs to be with kids her own age."

***

"Okay Sammy." Jules smiled, she just wanted him to stay on the phone with her all day.

***

"So, how are you holding up?" He asked her as he made his way back to the center of the base to get ready.

***

"I cant stand this, you have to promise me you will never leave again."

***

"Jules—Trust me—I promise—."

***

"What's wrong?"

***

"I hate this place."

***

She paused, "But you just said—."

***

"I belong in Toronto with you—our baby—Alexis and Jessica—the team—I don't want to be here."

***

"I cant wait until you're home."

***

"Me too—I love you."

***

"I love you too Sammy—." The call ended as Jules broke down in tears, her face collapsing into her arms on the kitchen table.

-------------------

"So how's your girl?" Mike joked, running up beside Sam with Brian following closely.

"Only 20 more days." Sam said walking straight past them.

Both men looked at each other with depressed, blank faces.

------------------

"Hello?" Jules asked as she answered her phone about an hour after she talked to Sam.

***

"Jules! It's Wordy—I have big news."

***

"What's up?"

***

Wordy spoke proudly, "We have a new addition to our family, "Sarah Marie Wordsworth."

***

Jules jumped to her feet, finally—something to get her mid off of things. "Oh my gosh! That's great! How's Shelley doing!?"

***

"She's doing great! She asked me to call you and see if you wanted to come by the hospital today—you know—if you want."

***

"Oh my gosh Wordy, I would love to."

***

"Okay—Room 508 in maternity."

***

"I'll be there—awe I cant believe this, I'm so happy for you two!"

***

"Thanks Jules, cant wait to see you!" Wordy said happily, hanging up the call.

-------------

Jessica had returned from the store and was on the couch, watching TV with Alexis.

"I'll be back later, girls." Jules told them, making her way to the door. Like typical teenagers they just said, "See ya," and watched as she left.

-----------------------

_Knock Knock_

"Jules!" Wordy said happily, welcoming her into the hospital room. Shelley sat in bed with a small baby in her arms.

Jules smiled and said, "Hey." As she entered the room quietly.

"How are you doing?" Wordy hugged her gently, knowing she had a rough day the day before. She smiled, "Better—I talked to him last night and this morning, and—well—only 20 more days." Wordy smiled, "Well I can't wait until he's back either."

"Hey Jules." Shelley called out in a whisper. Jules made her way over beside her, "She's beautiful."

"Thanks." Shelley smiled, "Jules—soon this will be you sitting here with a newborn baby, and all I can tell you is its totally worth it."

Jules giggled, "Only a little while longer—and this will be over."

"That's what I had to keep telling myself every time. Here—you wanna hold her?" Shelley sat up with the baby in her arms. Jules smiled as she placed her in her arms and she saw the sweet baby's face. "She's so adorable, Shelley—I don't know how Sam and I will compete with this."

"Oh don't worry—Sam has already bragged about how 'hot' his kid is going to be." Wordy blurted out from a chair beside the bed.

"Oh great." Jules giggled. She loved hearing Sam's name—She wished that he could be there with him at that very moment, but she knew that these three weeks would go by faster if she tried to continue on with life. "Well—She's still amazingly pretty—you two are very lucky parents."

"You will be too Jules, trust me—the feeling once its all over with is amazing. When the doctor hands you the baby for the first time—it's something you'll never forget." Shelley smiled. Jules handed Sarah back to her gently.

"Well—I'm going to leave you two to get back with your family, congratulations again." Jules said sweetly. Shelley reached up to hug her gently as she thought of what it would be like to not have her husband with her. Wordy hugged her as she walked to the door, "If you ever need anything—you just call, okay?" He told her, hugging her tightly and waving as she left.

A tear fell down Jules' cheek as she made her way back out to her car. All she could think about that was in 3 weeks Sam would be back, then only a little while longer they would have a new baby to take care of.

--------------------------

That afternoon Jules sat on her bed looking at her laptop closely.

"Hey Ma, whatcha looking at?" Jessica asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Houses—we need a bigger one."

Jessica giggled as she sat down beside her, "Don't you think we should have already been looking for one?"

"Oh well—I have a lot on my mind."

Jessica sighed, "I know—If there is anything that I can help you with—just ask."

"There is one thing." Jules smiled as she sat up and closed the laptop.

"What?"

"I called that school earlier for Alexis—wanna take her to check it out in the morning? I have to go to court."

Jessica nodded, "Mom! Court? Why!?"

"It's a long story—too much for you girls to deal with. Just let me take care of it and it will be out of the picture."

Jessica smiled and nodded, "Okay, You go deal with it—and I'll take Alexis."

"Thanks sweetie." Jules hugged her tightly with a smile on her face. "One more thing—I have to go to the doctor again tomorrow—you wouldn't mind actually taking Alexis to buy stuff for school, would you?"

"Sure thing Mom—I really want to help in any way I can." Jessica said as she smiled and climbed up from the bed.

"You don't know how much a help you are." Jules took a deep sigh of relief that she had someone to help her out.

Jessica began to head towards the door when she turned around, "No problem."

--------

Sam didn't call that night. Not that she expected him to call all the time considering he was in a military training. Jules went to sleep that night, alone again as she brushed her hand across his side of the bed, wishing he was there to pull her close to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning wasn't any easier. Everyone got up and headed out their different directions. Jules left for the courthouse as Alexis and Jessica went out to St. Mark's School where Alexis had insisted she went.

-----

"Scott Hayes, please rise." The judge said sternly. He stood at the other side of the courtroom with two officers at his side. He was in a orange prisoner suit as Jules stood at the other side of the room with the officer that had arrested Scott the night at the gas station. As Scott rose to his feet, another woman walked into the courtroom with an officer and lawyer at her side. She took a seat at the bench behind Jules and watched carefully. Jules knew who she was—Lindsay, Scott's ex-girlfriend.

The judge continued, "In this case Mrs. Julianna Braddock has filed under one count of assault and one count of sexual assault along with Miss Lindsay Simmons who has filed under one count of sexual assault."

Scott stood very still as everyone in the courtroom stared him down.

"Scott Hayes you have been charged for one count of assault and two counts of sexual assault—Three months of jail time per charge—This case is now closed."

As everyone left the room, Jules made her way over to Lindsay who sat still in her seat, not even looking up.

"Hey." Jules whispered as she came up beside her. She finally looked up to her, "Hey."

"You okay?" She asked, sitting down next to her. Lindsay sighed, "Well—My baby's father just got put away for nine months—but we had to do it. I'm really sorry about what he did to you, and how we treated you and your husband."

"Don't worry about it. I did some pretty awful things when I was with him too—It was just him controlling you." Jules sighed, placing her hand on Lindsay's back. "Well, things will get better—they did for me."

"But you weren't pregnant to him."

"I know—But you'll have this baby and move on with life, and meet a guy that actually cares about you."

Lindsay looked over and smiled, "Thanks Jules."

Everyone broke apart and continued to leave the large courtroom. Jules was just glad he was finally gone.

------------------------------

_Well thank the lord…Finally…No one I know is here._

Jules followed a nurse back to a room where she sat alone.

"Sam decided not to come this time?" The doctor had gotten to know him quite well as Jules held onto him the whole time there.

Jules looked to her hands, then to the floor, "He's—He went up to the base for a few weeks."

"Military? Oh I thought—."

"It's just a training, he used to be in the military, It's a long story." Jules told her as she laid back, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. She wanted Sam with her.

The doctor gave up as she continued on with doing an ultrasound, "Everything looks great—See that?" She said, pointing to the monitor, "There's the baby's hands, feet, eyes, ears—it's almost completely developed. So—I tell you what, if you want to bring Sam in once he gets back—We can show him a new image." Jules smiled, "Thanks—I think he would really like that a lot." The doctor nodded as she led her out of the room.

--------------------------------------

"How did your day go girls?" Jules asked, walking back into the house. It had been a very long day.

The girls stood up from the couch, "Great Mom! I cant wait to go to school there—It's so nice and we saw Mr. Lane! He was there for a parent-teacher conference!" Alexis laughed.

"Oh that's nice—Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yep! Jessica took me—How did your day go?"

Jules smiled, she didn't want to share all of the Scott drama with the girls so she just went with the safe answer, "Well—The baby is doing great, it was—It was a good day."

Both girls smiled at her as they continued on with their night.

----------------------

"Hey Jessica!" Jules called out from her bed as she saw Jessica walk by her room. She paused at the doorway, "Yeah Mom?"

"Thanks again." She smiled, "Thanks for all that you do—I don't know how I would be getting through this without you. You really helped me out today."

"Anytime." She said, then hearing Jules' phone ring and seeing Jules' face light up with happiness as she read the caller ID. "You take that call—goodnight." Jessica said, walking away to let Jules talk to Sam.

------

"Sam!" Jules said excitedly.

***

"Sweetie, I am so sorry about not calling last night or this morning, the head honchos are really on my case for some reason."

***

"That's okay baby." She giggled.

***

"So—How are my three girls and lady doing?"

***

She smiled, "Well—Your third girl is doing great according to the ultrasound from today."

***

"That's great sweetie!"

***

"And Alexis is definitely going back to school, its something she really wants to do. And Jessica has just been the biggest help to me. Oh and Shelley had her baby—Sam—I don't know how the hell I am going to do it, but I can't wait to hold this baby."

***

"That's great Jules—I cant wait either."

***

"Sammy—I miss you so much."

***

"Sweetheart, I miss you too—But look at how these days are flying by. You just keep busy and they'll go by even faster."

***

She sighed, "It still seems like forever."

***

"I know—But I'll be back soon. So tell me, how are you feeling? What have you guys been up to?"

***

"Well— I feel like my husband isn't here, and I realized this morning that we need a new house because ours is too small."

***

"I'll be back about 9-10 weeks before the baby is born, so if you narrow down some choices then I guess we can make a final pick then."

***

"Sure thing." She giggled. "Hey Sam—."

***

Sam sat up from his bed he was sitting on, "What?"

***

"The baby just kicked again, I think she's getting frustrated that you aren't here."

***

A smile grew across his face, "I'm frustrated that I'm not there too."

***

"Me too." She giggled. "So—You aren't in a rush to hang up today, I like that."

***

"Yeah, when I explained to the general that my wife was at home pregnant, and I hadn't talked to you since yesterday morning, he agreed to let me call and check on you tonight."

***

"Well then tell him that he rocks because you don't know how great it is to hear from you."

***

"Um—Rocks?—I don't know, but it is great getting to talk to you. But sweetie, you need your rest—So maybe you should go ahead and get some sleep and I'll call you the next time I can."

***

"But—," She didn't want to say goodbye to him.

***

Sam chuckled, "No buts Jules, you know that if I was there right now, I would be forcing you to go to bed right now."

***

"Oh Sammy—We would already be in bed." She giggled.

***

He laughed, "Oh nice one Jules—I love you sweetie."

***

"I love you too Sam."

***

"Goodnight. Don't let—um—The baby kick!"

***

"Like that'll stop her! Goodnight—Call whenever you can."

***

"Don't worry I will—Bye baby."

***

"Bye." She said, hanging up the phone and sighing deeply. She wiped a tear from her eye as she lied down like he told her to and got some well deserved rest.

**Hope yall liked it! I'm TRYING to update more—even though this story was intended to be a two-shot and somehow ended up like this! Haha.**

**Please, Please, Please, Please Review!!! Thanks!**


	42. Problems Part 42

**Hey yall. I really don't know where this chapter is gonna go—but I guess we're going to find out. Oh yeah—And I freakin miss Sam so—he's going to come back within the next chapter or maybe the next chapter after that, I don't know. Haha. **

**Enjoy!**

The day turned into the next dayand the next few days felt like they totally flew by—and before Jules knew it, Sam would be home in only 5 days.

-------------------------

"Okay, you ready for your first day back at school?" Jules asked as she collected her purse, phone, and keys before leaving to drive Alexis to school.

"Yes—I'm ready!" Alexis said excitedly. She had already made a few new friends through Clark, and was excited to get to be with kids her own age again, even after all the bad things that had happened over the past year.

Jessica had already left that morning to go work at the front desk at the SRU. She liked being there, and having other people to talk to. It kept her busy, especially now that Alexis was back in school.

"Let's go then." Jules said sternly, making her way out to the car with Alexis following closely.

Jules smiled as Alexis jumped out of the passenger seat, "Bye Mom—Tell Dad I said 'hi' if he calls!"

"Bye sweetie, I will—You have fun—And be good, lets not have a re—."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah—Bye!" She closed the door and ran up to the school where, she was immediately met up by Clark.

"Jules!" A man shouted from his car. It was Ed and Greg who had just dropped Clark off.

She pulled up beside them and got out to meet them, "Hey guys." She giggled, receiving hugs from both of them.

"So she's back in school, I hear." Ed chuckled.

Jules nodded with a smile, "Yep, apparently she wanted to go back so I just said, 'What the hell' and sent her on back."

"Well—At least now she can do what she likes if she goes on to college and stuff." Greg added.

Jules nodded, "Well—I'll see you guys later. I think Jessica was on her way over to the station."

"We were too—Until Clark forgot his homework, _again._" Ed shook his head.

"Nice." Jules giggled as she hugged both of them once more, went back to her car, and drove off.

-------------------------------

Just as she stepped into the house after dropping Alexis off, her phone rang. She quickly shook around her purse to find her phone and dashed into the house to sit down and answer it.

----

"Oh my gosh, Sammy!" She said excitedly. She hadn't talked to him in two days.

***

"Jules its so good to hear your voice, I'm so sorry I couldn't call." He explained with a cheerful tone.

***

She sighed, "It's fine—But its great to hear from you, I miss you so much."

***

"I miss you too sweetie—can you believe it, only 5 days!"

***

"Your right—But it still feels like forever. Alexis started school today, she told me to tell you 'hi' for her."

***

"Don't worry—If you just keep busy like you have, it'll be over in no time. And—Tell everyone I said 'hi', I miss you guys so much."

***

Jules giggled, "You already said that."

***

"I know." He chuckled, "So what have you been up to? I cant wait until I get to see you again."

***

"I—I've just been hanging around—trying to relax, but it isn't going too well. She's just kicking the life out of me. So how have you been?"

***

"We just finished up some target rounds—but Jules—I still don't belong here, I want to be home. I saw my Dad again, and he actually thanked me for coming."

***

"Well that's good, I mean—In the condition he is in, you'd want to do something to show him you care. I get it, but that wont make me stop wishing you were here with me."

***

Sam looked over to see the pictures he had brought. He looked at one of the wedding pictures he had. It was of him in a tux and her in her dress. He had is arms wrapped tightly around her. "I cant wait to see you again."

***

She giggled at his repetitiveness, "Me too Sam."

***

"Aw man—Baby I have to go. I wish I could talk to you all day." Sam sighed as he saw everyone get up and head out.

***

Jules sighed, "I love you."

***

"I love you too—I'll try to call as soon as I can, just think—Only 5 more days."

***

"Bye Sammy."

***

"Bye." He told her as he hung up the phone and a tear fell down his cheek. He looked back over at the pictures, slapping his knees as he stood up and walked out.

---------------------

Jessica was returning home early that day to go look at houses with Jules. They had to meet a realtor early that afternoon.

After looking at 3 houses that day, Jules finally said, "I'll have to talk to my husband once he comes home." Then the man made the quick judgment by asking, "Army wife?"

_No –fucking- way._

She shook her head 'no' and the man continued on—not realizing all the thoughts he just put into her head.

------------------

That night she lied in bed as she had since the day Sam left, feeling lonely, as he wasn't there with her. She closed her eyes, knowing it was a good day. Alexis did great on her first day back at school. She and Jessica had checked out more houses and found a few to show Sam once he got back. Then she had those thoughts in the back of her mind. _What if_ he came home and decided to go back—go back to Afghanistan—And leave her with a new baby and two teenagers—all alone. The _what if _he didn't return—_what if _ he got stuck in the line of fire—she couldn't do this without him. She wasn't going to become an army wife.

He would be home in four days.

**Yeah—I know it was short, oh well. I'll definitely update again tonight sometime. But first—I'm hitting wally world!! WOOOHOOO! Wal-Mart sucks, but when you're bored, its pretty fun. Hahaha. **

**Please Review! (:**


	43. Problems Part 43

**OMG! Over 100 reviews (: Aw Man, I just love yall! Thanks so much for supporting this story! (:**

**And now for that next chapter—Damn I cant wait until Sammy is back—I miss writing him in (: He will be back um..hmm..we'll see.. either this chapter or the next—so be excited and keep reviewing! And YES I fast-forwarded a lot… what can I say? I miss Sammykins! Haha**

**Enjoy!**

"Mom! Mom wake up." Alexis shook Jules' shoulder as she sat up slowly in bed.

Jules squinted against the sunlight coming into the window, "What?"

"Well—First, I need to get to school, and secondly, Dad's coming home tomorrow!"

Jules thought for a second—three weeks was up tomorrow—His flight was due to come in at 10 am. She had it all planned out—the whole day. She smiled brightly as she crawled out of bed, "Okay—you go get finished getting ready." She continued to smile as she got ready for the day.

-----------

Jessica rode with Jules to drop off Alexis at school.

"So where to first?" Jessica asked. She knew that Jules wanted to prepare something special for Sam's first day back.

"Grocery store—I'm making a full out meal tomorrow."

Jessica laughed, "Since when can you cook?"

Jules' jaw dropped, "Well—Um—We'll see how it goes!"

"Don't kill him his first day back Mom!"

"Shut it." Jules giggled.

---------------------

Jules walked next to Jessica who was pushing the cart for her. She had grown considerably over the three weeks. They kept making their way until Jules stopped.

"Um Mom—You know you aren't supposed to drink while you're pregnant." Jessica informed her jokingly as Jules picked up a bottle of Sam's favorite wine.

"I know—I'll just buy it for Sam." She giggled and placed it in the cart.

When they checked out—they realized Jules had spent over 200 dollars on "Welcome Back" night supplies. She had bought the bottle of wine, enough meat to feed a pack of wild dogs, and when she couldn't decide which type of cake to buy, she bought a vanilla one and a chocolate one.

After unloading the groceries at home, and just relaxing for a while, it was already time to pick up Alexis from school.

The hours were flying past. She couldn't believe that in less than 20 hours she would have his arms wrapped tightly around her. She hadn't heard from him the past three days because he was trying to finish up and get out of there.

That night both girls went to their room and got in bed when she came in to talk to them.

"Hey girls." Jules said sweetly as she opened their door. The sat up as she came in and sat on the end of their bed.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

Jules smiled, "I just wanted to thank both of you for making these three weeks easier on me. I don't know what I would have done all by myself."

"You're welcome." The both said at the same time.

She giggled. "Well—Both of you will be either at work or school when he flies in tomorrow, so when you come home your dad will be back."

They both nodded. "Sam and I love you both very much, and I'm sure he cant wait to see you tomorrow."

"We love both of you too." They both said.

"Well goodnight you two." Jules smiled as she hugged both of them and left the room.

She closed her eyes that night, dreaming about the amazing day that was hours away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica asked groggily as she made her way into the kitchen after hearing pots and pans hit the floor.

Jules looked up from the oven, "I'm making breakfast!"

"It's 5 am!"

"Well—" Jules looked up to the clock, "Alexis has to get ready for school soon—and I couldn't sleep."

Jessica hugged Jules tightly, "I know you're excited about today—so are we."

She sighed, "I am—I'm very excited—now do you want any food?"

"What is it?"

"It's toast, silly!"

Jessica looked down to the bubbling bread, "Oh." She then giggled as Jules chucked it at the sink. "I give up—Why don't we get Alexis up, and you both get ready for work and I'll take you both to the diner for breakfast."

"Okay! Sweet!" Jessica skipped back to her room, following her mom's orders.

---------------------------------------------

"Bye Mom! Tell Dad I cant wait to see him!" Alexis said as she got out of the car and headed into school. "Bye sweetie!" She waved as Alexis waved back.

She had already dropped Jessica off at the station, and she was eager to go to the airport and wait. She knew that his flight wasn't due for another hour but she wanted to be right there when he got in.

--------------------

Jules sat in one of the chairs in the middle of the airport, shaking in her boots. She was wearing her tall tan Uggs with skinny jeans and a long jacket to keep the baby warm, as it was already a chilly November. She sat and watched families unite as people came off of planes. And hour passed—It was almost 10 am. She waited the time until she heard over the loud speaker, "Flight 76 has now arrived." With that she jumped from her seat and made her way over to where the passengers were entering the airport. It was mostly military soldiers, workers, and family members that lived on the base on his flight. She was standing next to a man waiting for his wife, with five small kids at his side. She smiled over to him as his wife wrapped her arms around him and kissed each kid gently as she hadn't seen them in a long time. It wasn't until a few guys walking together that she saw Sam.

She stood with a smile on her face as she saw him pat his two friends backs and smile back her. He walked slowly towards her, dropping his bag to the floor as she ran to him and he lifted her around his waist. She kissed him passionately as he held onto her tightly around him. She placed both hands on his cheeks and stared him straight in the eye, "You're never leaving again, you hear me?!" He smiled and went back to kissing her as she slid back down to her feet. "I wont, I promise." He whispered to her, holding her tightly against him in a tight hug. The stood silently for a moment as a tear rolled down Jules' cheek, "I'm so glad you're back." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently, "Me too sweetie, me too." He looked at her for a moment, pulling her away slowly, "You look amazing." He told her, placing his hands on her abdomen as he kissed her once more. She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I missed you so much." He told her, now stroking his hand through her hair. "I missed you too Sammy." She kissed his cheek as she took his hand in hers and he lifted his bag onto his shoulder.

They walked through the crowd for a moment, hand in hand. "Sweetie, I want you to meet someone." He pulled her close at his side when he saw Mike and Brian standing close with their families, though neither of them were married. "Mike! Brian!" He called out and the two men walked over, "This is my wife, Jules." The guys looked at him for a moment, "So this is the lovely Jules?" Mike joked as he shook her hand. "Damn Sam." Brian chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes as he held her tightly. "Nice to meet you guys." She smiled. "Well—It's been great guys, but I think I belong here—I'll see you around sometime." Sam waved to both men as he swung his hand with Jules' and they made their way through the airport, looking at each other constantly before splitting to get into Jules' car.

"I have a surprise for you—Well—A lot of them." She giggled as she backed her car out. She had called the doctor the day before to see if Sam could come see the ultrasound for himself. She and the doctor set it up perfectly. "Come on." She said, pulling into the parking lot. They got out as Sam followed her in there. "Jules—what are we doing?" He asked. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was overly excited to go with her plan. "I want you to see her for yourself." She smiled, taking his hands in hers as they followed a nurse to the back. Sam smiled as the doctor came in and Jules held his hand tightly.

"Welcome back Mr. Braddock—I'm sure you didn't expect this to be your first stop on your way home."

Sam chuckled, "No—But It's a great surprise. Now let's see my amazing daughter." He watched the monitor as he saw the image appear. They could see the face, and the hands and feet could move. Sam placed Jules hand to his lips as he kissed it gently. He couldn't speak. He had been away only three weeks and he couldn't believe that he had left Jules, Jessica, Alexis, and their unborn child. "I'm never going away again." He mumbled into her hand as she looked over at him. "Thanks so much." Jules said as she sat back up. Sam sat in awe. He brushed his hand through Jules' hair and helped her step down. The doctor smiled as she watched the two walk out of the building.

"Where to next?" Sam asked as he wrapped his around her back and walked out to the car.

She looked over to him, "I'm taking you home—then we can get the girls."

He chuckled, "Whatever you want to do." She smiled as they drove off, taking Sam home for the first time in three weeks.

As they opened the front door, Sam dropped his bag to the floor and kicked it away from him, wrapping his arms around Jules and kissing her passionately. She giggled as she pulled him off of her, "Easy cowboy—plenty of time for that tonight or maybe when I'm _not _pregnant." Sam sighed, "Fine—Fine—One more kiss?" He bit his lip as she rolled her eyes. "One more—." She pressed her lips against his and realized she didn't want to let go. She whispered, "Welcome home," as she brushed her hand across his hair. He smiled as she finally pulled away from him, "Well that was nice." She giggled and smiled, taking his hand. "Yeah."

They made their way into the bedroom where Sam sat down his bag and fell onto the bed, "Jules?" He looked around to see that she had run off. When he turned back around she was standing behind him with one of the cakes and it had a sparkler set in the middle. He chuckled as she smiled with the huge cake, "Welcome home Sammy." He picked out the sparkler and blew it out. "Thanks sweetie—why don't we eat this thing for lunch?" He asked, pushing her into the kitchen and getting out a knife. They ate up almost halfway through the cake.

"Ready to go get the girls?" She asked, tossing her plate into the sink. Sam smiled, "I cant wait to see them."

----------------

"It's so great seeing Alexis back at school again." Sam smiled as he took Jules' hand as they pulled up to the school. The bell rang and kids fled out. They could see Alexis from afar, walking out with Clark and kissing him quickly before running out to Jules' jeep. She and Sam stepped out and stood side by side as Alexis ran as fast as she could to Sam and jumped on him, "Dad!" She yelled. He wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you so much Lexi!" He placed her back on the ground and hugged her tightly. "Dad, please don't leave again!" He chuckled, "I wont—I promise."

-----------------

Sam walked with Jules and Alexis into the SRU. He held Jules' hand tightly as Alexis walked next to them.

"Samtastic is in the building!" Lou shouted as he saw the three walk in. All of team one ran up to them as Sam paused for a minute, catching Jessica's attention. She dropped a file that was in her hand and ran at full speed up to him. "Dad! You're finally back!" He lifted her up and hugged her tightly, "Yep—I'm back." She smiled, "We all missed you so much." Sam looked around, "I missed everyone."

Ed laughed, "So—do we still have a sniper?" Sam shook his head, "Yes Ed—You still have a sniper." All the guys applauded, "Well Buddy—We're glad you're back." Spike added. Everyone gave him pats on the back and quick hugs, welcoming him home.

"What'd you say we head home?" Sam asked Jules, Jessica, and Alexis. They all nodded. "See you guys tomorrow." Sam called out. Greg stopped him, "No buddy—you take a few days to get settled back in—take care of your family, see you on Monday." Sam smiled and nodded, "Thanks Boss," he told him as he led the three ladies back to the car.

----------

When they all returned home—Jules cooked the huge meal she had planned. She admitted to herself that it was the best thing she had ever cooked considering the quality of the breakfast that morning. It neared nighttime and everyone was extremely tired from the exciting day they had. Once the girls were in bed, Jules made her way to the living room to see Sam on the couch, staring at the news.

"Pssstt." She whispered and giggled softly, watching as he looked back and turned off the news.

He smiled back at her as she made her way over to him and took his hand. They got ready for bed and when Jules returned from the bathroom in a nightgown she bought at a top-dollar maternity store, she paused to see Sam lying on his side of the bed in long pants and a t-shirt. She smiled and crawled up beside him closely. He leaned next to him and kissed her gently, eventually wrapping his arms around her and kissing her again. She grinned and tugged at the hem of his shirt. "You didn't really think you could leave for three weeks and come back and sleep in a shirt, did you?" He tossed the shirt to the floor and pulled her close. She placed her head on his chest. "I love you Sam." She whispered, not letting go as she also wrapped her hand over him. "I love you too Jules." He told her, kissing her hair gently and pulling her even closer. Jules looked down to see his fingers working between hers. She smiled and closed her eyes. _He's back._

**I hope yall liked it! Whoot! Sammy is BACK (: Haha. **

**Please Review, and THANKS to anyone who has contributed a review to get it over 100. You guys are sooo awesome! (: **


	44. Problems Part 44

**Yay. Sammy is back in the story, so I'm HAPPY! Haha. Oh and this chapter is a bit fluffy… so if you absolutely hate Jam—Sorry (: But don't worry—I have even more "problems" for this family coming up…so keep reading and reviewing! I might even add one into this chapter, towards the end—but I don't know yet. **

**Enjoy!**

"Shh." Jessica told Alexis as she re-entered their room the next morning. "Get ready for school and I'll drop you off on my way to work." Alexis nodded as she collected her books and went to the kitchen to make a lunch. Jessica continued to get ready and once they were both ready to go, she paused at their parents room to see Sam and Jules both still asleep. "Let's go." She told Alexis, pushing her out the front door and closing it quietly.

Sam woke up almost two hours later to find Jules still asleep, holding onto him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled the cover up over her shoulder. He kissed her neck gently as she opened her eyes. "Hey." She whispered. He smiled and replied, "Good morning." Jules bit her lip for a second as she stroked her hand up his chest, "You don't even know how much I missed this." He chuckled, "You don't even know how much I missed waking up to you beside me—instead I woke up to a whole bunch of guys." She giggled at the look on his face, "Well I woke up to no one—so we're even." He nodded, "What time is it?" As he sat up, Jules' arm fell off of his chest and she went back to the pillows and watched him climb out of bed to look at the clock. "Gosh, it's almost 10:30." He answered himself. He looked down as she reached out to him like a little kid, "The kids wont be home for a while—I'm dead tired, and so are you—lets sleep in." He laughed as he fell back onto the bed. Rolling to his stomach and looking over at her, he bushed his hand through her hair. "And why does it matter that the kids wont be home for a while?" She giggled, "Because I might just do this." She pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately as he stroked his hand down her side. Feeling the baby kick he mumbled, "Only a little longer." And she nodded as she continued to kiss him.

About ten minutes of silence past until Jules spoke up. "Sam—This is boring as hell." He looked up to her, laughing, and said, "Well then—Do we go look at houses or go by the station?" She shook her head, "We need a house unless we are going to torture the girls with a baby in their room. He chuckled, "Why don't we get ready and go look at the houses you narrowed down to?" She nodded and followed his lead in climbing out of bed.

---------------------------------------------------

"I really liked this one." Sam told her, holding up a sheet of paper with home information and pictures, as they sat at a small deli café, eating sandwiches. "That was my favorite." She giggled, taking his hand. "It _is _in our price range." He continued. She smiled, "Now all we have to do is finish up with the bank—and we can buy it." Sam took both of her hands in his, "You already talked to the bank?" She nodded, "Yep—Almost done with it too." As they stood up and Sam took her hand, he told her, "You're amazing, you know that?" She stood on her toes as she kissed him gently and walked back to her car with him.

------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! We're home!" Alexis shouted, running into the house with Jessica walking behind her. Jules got up from the couch and pulled both girls into a hug, "Getting up and ready—then heading out—all by your selves? I'm so proud." Both girls giggled. "I just thought you two would like a calm day together." Jessica added. Jules smiled and nodded as Sam came into the living room. "Hey girls!" He said, hugging both of them. "Hey Dad." They said simultaneously. He continued on through the kitchen and back to their bedroom as Jessica and Alexis split to their room.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour after dark hit, Alexis came into her parent's bedroom to find Jules lying on the bed, staring at her laptop, while Sam was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner.

"Hey Mom—Can I talk to you?" Alexis popped her head into the doorway.

Jules sat up and closed the laptop, and sank back against the pillows, "Yeah Lexi, What's up?"

She came in and sat beside her, "Well—I was just wandering if I could—um—go hang out with some friends tonight, I mean—It's Friday night."

Jules glanced over at her as flashbacks from the last time she "hung out" with friends popped in her head. "Sweetie—."

"No, Mom—We're just going to see a movie. It's just Clark, and a few more friends from school." She smiled, as she begged.

Jules looked down to her hands, "I guess—."

"Oh yeah—And can I take your car?"

She gave her the, _are you serious, _look and scratched her forehead, "I don't know." She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Come on Mom! Clark is driving—So are all my other friends! I have a license now—Please!?"

"Fine—Whatever." Jules shook her head as Alexis wrapped her arms around her, "Oh Thanks Mom!" She skipped out of the room happily, running to finish getting ready for her night out.

Sam stepped into the room a few minutes later, "What was all that about?"

"She's going out tonight—In my car."

"Oh aren't you excited." He chuckled, falling beside her on the bed.

She looked over to him, "Well—Her friends are driving—so I don't see why I shouldn't let her. Ed's letting Clark drive—I'd hate for us to be the boring parents."

"Trust me—There is nothing boring about us." He whispered, placing his hand on her head and pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh get a room!" Alexis shouted as she walked into their room to get Jules' keys.

Sam laughed, "We're in a room." Alexis rolled her eyes as she grabbed the keys from Jules' dresser and said, "Thanks again." Jules smiled and nodded as Alexis left the room. She then went back to kissing Sam. That was until they, were interrupted by Jessica, who was coughing at the doorway to get their attention. "I'm going to go work a night shift at the station—just for a little extra money." Sam and Jules smiled as the sat up. "I'm so proud of you sweetie—Have fun—or as much fun as you can!" Jules giggled as Jessica shook her head and walked out.

----------------------------------------------------

"Man—You got your mom's car? Sweet." A boy named Tony said over the loud music, as they stood surrounded by a bunch of drunken teenagers. Alexis nodded as she leaned against Clark who wrapped his arms tightly around her, "She thinks I'm at the movies." She had lied so that she could go to a roadside party with all the partiers at school—which happened to be almost everyone. "Damn, Jules is going to kill you if she finds out." Clark added. "She isn't going to find out—anyways, Ed—He would probably just call scorpio on you and let the whole team fire." She giggled as she sipped a beer. "He isn't going to find out either." Clark replied.

"Well look who we have hear boys—a new girl on our turf." Brandon Johnson, a senior, came forward with a group of football buddies following closely. "This your ride?" He asked, smacking his hand on the hood of the Jeep. Alexis nodded, "Yeah—What about it?" She tried to act like she belonged there—Like she was the tough party-girl that wouldn't get pushed around by people older than her. The music all of a sudden ripped silent, as all of the drunken eyes went to what was happening. "Dude—Back off." Clark stepped forward in front of Alexis. That was until Brandon threw him into the dirt. They were on a back road with no houses, no streetlights within a mile. The only light they had was from every car's headlights. "Stop it!" Alexis yelled, punching at him as he kicked Clark in the dirt. A bunch of kids came over, pulling Clark away from Brandon. With the tension of the party amp-ing up, Alexis downed her third beer—how she was going to drive home—she had no idea. No one gets drunk at the movies—Her parents were going to kill her.

"Okay—You wanna stay on my turf?" Brandon stepped forward. Alexis stepped even closer, raising her eyebrows. "We race—You and Me—You either win—or skip 140—you can stay." She nodded as she took her keys from her jacket pocket. He nodded in reply as he went to his car and the street full of kids cleared to the sides of the road.

"Lexi—Don't do this—We can go home." Clark grabbed her arm. "Clark, I cant go home—Neither can you—I might as well settle this now." She slid her hand through his as she walked over to the car and got in, starting it and pulling onto the road. Once she saw the road before her she realized how drunk she was.

"Race to the dead end about a mile up—Remember, win or hit 140—and you can stay." Brandon yelled from his car that pulled up next to her. He had a Ford Explorer. "You ready?" She yelled snidely, strapping herself in. He nodded as one of his friends ran out to the side of the road with a yellow shirt in the air. They counted down—3—2—1—and off they went flying down the dark street, both of them drunk as they swerved across the lanes. Teens ran to follow the cars down the street. It was when they heard a loud bang that they stopped, looked to each other, and ran faster than ever to see what happened.

The Jeep tumbled once, once again—then did an interesting artistic double roll. It stopped upside down, sending Alexis out of the car. Everyone was sure she was dead—no one could survive a roll like that. When she came to her feet, raising her hands in victory—Everyone froze—throwing their hands up as well. Cops surrounded them. Two cars in front—two cars behind—and a bunch thrown to each side of the group of teenagers.

About thirty kids were arrested. Alexis, Clark, and Brandon were of the group.

------------------------

"I love you so much Jules." Sam whispered as he kissed her gently. "I love—." Her phone blared, interrupting her kiss in reply.

"Hello?"

***

"Hello—This is Officer Drake with the Toronto Police—Am I speaking to a parent or guardian of an Alexis Braddock?"

***

Jules sat up in bed, pushing Sam's face off her neck, "Yes, I'm her mom—Why?"

***

"Ma'am—Your daughter was arrested at a party tonight. I'm going to need you or someone to come in and pick her up. We also have a wrecked Jeep licensed under your name."

***

Jules sat silently as she jumped out of bed and Sam followed after her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Oh—Don't worry—I'll be there. Oh, and tell her I can't wait to see her—either." Jules spoke sternly as she tossed her phone to her bed and continued to change.

"What's going on!?" Sam yelled as she changed just because she was. "Our wonderful daughter that went out to the movies with her friends tonight—was arrested and is now sitting in handcuffs at a police station." Sam's jaw dropped as he grabbed his long-sleeve shirt and team jacket, because he knew it was a cold night. She also bundled up as they raced to the door and she paused, "Oh—and my car—is apparently wrecked." She slammed the door as they walked out to Sam's truck.

---------------------------

"We are so dead." Alexis looked over to Clark who sat next to her. Every kid in the room was either high or drunk—but they were all handcuffed. "I know—." Clark added.

------

As angry parents came in and jerked their kids up from the benches as they were un-handcuffed, Alexis shook knowing that Jules would burst into the room at any moment.

"Nice job Clark—Oh and Alexis—I'm sure your parents will be just as happy as I am." Ed stormed into the room, showing one of the cops ID as they un-locked Clark's handcuffs. Before they could leave the room—Pregnant Mama came flying in.

"Well hello—liar." Jules yelled as she marched into the station with Sam following closely behind. Alexis' head dropped, as she didn't even want to see the look on her mom's face. "Mom—I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Sorry?! You totaled my fucking car!" She yelled, Sam pulling her back.

A voice came from across the room, "Damn she ruined the night." Brandon said in reference to the fact that he thought if Alexis hadn't wrecked in the race the cops wouldn't have found out about the party.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jules charged over to him with her fist in the air. He ducked under his hands as Jules backed off.

"Fancy meeting you here." Ed said in a joking tone to Sam as Jules showed her ID, then pulled away. "You know what—Why don't ya just let her spend the night here—I sure did—It was quite an entertaining night. That annoying ass clock and the beauty of the metal toilet to help you with that hangover really made me feel at home!"

"Jules—We aren't—." Sam pulled her hand.

"Mom! Please don't!" Alexis whined as she threw her face into her hands.

Jules looked over to Sam—then Ed—then Alexis—then to the other cops in the room that had their hands on their gun holsters, as Jules was acting crazier than any of the drunken kids. She all of a sudden felt guilty as a flashback of that night many, many years ago, appeared in her mind.

**Okay—So—PLEASE send me a review and tell me if Jules should make her stay or take her home! That's kinda why I stopped it there…My other reason is the fact that its 4 am :P Goodnight Flashpoint Freaks!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	45. Problems Part 45

**Gah. Okay. So—Imma go with what yall said in your reviews. Haha. But don't worry—I'll make sure it has its own twist to it! Haha. Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy.**

"_Dad! Please—No!" Jules sat on the bench with her father staring her down. She was drunk and had just wrecked her car in a street race. "Why should I let you go home tonight—You're a disgrace to our family—Your mother would kill you right now." He stood before her with other friends that were arrested that night. Their parents came in and took them home—But not her. Her father wanted to make a point as to make her realize what she had done by forcing her to spend the night in a jail cell. "Dad—Please!" She continued to beg as none of the cops in the room said a word—as most of them knew who he was, and James Callaghan wasn't the man to screw around with. He looked down to his 16 year-old daughter, who was sitting on a bench with her hands behind her back, restricted by handcuffs. "No—No way—Keep her the night—Teach her a lesson." He yelled to the other officers in the room as one came and lifted her up by her arm and walked her down a hallway, She cried as she watched her dad storm out—leaving her friends in shock. _

A tear rolled down Alexis' cheek as she looked up to her mom. Jules didn't look anyone in the eye as she continued to think.

"_Can I please call someone?" She asked, sitting inside a small jail cell. The officer nodded as he came in, took her arm and led her to the phone. She called the person she knew she could count on. He had already picked her up once—He was like a second father to her. _

"_Mr. Parker?" _

_***_

"_Jules? Are you okay?"_

***

_She broke through sobs, "Mr. Parker, My Dad—I'm in big trouble, and I'm at the police station, and he left me—Can you—?" _

_***_

"_Don't worry sweetie—I'll be right there." Greg hung up the phone as she hooked it back onto the phone hook and nodded. The officer led her back to the cell where she sat down, crying her eyes out._

"Jules—We don't need to leave her—She's been through enough." Sam placed his hand on Jules' shoulder. She still didn't respond. All eyes were on her as she stood silently.

"_Jules—Come here." Greg held his arms out wide for her as the officer set her free from the cell. She ran across the room in the high heels, short skirt, and tube top she had changed into once she got out of the house. Wrapping her arms tightly around him she cried as he placed his hand on her back, "It's okay—It's okay." He told her as she had her face against his chest. He had a kid. His wife had taken him away years ago—she never knew about that. He treated her like his own child when her father went crazy. "Thank you Mr. Parker." She mumbled through her sobs. He nodded as he walked her out to his car. _

Jules pulled her eyes from the floor as she saw everyone's eyes peeled at her. She silently reached her hand out to Alexis as a tear rolled down her cheek. Alexis stepped up and leaned against Jules as and officer unlocked her handcuffs. Jules wrapped her arms tightly around her as Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. Ed was standing close to them with Clark being grasped onto by his shirt's sleeve. Jules nodded as she and Sam led Alexis out of the station and out to the car.

The ride was completely silent. Not even one word was said. Not that Alexis wanted to hear anyone speak—especially Jules. Sam continued to look back at her through the rear-view mirror. She would look up momentarily to see him watching her—then he would continue to stare at the road.

When they arrived home it was almost midnight. Alexis quickly climbed out of the truck and walked with a brisk pace to the door, unlocked it with the key under the mat and ran to her room in tears, happy to find that Jessica wasn't home.

Sam stopped Jules as they reached the door, "Do you want me—." Jules shook her head, "I need to talk to her—I've been through a lot of shit in my life—Just—I'll deal with this." He smiled and nodded as he kissed her forehead, "She looks up to you, Jules—She really does." She nodded, "Probably not anymore." He kissed her once more as they walked into the house and he watched Jules walk up to Alexis' bedroom door.

She didn't even attempt to knock and just barged in.

"Mom—Go away." Alexis told her as she had her face planted into the pillows. Jules sat down beside her on the bed, then moved to laying down next to her. "I want you to tell me everything that happened tonight—starting with how you lied to me."

Alexis looked up from her pillows to see the look of disappointment on Jules' face. "How could you?" Jules said as she shook her head slowly.

"Mom—I just—I don't know." Alexis sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it—I adopted you to protect you—and if you run off and get drunk or high or whatever—I'm not doing my job as your mom, and its making it really hard on me."

"I just wanted to have fun. I haven't had fun in a long time, and all the kids at school drink and go to parties—why cant I?"

Jules bit her lip as she looked at Alexis, seeing the glassy look in her eye, "Sweetie—You never asked—Maybe, just maybe I would have let you go if I knew you would be safe. Like it or not—Sam and I are here to protect you, and if that means one of us picking you up at a party, then that's what it'll be. I'm not even so mad about you getting drunk as I am about you street racing. I got into that—Sweetie—It's not a good thing to get into. It's dangerous—very dangerous. You could have been killed. You know that Jeeps roll like crazy—I found that out the hard way."

"So—I guess I'm grounded."

Jules giggled as she pressed her hand to her forehead, "Oh—Sweetie, you're more than grounded."

Alexis smiled and rolled her eyes, "Great." Jules wrapped her arms around her, "So—Do I get to hear tonight's story or what?"

Alexis sighed as she looked down at her hands, "Well—When I got there it was really fun and cool until that Brandon guy—."

"That asshole kid?"

Alexis giggled, "Yes, that asshole kid—He started acting like a jerk and beating up on Clark and stuff—So he said if I either won a race or skip 140—."

"Skip what?!"

"140."

Jules' jaw dropped, "Please tell me you won the damn race."

"No—I won and hit 140."

Jules squealed as she thought of the torture her car went through, "My—My—My car!"

"But Mom! I flipped it—And lived!"

"You know—you are really just digging your hole deeper and deeper."

Alexis laughed, "Oh that's just great—well I think you know the rest of the story."

"Yeah, One more question—Where the hell did you get those clothes?"

Alexis' eyes wandered, "Um—Nowhere."

"Well—You look like a stripper. Go change and go to bed—we're burning that fabric you call full-coverage clothing in the morning." Jules got up from the bed and walked towards the door when Alexis walked after her and grabbed her arm, "Thanks Mom." She hugged her tightly. "You're welcome, now where do you think you're going?" Alexis looked at her for a moment, "To get medicine—My head hurts like hell." Jules giggled, "Enjoy the lovely effects of a hangover." Alexis pulled Jules back into a hug, "Oh, great."

As they made their way into the kitchen, finding Sam pigging out in the fridge at midnight, Alexis asked, "I wonder how Mr. Lane will treat Clark?"

Sam looked over at Jules, "Well—Ed is definitely a bit—well—rough around the edges."

Both girls giggled, "Yeah—And now he has to go pick up his car somewhere, so I'm sure he'll be a true joy tomorrow."

"You guys aren't going to work tomorrow are you?"

"I cant—But Sam can choose." Jules spoke as she placed her hands on her abdomen.

"I choose not." He chuckled.

Alexis grabbed a few pills and went off to bed with the headache from hell. Once she was fast asleep, Jules walked up to look in her doorway.

"You know—You're an awesome mom." Sam whispered as he walked up behind her. Jules smiled, "Well, when your kid gets arrested—It really makes you doubt the 'awesome' part of your mothering skills." Sam shook his head and laughed, "What'd you say we go and get ready for bed—It's been a long night." She smiled up at him, and then looked back at Alexis who slept soundly and she nodded and giggled, "Copy that."

That night in bed Sam had his arms wrapped around her as she faced the opposite direction, closing her eyes—Her flashback continued.

"_Here Jules—You can sleep here—I need to speak to your father about this." Greg told her as he tucked her in on the couch. "Thanks Mr. Parker." She smiled as she closed her eyes. She woke up the next morning with the man that left her that night. "You always get what you want—don't you?" _

_And let the beating continue._

**I hope yall liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon (: And yes—I have thrown yet another plot line into this… Considering the last line. So yeah, keep reading and reviewing!**

**Please Review!!!!!**


	46. Problems Part 46

**I'm glad yall liked the last chapter! (: **

**By the way…I like really like writing this fic for some odd reason, so I am going to end this first part sometime soon or something, and then make a part two and so on… Good idea? Bad idea? PLEASE TELL ME! Thanks. **

**Oh yeah and this is kinda a Jules-centric chapter. So yeah…If you want major team chapters…you get Greg in this one…get over it (: Hahahahaha. **

**Enjoy!**

"_I tell you—you really are a disgrace to this family!" Jules huddled in the backseat of her father's car as he drove her home from Greg's house that next morning. She could tell he was drunk—and angry. She kept silent as he pulled into their driveway and opened the door to the backseat, ripping her from the seat and throwing her to the ground. She cried out in pain as he grabbed her by her arms, pushing her into the house._

"_Dad—Stop it! Let go of her!" Her oldest brother, Jason, came forward, trying to pull her away from their dad. Her three other brothers were all in college as her oldest had just graduated and had come back home to try and keep their dad from beating her to death. "Jason, get your hands off of me!" Their dad yelled as he punched Jason across the face, pushing Jules into her room where he threw her to the floor and kicked. Jason ran back into her room with blood dripping down his face. James had figured out what he had done after he came out of a sense of control. He paused for a second and left the room in shock. _

"_Julianna, come here." Jason knelt down and wrapped his arms around his little sister tightly, lifting her to her feet. She was sixteen and he was 23. He sat next to her on her bed as she cried and looked at the marks along her body where she had been hit and kicked. "I promise—We'll get out of here as soon as we can." She closed her eyes to try and fight the pain as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Call—Call Mr. Parker—Dad needs help." Jason glanced at her for a moment, then looked out into the living room where their dad was on the couch with a new beer in his hand. He nodded, "Give me—Give me your phone." She handed him it and watched as he closed the door and dialed. _

"_Jules?" Greg already knew her number. _

_***_

"_Mr. Parker, It's Jason—Dad's gone over the edge—he needs help—before he kills us both." _

"_Get off the damn phone!" Their dad called out from the living room. _

"_Please Mr. Parker." _

_All of a sudden their dad barged into her room, "I said get off the damn phone." The phone shut off before Greg could reply, and just as it hit the floor—so did both Jason and Jules._

"Sweetie—Wake up!" Sam was on the floor next to Jules as she had rolled off the bed—just like in her dream. Sam shook her furiously as she opened her eyes that were filled with tears. "Sam—My dad—I—He always blamed us." She said as Sam lifted her up from the floor and back into bed.

"Jules, what are you talking about?"

"That night—He—He left me and—Sarge came and got me—And then by dad beat the hell out of me and my brother—And—."

Sam laid her back down, "Baby—It was just a dream—Are you okay? You hit the floor pretty hard." He placed his hand on her abdomen, feeling the baby kick as she sat back up. "I'm fine—Sammy—It wasn't a dream, I remember it perfectly."

"But your dad was alright at the wedding."

She shook her head, not looking at him, "I know—He went to rehab for years—He finally—I don't know." She lied back against the pillows, closing her eyes tightly. Sam pulled her close and clasped his hands behind her back so she wouldn't roll to the floor again. "You sure you're okay?" He asked once more as she nodded and placed her head on his chest, opening her eyes, as she knew he couldn't see she was crying.

It was 3 am when they fell back asleep. Soon after that they could hear the quiet creaking of the door when Jessica walked in, tired from the late night shift. She kept walking to bed and found Alexis fast asleep. Climbing into bed, she still had no clue of what all she had missed.

--------------------------------

"Hey Dad, why's everyone so out of it this morning?" Jessica asked as she walked into the kitchen around 9 am to find Sam making coffee.

"Rough night last night—Your sister was arrested and—."

"What!? For what?"

"She totaled Jules' car in a street race, and was at a roadside party when she told Jules that she would be at the movies. Jules then threatened to leave her there like her father did to her and now she's having nightmares again."

Jessica's jaw dropped, "Oh my—Oh my gosh."

"Yeah—But I think Alexis now has a real understanding with Jules and I don't know what I am going to do about her now, she fell off the bed earlier and I'm scared to death that she's going to hurt herself or the baby without even knowing it." He told her as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Do you think she's okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah—She got back to sleep easy, I just need her to talk to someone that knows what shes really talking about—Because I have no clue."

"Why don't you go check on her?" Jessica suggested. He nodded as he placed his cup of coffee on the counter in the kitchen and walked back to their bedroom. As he was walking he remembered something, "The Sarge came and got her." That was one thing that stood out to him when she started telling him what happened after she woke up. He needed to talk to Greg—or at least get him to talk to her. He continued on his way to the bedroom and climbed up beside her in bed, brushing the hair from her face.

"Hey sweetie." He told her as she opened her eyes that were bloodshot red from crying. "Jules, are you alright?" He asked her, placing his hand on her cheek.

She nodded, and crawled out of bed, grabbing her shoulder in pain she had landed on it when she hit the floor. She walked slowly over to the mirror to see the bruise that had formed on her shoulder. When she first saw the reflection, she only saw the bruise—the next time she looked up, she had bruises all along her face, arms, and back. She closed her eyes and reopened them slowly—they were all gone except for the bruise on shoulder.

"Jules?" Sam walked over to her as she stared silently in the mirror. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Jules?" He repeated, walking over to her and working his fingers between hers as she didn't even move. She walked away, her hand dropping from his. She went into the bathroom and splashed cold water in her face. "Sweetie—Talk to me." He couldn't get her to say a word. The most he got was a nod. He let her go. He let her do whatever she wanted without him bothering her. He walked back into the living room and sat down at a chair that he could see their room from. He watched as she sat down on their bed, lie back, and stare at the ceiling.

"Is she okay?" Jessica asked as she came out of she and Alexis' room. Sam shook his head, "How's your sister?" Jessica raised her eyebrows, "Well—I think she's appreciating the beauty of a toilet at the moment." Sam nodded, "Nice."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I need to make a phone call." He said, pulling out his phone and nodding to Jessica as he walked out onto the back porch.

"Parker." Greg said as he answered his phone.

***

"Hey Sarge—It's Sam—I need to talk to you about something."

***

"Shoot."

***

"What can you tell me about the night Jules' dad left her at a police station and you picked her up?"

***

Greg sighed, "Sam—What's wrong—Why do you need to know?"

***

"Boss—I need someone that knows all the details to come talk to her. If you haven't heard from Ed already, the kids were arrested last night, and Jules sorta freaked out. She said that she wanted to make Alexis spend the night there like her father made her, and she kept thinking—like she was day dreaming about it—I don't know. But we took her home finally, and last night she had a nightmare and rolled off the bed and she told me what happened—and your name popped up and I was just—."

***

"Sam—." He bit his lip, " Sam—I'll be there."

***

"Thanks Boss." Sam said in a serious tone, hanging up the phone.

----------------

Sam walked into their bedroom to find that Jules had gotten dressed and she was just sitting silently on the bed, thinking.

"Jules? Sweetie—Do you want to talk?" Sam asked as he came and sat down beside her. She shook her head and dropped her focus down to her hands. Sam placed his hand on her back and kissed her cheek gently. _How could one night make her this traumatized?_

Within the next 15 minutes, Sam saw Greg pull up and he walked outside to meet him before he came in.

"Boss—I don't know what to do, she still wont talk."

"Sam—That man blamed those kids all those years."

Sam tilted his head to the side, "What years? For what?"

"When their mother died—Her father blamed the kids. He turned into an alcoholic and beat the hell out of all of them."

Sam's eye's widened as his jaw dropped, "Sarge-You have got to be kidding me."

He shook his head, "He never even gave a reason or explanation of them causing her death. The day she and her brother called me after that night—That was the worst she has ever been beaten, when I got there her dad had almost killed her and her brother was the one that took the major hits for her. I got him into rehab—then he served some jail time, and he's made improvement—she forgave him after a while."

"Boss—I—."

"I need to talk to her."

"She's in our room—She sure wont talk to me—Hopefully she'll open up to you." Sam patted Greg's shoulder as they walked into the house. Sam nodded towards the bedroom, leaving Greg to talk to her as he went to check on Jessica and Alexis.

---------------

Jules looked up as she saw Greg walk in. "Jules—You don't have to talk to me, but I think you need to." She went back to staring at her hands. "Come on Jules—I know what you're sitting here thinking about—Sam is really worried, and I want to help you."

"I'll never forget how bad he hurt me that day." She said suddenly.

Greg closed his eyes and nodded as the images of how he found her and her brother that day. "I know—No one expects you to—."

"He tried to kill me—And Jason tried to protect me."

He couldn't respond—What could he say?

"When I—When I threatened to leave Alexis there like he did me—I felt like I was turning into him or something."

"Jules, sweetie—you aren't—you will never turn into what he became—you were just being her mother." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she looked him in the eye. "I can't believe I accepted him back into my life after that."

"Well, that's how you move on. You forgave him once he turned himself around and you had a father again."

"Yeah but what kind of father beats the life out of his kids?"

Greg shook his head, "He turned himself around, he's still working on it though."

"I just—I've been so stressed this past year. I don't know why all this shit keeps turning up in my life. First the girls—I mean, they were both raped—that was like my whole teen years flying up in my face. Then Scott came back into my life—finally he is gone. Then, I don't know—it's just it seems like I'll never forget how bad of life I had once my Mom died, my teenage years were the worst years of my life."

Greg pulled her into a hug. "It's okay—You have quite a life ahead of you—You just need to forget about the past."

"Yeah—I guess." She placed her head on his shoulder, "You know I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. My dad would have either killed me—or I would have killed myself."

He hated hearing the words_, "I would have killed myself." _He had heard them too many times from fellow cops that wanted to give up on life when they dealt with the effects of the job. "You know I'm always here for you—So is another man that loves you dearly, and cared about you enough to call me. Jules, Sam loves you more than anything—I think it was really killing him not being able to talk to you—He wants to be the one to take care of you, no matter how much it saddens me that my little girl is being jerked away by a teammate." She giggled and rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears. "Thanks Boss." She stood up the same time as he did. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "You're a great mother Jules—And this baby is very lucky to have as great of parents as you and Sam are."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead gently, "Just know both me, Sam, and the rest of the team are always here for you, no matter what." She nodded as he placed his hand on her back and led her out to the living room where Sam came from the kitchen with a smile on his face. Greg nodded to him. He let go of her as she walked towards Sam with tears trailing down her cheeks. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her as she placed her face firmly against his chest. Greg smiled as he nodded and walked out without saying anything else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole day, Jules stayed exceptionally quiet, but she still kept Sam close to her. Actually, the whole house was exceptionally quiet considering Alexis had about died on the couch from the awful hangover, Jessica had gone to sleep because she was going to work another night shift out of the goodness of her heart, and Sam had clung close to Jules all day.

That night, she and Sam lied in bed next to each other as they both started to doze off.

"_You know things will get better, right?" Greg told her as he stood next to her hospital bed, looking down at the beaten teenager. She smiled as he kissed her forehead gently._

"_Thanks Mr. Parker." She whispered. _

_He nodded and smiled as he took a seat next to her, not even imagining that, years later he would be her boss. _

Jules pulled herself closer to Sam, feeling him wrap his arm around her in his sleep. She smiled as she nestled her face close to his chest and fell asleep soundly, forgetting about the past.

**Hope yall liked this chapter! Whoo, twice in one day—Again. (: Well… actually it's the next… oh nevermind. Haha.**

**Please Review!!!!! (: (: **


	47. Problems Part 47

**Okay, so I like officially love yall, because yall gave the awesomest reviews ever on the last chapter! I am DEFINITELY doing a second part, and I'm not even sure whats gonna happen but—I guess we'll find out! (:**

**Okay…. I got it for this chapter. Haha. Man I am sooo mean to these people. Oh well. Haha. I still love them (: **

**Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're okay with me going back to work today?" Sam asked Jules as she sat on the edge of their bed. She reached out for his shirt hem, pulling him close, "Yes—Go to work and I'll go to the bank and finish this loan crap up, and then when you get home this afternoon we can go talk to the realtor. We need to get moved before the baby comes." He smiled and nodded, "Okay—I love you." He kissed her gently on the lips as she smiled and watched him grab his things and leave on that bright Monday morning.

She had tried to throw all of the mess that happened with Alexis being arrested and her flashbacks of her teen years, to the side.

Just as she went into the kitchen, Jessica came through the front door. "Hey Ma." She called out, dropping her keys. "Hey Sweetie—Thanks for taking Alexis to school, How did she do?" Jessica giggled, "Well—I think she prefers being there than here, you know, being grounded and all." Jules shook her head, "Well she isn't going to want to get drunk and total my car again—that's all I know."

Jessica made her way through the kitchen as she grabbed a soda and hopped onto the couch. "Hey, since you aren't working today, do you want to go to the bank and help me finish this loan so we can buy the house?" Jules asked, placing her hands on the back of the couch. Jessica sat up and nodded, "Sure—anyways, how would you get there if I said no?" Jules giggled, "I would look like a homeless pregnant lady."

-------------------------------------------

"Thank God, its over. We can buy the dang house now." Jules took a sigh of relief as she and Jessica came out of the large bank. She checked her voicemail to find that the car dealership had called and said that her car was ready to be picked up. "Oh Jessica…" She looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Your car's ready, isn't it?" She nodded excitedly as she got in the passenger seat of Jessica's car.

----------------

"Oh my gosh—My baby!" Jules jumped out of Jessica's car quickly and ran over to her Jeep that was pulled outside the service center of the car dealership. Jessica followed after and walked around to the drivers seat. "Did the big, mean Alexis hurt you?" Jules hugged the hood of the car as the horn all of a sudden sound. "Damn, trying to scare the pregnant woman to death?" Jules giggled. Jessica rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh of course."

"You hear to pick up the Jeep?" A man asked as he walked out of a garage, wiping the grease from his hands. Jules nodded as they followed him inside.

Once they were done, Jules hugged Jessica as they split to their separate cars. Jessica headed home as Jules wanted to surprise Sam by visiting him at work.

----------------------------

"Shhh!" Jules pressed her finger to her lips as she crept into the briefing room where all the guys were hanging around and talking. Sam was the only one not paying attention as everyone else saw her come in. She walked in and pressed her hands over Sam's eyes as he gasped. The guys all laughed as Jules giggled at him, still not releasing her hands. As he opened his eyes he said, "Now I know its not you Spike—unless you got married. Ed—You wouldn't ever do this. Well—really none of you guys would—It would be quite weird. Is it Donna?" He laughed as one hand slid around and slapped him on the cheek. "Hey!" He gasped as he grabbed her hand. "Hey." She said sweetly, kissing his cheek where she slapped him. "So how is everyone today?" She continued as she sat down in her seat beside Sam.

"Jules—Please tell Sarge that we don't need to run!" Spike begged. Jules looked around, "Have you guys been packing in the donuts again?" All the guys laughed, "Not like you haven't!" Ed added. Jules gasped as she watched Ed high-five Sam. "Excuse me—I have a reason—Are you pregnant too?!" Ed rolled his eyes as Greg yelled out, "Let's hope not—Mr. Lane isn't skilled enough to be a mother." Everyone laughed out loud as Ed punched at Greg. "Well—I think you guys should go run." She smiled as all the guys gave her mad stares. "It's raining!" Spike shouted. "So—You wont sweat." She giggled.

"To the parking lot!" Greg shouted. "What—You don't have to run?" Wordy chuckled. "Someone needs to stay here—um—with Jules!" Jules glanced over, "But I'm leaving." He stared her down. "Just kidding—I'm staying." Greg nodded, "To the parking lot."

Everyone got up and walked out of the briefing room. Jules jerked Sam out of the group and around a corner as everyone continued walking.

"What?" He laughed, tightening his grip on her hand.

She smiled, "We can get the house!"

Sam rolled his and laughed, "I know that Jules—But I'm really, really glad you stopped by to tell me." He smiled, pulling her closer so that he could kiss her.

She pulled away slowly, "I know Sam—But really, and guess what else—I got my car back."

He chuckled, "I'm really excited sweetie." He kissed her forehead once more and walked towards the group.

She reached out for his arm as he continued to walk away. "Sam, What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing sweetie—I'm fine."

"You're not fine—Something is wrong, tell me." She pulled at his sleeve as she saw Greg holding the door open, waiting for them.

"Jules I have to go—I'm fine."

She looked over to Greg as she saw him nod to her. "Sammy, Tell me."

"I'm fine."

"Tell me dammit!" She yelled. Sam looked around as people paused for a moment then kept doing what they were doing. "Sweetheart—." He pulled her over to the side near her locker room. "What?" She saw a depressed look cross his face. "Jules, my dad died this morning." A feeling of guilt, depression, sadness—everything that was an antonym to the word happy—came over Jules as she stood there holding Sam's hands. "He—He—He died?" Sam nodded, "I knew he only had a few more weeks with the cancer and all, but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"Why didn't you call me or just come home? You seemed so happy just a few minutes ago."

"I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to tell you first. I need to finish out my first day back, then I can sort this out—but right now I need to work."

Jules nodded, "Sammy—I'm really, really sorry." She tightened her grip on his hands as he kissed her gently, "I'll see you in a bit." He told her, walking to the door.

"Everything okay Sam?" Greg asked as he joined up with a group and Jules followed him slowly out to the parking lot where she stood under the overhang.

Sam nodded, "I'm fine."

"Good to hear, 2 miles guys—you know where to go." Greg continued as he walked over to Jules and stood next to her, watching the guys run off.

"Everything okay Jules?" He asked, seeing her wipe a tear from her eye. She nodded, "I'm good." Greg nodded, "Jules, just remember—."

"Boss—Trust me—I am fine." _But Sam sure isn't._

------------------------------

Once everyone got back, the team just stuck around for a few more hours of workouts, as they had gone patrolling for a few hours first thing that morning. Jules kept to the side, because she really didn't want to go home, especially knowing what a rough day Sam must be having. The only time she smiled was when Wordy showed her the new pictures of his new daughter.

After a few hours Greg released the team. Sam bulleted to the locker room, grabbed his bag, and walked out to take Jules' hand and go home.

"What's wrong with them?" Ed asked Greg as they all got ready to leave.

"Who knows." Greg shook his head, jerking his bag from his locker.

--------------------

Sam stood up against Jules' Jeep. "I'll see you at home." He told her, kissing her gently as he opened the drivers seat door for her. She nodded, got in, and drove off as Sam walked to his truck, tears pouring down his face as he did so.

---------------

Jules pulled into the driveway to find that Jessica wasn't home, and she had picked Alexis up from school so they must be out together. Sam pulled up as she was walking inside. She turned around and ran over to him as soon as he stepped out of his truck.

"Let's go inside sweetie." He whispered to her, pulling her away from his chest, and taking her hand. He led her to the couch where he sat down and pulled her close. "I'm really sorry, Sammy." She said quietly as he pulled her to his chest. He broke down in tears, kissing Jules gently.

"He asked me to do that one last thing for him, and I never thought it would be the last time I saw him." Sam spoke through sobs. "Maybe—Maybe it's a good thing though, we can live our lives without him trying to force—."

"No Sam—You have to forget about that. He was your dad."

"I know Sweetie—I know." He placed his hand on her abdomen, "How are we going to tell the girls?"

"We need to talk to them together when they get home, who did you talk to?"

Sam sighed, "My Mom—She said that they are already planning the funeral for the end of this week, at the base. Sweetie, I think—I think you need to stay here."

"No Sam—No way, you wont be leaving me here alone again—I can still fly, I have a few more weeks until I'm not allowed to. I'm going with you."

He dropped his eyes down to hers, "I don't know—It's still not safe for you to fly pregnant."

"Yes it is Sam, I'll be fine—It's only a few hours." She said, "Sam—I want to be with you."

"I want you to be with me too sweetie." He wrapped his arm around her, "I still can't believe he's dead—I mean, I just saw him."

"I know sweetie. I know how you must feel." He placed his head on her shoulder as she rocked him side to side. "I'm here if you want to—."

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" The girls came into the house until they paused in front of the two on the couch, knowing something was wrong. "What's—?"

Jules looked down, "Girls, take a seat."

Both Alexis and Jessica looked at each other for a moment, then to Jules, and then to Sam who had his face planted in his hands.

"Girls—Sam's father past away today." She told them quickly, looking down at Sam who had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my—Dad I'm so sorry." Jessica jumped up and walked over to wrap her arms around him. Alexis quickly followed, "Dad—I'm really sorry." Both girls had tears in their eyes even though they had only met him once. Sam's dad was nice to them, way nicer than he was to Sam or Jules. "Sometime at the end of the week we're flying up to the base for the funeral—If you two want to go." Sam told the girls, knowing they weren't even that closely related to his father, and didn't want to force them to go. "We want to go." Jessica told them after looking over to Alexis. They both nodded.

Sam got up and walked into he and Jules' bedroom, leaving Alexis, Jessica, and Jules alone. "Is Dad okay?" Alexis asked quietly. Jules nodded, "I'll go talk to him, Alexis go do your homework and Jessica, you can do whatever—I'll get started on dinner in a bit." Jules told them as she stood up from the couch, "I'll do dinner, Mom." Jessica offered as she rose to her feet. Jules smiled, "Thanks Sweetie—Alexis…Homework…Now." Both girls nodded as Jessica split to the kitchen and Alexis went to her room.

"Sam?" Jules whispered as she walked into their room. Sam was sitting on the bed, relaxed against the pillows as he just looked up to the ceiling. When he finally noticed she came in he said, "Hey" quietly and reached a hand out for her to climb next to him. She closed the door and sat down beside him as he pulled her close. "I know how hard it is to loose a parent Sammy, its devastating." She whispered, her face near his chest. He nodded, "Well, all I can say is I want you to have this baby so we can start a new life—together." He kissed he forehead as she smiled.

"Sammy?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You know its okay to be sad right?"

He sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I know." He kissed her gently on the lips as she wiped her thumb across his cheek.

**Yeah—So it was time to make Sammy sad. Oh well. Hahaha. I know this chapter sucked. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!!!!! (:**

**Thanks yall! (:**


	48. Problems Part 48

**Okay, so that last chapter officially sucked. Sorry! ): **

**I'll try my hardest to make this chapter somewhat better (: Haha. **

**Enjoy. (Oh yeah, I skipped a few days. Haha.)**

_Friday Afternoon At the Military Base_

"So you grew up out here?" Jules asked Sam as they all rode in a taxi from the airport. Jessica sat upfront with the driver as Alexis, Sam and Jules sat in the back. He nodded, "Yeah, We lived in the same house my parents still lived in—The hotel isn't far from there." He tightened his grip on Jules' hand as the car came to a halt outside the hotel.

They unloaded they're bags and went up to the front desk. Sam looked over to Jules, knowing how bitchy she had been for the past few weeks, and knew that she could get them the best rate. She grinned at the employee as he said, "Hello—How may I help you."

_Wow—That's one dumbass question._

"We're checking in." She smiled. The man nodded as she pulled out her license, credit card, and SRU ID. "Government rate." She said sweetly.

"Oh, Ma'am—we don't government rates here." He said, praying that he wouldn't get a bitch slap from a pregnant woman. Sam bit his lip as he knew what was coming next. His father had died, and they were there for a funeral, but no way in hell Jules was going to stand for not getting the best rate possible—especially if it had something to do with her job.

A straight look came across her face. "You know what—I bust my ass everyday, well not right now—but that's beside the point, to protect a bunch of crazy ass people with guns, knives, and complete mental issues, and you guys cant even give me a few bucks off? Wow. Now if I go out and get my brains blown out my some psycho-trap maniac with a rifle, I will definitely not let you guys' hotel be spoken of as my favorite place when my boss is speaking at my funeral. That's right—This hotel will be on my shit list and there will be nothing you can do about it, because I will be dead and there would be no way for me to come back and try this hotel again—because as I said, I would be dead." She didn't flinch. The man stared with his eyes widened as Jules cocked her head to the side with her eyebrows raised. Sam looked around at the other guests and employees paused to hear her rant—then continued on with what they were doing. Alexis and Jessica had stepped away, trying to not let people think they were with her.

"Uh." The man blurted out.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No! Um, I can give you—Um—10 percent off?"

Jules smiled, "Thanks—Now if I get my brains blown out by a psycho-trap maniac with a rifle—you guys will definitely be spoken of at my funeral." Sam chuckled silently as the man finished the transaction and handed them the keys to the room.

As they walked to the elevator, Sam wrapped one arm around Jules' waist, "Good job." He chuckled. She smiled up at him, "I know—Nothing like pulling the guilt trip on some people."

"Mom—People were looking at you like you were insane." Alexis giggled.

"Who ever said I wasn't?" She laughed as the elevator doors closed.

"Well, I don't think you are." Sam commented, leaning over to kiss her. "Well, maybe just a little—but I like it." Jules smiled and giggled as they walked to the room.

-About an hour after they settled in-

"Okay girls, your father and I are going to the military memorial service tonight, then the funeral is first thing tomorrow morning. You can call a cab and go out to dinner or order room service—just don't tell them that you're with me, because you may end it up with spit in your food." Jules explained seriously as she changed earrings.

Jessica laughed, "Okay Mom. You guys have—well—nevermind—memorials aren't very fun. Just tell grandma we're really sorry." She told Jules as she stood with Alexis at the doorway to Sam and Jules' part of the suite. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm here, I'm here." He said, buttoning his shirt. "You ready yet, Jules?"

Jules nodded as she grabbed her bag. "Bye girls." She said sweetly, hugging both of them and taking Sam's hand as they waved and left the hotel room, making their way to the elevator.

----------------------------Memorial Service-----------------------

"Sweetie just stick with me and we can find my mom." He told Jules, taking her hand and pulling her through the crowd of military officials that worked with his dad all his years of working in the military. She nodded and smiled, as she followed closely.

All of a sudden they saw his mother. She was—happy—and smiling. "Sammybear! Get over here and give your Momma a big kiss! You too Julianna, bring yourself and my grandbaby over here!"

Sam looked over to Jules as he grasped onto her hand. She giggled and kept walking with him.

"Hey Ma." He said calmly, hugging her tightly as she kissed his cheek. "Hello Sammybear." She said in a sweet, motherly tone. "Hello Julianna." She smiled and reached to hug her. "Mrs. Braddock, you can call me Jules." Jules smiled as she hugged her tightly. "Okay sweetie." She replied. "You look beautiful Sweetheart!" His Mom continued, "Now, I hear I am going to have a new granddaughter." She leaned over, talking to the baby. "Your grandmamma loves you so much, and you are going to have loads of kisses when I see you." Sam and Jules swapped strange stares as Sam tried to get his mother to stop talking to Jules' belly while Jules laughed. "Okay—Okay, Mom, how are you?" His mother looked up at the two of them and took a deep breath, "Im doing—I'm doing better." They both smiled and nodded.

As they took their seats, different people would walk up with either their spouse or family and speak to the crowd.

Sam's Mother finished up, "I am very proud that General Braddock is my husband. He served all of us so well—And I will miss my husband for as long as I live." She smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. Sam and Jules sat in the front row, Sam holding Jules' hand in his lap the whole time. "Sam? Would you say a few words?" His mom called out, bringing his attention from the continuous shimmer of Jules' ring to all the eyes staring at him, including Jules'. He looked around for a moment, seeing military officials that he grew up around—and his Mother. Jules nodded for him to go up there as he stood up, taking her with him. He made his way to the front of the room where his mother stood surrounded by the many, many bouquets of flowers that people had sent. Jules stood by his side the entire time. He had no clue what to say.

"My father—My father was a very interesting man. He was a very smart man—very knowledgeable." Jules looked over to him as she knew he was fighting for words. As he looked down at her, he knew exactly what to say. "My father taught me a lot. He taught me how to make choices on my own—even though he never agreed with any of them. He showed me that I didn't belong here. I belonged where I could move on and start a new life—a family—and most of all—." Sam chuckled, "My dad showed me that I should marry this woman. He was the biggest ass ever on the day of our wedding, and I'll never forget it. He didn't seem happy for me for one bit of the entire day, except for one point when I told him that I loved her, and he said 'I know', it showed me that he finally understood what I wanted after all these years. So—I thank my dad for my strength I have today, because in a really weird—distant way, he taught me a lot of things in life." The crowd clapped as Sam took Jules' hand tighter and they made their way back to their seats. "Sammy, that has got to be the weirdest speech I have ever heard at a memorial service in my life," She whispered softly.

After the service ended, Sam's mom came to hug them goodbye and told them that she would see them tomorrow at the actual funeral. They smiled and hugged her goodbye as tears welled in her eyes.

--------------------------Funeral-----------------------------

The next morning at the funeral, the whole family came. Sam was dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt. Jules wore her long, black trench coat over a white button down top and black skirt. Both girls came in black and white skirts and tops, both dressed respectfully for the uptight crowd.

"Oh my! My beautiful granddaughters, you both have grown up so much since I saw you at the wedding!" Sam's mom wrapped her arms around both girls as they looked as though they were being strangled. "I'm so glad you girls came, thank you." She smiled as she pulled away slowly. "Well, I guess we should take a seat now, Mom." Sam told everyone as he took Jules' hand and led his family to seats in the front row.

During the service Jules would look over to see Sam wipe a few tears every once in a while. She understood how it was to loose a parent. The whole time listened to the service, all she could think of was her mother's funeral, after the hardest day of her life, she was smacked across the face by her father that night. She closed her eyes as the images started to appear again. She leaned towards Sam, placing her hand on his back as she let him cry silently. The girls sat next to her as she could swear she saw each of them tear up, just as she did. When it was all over, they went over to Sam's crying mother who was surrounded by other friends and family.

"Mom." Sam called out to her as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "You take care of yourself now, ya hear?" Sam said. She nodded, "You too, and Jules, good luck when you're due—I cant wait to see you and Sam's beautiful baby girl. And girls, you girls be good—I'll come down and visit sometime." Everyone smiled as they joined together and headed for their taxi that was waiting for them…It was time to head home. They went back to the hotel to get changed and pack up. When they all went back downstairs to get into the taxi, Jules just had to stop by the front desk to check out. Her friend from check-in was waiting for her.

"Hey! Me again!" She said happily, it had been a rough day—but she knew how to fight tough times.

"Great." The guy mumbled.

"Well nice to see you again Chaz!" She smiled as she stood on her toes to see over the desk. "It's Chad." He corrected her. "Chaz, Chad—Not like anyone cares anymore." He gave her a confused stare.

"Oh Jules—It's time to go." Sam yelled as the taxi pulled up to the door.

"Well—Got to go Chaz-Chad." She smiled as she crammed her hand into her jacket pocket, "But first—Smile for the camera." She jerked out her camera and snapped a quick shot of him standing like a deer in headlights. As she turned to walk away she said, "I'll be sure to have them hang it at my funeral—Send flowers!" She yelled, walking out the door, kissing Sam as she took her bags.

"You know what Jules, you're just amazing." Sam told her as all four of them laughed, "I know—Be jealous." She giggled.

---------------------

Chad looked around, seeing people finally return to what they were doing, "What the hell just happened?" He asked himself, sinking back into a chair as he started to think of a pregnant lady calling him Chaz and talking about his picture at her funeral. "What the hell!?"

**Hahaha, okay—So this chapter was really um… odd… It was supposed to be sad, but I was in a good mood, so I just had to through some fun in there—but still keep some parts sweet. Haha. REVIEW!!!!! (: Thanks! Haha.**


	49. Problems Part 49

**Okay, so the NEXT chapter will be the last chapter to this part, then I'll start part two, yay! I'm actually really excited. Haha.**

**Enjoy.**

"Hey Sammy, how are you holding up?" Jules asked as she walked into the SRU's gym. Sam had decided to go back to work the day after they got back from the funeral. He wanted to get back into the swing of things. "Hey sweetie." He said, climbing off the treadmill, "I'm doing better—It helped to get back to work." He kissed her gently. "How are you feeling?" She smiled, "Like the world's biggest blowfish." Sam chuckled as Spike who was also in the gym laughed. "Great." He said, "Only a few more weeks."

"I know, I'm just afraid she's going to be born on Christmas and we're going to have to be in the hospital with all those annoying ass carolers!" Jules complained. Sam laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry—I'm sure you'd knock them out first." She nodded in agreement. "Well Sammy, you know what today is?" He smiled, hoping he didn't forget either her birthday or their anniversary, "Um." He replied, she laughed, "We're buying the house today, silly! Jessica is at home with Alexis packing up their stuff. When you get home we can just go to the realtor and sign off to get the keys to our new home!" She was overly excited. Sam pulled her into a hug, "I cant wait sweetie—You be careful though, I don't want you lifting anything, just get some of your smaller things packed." She nodded and smiled as she kissed him and headed for the door, "Bye Spike!" She called out, knowing he liked to be recognized. "Bye Blowfish!" He yelled, her shooting a death stare back at him as he silenced.

"Man, I need to call movers before she goes and tries to drag the furniture with her car." Sam chuckled as he got back on the treadmill next to Spike and the rest of the team came in to join.

"Whats so funny?" Ed asked, climbing onto a weight bench.

"The Blowfish and Loverboy are trying to move, and the Blowfish is going to get hurt." Spike told the team. Everyone including Sam looked at him with crossed stares. "What? She looks like a blowfish and she admitted it herself!"

"Don't talk about my wife like that mister." Sam replied. Spike gasped as Sam looked as though he was going to kill him. "Anyways, yeah—we're buying the house today and moving this week." Sam explained.

Everyone smiled and nodded, "Well, I am very happy for you two." Wordy smiled.

"Thanks." Sam replied as the team dispersed to get ready to head home.

"Well Buddy, I'd be glad to help—I don't have anything better to do, anyways, Jules helped my parents and I move a few years ago when our roof caved in."

"Aw Man, Thanks Spike, Jules and I will really appreciate that!" Sam said excitedly. He for one wanted another guy to work with in moving furniture, then he thought, _Oh shit—Jules is going to kill me._ "No problem buddy." He replied, grabbing his bag from his locker, "Just call me whenever and I'll come on by!" Sam nodded as they both left the locker room.

-------------------------------------------

"Sammy! We have a new house now!" Jules said excitedly as they walked out of the real estate agent's office. "I know, now all we have to do is move, you have this baby, and then we are set for a new start." Sam explained. She smiled as she pulled him beside her car and kissed him passionately. "I know." She whispered, pulling away slowly. He smiled as the got back in her car and headed home to finish packing a moving unit.

"Im going to call Spike, he wanted to help us out with some moving since you helped his family a few years ago."

"Oh great—he better not bring Babycakes."

"Oh, don't worry—He wont—He was grounded for taking her out late. So now his mom has her remote." Sam laughed. Jules giggled as she carried a light box of clothes to the unit.

--------------------

"Hello Braddock family!" Spike yelled as he skipped up to their house, finding all of them out in the cold as they packed up their cars and the unit.

"Spikey!" Both girls yelled as he hugged both of them. "You ready to help me learn how to take down beds?" Sam asked. "Learn?" Spike chuckled. Sam nodded, "Yes—Learn."

By the end of that day they had almost half of the house packed and moved thanks to Alexis and Jessica who worked their butts off all day long. Spike and Sam worked until about 10pm as Jules passed out on a bare mattress and the girls passed out on the couches in their new house. Once Sam and Spike finished up for the night, the two said goodbye as Sam went to sleep next to Jules in their new home, knowing that it was a symbol of the new start they were aiming for.

**Im sorry this chapter was so short, but I want to finish up Part 1 today, so the next chapter will be up sometime tonight I hope! Also, I updated a pretty old Flashpoint Fic, "I think this is a bad idea." Hahah I haven't updated since April, so please go read and review on that one too! **

**Review Please! I'll try to have the last chapter to Part 1 up soon!**


	50. Problems Part 50

**Yay! Last Chapter of Part one! Okay, so 50 chapters after what was supposed to be a two-shot—I still like writing this fic. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story with awesome reviews and feedback! (: **

**Enjoy!!!**

"Sammy, It's perfect." Jules hugged him tightly. It had been a week since they had moved in. Christmas was nearing so they took the time of moving to also put up some decorations. Jessica had left early that morning to take Alexis to school, then go to work. Sam was sticking close to Jules, as he knew she was due within the next week. "I know—I cant believe that soon we'll have a new daughter too. I cant wait." He replied, kissing her gently. She smiled, "Neither can I—But just think 15 years from now we'll be going through all of this we dealt with Alexis and Jessica—It'll all happen again." Sam chuckled, "Oh I hope not."

Pulling away slowly, Jules headed over to the couch where Sam followed and they both sat down to admire their new house. "I cant wait until I'm not pregnant anymore, so that I can get my hands on these walls." She giggled. "Santarini sky?" Sam asked. She smiled, "Well of course."

He chuckled, "Why don't you take a nap, you need your rest." She smiled, nodded, and lied back on the couch as Sam placed a blanket over her as she rolled gently to her side to get some sleep. Sam went back to their new bedroom where he continued to unpack boxes of stuff that they had thrown to the side. In the new house they had a bedroom for him and Jules, a bedroom for Alexis, and a large bedroom/guestroom for Jessica. There was also a small nursery-sized bedroom that could be easily renovated to be a kid's bedroom for the baby once she grew up.

Every time he walked through the living room downstairs he would find Jules fast asleep. That was until about an hour later, he was walking through the living room, carrying a box to the kitchen when Jules jerked straight up, waking up with tears welling in her eyes. "Sam." She spoke suddenly. He dropped the box on the counter gently, and ran over to her. "Sweetie, you okay?" He placed his hand on her cheek as she grabbed his wrist. "Sam—My water just broke." She looked up at him as he kissed her gently, "Well—Maybe its time, do you want to call the doctor or just head to the hospital?" He asked calmly, trying to keep her from freaking out. She took a deep breath, "Just—just get my bag, and we can call them on the way—Call Jessica too, she can pick up Alexis for me." Sam nodded as he kissed her passionately and ran to their bedroom to grab the bag they had packed the day before, knowing that she would be going to the hospital any day now. He walked back into the living room with her bag over his shoulder and his keys in his hand. "You okay Jules?" He asked, seeing her cringe forward with her eyes closed. She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, "Let's get you into my truck. Here—Here's your coat." He said, grabbing her trench coat off the hook in a hall closet, and draping it around her. He led her to the car and helped her into the passenger seat. Sam kissed her gently then closed the door, running to the drivers seat.

Sam first called the doctor to alert her that Jules was coming in. He then called Jessica who was at work, and in the middle of a conversation with the team.

"Hey Dad, whats up? All the guys say Hi." Jessica giggled as she answered her phone.

***

"Well they better say more than hi, we're on the way to the hospital."

***

Jessica jumped, "Oh my gosh, are you serious! I'll pick up Alexis once school ends and I'll take her right over there. Tell Mom I love her and good luck—oh yeah, I love you too Dad!"

***

"Okay I will, and oh thanks Jessica." He chuckled. "Well, We're going to get on down the street, thanks for picking her up though—I'll keep you updated."

***

"Bye Dad!"

----------------------

"Whats going on?" Wordy asked.

"Apparently Jules is on her way to the hospital, so once school's over for the day, I'm going to get Alexis so we can head over there."

"Ah, that's great, when you see them, tell them I said congrats." Wordy added.

Every smiled as they were all overly excited for Sam and Jules.

------------------------------

"You can do this Jules—I know you can." Sam told her taking her hand tightly as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Do I even have a choice?" She complained, the pain was finally getting to her, "Damn—I felt better when I was shot!" She yelled at him as he opened his door to climb out. He walked around the truck and came to help her out. She could walk easily, but by the time they got into the hospital and were met up by a nurse with a wheelchair, the contractions were starting.

They got her into a room where Sam sat at her beside as she was hooked up to IVs and monitors for the baby. "How ya doin?" He asked her, twisting his fingers with hers. She looked over at him as her head lied flat on the pillow. "How can you be so calm at a time like this?" She asked. Sam chuckled, "Well, all I really have to do is sit here—then listen to you scream while my hand gets crushed, then I just get to sit here with a baby, it's a pretty simple job for me." She laughed, "Shut up, or I'll let you hold my shooting hand." Sam's eyes widened, "No—I'll be quiet, I promise!" The both laughed as Jules finally started to settle down from the pain.

The doctor came in, "So how are you feeling?" Jules gave her an obvious stare, "Worse than when I got shot and I have Mr. Obnoxious over here that wont stop bragging about how easy he has it."

The doctor smiled and laughed, "Not too good, eh? Well, for Sam—we do have a few carolers down the hall, singing to some of the babies if ya wanna watch the show!" Sam's face went blank, "Um, I'll—I'll be fine right here!" The doctor laughed, "That's what I thought."

"Well, when the contractions get closer together, we can get this over with." The doctor said with a smile. "Oh great, I get to sit here like this just a little bit longer." Jules complained. "Sorry about that, we're just trying to make everything go as smoothly as possible."

Both Sam and Jules nodded as Jules relaxed and the doctor left the room. "You know—I've heard of women being in labor for like 30-some hours. If I turn out to be one of those women—just kill me now." Sam laughed, "Well I cant pull the trigger without Greg calling scorpio." Jules looked over at him, "I'm calling scorpio right now!" They both laughed.

--------------------

Two hours passed until the doctor finally said it was time. Both Sam and Jules knew that when the girls got there they would be able to see the baby because Alexis got out within the next hour.

"You ready for this?" The doctor asked as more nurses came into the room. Jules looked over to her, "Is no an option?" The doctor laughed and shook her head, "Sorry!" She gave Jules more IVs. Sam smiled as he stood next to her, "You can do this sweetie." He told her. She took a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes. "Sam—Sam, I'm scared." Sam smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, "I know—Me too." She laughed as she wiped a tear away, "What are you scared of?" He clenched his teeth, "I'm afraid my hand will get broken." She shook her head and smiled, "I love you Sammy." He kissed her once more, "I love you too Jules, you can do this." She nodded to him, stroking her hand down his arm quickly as she took his hand tightly.

"Any final pre-baby words?" The doctor joked as she sat down. Jules looked over to her. "It would take too long." Sam smiled, as he was glad she still had her since of humor. He watched her the entire time as she tried to relax.

"Come on Sweetie, You can do this—I know you can." Sam told her, clinching her hand tighter. She was crying and sweating, begging for the pain to end. "Jules—You look like Donna right now—Get this over with and we'll get you a nice shower!" Sam tried to piss her off enough. She gasped, pulling her attention away from the fact that the baby was now in the arms of the doctor, to slap Sam across the face. He covered his cheek, "Good girl." He chuckled, kissing her on the lips as he heard cries coming from the doctor's arms. Jules smiled as a tear ran down her cheek and the doctor walked the baby over to them before handing her off to the nurses. Sam used a small towel on the bedside table to wipe Jules forehead. He smiled as the baby was placed into Jules' arms.

"She's the most beautiful thing ever." Sam told her, holding his wife close as the watched their newborn-daughter wriggle around in the baby blanket. "She's perfect Sammy." He kissed Jules' gently, "The most perfect way to start over." Sam whispered to her as they were handed a certificate that said, _Carly Ann Braddock: Born December 21__st__ at St. Michael's Hospital: Weight- 6 pounds 4 ounces Length- 20 inches. _

The both smiled and sighed with relief as they watched their new daughter cry, ready to be back in the arms of her parents.

**End of Part 1.**

**Hope you liked it!!! WOOOHOOO! Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed! I hope part 2 is as big as success as Part one was! Thanks again, and please review!!!! (: **

**I'll try to get part two written and posted as soon as possible! If you want, just subscribe to me so when I post it you'll get an alert! (: Yay! **

**Review!!**


End file.
